They Don't Know About Us
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Sasuke sudah memberanikan dirinya berlutut di hadapan orang tua Naruto untuk melamar pacarnya itu. Lalu bagaimana tanggapan mereka? Dan apa keputusan yang Sasuke dan Naruto ambil setelah hal besar yang mereka maksud itu tersampaikan? Final Chapter :) Read and Review please Warning:YAOI;AU,OOC,typos,Dont like? Keep reading,I'll hear what you gotta say. Like? hope you enjoy this fic
1. Chapter 1: Course

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen ai, boyXboy, maybe typo(s), OOC (coz I don't own them), Don't like? Just read Like? Hope you enjoy this fic…^^

Genre: Romance, Drama (mungkin, coz yg kemaren humor tp pd akhirnya lupa kalo genre nya humor T-T)

Pair: Sasuke X Naruto

Yo minna-san, ini fic penebusan dosa author yang di fic lalu bikin fic SasuNaru tapi bad ending. Uhuhu…banyak yang protes, maafkan author yang tidak berkompeten ini, semoga kali ini fic nya lebih bagus XP (dibikin sequel sih, niatnya ni fic mau d posting kalo sequel udah rampung, tapi berhubung momentnya bakal ilang—d fic ini ada musimnya—jadi tetep author update tubrukan ma sequelnya, tp keduanya ttp jalan kok :'D) terus di fic ini author niatnya mau bikin alurnya mengalir (apa maksudnya?) karena sering dibilang fic author alurnya kecepetan. Jadi ini berusaha bikin yang selow, semoga gak ngebosenin :3

Oia, fic ini agak _**special**_ (menurut diri sendiri XD) soalnya author masukin gambar beberapa _scene_ yang ada di dalam fic. Kalo yg ada gambarnya, ntar author kasih link di bagian _scene_ tersebut, buat para readers yang berkenan pengen liat kayak apa gambarnya silahkan di klik aja link nya ^^/

Begitulah, akhir kata, Read and Review please…

.

.

.

They Don't Know about Us

Chapter 1: _Course_

.

.

.

"…"

"… _eh, dia siapa Sakura-chan? Cie cie…pacarmu ya?"_

" _E-eh? Si-siapa?"_

"…"

" _Dial ah, cowok manis di sebelahmu. Ah, kenapa nggak bilang-bilang kalian sudah pacaran sih? Traktiran dong…"_

" _E-eh…enggak kok enggak…dia bukan pacarku. Kami Cuma berteman. Iya kan, Naruto-kun?"_

"Huh..!"

Gasp!

Cowok bersurai pirang itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas tersengal. Ia tetap dalam kondisi itu selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia duduk dan mengusap wajahnya. Ia tertunduk, mengutuk dalam hati kenapa harus mendapatkan mimpi buruk itu lagi.

"Narutoooo! Sudah siang! Cepat banguunnn!" terdengar suara teriakan ibu nya dari bawah.

" _Haaiik, Kaa-san_!" balas cowok pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi lalu memakai seragam sekolahnya dan turun ke lantai satu setelah menyambar ransel.

" _Ohaiyo, Kaa-san, Tou-san_ ," sapa nya saat duduk di meja makan. _Tou-san_ nya tampak sedang membaca Koran dan _Kaa-san_ nya tengah melepas apron.

" _Ohaiyo_ ," balas mereka.

Mereka sarapan dalam diam, hanya mengobrol sesekali. Setelahnya Naruto pamit.

"Kau tidak ikut mobil _Tou-san_?" Tanya Minato, _Tou-san-_ nya.

"Chee, sekolah kan dekat. Lagipula banyak teman kalau jalan kaki," balas Naruto.

"Ehm, teman apa teman," goda _Kaa-san_ -nya."Kemarin _Kaa-san_ lihat kau jalan dengan cewek berambut pink. Manis loh…"

"…" Naruto Cuma terdiam.

"Kapan kau mau membawa di—…"

"Aku berangkat, _Kaa-san_ ," potong Naruto dan meninggalkan rumah.

Hari masih cukup pagi, jalanan belum terlalu ramai dan Naruto juga tak sering berpapasan dengan kawan ssatu sekolahnya.

"Naruto," seseorang memanggil saat Naruto melewati perempatan.

"Oh, Sakura- _chan_ , _ohaiyo_ ," ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Ohaiyo," senyum gadis bersurai pink itu. " _Ara_ , lihat, kau masih belum bisa memakai dasi dengan betul," Sakura membetulkan pemakaian dasi Naruto.

"Aish, kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Cowok-cowok tidak ada yang memakai seragam dengan rapi, nanti aku dikira maniak," protes Naruto.

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus berpenampilan rapi Naruto! Yosh, sudah."

"Chee…"

"Ah, hari ini aku membuat bekal untukmu," Sakura membuka tas nya. "Nih, ambil," Sakura menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Sakura- _chan_. Bagaimana kalau kau serahkan padaku di kelas saja? Tas ku berat nih," cengir Naruto.

" _Geez_ , tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"…" Sakura tidak menjawab. "Pokoknya tidak mau…" jawabnya kemudian.

"…bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama saja? Biar kau tidak perlu repot memberikannya padaku?"

"Apalagi itu. Pokoknya tidak mau. Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, kau mau bekal ini atau tidak?"

"…" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura ikut berhenti.

" _Ano sa_ , Sakura-chan…" Naruto tertunduk sesaat, tapi lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan. "Gimana kalau kita putus saja?"

Wuussh…

"Eh?"

Suasana hening selama beberapa waktu, hanya hembusan angin dingin yang menyapa mereka.

"Apa maksudmu sih, Naruto?" ucap Sakura.

"Aku ingin kita putus. Tidak masalah kan? Toh kau juga tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai pacar," balas Naruto.

"Aku…aku nggak ngerti, kau ngomong apa sih Naruto? Tidak menganggapmu sebagai pacar bagaimana? Aku kurang perhatian? Atau—…"

"Yeah, kalau bersamaku sih kau bersikap seperti pacarku," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tapi di hadapan semuanya, kau bahkan nggak menganggapku sama sekali. Gimana ya…kamu malu, punya pacar aku?"

"Huh? Apanya…?"

"Habisnya, tiap kali ada yang tanya tentang hubungan kita, kau jawab kita ini Cuma teman. Aku jadi merasa kalau kau malu punya pacar sepertiku, sampai-sampai tidak mau mengakui kalau aku memang pacarmu."

Sakura tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap kosong.

"Jadi… _sayonara_ ," Naruto berjalan melewati tubuh Sakura. "Terimakasih untuk selama ini."

Langkah Naruto menjauh, dan Sakura sama sekali tak mengejar. Naruto tertunduk, tapi tak ada setitik air matapun yang keluar dari matanya, namun terlihat jelas kalau hatinya tengah terluka

"Oi Naruto," seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menengadah, dan memasang cengirannya yang biasa.

"Oi, tumben kau berangkat pagi," ucapnya dan mengejar langkah teman-temannya. Tertawa seperti biasa, seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"EEEEHHHHH?" Naruto shock saat menerima kertas hasil ulangannya.

"Naruto! Lagi-lagi kau dapat nilai jelek! Kau harus belajar lebih giat Naruto!" omel Iruka- _sensei_ mengalahkan suara tawa teman-teman sekalasnya.

"Uhuhu aku kan sudah menjawabnya dengan menggelindingkan pensil, mana mungkin nilaiku Cuma segini. _Sensei_ salah mengoreksi nih!" protes Naruto.

"Kau ini, sudah tau salah masih membangkang! Hari ini kau harus dihukum! Bersihkan kamar mandi sepulang sekolah!"

Keceriaan kelas yang biasa.

"Ahhh tidak bisa! Hari ini ada _anime_ kesayanganku…"

Kecerewetan cowok ini yang biasa.

"Pokoknya kau harus melakukannya! Atau orang tua mu harus dipanggil lagi ke sekolah!"

Tidak ada yang tahu, tidak ada yang menduga, tidak ada yang bahkan sekedar menebak…

"Ahh…sensei jahat. Aku nangis nih…"

…kalau hatinya benar-benar tengah menangis…

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Haha mungkin itu resiko jadi orang _carefree_ ya," gumam Naruto pada diri sendiri sembari menyikat lantai kamar mandi. Kau bisa menjadi pencerah dan pembangkit suasana, tapi sisi gelapnya, takkan ada yang tau apa yang sedang kau rasakan dalam keceriaanmu itu.

Naruto mengerjakan hukumannya dengan santai, toh dia tidak ada agenda. Tapi mungkin dia akan dimarahi kalau puang kemalaman, jadi pada akhirnya ia mengerjakannya cepat-cepat. Walau ternyata sampai rumah tetap saja dimarahi karena hasil ulangannya yang jelek.

"Kalau begini terus kau bisa tidak naik kelas Naruto!" omel Kushina, _Kaa-san_ Naruto.

"Iya iya _Kaa-san_ , aku mengerti. Aku akan belajar lebih giat," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Belajar giat belajar giat! Sudah berapa kali kau bilang begitu tapi tetap saja nilaimu jeblok!"

"…" Naruto tak menjawab, _well_ , dia harus jadi anak baik dan mendengarkan omelan _Kaa-san_ nya itu. Semoga ini cepat berakhir, pikir Naruto.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita masukkan dia ke tempat les?" usulan _Tou-san_ nya itu mau tak mau membuat Naruto terkejut. Pasalnya, walau nilainya sejeblok apapun dulu di SMP, belum pernah orang tua nya punya ide untuk memberikannya les.

"Itu ide bagus…" … "…tidak mau, masa aku tidak ada liburan…" ucap Kushina dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Tidak ada kata libur sebelum nilaimu bagus!" bantah Kushina. Dan Naruto Cuma bisa merengek walau hasilnya tetap tak dikabulkan. Dia harus ikut les.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto harus menghadiri les pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu, yang artinya hari liburnya benar-benar menghilang. Dan dia sudah janji pada orangtuanya kalau dia akan ikut les tapi akan mengeluh sepanjang waktu.

Tempat les Naruto cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, ia harus naik kereta untuk menuju ke sana. Yang paling menyebalkan, udara sudah mulai dingin, mungkin sebentar lagi memang memasuki musim dingin.

"Uhh…dingin…" gumam Naruto saat turun dari kereta, ia membetulkan syalnya dan mulai melangkah. Ia menatap jam tangannya, masih ada setengah jam sebelum les nya mulai. "Cari minuman hangat dulu deh…" ia menghampiri mesin penjual otomatis dan membeli sekaleng kopi panas, lalu menikmatinya di bangku peron. Tak lama kemudian ia dikejutkan oleh teriakan seorang gadis dan kerumunan yang tiba-tiba terbentuk. Naruto segera menghampiri dan melihat seorang gadis terjebak yang syal nya terjebak dir el kereta.

"Huh? Bagaimana bisa begitu?" bingung orang-orang.

"Katanya tadi mengambil gantungan handphone nya yang jatuh."

"Ya ampun, kenapa juga demi benda seperti itu."

Naruto Cuma menatap mereka dengan tatapan terbelalak. Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongnya?! Dan Naruto segera mendapatkan jawabannya karena dia mendengar suara kereta. Sebentar lagi kereta lewat. Dan orang-orang semakin panic, tapi tidak ada yang berani turun ke lintasan. Gadis itu juga semakin menjerit panic. Sementara Naruto? Dia juga hanya bisa mematung dengan mata melebar.

'Ayo bergerak…bergerak! Kenapa tubuhku tidak mau bergerak untuk menolongnya?! Kenapa—…'

Saat itulah seseorang terjun ke lintasan dan menarik gadis itu melemparnya naik. Ia sendiri secepat kilat naik, sangat tepat waktu. Telat sedetik saja dia pasti sudah mati. Kerumunan masih ribut mengerubungi mereka, gadis itu tampak terisak dan masih dalam posisi jatuh setelah dilempar tadi, sementara si penolong berdiri di hadapannya.

"A-ano…terimakasih…" ucap si gadis. "Aku—…" ucapannya terputus saat si cowok penolong itu menarik kerah baju si gadis dengan kasar, membuatnya setengah berdiri.

"Cuma gara-gara benda seperti itu kau turun ke lintasan? Dan kenapa juga kau tidak melepas syal nya saja dan melompat naik?! Merepotkan saja!" omel si cowok dan kembali mendorong gadis itu dengan kasar, lalu beranjak pergi. Orang-orang disitu Cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ dan cengok, beberapa malah gemetaran mendengar omelan cowok tadi. Sementara si gadis makin menangis parah sambil minta maaf pada sosok yang sudah menjauh itu. Naruto juga Cuma cengok, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke tempat les.

Naruto agak grogi saat akan memasuki kelas. 'Pasti tidak ada yang kukenal nih,' batinnya. Ia memasuki kelas dan memandangi wajah-wajah yang memang tak dikenalnya, ia Cuma menghela nafas lelah. Ia berniat menuju tempat duduk di pojok belakang, sayangnya sudah ditempati. Tapi tempat di depannya kosong, jadi dia menuju kesitu.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk di depanmu?" Naruto Cuma ingin memastikan bangku itu kosong. Orang yang ditanyainya itu tak menjawab karena sepertinya sibuk dengan bacaannya, Naruto menatap cowok itu. 'Eh? Cowok di stasiun tadi?' batinnya saat melihat wajah si cowok. Cowok yang barusan menolong gadis yang jatuh ke lintasan itu. Karena sepertinya cowok itu tidak akan menjawab, Naruto langsung duduk saja.

Tak berapa lama kemudian les dimulai. Saat sensei mengabsen, Naruto mengetahui nama cowok itu. Namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah, yang nilainya dibawah 50 tetap di kelas dan dapat pelajaran lanjutan," ucap sensei di akhir les.

'Eeeeeehhhh…!' erang Naruto dalam hati. Nilainya Cuma 20, dan dia shock saat melihat semuanya meninggalkan kelas. 'Masa Cuma aku yang nilainya dibawah 50?'

"Baiklah, kalian berdua, setelah ini dapat soal tambahan. Kerjakan dengan benar," ucap _sensei_.

'Kalian berdua?' batin Naruto. Ia baru menyadari kalau Sasuke, cowok di belakangnya tidak meninggalkan kelas.

'Ah, syukurlah bukan aku saja yang nilainya jelek,' batin Naruto.

"Kerjakan sendiri, jangan nyontek. _Sensei_ tinggal sebentar," ucap si _sensei_ lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Naruto menatap kertas soal di tangannya dan sama sekali tidak mengerti. " _Ano sa_ ," Naruto memutar badannya ke belakang. "Kau tahu bagaimana cara mengerjakan yang—…" dan Naruto langsung shock melihat kertas ujian Sasuke yang sebelum ini. Nilai nya sempurna.

"EEEEHHHHHH? Kalau nilaimu segitu kenapa kau masih tinggal di kelas?" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke melirik sebentar, tapi lalu kembali mengerjakan soal yang barusan dibagikan. Naruto mulai kesal. Dari awal pertanyaannya tak pernah dijawab.

(Readers bisa lihat gambarnya di: _www. facebook indonesianmanga / photos / a. 387429501396276. 1073741828. 387318041407422 / 584145538391337 / ? type = 3 & theater_ (hilangkan semua spasi d link. Atau cukup kunjungi page 'Indonesian Manga' in facebook ^^/))

"Kalau kau sepintar itu ajari aku yang ini dong," Naruto meletakkan kertas ujiannya di meja dan menunjuk soal nomor satu. Sasuke terlihat menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menatap Naruto.

"Bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti?" tanyanya.

Naruto sedikit gembira juga akhirnya Sasuke merespon. "Etto, yang—…"

"Coba kerjakan dulu, kesulitanmu dimana? Nanti aku ajari."

Naruto kelabakan. Coba kerjakan? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana dan mulai menghitung bagaimana. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"A-aku tidak mengerti…semuanya…" ucap Naruto.

Snap!

"Kalau begitu ulang saja dari SD! Masa rumus saja tidak tahu! Setidaknya pakai rumusnya lalu coba mengerjakan! Itu baru bisa kuajari! Kalau begini apanya yang minta diajari? Itu sama saja minta aku yang mengerjakannya!" omelan pedas Sasuke, sama seperti omelannya di stasiun pada gadis itu.

"A-aku tahu…tapi kan—…"

"Kyyyyaaaaaa Sasuke-kuuunnn…" serombongan gadis-gadis memasuki kelas dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

" _Sensei_ lama sekali perginya. Padahal kami sudah tidak sabar ingin menyapamu."

"Eehhh?" Naruto yang terdesak keberadaannya karena cewek-cewek itu, tengah bergulat untuk sekedar duduk nyaman di bangkunya sendiri yang kini berjejal sesak manusia.

"Tenang saja, _sensei_ sudah kami kunci di kamar mandi," ucap gadis-gadis itu.

"Eeeeehhh? Bukannya itu gawat?" ucap Naruto tapi sepertinya tak ada yang menghiraukan. Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, bangkunya sudah penuh sesak, tidak bisa keluar dari tempatnya untuk pindah ke bangku lain yang kosong, dia juga sama sekali tidak bisa mengerjakan soal nya, ditambah para gadis itu sangat ribut meneriaki Sasuke. Jadi dia Cuma bisa pasrah saja.

" _Gimme break_ …" keluhnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Setelah para fans girl itu diusir oleh _sensei_ yang marah-marah karena dikunci di kamar mandi, akhirnya les dibubarkan mengingat _sensei_ itu sudah tidak punya _mood_ untuk mengoreksi ujian barusan. Soal itu pun dijadikan tugas rumah. Naruto merasa sangat beruntung, pasalnya dia belum mengerjakan satu soal pun. Sasuke sepertinya juga terhenti di nomor tiga, nomor yang ia kerjakan sebelum fans girl itu menyerbu.

"Mereka ganas sekali ya," Naruto berusaha mengobrol saat ia dan Sasuke berjalan bersama keluar dari tempat les. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menjawab. "Ah, soal yang tadi, kau kan dapat nilai sempurna. Kenapa ikut tambahan?"

"…" tak langsung menjawab. "…menghabiskan waktu," jawabnya kemudian tanpa menatap Naruto.

Naruto Cuma bengong lalu meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala. "Menghabiskan waktu di tempat les? Rajin sekali. Kalau aku sih mending tidur di rumah," ucapnya.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke tak menjawab. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau berhenti mengoceh.

"Oh iya, tadi kita berangkat bersama lewat stasiun. Apa pulangnya kau juga pakai kereta juga?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku menginap di tempat teman. Ada tugas kelompok," jawab Sasuke.

"Tugas kelompok?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto sesaat. "Kau mungkin belum sadar atau apa, di tempat les tadi kebanyakan berasal dari satu sekolah. Bisa dikatakan tempat les wajib bagi SMU ku."

"Ehh? Pantas saja tadi mereka kelihatan sudah akrab satu sama lain meski ini awal les. Chee, aku belum punya kenalan siapapun. Ah, sekarang aku kenal kau. Kita berteman ya?" cengir Naruto.

"…" Sasuke Cuma melirik dengan tatapan flat.

"Gh…apa-apaan tatapanmu itu…!"

"…"

"…oi…"

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Keesokan harinya Naruto masih harus berangkat les. Dia sudah mengerjakan asal-asalan PR nya dengan rumus yang entah dia pungut dari mana. Dia Cuma bisa berharap salah satu dari jawaban asalnya bisa benar.

Dia duduk di bangkunya sambil membuka buku bahasa Inggris. Mencoba membaca walau alhasil dia malah mengeluarkan Manga dan justru membaca benda keramat itu. Sensei masih belum datang, memang belum waktu nya masuk. Tapi kelas sudah ramai, mungkin karena Sasuke. Ia tampak sedang ngobrol dengan teman-teman cowoknya, sementara cewek-cewek memandanginya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ayolah Sasuke, nanti ikut _Goukon_ ya…Cewek-cewek bakal banyak yang ikut kalau kau ikut," terdengar seorang cowok mencoba membujuk Sasuke.

"Huh? Bukannya kalian sendiri yang bilang kalau aku ikut malah akan merusak segalanya?" jawab Sasuke.

"Y-yeah mau bagaimana lagi, nanti cewek nya nempel ke kau semua. Tapi kita kekurangan orang nih, yang lain sudah punya pacar dari Goukon Goukon sebelumnya."

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

"Yosh! Tinggal cari cowok satu lagi."

Naruto Cuma bisa tersenyum tipis memandangi Sasuke. Pasti senang jadi cowok seperti dia, supel, punya teman cowok banyak dan teman cewek juga banyak. Sudah begitu ganteng, rajin, dan pintar. Kalau cowok seperti Sasuke pasti…siapa saja akan bangga jika jadi pacarnya. Siapa saja pasti akan mengumumkan ke seluruh dunia kalau Sasuke adalah miliknya. Tidak seperti dirinya…

Naruto meletakkan kepalanya ke meja, memandangi langit gelap di luar sana. Mata biru sapphire nya membola saat melihat gumpalan tipis putih mulai turun perlahan. Salju pertama di musim itu. Lagi, ia tersenyum tipis. Natal besok dia akan sendirian, mungkin di tahun baru juga.

"Hoi…!" Naruto berjingkat kaget saat seseorang berteriak di telinganya. Ia langsung bangkit dan siap marah-marah. "Apaan sih Sasuke _Teme_!" omelnya pada orang yang barusan meneriaki kupingnya.

"Salahmu sendiri ditanya tidak menjawab," Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya meledek.

"Guh…memangnya tanya apa?" kesal Naruto.

"Kau mau ikut _Goukon_ tidak? Kami kekurangan orang," ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk dua orang kawannya yang berambut perak keunguan dan seorang bersurai jingga. Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan! Kita akan ke _Goukon_ minggu depan!" semangat si surai perak.

Grek!

Sensei memasuki kelas dan semua murid kembali ke bangku nya. Naruto memutar badannya ke Sasuke.

"Termakasih sudah mengajakku. Dengan begini aku punya teman di kelas ini," cengir Naruto yang Cuma dijawab 'hmph' oleh Sasuke.

Les berakhir, dan tumben Naruto tidak harus tinggal di kelas karena kali ini dia mendapat nilai 60 di Bahasa Inggris. Dengan bangga dia menunjukkannya pada Sasuke walau Cuma ditatap flat.

"Sasuke, apa kau mau tinggal di kelas lagi? Kita ke café deh, membahas _Goukon_ nya," ucap si surai perak saat kelas bubar.

"Boleh deh, sepertinya si Dobe ini juga sedang beruntung mendapat nilai di atas 50," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa?! _Dobe_ katamu? Dan apanya yang kau bilang beruntung? Aku betul-betul mengerjakannya tahu!" omel Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oi Juugo, kau ikut juga kan?" panggil si surai putih pada si surai jingga. Juugo mengangguk.

"Suigetsu, kau sudah memesan tempat di café belum? Kau kan tahu biasanya penuh di jam segini?" tanya Juugo.

"Sudah dong. Ayo jalan."

Mereka berempat pergi ke sebuah café bernama Flattour café, terdiri dari dua lantai dengan lantai dua yang tidak memiliki dinding. Mereka duduk di lantai dua, dekat pagar pembatas. Ngobrol sambil memandangi suasana kota yang mulai memutih karena salju walau tak begitu deras.

"Ini nih cewek-cewek yang lolos seleksi buat ikut Goukon bareng Sasuke," Suigetsu memosisikan laptopnya di ujung meja sehingga mereka berempat bisa melihat.

"Seleksi?" heran Naruto. Sasuke juga tampak mengerutkan alis.

"Hehehe sebenarnya _Goukon_ dengan Sasuke sudah terencana jauh-jauh hari, aku bilang 'kekurangan orang' padanya sih buat alasan saja," cengir Suigetsu. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tampak terbelalak saat melihat layar laptop yang sedang menampilkan _homepage_ sebuah _fanpage_ bernama Sasuke's Official Page. Lebih shock lagi saat melihat angka likers nya yang mencapai lebih dari 20 ribu.

"Kau gila," ucap Sasuke setelah diam beberapa saat. "Aku sama sekali tidak membuat fans page macam ini."

"Hehehe karena aku tahu kau tidak akan membuatnya makanya aku yang buat. Lagipula aku sudah izin padamu dan kau menyetujuinya," ucap Suigetsu.

"Kapan?"

"Waktu dulu kubilang fans girl mu harus ditampung di suatu tempat supaya tidak merepotkanmu."

"Kukira maksudmu kau sedang bercanda untuk memenjarakan mereka di suatu tempat."

"Fufu sudahlah. Hal kecil begitu tidak usah dipikirkan. Yang jelas—…" ucapan Suigetsu terhenti saat Sasuke menggerakkan kursor dan mengeklik bagian photos. Ia kembali shock melihat foto-fotonya sendiri yang ia tak merasa pernah berfoto.

"Dia papparazi nya. Suruhanku. Dia sekelas denganmu sih," cengir Suigetsu sambil menunjuk Juugo.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak memotret yang aneh-aneh kok," ucap Juugo. "Dan aku juga jarang posting, supaya mereka tetap penasaran padamu."

Jumlah postingan fotonya memang Cuma sedikit, dan itu juga foto Sasuke dalam pose biasa, seperti membaca buku atau membaca buku atau duduk diam dan duduk sambil diam. Oke, terlalu biasa. Jadi sepertinya Sasuke tidak begitu kesal.

"Tetap saja kalian harusnya memberitahuku," gerutu Sasuke sambil menopang dagunya.

"Aku baru saja melakukannya," Suigetsu menjulurkan lidah, Naruto ikutan tertawa. "Baiklah, kembali ke _Goukon_. Dari _page_ ini aku mengadakan semacam quiz dan kami sudah menyeleksi keempat pemenangnya. Ini profil mereka," Suigetsu mengeklik homepage nya lalu memperlihatkan hasil quiz dan profil pemenangnya. "Yang pertama Hyuuga Hinata dan Yamanaka Ino, mereka dari SMU Blossom. Lumayan kan?" cengir Suigetsu memperlihatkan foto sexi seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan seorang gadis yang tampak kalem bersurai hitam. "Lalu yang satu Uzumaki Karin dari SMU Kou—…"

"Aaaarrrggggghh…!" jerit Naruto sambil menunjuk foto gadis bersurai merah bernama Karin itu. Fotonya sangat sexi dan menggoda.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Dia dari clan _Kaa-san_ ku. Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya sih, tapi…ya ampun, dia ikutan daftar buat Goukon sama Sasuke? Astaga, ya ampun…ogh…"

"Hei, memangnya seburuk itu?"

"Huh? Entahlah. Yang kuingat dia dua tahun lebih tua dariku."

"EEEEHHHH?" shock Suigetsu, Juugo dan bahkan Sasuke.

"Tapi dia mengaku masih kelas dua SMU seperti kita," Suigetsu menyecroll data diri Karin.

"Chee, tidak mungkin. _Kaa-san_ bilang dia sedang kuliah akuntansi kok. Dan…ya ampun. Fotonya beda sekali dengan aslinya," tambah Naruto. Ketiga temannya langsung menatap horror.

"Jadi maksudmu sebenarnya dia tidak cantik?" shock Juugo.

"Err…lumayan cantik sih. Tapi yang jelas beda banget sama foto ini."

"Ugh…sudahlah, itu urusan nanti di _Goukon_ saja. Lalu, ini peserta terakhir," Suigetsu menyecroll nya ke bawah dan menunjukkan profil peserta terakhir.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Dia paling maniak dengan Sasuke. Hampir tiap hari dia posting di page ini dan curhat mengenai Sasuke dan perasaannya. Di page ini dia sudah berkali-kali minta ketemuan dengan Sasuke dan bilang mau melakukan apa saja. Lumayan berisik sih, tapi dia manis juga."

Deg!

"Kau kenal dia Sasuke?"

Deg!

"Tidak."

Deg!

"Dia bilang pernah bertemu denganmu sekali saat festival budaya di SMP. Sejak itu dia tergila-gila padamu."

Deg!

"Huh? Festival budaya? Biasanya aku kan bolos kalau ada festival. Ah, tapi pernah ikut sekali saat kelas satu SMP."

Deg!

"Apa? Jadi dia sudah menyukaimu selama itu? Hahaha dasar maniak. Sekali ini deh kabulkan permintaannya untuk bertemu denganmu."

Deg!

"Siapa namanya?"

Deg!

"Mm…Sa-ku-ra. Ya, Haruno Sakura."

Piiiiiiiipppppp—…

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Umm, apa ada yang belum tau _Goukon_? :3a itulah acara ketemuan rame-rame cowok cewek, biasanya niatnya biar dapet pacar gitu.


	2. Chapter 2: Goukon

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Reply Review:

#Retnoelf: iya ini next…^^/ makasih banyak read reviewnya…

#shima: makasih banyaakkk ^0^ iya dong ini lanjut…makasih banyak juga buat read reviewnya…

#mira: iya ini lanjut ;-) makasih banyak ya read n reviewnya…

Makasih juga buat yang udah log in: Aiko Vallery, Akane-Rihime, choikim1310, mifta cinya, Kuma Akaryuu, efi. astuti. 1, Lisa565, and Miyu Mayada. Dijawab lewat inbox ya ^^/

.

.

.

Chapter 2: _Goukon_

.

.

.

Butiran putih melayang turun dengan perlahan dan mulai menutupi seluruh permukaan bumi. Seorang bocah blonde berjalan di bawahnya, beberapa butiran salju menimpa tubuhnya lalu meleleh. Di jalanan yang sepi ia berhenti melangkah, wajahnya tertunduk, lalu ia tertawa.

"Haha…" ia menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan. "…ahaha pantas saja…hahaha lucu sekali," ia tertawa, tapi terlihat jelas dari ekspresi nya kalau ia terluka. Bagaimana tidak? Dua tahun dia pacaran dengan gadis itu, gadis yang baru diputuskannya beberapa saat lalu, dan sekarang dia mengetahui kenyataan kalau gadis itu tengah menyukai seseorang bahkan sejak dua tahun sebelum mereka pacaran. Dan sampai saat ini mantan pacarnya itu masih menyukai cowok tersebut.

Cowok itu menengadah, menyambut butiran putih yang mendarat ke wajahnya.

'"Ne~ Sakura-chan…apa sekali saja, walau sedikit, kau pernah punya rasa terhadapku?"

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto tengah duduk di meja belajarnya sambil membuka laptop dan online di _facebook_ saat seseorang menge- _chat_ nya.

"Dobe?"

Begitu isi _chat_ nya yang langsung membuat Naruto berkedut kesal. Ia melihat nama _account_ si pengirim. Amaterasu no Susano'o. Foto profilnya bergambar siluet elang dengan background merah darah.

" _Siapa?"_ Naruto membalas chat itu.

" _Ah, memang benar_ Dobe _ya. Kau yakin mau ikut_ Goukon _itu?"_

Naruto jadi bisa menebak siapa orang ini, bisa Suigetsu, Juugo atau Sasuke. Tapi yang memanggilnya _Dobe_ Cuma Sasuke.

" _Cih! Jadi ini kau ya_ Teme _! Iya aku ikut, kenapa sih tanya2 terus? Dan apa2an nama_ account _mu itu? Lebay sekali."_

" _Berisik! Kalau pakai nama asli pasti byk org nggak penting yg nyepam di_ timeline _ku. Dan soal_ Goukon _…entahlah, kau langsung pucat saat melihat profil cewek terakhir itu. Kau mengenalnya?"_

Jari Naruto berhenti di atas _keyboard_ tanpa mengetik apapun. Cukup lama dia Cuma mematung di depan layar computer nya itu hingga chat Sasuke berikutnya masuk.

" _Ah, jadi tebakanku benar ya? Dia mantan pacarmu."_

Twitch!

Naruto kesal kenapa Sasuke asal nebak dan menyebalkannya tebakan Sasuke benar. _Chat_ Sasuke berikutnya masuk.

" _Hoho jadi kau belum bisa_ move on _dari cewek itu & skrg dia malah tertarik padaku?"_

"Teme…" geram Naruto lalu membalas _chat_ Sasuke.

" _Berisik. Jgn sok tahu_ Teme! _"_

" _Makanya aku tanya kau betulan mau ikut_ Goukon _? Atau kalau kau mau aku nggak jd ikut_ Goukon _deh…"_ balas Sasuke.

" _Apa2an itu?_ Goukon _ini kan intinya ketemuan denganmu, kalau kau tidak ikut kacau nanti."_

" _Aku tahu. Tapi bgmna dgmu?"_

" _Geez, kukira kau bukan tipe yg peduli pd org lain. Jgn tiba2 sok perhatian begitu. Bikin merinding. Dan soal Sakura…yeah, justru Goukon ini utk membuktikan kalau aku sudah tdk ada apa2 dgnya. Kalau aku menghindar bukannya justru malah menunjukkan aku masih punya rasa?"_

" _Oh…jadi namanya Sakura—aku pelupa kalau soal cewek yg nggak kupedulikan—baiklah, santai saja. Aku tidak akan merayu atau melakukan apapun padanya besok."_

" _KAU DENGAR OMONGANKU NGGAK SIH? #maksudku baca chat ku baik2 nggak sih?"_

Setelah itu tidak ada balasan _chat_. Naruto masih merasa kesal, tapi iseng saja dia menge-klik _account_ Sasuke dan melihat tanda _add friend_ di pojok _timeline_ Sasuke. 'Dasar brengsek, dia Cuma nge- _chat_ tanpa mau meng- _add_ ku,' geram Naruto dalam hati tapi tetap saja menge-klik _add friend_. Dari _account_ Sasuke Naruto menemukan _account_ Suigetsu dan Juugo lalu menge- _add_ nya. Tapi bagaimana Sasuke menemukan _account_ nya ya? Naruto ingin menanyakan itu tapi batal saat melihat nama _account_ nya sendiri, Namikaze Naruto. Ia memang menggunakan nama asli, jadi mungkin saja Sasuke dengan mudah bisa menemukannya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Kaa-san_ , nanti aku pulang agak malam ya…mungkin sektitar pukul 7 p.m." pamit Naruto sebelum berangkat les Sabtu berikutnya.

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa? Les kan berakhir pukul 2 p.m.?" heran Kushina.

"Aku ada acara dengan teman pukul 3 p.m. Tidak tahu selesai kapan, tapi kukira tidak akan lama."

"Wah, sudah dapat teman di tempat les ya," senyum Minato. Naruto balas tersenyum.

"Iya dong _Tou-san_ , lebih banyak teman lebih baik kan," cengir Naruto. "Ya sudah, aku berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan…" balas kedua orang tua nya.

Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel. Salju sudah tidak turun tapi udara tetap saja dingin. Ia ke stasiun seperti biasa dan naik kereta seperti biasa.

"Hoi," seseorang menyapanya. Sasuke.

"Ah, hai," balas Naruto. "He? Jadi yang kemarin kita juga satu kereta? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu."

"Hn," Cuma itu jawaban Sasuke.

"Jadi, dimana rumahmu? Kau sudah ada di kereta sebelum aku naik," cerocos Naruto. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kediaman Sasuke.

"Satu stasiun sebelum ini," jawabnya enteng. "Soal nanti…"

"Hei, sudalah," Naruto meletakkan lengannya ke pundak Sasuke. "Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa," cengirnya.

Sasuke Cuma melirik flat lalu melempar tangan Naruto dari pundaknya. "Jangan sok akrab!" dengusnya.

"Hiiieee? Apa-apaan itu? Kita kan memang teman…!"

"Cih!"

"Jangan mendecih begitu! Aku mendengarmu tauk!"

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Salju mulai turun saat mereka keluar dari tempat les.

"Yosh, akhirnya _Goukon_ juga," semangat Suigetsu. "Tapi menyebalkan sekali, kenapa kau harus dapat nilai jelek sih? Kita jadi harus keluar jam 2 nih!" omelnya pada Naruto. Pasalnya Cuma dia yang dapat nilai di bawah 50, jadi dari yang seharusnya keluar les pukul 12 p.m. mereka jadi keluar pukul 2 p.m.

"G-guh…ka-kalian kan bisa keluar duluan," bela Naruto.

"Mau keluar dulupun kau ini kan ikut _Goukon_. Kalau kami meninggalkanmu mana jadi. Lagipula memanya kau tahu daerah sini?!"

"Sudahlah Suigetsu. _Goukon_ -nya kan jam 3. Tidak perlu marah-marah," Juugo menengahi.

"Tapi kan kita bisa…" mereka ngobrol ringan sambil menuju tempat ketemuan mereka. Begitu juga Naruto, tapi terlihat sekali kalau dia berusaha ngobrol untuk meredam _nervous_ nya. Saat akan memasuki café, Naruto berhenti sejenak di depan pintu, tak langsung mengikuti Suigetsu dan Juugo yang masuk ke café tempat ketemuan mereka. Ia menelan ludah berat, lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke menepuk punggungnya dengan keras.

"A-apaan sih _Teme_!" omel Naruto.

Sasuke Cuma menatapnya sambil lalu, mengikuti langkah Suigetsu. Naruto tahu Sasuke tengah berusaha menenangkannya, tapi tetap saja. Jadi dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Naruto. Kau akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya pada diri sendiri lalu memasuki café. Di kejauhan Naruto melihat keempat gadis itu sudah duduk di bangku yang mereka pesan, Suigetsu dan Juugo juga sudah di sana, dan Naruto Cuma bisa membuka mata lebar dengan sedikit kesulitan bernafas. "Aku baik saja aku baik saja…" ucapnya berulang-ulang. Lalu detik berikutnya ia kembali berjingkat kaget saat Sasuke meninju belakang kepalanya. 'Eh? Apa dia menungguku?' batin Naruto. Ia dan Sasuke lalu menyusul Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Nah, itu mereka," ucap Suigetsu saat Naruto dan Sasuke manampakkan diri. Naruto sekilas melihat Sakura, jelas sekali kalau gadis itu tampak terkejut. Tapi Naruto juga sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang tegang.

"Eh, hai," Naruto menumpahkan kenervousannya dengan sapaan yang lumayan kikuk didengar. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," ia lalu duduk di bangku, tapi paling pinggir. Sasuke menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "O-oh, _sorry_ ," ujarnya lalu bergeser ke sebelah Suigetsu, menyisakan ruang untuk Sasuke duduk.

"Nah, sekarang…" Suigetsu memulai obrolannya tapi Naruto tak begitu konsentrasi. Matanya terus jelalatan karena _nervous_ , ia langsung memalingkan pandangan tiap kali ekor matanya menangkap bayangan Sakura, ia membuang pandangan dan tanpa sengaja menatap Karin yang rupanya tengah menatap ia dengan tatapan horror.

'Huh? Apa?' tanya Naruto dengan hanya tatapan mata. Tatapan mata Karin terlihat makin buas, seperti ancaman. Mungkin dia ingin mengisyaratkan kalau jangan sampai orang lain tahu dia ikut _Goukon_ untuk ketemu Sasuke, dan juga jangan bocorkan rahasia soal umurnya, jati dirinya dan lain-lain-lain-lain. Naruto membentuk lingkaran dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya tanda 'ok' di bawah meja, tapi bisa untuk Karin melihatnya. Lalu terlihat jelas Karin lalu menyeringai puas dan mulai ikut obrolan Suigetsu.

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-apa kau satu sekolah juga dengan Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menanyai dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Sementara Naruto tengah sibuk meredam kegugupannya sambil minum coklat panas yang tadi dia pesan, lalu ia tersedak karena Suigetsu menyikutnya.

"Huh? E-eh? Apa?" ucapnya.

" _Well_ , dia tidak satu sekolah dengan kami," Juugo menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ahaha _sorry sorry_ , dia ini memang sedikit bermasalah kalau berhadapan dengan cewek," bela Suigetsu yang Naruto tidak yakin apa itu pembelaan. Naruto Cuma bisa nyengir kuda.

"Yeah, semacam itu," jawab Naruto. "Hitana- _chan._ "

"Hinata," Suigetsu membenarkan.

"O-oh! Maaf," ucap Naruto.

"Hmph…!" Sasuke terlihat menahan tawa dengan sedotan di mulutnya. Naruto langsung menginjakk kaki Sasuke sehingga Sasuke tersedak oleh minumannya dan sebagian mengalir ke leher Sasuke. Kini ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dinginnya yang biasa sementara Naruto balas menatapnya dengan tatapan puas.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_ , kau kurang hati-hati, tumpah deh."

Deg!

Sakura mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap cairan di leher dan bibir Sasuke. Tentu saja Naruto langsung membuang pandangan.

"Biar aku saja," Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Sakura, tapi gadis itu keras kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja," senyumnya dan terus menyentuh Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku ke toilet sebentar," Naruto bangkit saat akhirnya tak dapat bertahan. Ia bergegas ke toilet dan membasuh mukanya di wastafel, lalu tertunduk di sana cukup lama. Memandang wajahnya yang basah di cermin dan terkejut sendiri akan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia menyentuh bayangan wajahnya di cermin.

"Ahaha apa aku berwajah menyedihkan begini?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Yeah, memang menyedihkan," jawab Sasuke. Dari cermin terlihat ia berdiri di depan pintu lalu masuk dan berdiri di dekat Naruto, menyalakan keran di wastafel sebelahnya. "Maaf soal yang tadi. Padahal aku sudah janji," ucap Sasuke sambil membersihan sisa minuman lengket di bibir dan lehernya. Naruto tak menjawab, Cuma suara keran yang terdengar untuk beberapa detik. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih membasuh lehernya.

"Hei, kau bisa masuk angin," tunjuk Naruto karena baju Sasuke ikutan basah gara-gara Sasuke membasuh lehernya, airnya mengalir sampai dada. Sasuke hanya mengerutkan sebelah alis.

"Nggak bakal deh. Aku nggak gampang sakit," ucap Sasuke lalu mematikan kran. "Mau kembali kesana atau tidak?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Tentu saja," jawabnya kemudian. Mereka kembali duduk bersama yang lainnya. "Pakai ini," bisik Naruto sambil menyodorkan syal nya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Pakai!" Naruto mulai melotot, tapi Sasuke tetap tak peduli. Naruto memicingkan mata lalu dengan seenaknya membelitkan syal itu ke kepala dan leher Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Sasuke pun memakainya meski setelah menginjak kaki Naruto keras-keras.

Cukup lama mereka berada di café dan ngobrol, selanjutnya mereka berencana jalan-jalan di district Arcangel yang katanya surga belanja.

"N-Naruto- _kun_ , apa kau keberatan kalau kubelikan syal?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh? Tidak perlu. Aku punya banyak syal di rumah kok," cengir Naruto. Hinata tampak kecewa. Saat para gadis berjalan sedikit lebih di depan, Suigetsu langsung mencubit keras pinggang Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh, peka sedikit kenapa sih? Seharusnya kau pura-pura mau dibelikan!" omel Suigetsu dengan suara rendah tapi penuh penekanan.

"Ehh? Habis kukira bakal merepotkan, syal ku sudah banyak. Lagian daripada cewek itu kehabisan uang untuk membelinya?" balas Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino karena melihat cowok-cowok berjalan di belakang.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," cengir Suigetsu.

Mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan sambil ngobrol ringan, sesekali memasuki toko yang mereka anggap menarik.

"Ah," ucap Naruto bersamaan dengan Sasuke saat mereka melihat toko accessories.

"Kalian mau kesana?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, ayo, kebetulan aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu," ucap Karin. Mereka berjalan menuju toko itu. Naruto yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke hanya bisa tertunduk saat melihat Sakura yang tengah jelas-jelas mencoba menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

Mereka memasuki toko itu, Naruto langsung menuju bagian accessories kamar. Sudah lama ia ingin membeli lampu lava, lampu lava miliknya pecah beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi ia belum sempat membeli penggantinya. Naruto memerhatikan pajangan-pajangan lampu lava itu, dulu ia punya yang warna biru-hitam, sekarang ia ingin ganti warna. Ia melihat sebuah lampu berwarna merah darah dan hitam. Naruto menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya dan bersamaan dengan tangan Sasuke yang juga memegang lampu itu.

"Hei! Itu milikku," protes Naruto dan tak berniat untuk melepaskan lampu lava di genggamannya.

"Huh? Memangnya kau sudah membayarnya?" Sasuke juga tampak tak mau melepaskan.

"Oi oi, _gimme_ _break_. Aku melihatnya duluan, kau cari warna lain saja!"

"Kau yang cari warna lain, ini warna _favorite_ ku!"

Naruto jadi ingat foto profil Sasuke di _facebook_ yang memang kombinasi merah dan hitam. Tapi Naruto tidak berniat mengalah.

"Oh ayolah, jangan berlagak seperti anak kecil yang mendekor kamar hanya dengan warna favorite," oceh Naruto. Mereka saling berebut lampu itu hingga…

Prang…!

Lampu itu jatuh dan pecah. Petugas toko menatap mereka dengan melongo lalu geleng-geleng kepala sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Naruto dan Sasuke patungan untuk membayar lampu pecah itu, dan Naruto membeli lagi satu lampu lava berwarna orange-hitam, sementara Sasuke batal membeli karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang warna merah darah. Ia tampak keluar toko dengan kecewa.

"Ghh…" Naruto jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. "Kubelikan yang lain—…"

"Kubelikan yang lain deh, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau mau beli apa? Biar aku yang belikan," ucap Sakura, ia tampak bergelayut di lengan Sasuke.

" _Sorry_ , tidak perlu," Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dan berjalan mendahului. Mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan, kali ini memasuki toko jam. Suigetsu dan Juugo menemani cewek-cewek itu membeli jam super feminime, tapi Sakura malah terlihat tengah mengamati jam tangan buat cowok. Ia lalu memilih salah satu dan membayarnya ke kasir, jam yang lumayan mahal.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ini buatmu. Kupakaikan ya? Sebagai kenang-kenangan kita pernah bertemu," ucap Sakura dan menarik tangan kiri Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak suka memakai _accessory_ apapun," ucap Sasuke.

"Yeah, dia memang paling tidak suka dengan benda begituan," ucap Juugo yang memang setidaknya lebih mengenal Sasuke.

"Ka-kalau begitu disimpan saja juga tidak apa-apa," Sakura menyodorkan jam itu pada Sasuke.

"Daripada tidak berguna untukku bukannya lebih baik kau memberikannya pada orang lain?" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Oi Sasuke, Cuma menerima pemberiannya nggak masalah kan?" protes Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak suka accessory yang dipakai di badan, kau tahu sendiri itu. Kalau kau mau untukkmu saja," Sasuke mengambil jam itu dari tangan Sakura dan memberikannya pada Suigetsu. "Ini _Goukon_ kan? Siapa tahu kau yang bisa jadian dengannya."

Suasana tegang sesaat hingga Hinata menyadari sesuatu.

"E-eh? Naruto- _kun_ kemana ya?" ucapnya. Mereka celingukan, Naruto memang tidak ada disitu.

"Dasar bocah itu…!" geram Karin.

"Ah, itu dia," tunjuk Ino yang melihat Naruto di luar dan tengah menuju toko.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Dari pedagang di pinggir jalan. Ah, ini untukmu," Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kalung berwarna perak yang lumayan manis, liontinnya berbentuk salib berwarna biru tua dengan pinggiran hitam, di belakang salib itu ada bentuk tambahan menyerupai Kristal salju. Tidak terlalu buruk. (Readers bisa lihat gambarnya di facebook page: Indonesian Manga, atau lewat link nya: : / / w w w. facebook indonesianmanga / photos / a. 387429501396276. 1073741828. 387318041407422 / 589438647862026 / ? type = 3 (hilangkan spasi))

"Untuk ganti lampu nya," ucap Naruto.

Juugo sudah nyaris protes lagi. "Sasuke tidak suka acc—…"

"Lampu lava nya itu mahal, dan kau Cuma menggantinya dengan barang dari pedagang di emperan jalan? Lagipula apa-apaan warnanya? Biru! Aku lebih suka merah darah!" ucap Sasuke sadis tapi tetap merebut kalung itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Grr…terimakasih dikit kek. Itu juga mahal tauk! Dan warnanya nggak ada yang merah. Lagipula menurutku kau lebih cocok pakai warna biru," omel Naruto.

" _Dobe_."

" _Teme_!"

Meski begitu, Sasuke membuat kalung itu menjadi dua lingkaran kecil dan malah memakainya sebagai gelang.

"Ayo pergi," ucapnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Langit sudah gelap total di luar sana, Naruto memandangnya lewat jendela kereta. Ia berdiri bersandar pada tiang meski banyak tempat duduk kosong. Sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang tampak duduk tenang sambil mendengarkan music dengan headset. Kalung yang Naruto berikan tergantung di pergelangan tangan Sasuke, liontinnya bergoyang oleh pergerakan kereta. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Wah, walaupun tidak drastic, tapi nilaimu membaik, Naruto," ucap Iruka- _sensei_.

"Hehe kan aku sudah janji akan belajar giat," cengir Naruto.

"Wah, kasih tau rahasianya dong, Naruto," bisik Kiba. "Nilaiku akhir-akhir ini juga turun nih…"

"He? Tidak ada rahasia apapun. Aku Cuma ikut les," jawab Naruto.

"Les? Rajin amat. Hari liburmu tersita dong."

"Nggak seburuk itu kok. Les juga menyenangkan," Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ya, entah sejak kapan dia malah menantikan hari untuk les.

Saat istirahat siang, Naruto menuju halaman belakang untuk makan siang. Dia sudah membeli sandwitch dan sekotak jus. Ia duduk di bawah pohon besar dan mulai menikmati makanannya sambil memainkan smartphone nya. Ia membuka fanspage Sasuke dan tertawa sendiri melihat postingan foto Sasuke—ia yakin Juugo yang mempostingnya—yang tengah menjulurkan tangan ke arah kamera untuk membloknya karena tidak mau difoto, di tangan Sasuke yang memblok itu terlihat jelas gantungan salib dari kalung yang Naruto belikan tempo hari.

"Haha, kalau nggak suka kenapa dipakai," tawa Naruto mengingat umpatan Sasuke saat menerima kalung itu darinya. "Hng…?" Naruto mendongak saat mendengar suara langkah mendekat. Ia hanya bisa bungkam melihat Sakura menghampirinya.

"Hai," sapa Sakura.

"Hai," balas Naruto dan meletakkan kotak jus nya, beralih memakan sandwitch. "Tidak makan siang?"

Sakura menggeleng ringan. "Aku ingin bicara," ujarnya.

"Katakan saja," ucap Naruto dan melahap potong terakhir sandwitch nya.

"Soal hubungan kita…dan soal…kau bilang aku malu punya pacar kau…"

" _Ano sa_ , Sakura- _chan_. Tidak usah bertele-tele begitu, katakan saja maksud sebenarnya kau menemuiku," senyum Naruto yang menebak kalau Sakura menemuinya bukan untuk membahas itu. Benar saja, Sakura tampak sedikit terkejut, alu agak tertunduk sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Soal…Sasuke…" ucap Sakura. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. "Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Yeah, dia teman sekelasku di tempat les," jawab Naruto mencoba terdengar sebiasa mungkin.

"Etto…" Sakura terdengar agak ragu, tapi ia tetap mengatakannya. "…apa kau…bisa mengenalkan kami? Maksudku, kau tahu, aku ingin lebih mengenalnya. Atau, aku ingin minta nomor handphone nya, juga alamat e-mail, atau apapun yang bisa membuatku terhubung dengannya."

Naruto menatap hampa, mungkin rasa sakit sudah kebal ia rasakan. "Maaf Sakura- _chan_ , aku tidak bisa melakukannya," cengir Naruto seperti biasa.

"Ugh…! Kenapa? Kau sendiri kan yang minta putus? Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi! Jadi tidak masalah kan aku menyukai cowok lain!" nada Sakura meninggi. Ah, sepertinya gadis ini tak mengira kalau Naruto mengetahui ia sudah mengincar Sasuke sejak kelas satu SMP.

"Gomen Sakura- _chan_ , bukannya kau nggak boleh menyukai cowok lain," Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. "…tapi Sasuke itu _off-limit_ ," Naruto berjalan melewati Sakura. "Dia itu paling nggak suka kalau ada orang yang punya e-mail atau nomornya tapi dia nggak kenal."

"Maka dari itu aku ingin mengenalnya!"

"Kalau kau memang ingin mengenalnya kau harus berusaha sendiri, temui dia atau apa, lalu minta sendiri nomornya," Naruto melambai dengan dua jari. Sakura tak menjawab lagi, sebelum meninggalkan halaman belakang, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah, soal tadi, aku jadi sedikit tertarik juga," ucap Naruto. "Selama pacaran denganku, apa sedikit saja, kau pernah ada rasa padaku, Sakura- _chan_?"

Lagi, Sakura tak menjawab.

"Oh, begitu rupanya," ucap Naruto yang dapat mengartikan arti kediaman Sakura itu. Iapun melanjutkan langkah.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Ah, mohon maap walo judulnya natal tapi gak d post pas natal, soalnya natal ma taun baru deket banget, sementara chapter selanjutnya mungkin soal tahun baru, niatnya update pas taun baru juga :3 jadi natalnya d upload sekarang, tapi gambrnya yg 1 upload ps natal (gambarnya ada 2 bwt chapter ini)

Ah, dan buat yg belum tau, maap bgt Sasuke nya author bikin OOC. Disini author mau nyiptain karakter Sasuke yang cool, tapi dia klop and bs gaul terutama sama temen-temen cowoknya gitu, istilahnya supel kali ya? XD Maap kalo ada yg gak suka…

Reply Review:

#Uchiha Kon: weehh, masa si? Kok bisa gitu? :3a iya kok ini SasuNaru gan kayaknya ^^/ yups, ini lanjut. Makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

#liaajah: hmm…itu namanya persahabatan antar cowok kan :3 biasanya persahabatan cowok kan kuat banget XD tp mungkin bs juga sinyal yg anta sebutkan td ^^/ iya ini lanjut, makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya…

#Saitama-kun: ehm, btw gimana kabar pacar baru ore? (baca: Genos-kun) ah, kembali ke topic XD makasih udah nunggu, ini chapter barunya update. Makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#Aikhazuna117: ahaha, iya kan melihat waktu juga XD makasih udah nunggu, iya ini lanjut update…makasih banyak read reviewya ya :D

#Retnoelf : wkwkwkwk iya XD judulnya aja shonen-ai yaoi peran utamanya mereka, ya pasti mereka suka satu sama lain XD iya ini next, makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

Makasih juga buat yg udah log in, jawab lewat PM ya :3 : Aiko Vallery, mifta cinya, choikim1310, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, efi. astuti. 1, yassir2374, Dewi15, yuvikimm97, Yodium, Meli793, acca1 makasih banyak read reviewnya ^^/

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Christmas

.

.

.

"Naruto, kau jadi mau belanja natal atau tidak?" tanya Kushina malam itu.

"Ugh…iya _Kaa-san_ , aku kan sudah janji bakal belanja natal. Pasti kutepati kok…" jawab Naruto dari kamarnya.

"Betul loh. Soalnya _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ ada acara lain, jadi nggak bisa belanja."

"Iya iya aku ngerti kok. Besok aku belanja," setelah itu terdengar langkah kaki _Kaa-san_ nya itu menjauh. Lalu, barulah Naruto mulai mengeluh lagi. Pasalnya seperti yang ia bilang tadi, dia sudah janji bakal belanja perlengkapan natal. Dia memang tak keberatan melakukannya, karena biasanya ia akan pergi belanja bersama yang lain. Tahun lalu bersama Sakura saat mereka masih pacaran, dan sebelum-sebelum itu ia belanja dengan Kiba dan teman-teman sekolah lainnya. Masalahnya adalah tahun ini. Naruto sudah selesai mengabsen kawan-kawannya dan mengajak belanja natal, tapi natal kali ini mereka semua sudah punya pacar dan akan belanja dengan pacar mereka masing-masing.

"Ugh…! Ajak siapa lagi nih…masa belanja natal sendiri. Menyedihkan banget…!" ucap Naruto sambil menyecroll kontak di smartphone nya. Ia tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa lagi. Saat itulah ia teringat teman-teman les nya.

"Uhh…tapi kan jauh, mana mau mereka belanja bareng," keluh Naruto tapi tetap membuka _facebook_ nya. Ia langsung menge- _chat_ Suigetsu yang memang selalu _online_.

" _Belanja natal?_ Sorry, _aku sudah ada janji dengan gebetanku,"_ begitu balasan Suigetsu.

" _Eeeehh? Gebetan? Dapat dari_ Goukon _kemarin?"_ balas Naruto.

" _Bukan lah, dari_ Goukon _kemarin kan mengincar Sasuke semua, nggak ada yang minat padaku. Cih! Gebetanku yang ini anak satu sekolah denganku."_

" _Geez, bagaimana dengan Juugo?"_

" _Setahuku sih dia nggak pernah belanja natal sama temannya. Kurasa dia belanja dengan keluarganya yang emang jarang ngumpul kalo nggak hari libur."_

" _Kalau Sasuke?"_

" _Jangan tanya lagi. Dia paling anti sama belanja natal. Pernah sekali aku belanja dengannya dan berakhir bencana karena semua gadis mengerubutinya. Kami malah nggak beli apa-apa karena sibuk ngumpet. Kurasa sejak itu dia trauma."_

" _Uuhhh…nggak ada kenalan yang bisa kuajak nih? Teman sekelas les? Teman sekolahku pergi sama pacarnya semua!"_

" _Sama. Teman les juga belanja sama pacar mereka. Ah, gimana dengan Hinata?"_

Naruto mengerutkan alis. _"Hinata? Siapa ya?"_ tanya Naruto.

" _Astaga. Itu loh cewek rambut hitam yang ikut Goukon. Jelas banget dia tertarik padamu."_

" _Geez, aku kan nggak kenal dia. Lagian nggak punya nomornya."_

" _Mau kuberitahu_ accountfacebook _nya?"_

Naruto berpikir sebentar. _"Enggak deh. Nanti dikira ngasih harapan ke dia, padahal aku nggak minat sama dia."_

" _Tch! Ya sudah sesukamu saja. belanja natal sendiri sana."_

Naruto Cuma bisa cengok lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyandar pada kursi belajarnya dan memutar-mutar kursinya.

"Chee, masa belanja sendiri. Males banget," gumam Naruto. Saat itulah tiba-tiba bunyi kling terdengar dari ponsel Naruto. Sasuke mengiriminya _chat_.

" _Ada acara besok? Temani aku belanja natal dong…"_ begitu isinya.

Sontak saja Naruto terbelalak dan langsung mengetik _chat_ jawaban.

" _Iya mau! Aku juga harus belanja natal tapi nggak ada teman."_

Tapi bukannya Sasuke nggak suka belanja natal? Pikir Naruto. Baru saja dia mau menanyakan itu, chat Sasuke berikutnya sudah masuk.

" _Fufufu jomblo ya."_

Grrr…

Aura membunuh Naruto langsung muncul.

" _CE-RE-WET! Kalau kau mengajakku buat belanja berarti kau juga jomblo kan!"_ balas Naruto.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan mengirim sticker Tuzki yang super menjengkelkan. Naruto sudah hampir marah-marah lagi, tapi ia lalu menghela nafas lelah dan mengetik hal lain.

" _Tadi aku tanya Suigetsu, katanya kau nggak suka belanja natal. Kenapa sekarang mengajakku?"_ ketik Naruto. Lama tak ada jawaban, hingga Naruto berniat tidur barulah sebuah balasan masuk.

"… _menghabiskan waktu…"_

Jawaban sama yang Sasuke berikan dulu saat Naruto menanyainya di tempat les.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto menunggu di stasiun hari berikutnya. Rencananya sih mereka bakal belanja di district daerah tempat tinggal Naruto, jadi Sasuke yang akan mengunjunginya. Tak berapa lama menunggu, kereta yang dinaiki Sasuke sampai juga.

"Yo," sambut Naruto saat Sasuke keluar dari kereta. Kali ini Sasuke memakai pakaian kombinasi biru-hitam. Wow, sepertinya dia mengikuti saran Naruto kalau dia lebih cocok dengan warna biru. Dan yang membuat Naruto lebih senang adalah saat melihat kalung pemberiannya masih bergantung di lengan Sasuke. Tunggu, ini kan sangat dingin? Kenapa Sasuke memakai baju pendek? Dan yang Naruto lihat Sasuke Cuma menenteng jaket hangat di tangannya tanpa memakainya. (Readers bisa lihat gambarnya di facebook page: Indonesian Manga*)

"Hoi, pakai jaketmu! Ini dingin," omel Naruto.

"Berisik," balas Sasuke dan bersikeras tak memakai jaket.

"Nanti kau sa—…" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke yang ada kalungya. 'Tu-tunggu, jangan-jangan dia memakai baju pendek supaya kalung ini terlihat', batin Naruto.

Blush!

Naruto langsung membatu.

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke. Tak ada jawaban. "Oi Dobe!" Sasuke menyentakkan tangannya dan barulah Naruto sadar. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. A-ehm,…! Pokoknya kalau nanti tambah dingin pakai jaketmu.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Langsung ke tempat belanja?" tanya Sasuke. Giliran Naruto mengangguk.

"Mumpung salju lagi nggak turun," jawabnya. Mereka lalu menaiki bus menuju tempat belanja mereka.

"A-astaga, ramai sekali," mereka mematung saat melihat district yang mereka kunjungi sangat ramai. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat chat Suigetsu yang katanya Sasuke trauma gara-gara belanja terus dikejar fans girl. "Sasuke, apa kau—…" Naruto batal berucap saat melihat Sasuke sudah menarik hoodie nya unuk menatapi kepala.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Nggak. Nggak apa-apa," balas Naruto. Mereka mulai menusuri district ramai itu dan berbelanja.

"Ini sudah ini sudah," Naruto mencentang daftar belanjaannya sambil jalan. "Oia ngomong-ngomong…" ia melirik Sasuke. "KAN KAU YANG NGAJAK BELANJA, KENAPA MALAH KAU NGGAK MEMBELI APAPUN?!" omel Naruto.

Sasuke tutup kuping. "Karena nggak ada yang menarik," jawabnya simple.

"Chee, nggak menarik atau apa, kau tetap harus beli kan. Kalau nggak kau mau merayakan natal gimana?"

Sasuke membuang pandangan entah kemana. "Percuma juga merayakan natal kalau nggak ada siapa-siapa," gumamnya pelan. Naruto Cuma menatapnya diam, Sasuke yang heran dengan kediaman Naruto langsung balas menatap. "Apaan? Belanjaanmu sudah selesai belum?"

"Urk… _well_ , masih beberapa," dan merekapun pergi ke toko selanjutnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Hari sudah malam saat Naruto menyelesaikan belanjaannya yang segunung.

"Fuaahh akhirnya selesai juga," ucap Naruto. "Oi Sasuke, aku sudah selesai. Kau mau—…" Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat Sasuke menatap ke suatu tempat. Naruto mengikuti arah tatapannya. Arena _ice skating_.

"Kau mau main?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh?" seolah Sasuke baru sadar dari lamunannya. "Yeah, ingin mencobanya sesekali."

"Sesekali? Kau belum pernah _ice skating_?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Ya ampun, masa kecilmu nggak bahagia banget ya," komentar Naruto. Sasuke Cuma merengut. "Boleh deh main, tapi aku mau mengantar ini pulang dulu. Merepotkan kalau main bawa belanjaan."

Naruto memanggil taxi untuk mengangkut semua belanjaannya, lalu ia masuk ke taxi bersama Sasuke.

"Nggak keberatan kan mampir ke rumah sebentar?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng.

Sasuke membantu Naruto membawa belanjaannya masuk setelah taxi menurunkan mereka di depan kediaman Namikaze.

"Orang tua ku lagi nggak di rumah, makanya aku yang disuruh belanja," ucap Naruto sambil menyalakan lampu-lampu rumah. Ia meletakkan semua belanjaannya di ruang tengah. "Taruh sini saja."

Sasuke menaruh barang-barang di ruang tengah mengikuti Naruto.

"Mumpung sudah di rumah, mau mandi dulu? Habis itu kita main sampe larut deh…" cengir Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Naruto mandi duluan sementara ia bersantai di kamar Naruto. Sasuke melihat-lihat kamar itu, lampu lava yang Naruto beli waktu itu diletakkan di atas kepala ranjang. Untuk selebihnya dekorasi kamar itu cukup simple. Sasuke menatap gelang di tangannya. Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, dia belum membelikan Naruto apapun sebagai balasan. Ah, mungkin nanti dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dibelikan.

"Aku sudah selesai. Tinggal kau sana," ucap Naruto saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Selama Sasuke mandi, Naruto menyiapkan coklat panas dan makan malam walau Cuma menu simple.

"Kau bisa masak juga," komentar Sasuke saat mereka makan.

"Cuma yang simple sih. Kadang _Kaa-san_ pergi tanpa memasakkanku dulu, jadi aku harus belajar masak kalau tidak mau kelaparaan saat malas keluar," jawab Naruto.

Setelah makan, mereka kembali ke district tadi dan menuju arena ice skating.

"Fufufu berarti kau ini pemula ya, biar kuajari," Naruto menyombongkan diri saat mereka memakai sepatu skating.

"Memangnya kau jago?" cibir Sasuke.

" _Well_ , seenggaknya aku pernah main. Walau yang terakhir sudah dua tahun lalu sih."

Mereka memasuki arena ice skating. Naruto sudah mulai berceoteh lagi. "Untuk permulaan, kau pegangan ke pagar saja deh…kalau aku sih sudah nggak—…"

Gusraakk…!

Dan Naruto jatuh dengan tidak elite nya.

"Hmph…!" Sasuke menahan tawa. "Gimana kalau pegangan ke pagar, tuan professional," cibirnya. Ia memasuki arena skating dan…walau awalnya sempat sedikit hilang keseimbangan, Sasuke malah berhasil meluncur tanpa jatuh seperti Naruto. " _Dobe_ ," ejeknya dan berseluncur mulus.

"Awas kau _Teme_!" geram Naruto dan bangkit. Kali ini ia juga bisa meluncur dengan baik dan mengejar Sasuke. Mereka berseluncur cukup lama, hingga mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar di pagar pembatas sambil melihat pemandangan kota.

"Fuaah…pemandangan kota malam hari memang bagus banget," komentar Naruto. "Apalagi suasana natal. Banyak banget lampu kerlap kerlip."

Sasuke Cuma menjawab dengan 'hn' seperti biasa.

"Oh ya Sasuke, kau bilang kau mengajakku belanja natal untuk menghabiskan waktu," cerocos Naruto. Dia memang sudah super terbiasa dengan respon Sasuke yang satu itu. "Waktu di tempat les kau juga bilang menghabiskan waktu makanya kau ikut les bahkan sampai jam tambahan. Memang apa maksudnya?"

"Cih! Memang sebegitu sulit dimengerti kata 'menghabiskan waktu'?" cibir Sasuke.

"Geez, maksudku, memangnya kau nggak ada kegiatan lain apa? Dasar pengangguran."

Sasuke menopang dagu nya dan tetap menatap lurus ke pemandangan kota. "Yeah, daripada nggak ngapa-ngapain. Di rumah juga nggak ada siapa-siapa. Jadi aku lebih suka di sekolah. Seenggaknya ada manusia yang bisa kuajak ngobrol."

"…" Naruto tak bisa bereaksi apapun selain menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Mungkin ia harus bersyukur orang tua nya selalu ada untuknya. "Memangnya orang tua mu jarang di rumah?" Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya pada akhirnya.

Sasuke berbalik badan, bersandar pada pagar dan menatap ke atas. "Yeah, nggak pernah," jawabnya.

"Meski natal sekalipun?"

"Bagi mereka semua hari itu sama."

"…" lagi, Naruto tak bisa menjawab. Mungkin ia harus mengalihkan pembicaraan yang kelewat sensitive ini. Ia menatap di kejauhan dan melihat pohon natal raksasa yang terletak di pusat kota. "Ah, Sasuke, kesana yuk. Aku sudah lama ingin mengunjungi pohon natal itu, tapi nggak pernah ada teman. Mereka bilang norak," unjuk Naruto pada pohon itu.

"Ya, memang norak," balas Sasuke spontan.

"Guhu…!"

"Memangnya kau anak SD yang tertarik sama pohon natal raksasa di pusat kota?" cibir Sasuke.

"Be-berisik. Pokoknya aku mau kesana. Kau ikut atau nggak terserah. Asal kau nggak nyasar saja sih," Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berseluncur keluar arena. Pada akhirnya toh mereka juga tetap mengunjungi pohon itu.

"Uwaaahh gede banget! Dilihat dari dekat tambah keren! Selfie yuk!" girang Naruto dan merangkul pundak Sasuke dan memposisikan smartphone nya untuk selfie.

"Ghh…ogah! Kalau kau mau foto, foto sendiri saja biar aku yang memotret," Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Oh, ayolah. Kita kan kesini bareng, nggak seru kalau foto sendirian. Cheers!" Naruto menekan shutter kamera. Gambar yang tertangkap adalah wajah nyengir Naruto dan wajah ogah-ogahan Sasuke yang tengah melirik Naruto dengan tatapan ogah-ogahan yang kelihatan ogah-ogahan dan memang ogah-ogahan. (Gambarnya akan di post di facebook page: Indonesia Manga saat natal ^^/)

"Kukirim ke handphone mu ya, trus kita jadiin wallpaper biar kembar," semangat Naruto.

"Ogah!" balas Sasuke sadis, tapi tetap saja Naruto mengirim foto itu. Mereka mendongak saat butiran salju perlahan mulai turun.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Bisa gawat kalau salju nya lebat," ucap Naruto.

"Yeah, aku juga harus segera pulang. Takutnya kereta nggak jalan kalau hujan salju," balas Sasuke.

"Tuh rindu pulang juga," ledek Naruto yang Cuma ditatap flat oleh Sasuke.

Naruto mengantar Sasuke sampai ke stasiun, untung saja mereka tidak ketinggalan kereta meski jalanan sempat macet.

"Aku duluan ya," ucap Sasuke saat mau memasuki kereta.

"Iya hati-hati," balas Naruto. "Oh ya, kau ada acara di Christmas Eve?"

Sasuke Cuma melirik Naruto lewat pundaknya.

"Kalau nggak ada, datang saja ke rumahku. Untuk 'menghabiskan waktu'," cengir Naruto. Sasuke tak merespon, tapi tanpa Naruto ketahui, sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Christmas Eve adalah malam ini. Dan Sasuke tengah mematung di depan cermin kamarnya. Seperti yang telah direncanakan, Sasuke akan mengunjungi kediaman Namikaze, tapi sekarang dia bingung harus membawa apa. Natal biasanya tukar-tukaran hadiah kan? Lalu apa ia harus membawa hadiah untuk ditukar nantinya? Lalu berapa yang harus ia bawa? Cukup satu untuk si Dobe atau untuk kedua orang tua nya juga? Tunggu, bagaimana kalau saudara yang lain juga ikut berkumpul? Apa ia harus membawa kado sejumlah orang yang datang? _Well_ , dia belum pernah merayakan natal "normal" sebelumnya, jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Di tengah kebingungannya, ia menatap TV yang tengah menyiarkan berita cuaca. Katanya malam ini salju akan lebat dan mungkin jalur kereta akan terganggu. Sedikit panik, Sasuke menatap keluar dan melihat butiran salju yang belum deras mulai turun. Ia harus cepat ke stasiun, atau bisa-bisa ia tidak bisa pergi karena kereta tak beroperasi. Alhasil dia pergi tanpa membawa kado apapun. Ia Cuma bisa menatap syal Naruto di tangannya sambil menunggu kereta datang, syal yang dipinjamkan Naruto waktu di _Goukon_ , Sasuke bermaksud mengembalikannya. Tapi mengembalikan syal dan nggak memberi kado sepertinya mungkin absurd. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal itu, ia bahkan belum jadi membelikan Naruto sesuatu sebagai ganti gelang yang diberikannya.

"Geez," Sasuke mengacak kepala nya sendiri. Udara semakin dingin, dan Sasuke malah akhirnya memakai syal itu untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Tak berapa lama kereta datang dan iapun naik.

"Yo," sapa Naruto dengan cengirannya yang biasa saat Sasuke turun dari kereta. "Beruntung kau datang lebih awal. Aku lihat berita katanya salju bakal deras nanti malam. Mungkin kereta nggak akan beroperasi," celotehnya.

"Hn," Sasuke Cuma menjawab itu. Ia bungkam memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa membeli kado sekarang? Kalau tidak seenggaknya ia harus mengembalikan syalnya sekarang supaya nggak absurd mengembalikan syal saat tukar kado. Tapi saat ini ia memakainya, aneh juga kalau ia melepasnya lalu memberikannya pada Naruto. Ish, mungkin seharusnya ia tak memakai syal itu.

" _Ano s_ a, selain _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ , beberapa saudaraku juga datang. Nggak papa kan? Kau nggak usah canggung atau apa, mereka gampang diajak bicara kok," ucap Naruto. Sasuke Cuma menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Dia sedikit grogi juga, bisa dikatakan dia itu susah ngomong kalau dengan orang baru. Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di kediaman Namikaze.

" _Tadaima_ ," teriak Naruto sambil memasuki rumah. Jawaban ' _Okaeri'_ terdengar dari dalam. "Ayo," ajak Naruto saat melihat Sasuke Cuma diam di depan pintu. Sasuke pun akhirnya melepas sepatu dan ikut Naruto masuk.

" _Okaeri_ , loh, mana temanmu?" tanya Kushina saat Naruto memasuki ruang tengah.

"Itu," Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang memang agak jauh di belakang.

"Ah, selamat datang," Kushina menyambut dengan ramah.

"…" Sasuke tampak kikuk. "Umm…maaf mengganggu," ucapnya.

"Haha sama sekali tidak. Malah bagus Naruto membawa teman, dia ini seperti nggak punya teman dekat. Menyedihkan sekali," Kushina mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Ish, _Kaa-san_ , aku punya banyak teman kok!" protes Naruto.

"Huh? Tapi _Kaa-san_ tidak pernah melihatmu membawa mereka ke rumah untuk main. _Kaa-san_ jadi khawatir sebenarnya di sekolah kau nggak punya teman," Kushina melangkah menuju ruang sebelah.

"Punya kok!" Naruto menggembungkan pipi nya. "Ayo Sasuke," ajaknya mengikuti langkah Kushina. "Perapiannya ada di ruang sebelah."

Sasuke tambah grogi saat melihat banyak saudara Naruto sudah berkumpul di sana, mungkin sekitar ada sepuluh orang. Mereka terlihat sedang ngobrol dan tertawa, juga minum. Tapi mereka langsung menyambut hangat saat Sasuke memasuki tempat itu.

"Ah, silahkan duduk. Kau mau minum?"

"Atau mau coba sake juga boleh," mereka tertawa.

"Heh, awas saja kalau berani memberikan mereka sake," omel Kushina yang terlihat tengah menuju dapur. "Karin- _chan_ , bisa bawa makanannya kemari?"

"Iya," terdengar jawaban dari dapur.

"Karin?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Naruto Cuma nyengir kuda.

"Ini baru kuangkat dari ove—…" Karin muncul ke ruangan itu dan langsung membatu melihat Sasuke.

Prang…!

Diapun menjatuhkann nampan di tangannya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Sorry_ mengagetkanmu," ucap Sasuke sambil meminum coklat panasnya setelah mereka semua makan. Anggota keluarga yang lain masih mengobrol dengan riuhnya.

"Ti-ti-ti-ti-tidak apa-apa. Haha…hahaha," jawab Karin yang jelas terlihat sangat grogi. Mungkin dia takut kalau fakta tentang dia yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke itu diketahui, atau sifat aslinya, atau yang lain-lain.

"Hei Sasuke, mau ikut main poker?" teriak Naruto.

"Boleh," senyumnya tipis dan ikut bergabung dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya tanpa mempedulikan kalau Karin baru saja meleleh melihat senyumannya.

"Yang kalah, harus buka baju, gimana?" usul Naruto. Sasuke melotot.

"Hahaha ide bagus. Ide bagus."

"Hei, ini musim dingin, jangan bertaruh semacam itu," omel Kushina.

"Kan ada perapian."

"Hush, perempuan dilarang berada di ruangan ini. Kami mau mulai pokernya."

"Dasar, jangan main terlalu larut loh…ah, nanti kubawakan bir lagi," ucap Kushina. "Ayo Karin. Kau nggak mau seruangan dengan laki-laki mabuk yang nanti bakal telanjang kan?"

Tapi terlihat sekali Karin ingin tinggal. "A-a-aku akan pergi sebentar lagi. Masih ingin di dekat perapian," alasan Karin.

"Alasan tuh," bisik Naruto ke Sasuke. "Pasti dia pengen liat kamu telanjang."

"Tch! Kenapa juga taruhannya harus telanjang sih," Sasuke balas berbisik.

"Lho? Poker biasanya gitu kan," cengir Naruto.

Permainan dimulai. Dan sesuai perjanjian, yang kalah menanggalkan satu pakaiannya dari yang terluar, mereka terus main sambil tertawa nggak jelas, apalagi karena orang dewasa nya mulai mabuk.

"Yoosh! Aku menang!" girang Naruto sambil meletakkan tiga kartu terakhirnya.

"Haha aku juga punya yang triple."

Pada akhirnya Cuma Sasuke yang nggak punya kartu triple dan dinyatakan kalah.

"Huahaha kau kalah lagi. Ayo buka bajumu," ejek Naruto.

"Berisik," gerutu Sasuke yang kini sudah tak memakai syal dan jaketnya, masih memakai baju dan celana panjang. Ia melepas baju panjangnya, tapi ternyata ia masih mengenakan baju tipis lengan pendek di balik itu. Bajunya itu membentuk sempurna lekuk tubuh Sasuke.

Sprooot…!

Karin mimisan sendiri dipojokan sambil berpura-pura meminum coklat panasnya yang sudah habis dari tadi.

"Huu nggak seru," ucap Naruto. Dia sekarang Cuma memakai boxer bergambar rubah dan kaos oblong. Sementara orang-orang lainnya juga sudah nggak lengkap lagi pakaiannya, ada yang Cuma memakai celana panjang, ada juga yang Cuma memakai boxer dan syal. Tapi sejauh ini belum ada yang Cuma memakai boxer.

"Yosh, ayo mulai lagi. Giliranmu yang ngocok Sasuke," ucap Naruto. Karin langsung merinding mendengar kata-kata ambigu Naruto. Sasuke mengocok tumpukan kartunya lalu mulai membagikan kartu itu. Entah memang sial atau apa, Sasuke yang kali ini sebagai Bandar malah mendapatkan kartu kecil semua. Alhasil putaran itupun Sasuke kalah lagi.

"Gyahahaha payah banget, kalah dua kali berturut-turut," ejek Naruto diantara tawa yang lainnya. Sasuke Cuma bisa merengut kesal dan membuka kaos tipisnya itu, menampakkan tubuhnya yang lumayan terbentuk.

Guussraakk…!

"Hoi kalian, sudah hentikan permainannya, ini sudah larut ma—…Gyyyaaa…" Kushina yang baru memasuki ruangan itu langsung histeris melihat Karin yang sudah berbaring di lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

"Pffttt…!" lagi-lagi tawa Naruto meledak sementara _Kaa-san_ nya panic menolong Karin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ya, baik-baik saja," ucap Karin sambil sok cool membetulkan letak kacamata nya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Tapi parahnya dia malah menabrak pintu, meski lagi-lagi sok cool berjalan lurus seperti biasa.

"Bwahahaha ekspresinya jadi konyol banget liat kamu telanjang Sasuke," tawa Naruto.

"Berisik," ucap Sasuke dan mulai memberesi kartunya karena Kushina sudah menyuruh permainan berhenti.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kamu putih banget. Kayak mayat," Naruto menyentuh dada lalu perut Sasuke yang hampir membentuk six pack sempurna. "Dan tubuhmu juga bagus mengingat kau ini hobi nya duduk diam di dalam kelas."

"…" Sasuke Cuma menatap flat sampai Naruto nyengir kuda dan berhenti menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Ayo Naruto, sudahi permainannya dan kembali ke kamar," perintah Kushina sambil menaruh bir untuk para pria disitu. "Jangan ikut-ikutan mereka."

"Ah, _Kaa-san_ , mumpung malam liburan masa nggak boleh begadang," protes Naruto sambil mulai memakai pakaiannya. Sasuke juga sudah selesai memberesi kartu dan mulai berpakaian.

"Apanya yang melarang begadang? Ini sudah jam 2 pagi tauk! _Kaa-san_ baru saja mengabulkann permintaanmu itu. Sekarang kembali ke kamar. Ah, karena ruangan yang lain terpakai, Sasuke-kun, kau tidur di kamar Naruto tidak apa-apa ya? Ranjangnya lumayan besar kok. Atau kalau tidak, ada futon juga kalau mau."

"Iya, tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke. Ia dan Naruto lalu menuju lantai dua. Saat di tangga naik, mata Sasuke terpaku ke pemandangan di luar. Salju nya menumpuk banyak sekali, dan hujan salju masih turun dengan derasnya.

"Hoi, ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang sudah di depan.

"…tidak ada apa-apa," Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana kado untukku nih? Natal kan mestinya tukar-tukaran kado," ucap Naruto iseng saat mereka memasuki kamar.

"Ugh…" Sasuke tak bisa menjawab.

"Hee? Jangan bilang kau kesini nggak bawa kado untukku?" goda Naruto. "Kalau gitu aku juga nggak ngasih kado ke kamu deh."

Sasuke Cuma berpikir itu tidak masalah, ini memang salahnya sendiri tidak mempersiapkan kado.

"Ah, tapi…" Naruto membanting bokongnya di ranjang. "Syal itu, jadi kado untukmu juga nggak apa-apa," tunjuknya.

Sasuke Cuma bisa diam, terkesiap akan sikap bocah blonde itu. Iapun menghela nafas lelah lalu melepas jaketnya dan melemparkannya tepat ke muka Naruto.

"Kalau begitu itu kado dariku," ucap Sasuke dan melangkah menuju jendela.

"Haha…"

Sasuke Cuma melirik wajah Naruto yang terpantul di kaca jendela.

"Hahaha…" Naruto tertawa, bisa Sasuke lihat ekspresi Naruto yang kelihatan begitu gembira. Tidak yakin kenapa sih, tapi Sasuke juga jadi ikut tersenyum, tapi lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke salju di luar sana.

"Ah, kalau begitu ayo kita foto. Aku pakai jaketmu dan kau pakai syal ku, sebagai tanda kita sudah bertukar hadiah," girang Naruto dan lagi-lagi seenaknya merangkul pundak Sasuke.

"Ogah, aku males foto. Lagian kau ini cowok tapi suka amat sama foto," protes Sasuke dan menjauhkan tangan Naruto.

"Aku juga nggak biasa foto. Tapi ini kan moment berharga, ayo! Chee—…" tepat saat shutter kamera ditekan, Sasuke mendorong tangan Naruto menjauh sehingga gambar yang tertangkap Cuma speedline.

"Pelit amat," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"…" terdiam sesaat. "…aku mau difoto asal…"

"…asal?"

Sedikit tersipu, Sasuke melirik tumpukan salju di luar sana. Loading sesaat, hingga Naruto menahan tawa walau akhirnya tawa dia pecah juga.

"Bwahahahaha jangan bilang kau pengen buat boneka salju baru mau foto bersama Bwahahahaha," tawa Naruto yang teringat kalau waktu itu Sasuke bilang bahkan belum pernah main ice skating. Mungkin saja bocah satu ini juga belum pernah melakukan hal-hal yang orang awam lakukan seperti membuat boneka salju.

"Ce-cerewet!" omel Sasuke. Jelas sekali kalau tebakan Naruto benar.

"Haha hahaha baiklah baiklah, besok _Kaa-san_ paling juga ngomel menyuruhku membersihkan salju yang menumpuk. Hahaha sekalian saja buat boneka salju," Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke masih sambil tertawa, ia lalu menuju ranjang. "Sudahlah, itu untuk besok. Sekarang kita tidur saja, nanti _Kaa-san_ bakal ngamuk melihat lampu kamarku masih menyala."

Sedikit kesal juga sih karena diledek habis-habisan, tapi Sasuke Cuma diam saja lalu mematikan lampu. Ia naik ke ranjang, menyusul Naruto menarik selimut sampai ke pundak. Mereka tidur saling memunggungi di kedua tepi ranjang. Mereka diam cukup lama, mencoba tidur.

"Oi _Dobe_ ," panggil Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Ngg…" jawab Naruto ngantuk.

"…" tak langsung membalas. "…terimakasih sudah mengundangku. Ini natal terindah yang pernah kualami," Sasuke menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik selimut. Naruto tak menjawab, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, ia tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, cepat tidur biar besok bisa bangun pagi untuk membuat boneka salju," ucap Naruto. " _Oyasumi_ , mimpi indah sama boneka salju ya…pffftt…" ledek Naruto yang alhasil membuatnya kena timpuk bantal guling oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Ada yang tahu sticker Tuzki? XDDD favorite banget deh . kalau yang nggak tau, silahkan buka facebook dan cari stickernya XD

Dan soal acara natal nya, maaf kalau nggak sama persis dengan natal yang sebenarnya. Author bukan umat yang merayakan natal jadi nggak tahu detailnya, semua data diambil dari Manga, Anime, dan film yang pernah author tonton walau bukan umat yang ngerayain natal, tapi author suka liat natal (biasanya di film film dan anime), hiasannya dan lampu-lampu nya dan salju tuh bagus banget . #obsesi: pengen berenang di salju. Kapan di Indo ada hujan salju?

*link gambar: h# t# t# p# s# : / / w# w# w# . facebook indonesianmanga / photos / a . 589490527856838 . 1073741834 . 387318041407422 / 594182847387606 / ? type = 3 & theater (hilangkan spasi dan #)


	4. Chapter 4: New Year

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _Minna_ , _happy new year_ ^^/ yosh, gimana malem tahun baruan _minna_? Ini dia malem tahun baruan SasuNaru. Selamat membaca…

Btw udah check gambar d chapter 3 yang SasuNaru foto di bawah pohon natal? Kunjungi saja facebook page nya: Indonesia Manga dan cari di album Fanficion: They Don't Know About Us ya…

Reply review:

#mari-chan: iya, sekarang malah udah lewat XD ah, selamat tahun baru ya…makasih banyak buat read and reviewnya \^^/

#Retnoelf: Fufufu ditunggu aja, udah gak lama lagi kok #nyengir. Btw selamat tahun baru…makasih banyak buat read reviewnya :D

Makasih juga buat yang udah log in: Ryouta Suke, Miyu Mayada, uzumakinamikazehaki, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Dewi15, Aiko Vallery, yuvikimm97, Xhavier rivanea huges, Yodium, yassir2374, dijawab lewat PM ya … ^^

.

.

.

Chapter 4: New Year

.

.

.

"Pfftt…!" Naruto tengah tertawa-tawa sendiri sambil memandangi smartphone nya saat Kiba memasuki kelas.

"Oi, masih waras Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Ah," Naruto mendongak menatap Kiba. " _Ohaiyo_ ," sapanya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kiba kepo.

"Cuma lihat-lihat foto," balas Naruto.

"Ecieehh yang sudah nemu gebetan. Siapa siapa? Anak kelas mana? Sekolah ini atau bukan?"

"Hee? Bukan kok. Foto teman."

"Kalau Cuma teman kenapa kau bisa segembira itu melihatnya? Pasti dia orang yang kau sukai kan? Seseorang yang special."

"Suka? Yeah, aku tidak membencinya. Tapi kalau special…? Entahlah. Kurasa dia teman yang berharga."

"Ck! Ck! Ck! Jangan begitu Naruto. Kena friendzone itu menyakitkan."

"Sudah kubilang bukan itu."

"Chee, karena itulah kau masih jomblo sampai kelas 2 SMU. Masa kau belum pernah pacaran sekalipun sih! Peka sedikit dong, misalnya seperti foto orang yang sedang kau lihat itu. Mana mungkin kau segembira itu melihatnya kalau kau nggak ada rasa. Cepat tembak saja dan akhiri masa jomblo mu."

Naruto terdiam. Bukan karena ocehan nggak masuk akal Kiba tentang dia dan foto yang tengah dipandanginya, tapi soal dia belum pernah pacaran. Jadi memang benar, dua tahun dia pacaran dengan Sakura tak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya, dan bahkan sekarang sudah putus pun tak ada yang berubah.

"Haha…" Sakura pasti benar-benar menyembunyikan hal ini ya…Naruto mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Apanya yang 'haha'? kau dengar omonganku nggak sih?" omel Kiba.

"Iya iya aku dengar," balas Naruto sekenanya yang membuat Kiba mulai kesal.

"Hoi Naruto, apa saat ini kau ingin bertemu orang yang ada di foto itu?" pancing Kiba.

"Hng…?" Naruto beralih menatap Kiba yang sudah pasang muka serius. "Iya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat ekspresi terkejutnya melihat foto-foto ini," cengir Naruto.

"Nah, dugaanku benar kan. Kau memang jatuh cinta padanya. Sudahlah, langsung tembak saja," ucap Kiba serius.

"…" Naruto loading beberapa lama, dan…

"HHIIIIEEEEHHHH?"

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto menghela nafas lelah sambil berjalan di sepanjang koridor, ia jadi sedikit terganggu dengan omongan Kiba.

"Jatuh cinta? Padanya? Nggak mungkin banget lah…" gumam Naruto sambil kembali melihat ponselnya. Pasalnya foto-foto yang sejak pagi ia pandangi adalah foto-fotonya bersama Sasuke saat natal kemarin. Dia masih ingat jelas kejadian saat natal, saat Sasuke minta membuat boneka salju. Sasuke benar-benar semangat membuatnya, persis seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali menginjak salju. Awalnya ia kesulitan untuk menggumpalkan salju menjadi bulat, dan saat akhirnya bisa ia terlihat begitu puas. Padahal Naruto yang melihatnya langsung tertawa karena buatan Sasuke lumayan parah. Lebih konyol lagi saat Sasuke dengan semangat menghias boneka salju itu, dengan hidung, mata, tangan, kancing, rambut, dan pada akhirnya dia terlalu banyak menambahkan accessory pada boneka salju itu. Walaupun terlihat aneh, Sasuke senang sekali dengan boneka salju buatannya. Dan baru kali itu dia bersedia difoto.

Foto itulah yang sejak pagi Naruto pandangi. Naruto kembali tersenyum menatap wallpaper ponselnya, foto dia dengan Sasuke dan boneka salju pertamanya. Hebatnya, disitu Sasuke tertawa, seolah itu pertama kalinya ia tertawa lepas. (Readers bisa lihat gambarnya di facebook page: Indonesia Manga ^^/)

"Aku nggak sabar ingin menunjukkan foto-foto yang lainnya yang _Kaa-san_ ambil tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke," ucap Naruto. "Fuaah kapan hari les—…"

Glek!

Dan Naruto langsung membatu saat mengingat ocehan Kiba.

"… _apa saat ini kau ingin bertemu orang itu?"_

'Gyyaahhhh…! Enggak enggak enggak,' Naruto menggelang kuat-kuat. 'Aku memang ingin menemuinya, tapi bukan dalam konteks yang Kiba katakan. Ini Cuma karena dia temanku dan aku senang meledeknya,' Naruto berdialog sendiri dalam hati.

"Ya, pasti karena itu," ucap Naruto tanpa menyadari orang-orang menatap aneh padanya karena ngomong sendiri.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Akhirnya hari les tiba juga.

"Aku berangkaattt…!" teriak Naruto sambil keluar rumah.

"Ini Cuma hayalanku saja atau memang Naruto sekarang bersemangat ikut les?" komentar Minato. Kushina Cuma angkat bahu sambil menatap heran ke arah menghilangnya Naruto.

"Fufufu akhirnya les juga," ucap Naruto bersemangat, ia berjalan setengah melompat-lompat kegirangan sampai dia kaget sendiri oleh aksinya.

'Ugh…apa-apaan aku ini. Ini les ini les! Bersikaplah seperti biasa Naruto,' batinnya dan berjalan normal menuju stasiun. Ia menaiki kereta yang biasa, tapi kali ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mungkin ia berada di gerbong yang berbeda. 'Huh? Kenapa juga aku harus bertemu dengannya,' Naruto mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat jam, tapi malah matanya tertuju pada wallpaper nya.

Snap!

Ia berkedut kesal.

'Kiba- _Teme_! Ini semua gara-gara ocehan nggak jelasmu! Hal yang seharusnya biasa jadi membuatku parno.'

" _Kuso_!" umpat Naruto dan meninju dinding kereta di depannya yang alhasil membuatnya dipelototi oleh seisi gerbong.

Turun dari kereta, Naruto celingak celinguk mencari Sasuke. Tapi ia lagi-lagi terganggu oleh ocehan Kiba dan berujung langsung menuju tempat les.

"Chee, menyebalkan. Kenapa aku nggak bisa bersikap seperti biasa sih," gumam Naruto di perjalanan sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Eh…? Biasa ya?" memangnya biasanya ia bersikap bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Pernah ke café bareng, ice skating, selfie di pohon natal, makan bareng saat natal, tidur bareng…

"…" Naruto terdiam. Benar juga ya? Hal seperti itu kan biasa dilakukan dengan teman. Jadi apa yang membuat pikirannya tergganggu. "Hahaha benar juga ya. Tidak ada yang aneh dari itu semua," tawa Naruto yang lagi-lagi mengundang perhatiann orang-orang di seklilingnya. Entah sudah berapa kali hari itu.

Sasuke masuk ke tempat les setelah selang beberapa lama Naruto di kelas.

"Yo," sapa Naruto seperti biasa.

Sasuke menghampiri. _Well_ , bangku dia memang di belakang Naruto. "Aku tidak melihatmu di kereta," ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkann tas nya di tempat duduk.

"Mungkin kita beda gerbong," balas Naruto. "Ah, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan. Fufufu," Naruto—seperti niatan awalnya—menunjukkan foto-foto di ponselnya, dan seperti yang Naruto duga, Sasuke tampak terkejut. Ia bahkan langsung merebut ponsel Naruto dan melihat-lihat sendiri semua fotonya.

"I-ini…kapan diambilnya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel Naruto.

"Waktu malam natal lah…kapan lagi," balas Naruto

Kini Sasuke baru ingat kalau di malam natal _Kaa-san_ Naruto memang membawa-bawa kamera, dan itu juga digunakan oleh siapapun yang ingin memotret. Tidak heran kalau Sasuke juga ikut terfoto di beberapa moment, seperti saat makan malam, ngobrol, bahkan saat muka Sasuke dilempar krim. Mata Sasuke memicing saat melihat satu foto dimana semuanya tengah menikmati biscuit buatan _Kaa-san_ Naruto. Ada Karin disana. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit khawatir.

"Tenang saja. aku sudah menyuruh _Kaa-san_ tidak memberikan foto manapun yang ada kau pada Karin," ucap Naruto menjawab kehawatiran Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan kembali melihat-lihat foto, ia terhenti di fotonya bersama Naruto dan boneka salju.

"Foto yang ini sudah ku download," komentar Sasuke yang sudah memiliki foto itu lewat BBM yang dikirim Naruto. "Lihat?" Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan foto itu sudah dijadikannya wallpaper.

Deg!

"Haha wallpaper kita kembaran," komentar Naruto sebiasa mungkin. Tapi entah kenapa ada rasa ganjil saat mengucapkan itu. ' _Shit_! Gara-gara Kiba…' komentarnya dalam hati.

"He? Kau juga?" Sasuke menekan tombol _home_ ponsel Naruto dan melihat wallpaper Naruto. "Yeah," ucap Naruto dan sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Entah kenapa jantung Naruto jadi berdetak dua kali lebih kencang.

"Ada apa?" heran Sasuke karena melihat Naruto diam saja.

"A-ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu," ucapnya dan langsung melejit ke kamar mandi. "Shiiiittt! Dasar Kiba sialan!" omel Naruto. Ia mencuci mukanya di wastafel, ia kaget sendiri saat melihat wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Merah total.

"… _kau memang jatuh cinta padanya…"_

"Gyaaahhh! Enggak enggak enggak. Itu nggak mungkin!" Naruto panik sendiri. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Yeah, itu nggak mungkin. Aku hanya jadi parno karena ucapan Kiba. Oke, Naruto. Tenang dan lupakan saja apa yang Kiba katakan. Lupakan!"

Keadaan kelas sudah ramai saat Naruto kembali.

"Ah itu dia," ucap Suigetsu. Ia tengah berkumpul bersama teman-teman cowoknya, Sasuke termasuk. "Oi Naruto, apa acaramu untuk tahun baru? Sudah punya gebetan belum?"

"Huh? Eh? Belum," jawab Naruto.

"Geez, masa belum sih. Niatnya kita akan mengajakmu kencan bareng pas tahun baru."

"Heehh, memangnya Cuma aku yang nggak punya pacar?" protes Naruto.

"Sasuke nggak punya sih. Tapi dia kan popular, bisa pilih cewek mana saja buat diajak jalan. Kau seenggaknya punya satu dong."

"Hng…" Naruto tampak berpikir. Dia sama sekali nggak ada gambaran bakal mengajak siapa. Teman cewek pun nggak punya. Dan seandainya pun dia masih pacaran dengan Sakura…ah, lupakan saja. Sakura mana mungkin mau diajak kencan bareng sementara dia menutupi hubungannya dengan Naruto rapat-rapat.

"Kalau belum punya cepat cari deh, teman cewek juga nggak apa-apa," Suigetsu menepuk pundak Naruto. "Yang jelas malam tahun baru kita _have fun_."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Seusai les, Naruto berjalan santai bersama Sasuke menuju stasiun.

"Ung…menurutmu gimana? Soal tahun baru besok," tanya Naruto.

"…entahlah," Sasuke angkat bahu.

"Heehh? Kau ini kan popular, masa nggak kepikiran milih cewek salah satu? Sekedar buat teman di malam tahun baru."

Sasuke Cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Oia ngomong-ngomong, kau ini sudah pernah pacaran belum sih? Jangan-jangan walau kau disukai banyak cewek, tapi belum pernah pacaran," cerocos Naruto.

Sasuke menatap sejenak tapi langsung buang muka.

"EEEHHHH? Jadi kau belum pernah pacaran?!" shock Naruto.

"Berisik. Aku nggak punya kenalan cewek satupun," jawab Sasuke dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Semua cewek yang pernah kulihat Cuma cewek yang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh dan berteriak 'kya kya', mana bisa aku punya teman dengan cara seperti itu."

"Ahaha benar juga ya," Naruto sweatdrop.

Sasuke melirik. "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah pernah punya pacar kan? Sudah putus berapa lama? Apa masih belum bisa _move on_? Belum kepikiran untuk pacaran lagi?"

"…" Naruto Cuma menatap tanpa menjawab, untuk selanjutnya ia mengalihkan pandangan dan sedikit tertunduk. "Entahlah, rasanya belum minat pacaran lagi. Dari pengalaman kemarin sih…yang kutahu aku harus lebih hati-hati memilih cewek. Dan kurasa aku masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya."

"…gara-gara dia menyukaiku? Maaf deh."

"Hee? Kenapa jadi gara-gara kau. Nggak ada hubungannya denganmu kok, lagian masalah terbesarnya bukan itu."

"Tetap saja maaf."

"Sudah kubilang bukan salahmu. Lagipula dia yang menyukaimu, kau bahkan nggak mengenal dia."

"Yeah, tapi kebanyakan orang kan menyalahkan cowok yang disukai tuh cewek dan bahkan kadang ada yang mengajak ribut."

"Hahaha itu kan Cuma di film."

"Nggak kok. Di sekolahku banyak tuh cowok yang ngomel padaku gara-gara cewek mereka menyukaiku."

"Pfftt…hahaha dasar. Nasib sebagai idola nih…"

"…yeah, intinya hal itu memang terjadi. Jadi aku minta maaf saja kalau kau memang kesal padaku."

"Hng…mungkin harusnya begitu ya. Tapi entah kenapa…" Naruto tersenyum walau tak menatap Sasuke. "Aku sama sekali nggak benci kamu."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto itu penyuka segala jenis Manga. Mau Shojo atau Shonen dari segala genre dia embat. Dan malam ini dia tengah shock dengan mata terbuka lebar saat membaca Shojo Manga dan membaca salah satu scene nya.

" _Dasar bodoh," ucap si cowok dan menyentil dahi si cewek. "Aku sama sekali nggak benci kamu kok."_

Begitu adegannya. Happy ending. Naruto yang sudah biasa memakan Shojo, sangat mengerti arti ending yang seperti itu. Walau cowoknya Cuma ngomong begitu, bisa dikatakan kalau itu sebuah pernyataan cinta. Ya pernyataan cinta.

Dan itu juga yang Naruto katakan pada Sasuke saat pulang les siang tadi.

"Gyyyyaaaaaaaa…!" Naruto berguling-guling di ranjangnya. "Memalukan memalukan memalukannn! Ngapain tadi aku ngomong begitu? Huh? Apa aku gila? Apa maksudnya yang tadi itu? Apa itu juga bisa disebut pernyataan cinta? YANG BENAR SAJA!" Naruto bangkit, berdiri di atas lututnya dan menatap cermin. "Aku bukan pecinta sesame jenis," ia menunjuk bayangannya sendiri. "Ah, ya. Acara tahun baru itu. Aku harus dapat teman cewek sebelum malam tahun baru. Dengan begitu aku bisa yakin kalau aku bukan gay. Ya! Benar! Aku pasti akan dapat cewek!"

Pencarian Naruto dimulai hari berikutnya. Untuk langkah awal, ia mencoba berbicara dengan teman cewek sekelasnya, dan ia Cuma menemukan fakta bahwa semuanya sudah punya pacar. Naruto masih berusaha mencari cewek lain, tapi pada akhirnya ia tak mendapatkan satu teman cewekpun. Usaha terakhir…

" _Suigetsu, minta account facebook Hinata dong…"_

"Yosh, dengan ini aku punya teman cewek di malam tahun baru," ucap Naruto saat Suigetsu membalas _chat_ nya dengan mengirimkan URL _facebook_ Hinata. Naruto pun mengeklik tanda ' _send a message'_ di pojok _timeline_ Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan_ …?" begitu isi _chat_ yang Naruto kirimkan.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Dooeenngg…

Malam tahun baru pun tiba. Tapi aura kegelapan muncul dari rombongan kencan yang Suigetsu rencanakan. Pasalnya Sasuke benar-benar tak membawa teman kencan.

"Kau apa-apaan? Kan sudah kubilang bawa cewek," bisik Suigetsu penuh penekanan. "Kalau kau bawa cewek pun, cewek-cewek kami masih melirikmu. Gimana kalau kau sendirian?!"

"Maaf," Cuma itu yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Su-sudahlah. Ayo kita keliling festival," teman cowok Suigetsu menenangkan. Merekapun melangkah menuju festival dengan pasangan masing-masing. Cuma Sasuke yang berjalan di paling belakang tanpa seorang cewek dan malah berpasangan dengan…Naruto.

"Haha pada akhirnya Cuma kita yang nggak dapet cewek," ucap Naruto miris.

"Heh, sudah kubilang aku nggak punya teman cewek," jawab Sasuke sama flat nya. "Kau juga nggak punya?"

"Haha hampir kuajak sih. Tapi batal," Naruto mengingat ia mengirim _chat_ pada Hinata.

" _Hinata-_ chan _…?"_

Sebenarnya tak lama setelah itu Hinata membalas, tapi entah kenapa Naruto terdiam di depan ponselnya. Ia tak yakin akan mengajak Hinata. Tidak adil kalau perasaan tulus Hinata ia buat sebagai mainan dan mengajaknya kencan hanya supaya dia punya pasangan di pesta tahun baru. Rasanya terlalu kejam. Jadi Naruto membalas dengan hal lain.

" _Haha tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tahun baru. Kukirimkan ucapannya lebih awal kepada semuanya karena mungkin di tahun baru jaringannya crowded,"_ alasan Naruto. Ia tak begitu ingat balasan Hinata selanjutnya, tapi yang jelas Hinata terlihat kecewa. Yeah, itu lebih baik, pikir Naruto.

"Ah, kau sudah pernah coba chocho-banana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan mengejekku ya," kesal Sasuke.

"Haha habisnya sebelum ini kau belum pernah melakukan hal umum yang orang lakukan. Jadi kukira ini juga hal baru bagimu. Tapi aku ingin beli nih. Kau?"

Meski tak ingin, Sasuke ikutan beli juga. Dan karena itulah mereka kehilangan jejak Suigetsu dan yang lainnya.

"Terus kita harus kemana nih?" ucap Naruto dengan pelipis diarsir garis hitam.

"Entahlah. Coba hubungi," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mencoba menelfon Suigetsu dan yang lainnya satu per satu, tapi tak ada yang mengangkat telefon satupun.

"Pasti mereka lagi sibuk kencan deh," komentar Naruto. "Kita keliling sambil cari mereka deh…"

Niatnya sih begitu, tapi pada akhirnya mereka berdua lebih menikmati festival nya dan hampir lupa dengan pencarian mereka.

"Buahaha tadi ekspresimu aneh banget waktu kena saus takoyaki," tawa Naruto.

"Jangan tertawa! Gara-gara kau aku harus cuci muka dengan air yang sedingin es," omel Sasuke.

"Hehe iya maaf maaf. Ah, selanjutnya kemana nih? Masih kuat makan nggak?"

Sasuke menilik jam di ponselnya. "Tapi sebentar lagi kembang api. Kau nggak mau lihat?"

"Wooh mau lah. Kurang berapa menit lagi?"

"Kurang 15 menit sih. Tapi kalau nggak cepat mencari spot bisa penuh nanti."

"Ah, masih sempat beli minuman hangat, biar kita minum sambil nonton kembang api."

Merekapun membeli minuman hangat dan mencari spot untuk bersantai.

"Apa masih ada tempat kosong ya?" ujar Naruto.

"Seingatku disana ada semacam lapangan, agak terhalang karena pohon di sekeliling sih, tapi karena itulah mungkin sepi dan masih ada spot kosong," usul Sasuke.

Mereka menuju tempat yang disebut Sasuke hanya untuk…cengok sambil mematung di tempat. Tempat itu memang lapang dan lumayan terlindung pepohonan, kembang apinya mungkin juga tidak akan terlihat begitu jelas, dan karena itulah, disana isinya…orang pacaran semua. Bahkan beberapa pasangan terlihat sedang melakukan adegan ekstrim.

'A-a-apa-apaan mereka…' batin Naruto dengan mata berputar. Ah, tapi benar juga ya, mereka kan saling berpasangan, orang normal pasti biasanya menikmati kembang api dengan pacar dan sambil melakukan hal yang… _well_ , yang mereka mau.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tempat lain," bisik Sasuke dan menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk menariknya pergi karena Naruto membatu di tempat.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto langsung bereaksi. 'Tunggu, kalau benar…seandainya misalnya seumpama aku menyukai Sasuke seperti yang dikatakan Kiba…apa nanti kami juga akan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu? Gandeng tangan, pelukan, dan…ci-ci-cium—…'

" _Dobe_!"

"Gyaaahhh!" sentak Naruto kaget.

"Salahmu sendiri dipanggil tidak jawab. Ayo," Sasuke menariknya pergi.

"T-t-t-tunggu tunggu…aku bisa jalan sendiri. Tenang saja aku di belakangmu haha hahaha," Naruto menyentakkan gandengan tangan Sasuke kelewat terlalu keras.

"…" Sasuke menatapnya tanpa kata untuk beberapa lama, tapi lalu melanjutkan langkah. Naruto mengikuti tepat di belakang. Mereka kembali ke jalan utama yang gilanya tambah ramai.

"Ya, sebentar lagi count down tahun baru—…" MC di panggung utama sudah mengumumkan, karena itulah orang-orang semakin berdesak-desakan menuju panggung utama. Sasuke dan Naruto jadi kesulitan bergerak karena mereka.

"Argh…!" erang Naruto karena kakinya berkali-kali terinjak. Perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan, dan karena itu dia kehilangan pandangan dari Sasuke. Ia panik. "Sasuke…!" panggilnya keras. "Sasuke! Sasu—…"

Grep!

Seseorang menggandeng tangannya erat.

"Jangan sampai terpisah, _Dobe_!" omel Sasuke dan berusaha membawa mereka menjauh dari kerumuman.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantung Naruto makin tidak karuan, selain karena genggaman erat Sasuke, ia yang menatap punggung Sasuke yang tengah menariknya…semakin membuat perasaan Naruto kacau. Ia berusaha melepas genggaman Sasuke, tapi Sasuke malah lebih mengeratkannya.

'Tidak…tidak bisa…! Aku harus melepaskan tangan Sasuke atau jantungku bisa…'

Tapi genggaman mereka terlepas sampai mereka pergi dari keramaian. Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah jembatan yang agak jauh dari panggung utama, disana sepi karena semua terfokus pada peluncuran kembang api yang sekarang sedang _count down_.

"Disini sudah aman," nafas Sasuke sedikit tersengal, tapi ia belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya mungkin karena setengah tidak sadar.

"Le-lepas…!" bentak Naruto dan menyentakkan tangan Sasuke kasar.

"…" Sasuke Cuma menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"A-ah…ma-maaf…" ucap Naruto.

"…kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Ini kali kedua Naruto menyentakkan tangannya tanpa memberi alasan.

"Ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa kok…hahaha," ucap Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke, ia justru memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Kau dari tadi aneh. Apa kau marah karena sesuatu?" Sasuke mencoba menarik Naruto untuk berhadapan dengannya tapi Naruto langsung berpaling lagi.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa…!"

"…hei! Katakan itu dengan menatapku!" Sasuke kembali menarik lengan Naruto. Ia mulai kesal dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa! Kau ngerti nggak sih!" nada bicara mereka sama-sama meninggi.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah-marah?!"

"Aku nggak marah kok!"

"Lalu apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu!"

"Cerewet! Kau juga sama saja!"

Grep!

Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Naruto.

"Makanya katakan dong! Kalau kamu nggak bilang, aku nggak bakal ngerti kan?!"

"Sudah kubilang berisik!" Naruto balas mencengkeram baju Sasuke. "Mana mungkin aku bisa bilang, kalau aku mungkin saja menyukaimu!" ucap Naruto bertepatan dengan peluncuran kembang api yang pertama.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~


	5. Chapter 5: The Confession

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Sesi curhat: kemarenn ffn error, reviewnya pada nggak muncul =_= bingung mau update bales reviewnya gimana. Tapi ini udah bener thanks God :'D dan kemaren author kira yang error account author jadi author ngecoba nekan tombol review, jd maap dah d bagian review ada account author XP well, yaudah, selamat membaca, jangan lupa Review ya…^^/

Reply Review:

#Kucing manissss: iya ini lanjut, makasih banyak read reviewnya ^^/

#guestny guest: weehh tega aja #dibunuh# kan biar anata penasaran XD ini update, jangan lupa RnR ya…ah, makasih buat read review sebelumnya…

#Retnoelf: fufufu kalo gak keceplosan mungkin gak bilang dia nya XD yosh…silahkan baca kalo pengen tahu reaksi sasuke. Makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#ryouta suke: weehh awas ditabok emak teriak begono XD waahh brapa kali copy paste tuh, panjaaaanng XXDD keren dah wakwakwak fufufu iya lah dia malu and blushing2 gimanaaaa gitu. Ah, makasih banyak semangatnya, juga read reviewnya. Ini lanjut…selamat membaca ya ^^/

#Guest: makasih banyak reviewnya ^^/

Makasih juga buat yang udah log in: Dewi15, Meli793, Miyu Mayada, Aiko Vallery, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, choikim1310, cinya, Fia319, phantomlady13, yassir2374, liaajahfujo, Katsuki12, Xhavier rivanea huges, acca1, and uzumaki megami dibales lewat PM ya ^^/

.

.

.

Chapter 5: The Confession

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa! Kau ngerti nggak sih!"

 _Uhh…kenapa aku malah marah-marah sih…?_

"Lalu kenapa kau marah-marah?!"

"Aku nggak marah kok!"

 _Y-yeah, sebenarnya aku nggak marah kok. Tapi…ah, gawat…kenapa aku malah menaikkan nada bicaraku…_

"Lalu apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu!"

"Cerewet! Kau juga sama saja!"

Grep!

 _Dia memegang kedua pundakku erat, memaksaku menghadap ke dia. Ya ampun, dia terlihat marah. Aku tidak ingin dia berwajah seperti itu._

"Makanya katakan dong! Kalau kamu nggak bilang, aku nggak bakal ngerti kan?!"

 _Urgh…baiklah, akan kukatakan maaf. Aku nggak bermaksud marah-marah kok…aku Cuma merasa aneh kalau kau berada di dekatku dan menyentuhku._

"Sudah kubilng berisik!" _Tunggu, kenapa aku malah mencengkeram kerah bajunya?_ "Mana mungkin aku bisa bilang, kalau aku mungkin saja menyukaimu!"

Crap!

 _Apa yang barusan aku katakan? APA YANG BARUSAN AKU KATAKAN?_

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"…"

"…aaa…"

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Juga menatap dengan mata keterkejutan yang sama.

"Apa yang…kau…"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya cepat. "Maaf, aku harus segera pulang. _Kaa-san_ tidak mengizinkanku pulang terlalu malam," dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa memedulikan cowok stoic itu memanggil namanya.

'Ugh…apa-apaan aku tadi…memalukan sekali…' batin Naruto sepanjang ia berlari menuju stasiun. 'Setelah ini dia pasti tidak akan mau lagi berteman denganku, mungkin dia akan mengatakan jijik padaku atau semacamnya. Dan…' ia memelankan langkahnya hingga akhirnya berhenti. '…sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa…menemuinya lagi…'

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Beberapa hari berikutnya Naruto mati-matian menghindari baik ponsel maupun laptopnya. Selain ada foto dia dan Sasuke, Sasuke juga mencoba menghubunginya lewat _social media_ dan sms bahkan mencoba menelfon meski Naruto tak pernah menghiraukan. Bukan karena dia benci pada Sasuke, dia hanya belum siap dan tidak tahu harus bicara apa dengan cowok satu itu. Dia juga sudah memohon untuk berhenti les pada kedua orang tuanya meski belum dikabulkan. Seperti halnya malam ini.

"Aku janji bakal belajar giat deh, tapi aku nggak mau les lagi!" debat Naruto.

"Pokoknya kalau nilaimu belum bagus kau nggak boleh berhenti les!" omel Kushina.

"Kalau gitu pindah tempat saja, di tempat sekarang terlalu jauh!"

"Apanya yang terlalu jauh, Cuma berjarak satu stasiun. Lagipula dari awal kau nggak bermasalah dengan jaraknya!"

"Aaarrghh…pokoknya aku nggak mau datang ke tempat les itu lagi!"

"Err…Naruto, kau sedang ada masalah dengan temanmu?" _Tou-san_ nya yang dari tadi tengah nonton TV ikutan nyambung.

"…" Naruto langsung bungkam untuk beberapa detik. "Ti-tidak kok…aku Cuma sudah malas ikutan les. Nggak punya hari libur."

"Dengar Naruto, kalau sedang ada masalah dengan teman itu harus diselesaikan, bukan kabur," Minato mencoba menasehati tanpa peduli jawaban Naruto tadi.

"A-aku bilang bukan itu alasannya!" Naruto bergegas menuju lantai dua. "Pokoknya aku berhenti les!" teriaknya sambil membanting pintu kamar.

"Urgh…apa-apaan sih tadi," Naruto mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia lalu membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang, menyembunyikan wajah di bantal dan teriak sekencang-kencangnya. _Well_ , suaranya teredam bantal pastinya. Ia lalu menolehkan wajahnya, menatap cermin. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Heehh…" ia menghela nafas lelah dan beranjak duduk, berniat ke kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk tidur saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Naruto…" suara _Kaa-san_ nya.

"Apaan?" jutek Naruto.

"Keluar, ada—…"

"Aku nggak mau keluar sampai _Kaa-san_ setuju aku nggak les lagi!" ah, benar juga. Ia mungkin bisa mengancam orang tua nya dengan hal itu.

"Jangan memotong omongan Kaa-san. Kaa-san bilang—…"

"Pokoknya nggak mauuuuuuu!"

"ADA SASUKE DI DEPAN!" potong Kushina yang mengalahkan jeritan Naruto. Seketika Naruto bungkam

"A-a-a-apa?"

"Kau tidak tuli kan? Kaa-san bilang ada Sasuke di depan, dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu. Kaa-san suruh ke kamarmu atau—…"

"Ti-tidak tidak! Katakan saja aku sudah tidur atau—…"

Braakk!

Pintu kamarnya didobrak paksa oleh Kushina yang sudah ngamuk.

"Sampai kapan kau mau jengkel begitu huh?" geram Kushina. Naruto pun langsung mengkeret dan dengan takut-takut memakai jeans dan jaket lalu turun ke lantai satu. Ia keluar rumah untuk menemui Sasuke di gerbang, dan…

Grep!

Sasuke langsung memiting lehernya serta mengunci gerakan tubuhnya ke tanah dengan kuncian karate.

"Huh, berani sekali kau ya, Namikaze-Dobe-Naruto!" geram Sasuke. "Kau pergi begitu saja dan sama sekali tidak menghubungiku!"

" _Ita-ta-ta-ta…Ittai_ …baiklah baiklah, maafkan aku maafkan akuuu…" raung Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan kunciannya, membiarkan Naruto bangun dan membersihkan salju dari pakaiannya. Tapi bocah blonde itu sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya.

"Heeh…" Sasuke menghela nafas lelah lalu dengan seenaknya meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menariknya pergi.

"A-a-apaan sih Sasuke, lepaskan. Kita mau kemana?" ucap Naruto.

"Berisik! Ikut saja!" ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Bukan itu masalahnya…!"

"…"

"Sasuke, memangnya…kau tahu daerah sini?"

"…"

Mereka pun menghentikan langkah dan mematung beberapa saat.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Mereka kini berdiri di tepian pagar sebuah taman yang sepi. _Well_ , udara terlalu dingin untuk manusia berkeliaran jam segini. Pemandangan kota di bawah sana terlihat putih oleh salju yang tengah turun meski tak begitu deras.

"Fuuhh…" Naruto lalu menyeruput kopi panasnya, sementara Sasuke hanya memegangi gelasnya, tatapannya masih menerawang ke arah kota, tapi lalu melirik Naruto dengan ekor mata dan menenggak minumannya.

"Jadi…" ucapnya, bisa ia lihat Naruto berjingkat kaget seolah belum siap dengan apa yang akan mereka bahas. Sasuke Cuma berkedut kesal. " _Ano sa_ , apa maksud ucapanmu waktu itu?" toh Sasuke tetap menanyakannya. Naruto tampak merinding.

"Err..etto…apa yah…ucapan yang mana?" ucap Naruto. Lagi-lagi Sasuke berkedut kesal.

"Kau bilang kau menyukai—…hmph!" Naruto membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya.

"A-aku mengerti! Jangan katakan dong!" omel Naruto dengan wajah merah total.

"Kalau begitu jangan tanya!" Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu beralih menatap kota. " _Well_ , entahlah. Kurasa itu Cuma karena aku masih parno dengan ucapan Kiba," ucapnya.

"Kiba?" Sasuke kembali meminum kopi nya.

"Teman sekelasku. Waktu aku lihat foto-fotomu, dia kira aku sedang melihat foto cewek. Terus dia bilang yang aneh-aneh soal aku pasti menyukai orang yang sedang kulihat fotonya ini karena dia bilang aku terlihat begitu senang, juga fakta kalau aku akhir-akhir ini sangat menantikan hari les dan bertemu denganmu."

"Jadi kau menyukaiku atau tidak?"

Lagi, Naruto merinding. "Ka-kau nggak dengar penjelasanku?!"

"Aku dengar. Jadi kau menyukaiku atau tidak?"

"Ugh…!" Naruto menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke meski dengan wajah memerah total. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, lalu memegang pipi Naruto dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"A-a-a-apa yang—…" Naruto kelabakan sendiri.

"Apa saat ini kau ingin menciumku?" tanya Sasuke frontal.

"HUH?!" Raung Naruto grogi.

"Kalau aku? Aku tidak tahu," Sasuke kembali mengambil jarak dari Naruto, bersandar pada pagar tapi tetap menatap cowok blonde itu. "Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Aku nggak tahu suka yang kurasakan padamu itu suka semacam suka yang memang suka atau Cuma suka biasa."

"Hoi! Ngomong yang jelas dong!" kesal Naruto.

"Intinya, aku memang menyukaimu. Sebelum ini aku tidak pernah punya teman dekat, _well_ , Suigetsu dan yang lain memang teman dekatku, tapi tidak sampai seperti hubunganku denganmu. Jadi karena aku tidak membencimu, kurasa aku menyukaimu. Tapi begitulah, aku belum pernah pacaran. Aku tidak tahu perasaan sukaku ini hanya karena kau teman dekatku atau aku memang menyukaimu dalam konteks aku ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu."

Blush!

Wajah Naruto seolah keluar asap. Kenapa Sasuke harus sefrontal itu sih? Dan kenapa dia bisa sebiasa itu mengatakan 'menjalin hubungan', apa dia tidak sadar kalau mereka sesama cowok?

"Kalau kau bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke, menopangkan sikunya di pagar untuk menumpu wajah. "Kau kan pernah pacaran. Seperti apa rasa suka pada orang yang ingin kau pacari dan apa bedanya dengan rasa suka pada yang lainnya?"

"Ng…" Naruto mencoba mengingat. Bagaimana dulu perasaannya pada Sakura? Bagaimana rasanya suka dan ingin memiliki orang yang kau sukai itu? Ingin memeluknya? Menciumnya? Mungkin itu cara yang paling mudah untuk menentukan. Lalu sekarang, apa dia ingin menggenggam tangan Sasuke? Memeluk tubuhnya? Mencium—…

"Gyyaaaa….!" Tiba-tiba Naruto menjerit saat pemikiran itu masuk ke otaknya.

"Hoi!" kesal Sasuke.

"A-a-a-a-aku tidak tahu," ucap Naruto. "Lagipula misalkan seumpama seandainya aku betulan—ini Cuma missal loh—menyukaimu memangnya kau tidak keberatan? Aku ini cowok loh…"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga cowok."

"Justru itu masalahnya! Kita ini sama-sama cowok tauk!"

"Kalau begitu kau memang sadar bahwa kita sama-sama cowok dan bilang menyukaiku kan? Kenapa malah kau yang tanya apa aku tidak masalah?"

Deg!

Mata Naruto tak bisa lepas dari Sasuke.

"I-itu…"

Lagi, Sasuke menghela nafas lelah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Entahlah, kalau aku pribadi sih tidak keberatan. Kau tahu? Aku sudah diteriaki cewek-cewek bahkan sejak kelas satu SD, dan sampai detik ini aku malah belum pernah pacaran. Orang normal pasti bakal jadi playboy yang suka meniduri cewek yang mau dengannya kan?"

"Itu sih karena kau nggak bisa ngomong sama cewek."

"Kau mengejekku?" Sasuke menjewer pipi Naruto.

" _Ikhai—…Ikhai_ —…" keluh Naruto sehingga Sasuke melepasnya. "Jadi karena itu kau mengira mungkin saja kau ini gay?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap pipinya.

Sasuke angkat bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin itu hanya membuatku sebel sama cewek sih, tapi bukan berarti aku gay. Aku masih suka mendownload foto cewek telanjang."

"Ppffftttt…!" Naruto menyemburkan minuman di mulutnya.

"Jangan sok suci, kau pasti juga melakukannya kan," ucap Sasuke datar.

'I-iya juga sih…' batin Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apanya?" bingung Naruto.

"Ck! Tentu saja soal kita. Mau coba pacaran?"

Jdeerrr!

"I-i-itu…a-aku tidak t-t-tahu…"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu jadi teman seperti biasa saja."

"Ng…" entah kenapa Naruto merasa sedikit kecewa. Apa itu artinya ia mengharapkan lebih?

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang. Kau bilang kau tidak boleh pulang terlalu larut kan?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya.

Ah, kenapa Sasuke harus mengingat kebohongan kecil yang Naruto katakan malam itu sih.

"Sasuke…" panggil lirih Naruto saat langkah Sasuke semakin menjauh. Tentu saja Sasuke tak mendengarnya. Lalu dengan sedikit keberanian…"Sasuke!" ia mencekal baju belakang Sasuke.

"Huh? Apa?" heran Sasuke, menoleh menatap blonde itu.

"Ayo…coba pacaran…" ucap Naruto seolah setengah tidak sadar, wajahnya memerah. Manis. Dan perlahan, ia melihat mata Sasuke membola.

"Hoi hoi, kalau kau belum pasti dengan perasaanmu lupakan saja. Bukan berarti aku memutus hubungan persahabatan kita kan?" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku…tahu…tapi…" Naruto tertunduk. "…ayo…coba pacaran…"

(Readers bisa melihat gambarnya di facebook page: **Indonesian Manga** di album foto **Fanfiction: They Don't Know About Us** )

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto sendiri merasa tidak yakin, tapi yang ada di otaknya saat itu adalah mungkin saja dengan pacaran dengan Sasuke ia justru bisa memastikan perasaannya. Kalau ia memang hanya menyukai sebagai teman, lama-lama dia pasti menyadarinya kan sejalan dengan waktu? Begitu juga kalau memang perasaan 'suka' nya memang artian lebih, dia pasti ingin melakukan hal-hal layaknya orang pacaran dengan Sasuke. Yeah, ia yakin waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

'Jadi selama menunggu waktu memastikan perasaanku, aku harus bersikap seperti biasa!' Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. 'Berteman dan bersikap seperti yang biasa kulakukan dengan Sasuke. Ya!'

Tapi…

"Gyaahhh apa-apaan aku ini…" ia menangisi dirinya sendiri. Pasalnya ia kini tengah menaiki kereta ke tempat les, tapi kereta satu jam sebelum yang biasa ia naiki. Jadi kemana kebulatan tekatnya barusan? "Uh uh…" dia Cuma bisa tertunduk lesu, merasa pengecut karena tidak yakin bisa menghadapi Sasuke dengan status baru mereka saat ini.

Sampai di tempat les, suasana benar-benar lengang, Cuma tukang bersih-bersih yang ada. Naruto duduk di kursi nya seperti biasa, entah kenapa ia terus nervous tidak karuan, apalagi saat setengah jam kemudian beberapa teman les nya mulai berdatangan.

"Eh, coba ajak Sasuke-kun yuk…siapa tahu kali ini dia mau," ucap seorang cewek.

"Heeh, dia itu tidak akan pernah mau kalau diajak sama teman-teman cewek doang," jawab yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu kita ajak teman cowok dia juga, kita adakan _Goukon_ sekalian."

"Hei hei, kau ini kan sudah punya pacar. Masa masih ikutan _Goukon_?"

"Hihihi kalau bisa mendapatkan Sasuke- _kun_ sih nggak masalah."

Deg!

Naruto baru ingat…

"Dasar kau ini…"

"Halaah, kau juga kan?"

"Hehehe iya sih…kalau bisa sama Sasuke- _kun_ , aku bakal buang pacarku."

"Kalau dia tiba-tiba muncul dan marah-marah bagaimana?"

"Ya pura-pura tidak kenal saja. Bilang saja dia orang gila dan kita nggak kenal hahahaha."

Dan mereka tertawa, sementara luka hati Naruto terbuka kembali. Kini ia kembali mengingat bagaimana rasanya tidak diakui oleh orang yang dicintainya, menyakitkan sekali. Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungannya kini dengan Sasuke? Hubungan mereka sudah pasti hal taboo karena sesama jenis, yang artinya Sasuke pasti akan mati-matian menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Tidak mengakui keberadaannya. Mengulang luka masa lalu.

Ah…yang benar saja…

Naruto meletakkan kepala di meja dengan tangan menutupinya, seolah ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara Suigetsu tengah mengobrol menuju kelas, ia dengar Suigetsu memanggil nama Sasuke.

Ah, Sasuke sudah datang.

Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya, kini ia melihat Sasuke tengah memasuki kelas bersama Suigetsu. Sasuke menatapnya, dan sebelum Sasuke sempat menyapa, ia sudah menarik cowok emo itu pergi.

Braakk!

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto mendorongnya hingga menyentuh tembok, kedua tangan Naruto masih memegangi pundaknya. Untuk sesaat, bocah blonde itu melihat ke sekeliling, memastikann tidak ada orang di halaman belakang tempat les itu.

"Aku ingin bicara, soal…ucapanku tadi malam…" ucap Naruto, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak yakin. "Semalam aku hanya terbawa emosi saja, jadi lupakan apa yang kukatakan semalam. Aku tidak bisa—…'mencoba pa-pa-pa-pa…" ia kesulitan mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

"Kau mau kita putus?" tanya Sasuke frontal yang sontak membuat Naruto ber-gubrak-ria.

"A-a-a-a-aku bukan bilang begitu, ki-kita bahkan Cuma 'mencoba', kau dengar? 'mencoba'!" ulang Naruto.

"Walaupun 'mencoba pacaran' ya tetap saja pacaran. Jadi apa masalahnya aku menggunakan kata 'putus'?"

"T-terserah deh! Intinya kau sudah mengerti maksudku."

Sasuke menatap diam sesaat lalu menghela nafas lelah. "Ya sudahlah," ia mengacak rambut Naruto. "Ayo ke kelas."

Deg!

"I-iya…" entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Sasuke. Tapi mengingat hal dulu bersama Sakura, ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya itu.

"Hei hei Naruto, kau sudah buka _facebook_ belum. Aku tag gambar lucu loh wkwkwkwkwk," sambut Suigetsu saat ia dan Sasuke masuk kelas.

"HUH! Kau meng-upload nya ke _facebook_?! Sialan!" omel Sasuke dan langsung memiting Suigetsu yang masih tertawa-tawa.

"Eh? Apaan apaan? Aku jadi penasaran?" ucap Naruto dan langsung mengambil ponsel nya di saku.

"Nggak usah lihat!" Sasuke hampir merebut ponsel Naruto tapi Suigetsu dan Juugo menahannya.

"Hahaha cepat lihat deh," sambung teman-teman cowok yang lainnya sambil tertawa juga. Dengan semangat Naruto segera membuka akun _facebook_ nya dan menemukan foto hasil tag Suigetsu di _timeline_ nya, foto Sasuke yang tengah dipeluk nenek-nenek dan sangat kelihatan nenek itu sedang mencoba menciumnya.

"BHahahahahaha!" tawa Naruto langsung meledak. "Haha—…hahaha…kok bisa begini? Hahaha dia ngapain?" tawa Naruto. "Ya ampun, ekspresimu jelek banget _Teme_ hahaha."

"Dia bantuin si nenek nyebrang sambil ngomel-ngomel karena si nenek nggak mau pake jembatan penyebrangan, abis itu si nenek malah meluk-meluk Sasuke sambil berterimakasih," jawab Suigetsu.

"Hahaha…" tawa Naruto. Ngomel sambil menolong orang, typical Sasuke banget, pikirnya. Sama seperti saat Sasuke menolong gadis di rel dulu.

"Hei, _scroll_ ke bawah. Aku tag foto yang lain," ucap Juugo.

Naruto sudah melakukannya kalau ia tidak tiba-tiba terpaku pada notifikasi lain di timeline nya. Di bagian _relationship_. Dengan sedikit kaku ia mengeklik bagian itu, dan…

Deg…

Deg…Deg…

Jantungnya seolah hampir melompat keluar saat melihat isi notifikasi itu.

 _Sasuke Uchiha sent a relationship request._

"Oi Naruto, bagaimana menurutmu foto yang kedua?" tanya Juugo, tapi pendengaran Naruto sama sekali tak focus pada suara itu. Ia terlalu terpaku dengan apa ang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke mengiriminya permintaan pacaran di _facebook_? _Facebok_! Bukankah dengan begitu semua orang bisa melihat status mereka kalau Naruto menerima permintaan itu? Dan apa-apaan nama akun facebook Sasuke? Bukankah dulu namanya Amaterasu no Susano'o? sekarang sudah berganti dengan nama asli.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Apa itu artinya Sasuke tidak seperti apa yang ada di pikirannya? Sasuke mungkin saja ingin meneriakkan bahwa ia adalah miliknya, bukan malah tidak mengakuinya seperti hubungannya dengan Sakura dulu?

"Oi, Naruto?" lagi, ucapan temannya tak ia hiraukan. Ia tengah berpikir mengenai status mereka. Seandainya benar Sasuke mau mengakui hubungan mereka di hadapan public, lalu bagaimana dengannya? Bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Apa ia juga akan mengakui kalau mereka berpacaran? Laki-laki dengan laki-laki? Tapi kalau ialah yang ingin menyembunyikannya, bukankah ia sendiri yang melakukan tepat seperti apa yang dilakukan Sakura dulu?

"Cih! Apa semenarik itu kau menertawakanku?! Sini berikan!" kali ini suara Sasuke, dan dalam sedetik ia sudah menyambar ponsel Naruto.

"Ah," Naruto sama sekali tak siap dan membiarkan ponselnya direbut, menatap Sasuke yang kini terdiam melihat apa yang ada di layar ponsel Naruto. Melihat bagaimana reaksinya.

"Aku nggak akan membatalkan permintaannya," ucap Sasuke yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Naruto, ia menempelkan ponsel itu di dada si blonde. "Kalau kau yang mau menolaknya, kau sendiri yang harus menghapus request ini."

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya ia ingin menangis dan memeluk Sasuke seerat-eratnya. Jadi benar Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat mencampakkan atau membuang keberadaannya. Jadi benar kalau—…

…kalau dia saat ini benar-benar memeluk Sasuke.

Krik!

Suasana kelas langsung senyap. Untuk beberapa detik yang rasanya setahun suasana kelas benar-benar tenang.

"He?" ucap Naruto, cengok sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau ia betulan memeluk Sasuke. Ia langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke yang tampak membatu.

"A-a-aku…" gelagap Naruto.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya balik.

"Mulai detik ini kau saja yang jadi pacarku," ucap Sasuke.

"EEEHHHHH?!"

"CCCIIIIEEEEEEEE…!" kelas langsung ribut lagi. Teman-teman sekelas tampak tertawa, bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Bahkan cewek sekalipun!

'Apa mereka tidak cemburu atau apa? Err—…maksudku, mereka kan…? Tunggu, jangan-jangan…' Naruto buru-buru melihat ponselnya dan menyecroll timeline nya ke bawah, melihat postingan Juugo sebelumnya. Dan matanya membola melihat postingan itu. Gambar semacam roda undian dengan judul 'Siapa yang paling cocok jadi pacar Sasuke Uchiha' dari diagram yang diakali dengan hasil vote palsu ada pilihan 'banci', 'sesama cowok', dan 'nenek-nenek' dengan hasil voting 'nenek-nenek' yang paling tinggi supaya di foto berikutnya Suigetsu memposting foto Sasuke bersama nenek tadi. Siapapun yang mengepost ini pastilah teman-teman sepergilaan mereka.

"Bhahahahahaha lulus dari pacar nenek-nenek, sekarang kau jadi _gay_ ," anak-anak sekelas masih tertawa.

'Astaga, pantas saja reaksi mereka begini. Mereka menganggap ini Cuma lelucon,' batin Naruto sambil menarik bibirnya sebelah dan sweatdrop menggantung di pelipisnya. Lalu sebuah ide masuk ke otaknya 'Tunggu, jangan-jangan dengan begini…meski kami betulan jadian pun…'

"Nih aku baik Teme, aku sudah membebaskanmu dari jadian sama nenek-nenek. Kau harusnya berterimakasih," ucap Naruto.

"Heh, ya ya, terimakasih," balas Sasuke. "Tapi sebagai gantinya kau jadi pacarku."

"Hehe tentu saja," cengir Naruto sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Sasuke dan mengeklik option _accept_ di permintaan pacaran Sasuke.

"Ccciiieeeeeeeeeeeee…suit suiiittt!" lagi-lagi kelas ribut. Bahkan setengah jam kemudian, ribuan komentar membanjiri status pacaran di facebook mereka. Apalagi karena Sasuke sudah memakai nama asli dan memajang foto profil kembar dengan Naruto, yaitu foto mereka bersama manusia salju pertama Sasuke.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~


	6. Chapter 6: First Date

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Reply Review:

#Kucing maniss: yohoooo masama ^^/ makasih semangatnya and read reviewnya juga…

#Sabaku no Dili lagi gak login: etto…karena gak log in balesnya lewat sini juga yah XD ato ntar deh coba. Btw makasih banyak pujiannya, jadi malu X/D iya, ikutin terus ceritanya, ikutin juga perkembangan gambarnya ya…gambar SasuNaru kisu? Itu bisa diatur XD ikutin terus makanya hehehe btw makasih banya read reviewnya ya :D

#Revhanaslowfujosh: wohohoho sukur deh bisa menghibur :D wah wah, sepertinya anata penasaran amat kayak bocah XD puk puk puk, itu akan dibahas sedkit demi sedikit, makasnya ikutin terus ceritanya ya ^0^/ btw makasih banyak read reviewnya…

#hime lebay: wohoho makasih banyak semoga gak bikin bosen. Iya dong lanjut, makasih banyak mau nunggu. Jangan lupa ikutin terus ceritanya ya…btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ^0^7

Buat yang udah log in: cinya, phantomlady13, choikim1310, yassir2374, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, QuEE lu-VIZ, liaajahfujo, Kuma Akaryuu, justin cruellin, Dewi15, LuHunHan, NowMe, Kutoka Mekuto, and Hamano Hiruka, dibales lewat PM ya…

.

.

.

Chapter 6: First Date

.

.

.

Naruto selalu berpikir, pasti senang jadi cowok seperti Sasuke. Supel, punya teman cowok banyak dan teman cewek juga banyak. Sudah begitu ganteng, rajin, dan pintar. Kalau cowok seperti Sasuke pasti…siapa saja akan bangga jika jadi pacarnya. Pasti siapapun gadis yang mendapatkan Sasuke pasti akan langsung berteriak kepada dunia bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya.

Dan kini dialah gadis tersebut.

"GYYYAAAAHHHHHH GUE PACARAN SAMA SASUKE LOOOHHHHH…!" teriak Naruto. _Well_ , tapi dia teriak dengan kepala dimasukkan ke dalam bantal atau seluruh dunia benar-benar akan meneriakinya. Dia tersenyum bahagia, entah sudah keberapa kali hari itu. Atau mungkin sejak sepulang dari les hingga saat ini dia masih tersenyum. Rasanya dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk berangkat les lagi besok pagi. Tengah senyum-senyum ga-je, ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah chat masuk. Dia begitu bersemangat membukanya, dan benar saja, senyumannya semakin lebar saat melihat nama Sasuke tertera di daftar chat nya.

"Oi," begitu isinya. Benar-benar typical Sasuke, tapi Naruto malah tertawa lepas. Astaga, sejak kapan chat Sasuke bisa membuatnya sebahagia itu?

"Ada apa!" balas Naruto sok jutek. Ia mengharapkan balasan sewot Sasuke seperti biasa, yeah, sepertinya sekarang balasan jutek Sasuke pun bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

"Mau kencan denganku malam ini?"

Naruto langsung melongo mendapat balasan tak terduga it, ia langsung gelagapan tak jelas dan belum membalas chat Sasuke hingga terdengar bunyi 'tak' kaca jendela kamarnya. Naruto segera menghampiri jendela untuk melihat keluar, dan dia melihat Sasuke sudah di sana. Mata Naruto membola, kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Tapi yang dia tahu dia harus segera turun menemui Sasuke.

Tunggu. Ini kan kencan? Baju apa yang harus dipakainya? Tapi kalau dia memilih segala, nanti Sasuke kelamaan nunggu. Jadi Naruto hanya cepat-cepat memakai jeans dan…memakai jaket pemberian Sasuke. Tak lupa ia menyemprot parfum ke tubuhnya meski terburu-buru.

"Hei," sapa Naruto dan terlihat sedikit terlalu bersemangat.

"…" Sasuke menatap flat. _"You look happy, stop it."_

Naruto langsung merengut. "Apaan sih," sewotnya lalu malah berjalan mendahului, Sasuke mengikuti.

"Kau sudah izin pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka sedang tidak di rumah," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Jadi kau malah mengosongkan rumahmu?"

"Aku mengunci semua pintunya kok."

"Tapi kalau begitu kan lebih baik kencan di rumahmu saja, lagipula tidak ada orang."

Blush!

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah total.

"Maksudku biar rumahmu tidak dikosongkan, siapa tau bakal ada pencuri," Sasuke mengoreksi ucapannya.

"A-aku ngerti kok!" sewot Naruto. "Tapi kita sudah terlanjur jalan. Sekalian pergi saja."

"Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Kan kau yang mengajakku kencan! Harusnya kau yang tentukan dong!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Memangnya kau tahu daerah sini?" goda Naruto.

"Lihat saja nanti," dan Sasuke langsung meraih tangan Naruto dan menggandengnya. Membuat lagi-lagi wajah Naruto memerah total. "Heh! Kau ini benar-benar menyukaiku ya," seringai Sasuke.

"B-berisik!" gumam Naruto sambil membuang muka.

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke distrik dimana dulu mereka berbelanja natal.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. "Mau makan apa?"

Naruto nyengir, ia ingin mengerjai Sasuke. "Pizza. Lalu Burger, Donnut, Spagheti, Kentang Goreng dan Ramen," ucap Naruto. Dia sih tidak berniat memesan itu, hanya ingin melihat reaksi Sasuke saja. meski harga nya tidak terlalu mahal, tapi untuk ukuran anak sekolah lumayan menguras juga. Biasanya Naruto harus menguras uang jajannya kalau keluar untuk makan benda-benda itu bersama teman sekolahnya.

Tapi jawaban Sasuke malah, "Minumannya apa?"

"Huh?" cengok Naruto yang lagi-lagi mendapat jawaban tak terduga.

"Aku tanya kau mau minum apa? Kau tidak mungkin kan makan semua itu tanpa minum?"

"E-i-itu itu…nggak, aku nggak bermaksud makan itu semua," Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak masalah, aku juga lapar," jawab Sasuke.

Oh, mungkin ia bisa patungan nanti, pikir Naruto. Kalau begitu tidak masalah.

"Kalau begitu milkshake vanilla saja," jawab Naruto.

Mereka memasuki sebuah café yang menjual semua benda yang disebutkan Naruto tadi— _well_ , kecuali untuk ramen yang pastinya dijual terpisah—yang Naruto herankan, Sasuke memesan semua itu dan meminta untuk dibungkus.

"Kita tidak makan di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau mau makan di sini?" Sasuke balas tanya.

"Err… _well_ , maksudku, kau punya tempat lain untuk makan?"

"Kurasa," balas Sasuke. "Tapi kalau kau ingin makan di sini—…"

"Tidak tidak, tadi aku hanya heran. Itu saja. kalau kau punya tempat lain, itu tidak masalah."

Setelah dari tempat itu, mereka mampir ke tempat ramen sebelum pergi ke tempat yang Sasuke tuju. Sebuah restaurant mahal yang entah terdiri dari berapa lantai, disitu juga ada menara kaca yang di lantai teratasnya berbentuk nyaris seperti segienam dan semua dindingnya terdiri dari kaca. Naruto cengok, lalu untuk apa mereka beli makanan di tempat tadi? T-tunggu, yang Naruto khawatiran seharusnya seberapa banyak ia harus patungan kalau makan di tempat mahal begitu.

"Aku melihatnya saat kita belanja kemarin," ucap Sasuke saat mereka memasuki lift. Naruto diam saja, terkadang sia-sia saja mencoba menebak pikiran Sasuke. Lift yang mereka naiki terus naik sampai lantai teratas, mereka turun di lantai berbentuk segienam yang Naruto lihat dari bawah tadi. Naruto sedikit shock, tempat itu luas, dan lumayan banyak orang berada di sana. Bangku di sana terbuat dari kaca dengan bentuk mengikuti bentuk ruangan, ada teropong di beberapa sudut. Sebagian orang yang ada di situ adalah anak-ana muda bersama gerombolannya, tengah ngobrol dan tertawa-tawa sambil saling melempar makanan meski ada peringatan untuk membuang sampah di tempat sampah. Sebagian yang lain adalah pasangan yang sedang bermesra-mesraan, dan itulah yang paling membuat Naruto shock.

Naruto masih tak bergerak kalau Sasuke tidak menariknya ke salah satu sudut ruangan dekat teropong dan duduk di bangku kosong. Ia mulai membuka makanan yang ia bawa tadi, mengambil sepotong burger, sementara Naruto mengambil ramen instant nya yang sudah siap makan. Untuk beberapa detik ia tak menyuapkan ramen ke mulutnya.

"Kau tidak suka tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto melirik. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja, bukankah masuk kesini saja bayar? Berapa harganya?"

"Makan saja, tidak usah pikirkan itu," Sasuke menggigit burger nya.

"Hei! Seriously?"

"Makan."

"…" sedikit ragu, Naruto mulai makan. "Ah, lalu harga makanan—…"

"Sudah kubilang tak usah dipikirkan. Kau tidak bisa makan dengan tenang ya?"

"Tapi—…"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat beberapa petugas kebersihan masuk dan mengomel saat melihat gerombolan yang tadi saling lempar makanan. Mereka bahkan mendenda anak-anak itu dengan jumlah yang lumayan membuat bola mata Naruto keluar dari rongganya.

"Sasuke, kau yakin kita akan tetap di tempat ini?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Peraturannya kita boleh makan asal tidak nyampah kok," ucap Sasuke santai.

"Tapi aku dengar harga dendanya. Pasti harga masuknya—…"

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah dipikirkan."

"…" Naruto tak menjawab lagi, ia mulai makan. Tapi tetap saja matanya jadi risih saat melihat pasangan berciuman di sana sini, jadi dia memutar duduknya menghadap jendela dan memandang keluar dimana butiran salju mulai turun. "Indah sekali," komentar Naruto. Pemandangan kota dari tempat tinggi memang bagus, apalagi dengan butiran salju yang menghiasi. "Ah, lihat, itu pohon natal yang kita datangi waktu itu."

Sasuke mengubah duduknya seperti Naruto, berbagi pemandangan yang sama.

"Dari jauh kelihatan kecil," ucap Naruto sambil menenggak kuah terakhir ramennya.

"Tentu saja," komentar Sasuke dan menggigit potongan terakhir burger nya lalu meminum milkshake, Naruto juga melakukannya.

"Ah, kenyang," komentar Naruto.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menghabiskan semua ini?" Sasuke melirik horror, begitu juga Naruto. "Hei, kau yang pesan loh! Kau harus habiskan!" protes Sasuke.

"A-aku kan bilang tidak jadi pesan semua itu! Kau bantu habiskan!" balas Naruto.

"Tidak. Pokoknya kau yang habiskan!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"…"

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sibuk menahan mulut mereka supaya tidak muntah karena kebanyakan makan.

"Aku—…sudah tidak kuat—…hmph…!" Naruto menahan mulutnya.

"Aku juga—…"

Dan merekapun berlomba ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya ada di luar ruang segienam itu, ada lorong pendek di luarnya yang berujung pada pintu kaca yang membatasi dengan tangga ke lantai bawah, lift berada di satu lantai di bawah ruang segienam itu, lalu kamar mandi ada di sisi kanan kiri lorong sebelum pintu. Mereka di kamar mandi cukup lama, menenangkan perut mereka yang mual karena kebanyakan isi.

"Fuuhh…akhirnya…" ucap Naruto lega saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju wastafel. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mengikuti. "Mendingan?" tanya Naruto.

"Yeah," jawab Sasuke lemas. Mereka sama-sama berkumur di wastafel saat tiba-tiba lampu mati.

"Mati lampu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya segera keluar dari kamar mandi. _"Oh, shit!"_ umpatnya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menyusul.

"Restaurantnya sudah tutup."

Naruto terbelalak. "He-hei, yang benar saja," Naruto mencoba membuka pintu yang memisahkan dengan tangga ke lantai bawah. Terkunci. "Helloo…apa masih ada orang?!" teriaknya, tapi tak ada jawaban. "Hei, harusnya setelah tutup ada petugas kebersihan kan?"

"Mungkin mereka sudah datang duluan saat mengusir anak-anak itu."

"Tempatnya masih belum tutup sampai cukup lama kita di sini!"

Sasuke angkat bahu.

"Sekarang apa?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia kembali ke ruang segienam itu, makanan mereka yang belum habis masih di sana. "Kurasa memang petugas kebersihan tidak datang lagi setelahnya."

"Apa mereka tidak punya CCTV untuk memantau kita masih di atas?"

"Hei, mana ada CCTV yang mengintai dalam kamar mandi."

"Ah, kalau begitu CCTV di sini, kita bisa melambai ke petugas keamanan," Naruto mencari CCTV di ruangan itu.

"Err…kurasa kau takkan menemukannya."

"Huh?"

"Kau ingat sebelum masuk tadi kita diperiksa dengan sangat ketat? Kurasa karena mereka tidak mengawasi ruangan ini. Well, masuk akal kalau isinya pasangan-pasangan seperti tadi."

Naruto tampak panic. "Lalu apa? Telfon 911? Atau…"

"Hei, ayolah, tidak seburuk itu kan?" jawab Sasuke santai. "Maksudku, kita Cuma berdua di sini."

Terdiam sesaat, lalu…blush!

"I-i-i-itu itu…" Naruto kelabakan.

"Tuh kan kau senang," goda Sasuke dan mengambil posisi duduk di lantai menghadap pemandangan kota dan menyandarkan punggung di bangku.

"Aku tidak senang!" sewot Naruto dan duduk di samping Sasuke. "Besok kan harus les, bagaimana kalau belum ada petugas datang sampai siang."

"Untuk apa les? Aku kan ada di sini."

"Kau pikir aku berangkat les Cuma ingin bertemu denganmu?!"

"Memangnya bukan?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto kalah debat dengan wajah memerah total.

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja," jawab Sasuke santai dan meraih tangan Naruto lalu menciumnya.

"A-a-apaann," Naruto gelagapan, tapi Sasuke tak melepas ciumannya. Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa ini rasanya punya pacar," ucap Sasuke kemudian, kali ini meletakkan tangan Naruto di pangkuannya dan tetap menggenggam tangan itu.

(Readers bisa melihat gambarnya di facebook page: **Indonesian Manga**. Info lebih lengkap silahkan baca di profil author karena _link_ tidak bisa dimasukkan ke _story_ ^^"7)

"Mana kutahu," balas Naruto.

"Kau kan pernah punya pacar."

"Punya pacar sih pernah, pacaran belum."

"Memang kalian pacaran Cuma sebentar?"

"2 tahun."

"Dua tahun dan kalian tidak pernah kencan?"

"Kencan pernah, tapi tidak pernah melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Pegangan tangan saja jarang."

"Astaga, kalian masih terlalu polos atau apa?"

"…" Naruto tak memberi jawaban, kalau bisa ia tak ingin menceritakan hubungannya dengan orang lain. "Bahas yang lain kek," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu ganti topic. Aku mau tanya kenapa kemarin kau mau putus tapi pada akhirnya minta jadian lagi dan bahkan di hadapan semuanya."

"I-itu…" Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangan. "Kenapa harus tanya? Kau juga tidak peduli kita jadian atau teman saja kan?"

"Aku peduli."

"Kau tidak peduli. Buktinya saat kubilang kita putus saja kau bisa jawab dengan santai. Kau sama sekali tidak keberatan kita jadi teman seperti biasa."

"Itu karena aku sudah siap-siap."

"Huh? Maksudnya?"

"Setelah kita jadian malam itu aku langsung mengirim permintaan pacaran di facebook, tapi kau tidak menerimanya padahal kau online. Jadi sudah kuduga kau masih ragu dengan keputusanmu, dan ketika kau minta putus, _well_ , kurasa itu memang akan terjadi."

Naruto menatap tidak percaya, jadi Sasuke memang mengirimkan request itu tanpa peduli hubungan mereka diketahui public. Maksudku, kalau Sasuke mengirimkan malam setelah mereka jadian, dia kan belum tahu kalau Juugo dan Suigetsu bakal memposting postingan konyol yang mem-back-up hubungan mereka itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke karena Naruto diam saja. Tak menjawab, Naruto justru memeluk Sasuke. "Hei, kau ini. Jangan tiba-tiba memelukku! Di sini, di kelas, kau ini kenapa?"

Lagi, Naruto tak menjawab. Ia menyembunyikan wajah tersenyumnya di dada Sasuke. Ia lalu mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas, dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan jemari Sasuke membelai rambutnya.

"Hei hei, memangnya kau tidak takut hubungan kita ketahuan oleh orang-orang," Naruto coba ngeles.

"Kenapa takut? Suka-suka aku mau pacaran dengan siapa."

"Kau bisa kehilangan penggemarmu loh…"

"Sejak awal aku tidak membutuhkan mereka. Aku lebih butuh pada teman-teman yang bersikap biasa saja."

"Hahaha dasar popular," Naruto melepas dekapannya, lalu beralih duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan memeluk lehernya, sementara tangan Sasuke beralih ke pinggang Naruto. "Hei, mau coba ciuman?"

"…" Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Tidak."

"Kenapa? Kita kan pacaran," Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau bilang kita pacaran untuk memastikan perasaan 'suka' kita, bukan untuk malah mendorongnya menjadi rasa harus 'suka' yang menjadi pasangan."

"Heh, kau benar juga," Naruto beralih memeluk Sasuke dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak si raven.

"Hei, kau menduduki milikku," protes Sasuke datar, tapi tetap tak melepas dekapannya.

"Haha biar saja, biar aku sadar kau juga punya benda yang sama denganku di bawah sana dan membuatku kembali ke kenyataan bahwa aku seharusnya tidak menyukaimu."

"Memangnya kau punya," Sasuke seenaknya meremas selangkangan Naruto.

"OOIII!" omel Naruto dan segera melepas pelukannya, sedikit menjauhkan tubuh dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau ini aneh, kadang jadi seperti playboy, kadang kau jadi pemalu seperti ini," Sasuke membelai pipi Naruto dengan jarinya. Lalu perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajah ke wajah manis Naruto. Ia sudah bisa merasakan hangat nafas Naruto, dan saat bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan, Sasuke malah mencubit hidung Naruto dengan gemas. "Sudah kubilang tidak boleh," Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menyingkirkan Naruto dari pangkuannya. "Tadi milkshake nya masih kan? Aku mau—…" sebelum Sasuke meraih milkshake nya, tubuhnya ditindih ke lantai oleh Naruto.

Bisa ia lihat wajah Naruto yang memerah total. "Tapi aku mau," ucap Naruto dan tanpa kata langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Bisa Sasuke rasakan cengkeraman tangan Naruto bergetar halus di dadanya. Naruto melepas kecupannya, hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, ia masih tak melepaskan matanya dari mata Sasuke.

"Kau yang minta loh," ucap Sasuke lalu…

"Huaaaaa…" Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. "Sasu—…mmpphh…" Naruto tak bisa berkutik saat bibir Sasuke meraup bibirnya, lalu menjilat bibir Naruto. "Ngg…ah—…" ia menikmati saat lidah Sasuke kini memasuki rongga mulutnya, memainkan lidahnya, dan Naruto menyambut. Ia membalas ciuman Sasuke dan mengerang nikmat, apalagi saat Sasuke meremas belakang kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman, ia hanya bisa membalas ciuman Sasuke tanpa perlawanan. Mereka berciuman cukup lama sampai nafas mereka seolah habis terkuras, dengan rakus mereka menghirup udara tapi sebelum Naruto puas melakukannya, Sasuke sudah kembali menciumnya. Kali ini Sasuke bahkan mengubah posisi mereka dan merangkak di atas tubuh Naruto, meletakkan satu kakinya di antara kaki Naruto, dan terus menciumnya dengan rakus.

"Haahh…hahhh…" Naruto tersengal setelah ciuman mereka terlepas setelah entah berapa lama. Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu dan saling menatap. Naruto tertawa.

"Kau bilang belum pernah pacaran," godanya.

"Aku kan cowok, kurang lebih aku tahu caranya," Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak Naruto, membiarkan nafasnya menyentuh leher dan telinga Naruto. "Apa ini juga ciuman pertamamu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sudah kubilang kan, aku pacaran belum pernah melakukan yang lain-lain."

"Hmph," Sasuke menyeringai dan merebahkan tubuhnya total di atas tubuh Naruto, hingga kakinya menimpa selangkangan Naruto dan merasakan sesuatu.

" _Dobe_?" panggil Sasuke.

"Err…kurasa aku perlu ke kamar mandi."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto dibangunkan oleh udara dingin dengan posisi terbaring di lantai dan jaket Sasuke menyelimutinya. _Well_ , dia sudah pakai jaket sih, tapi sepertinya raven itu keras kepala dan tetap memberikan jaketnya. Naruto menatap ponselnya, sudah pukul 10 a.m. tapi matahari sama sekali tak menampakkan diri, ia lalu melihat ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan Sasuke, sedikit panic, ia menuju ke lorong dan menemukan Sasuke sedang berbicara pada petugas restaurant. Naruto menghampiri.

"Ah, kami mohon maaf atas kelalaian kami," ucap petugas itu.

"Tidak masalah. Lain kali sebaiknya lebih teliti," balas Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

"Restaurant ini Cuma buka pukul 4 p.m. sampai 12 a.m., pantas saja petugasnya bisa dengan santai datang siang keesokan hari untuk bersih-bersih," komentar Sasuke.

"Hng, salah kita juga tidak keluar sebelum jam tersebut," jawab Naruto.

"Aku tahu, aku juga sudaah minta maaf kok pada petugas resto nya."

"Hahaha kau bisa minta maaf juga."

"Kau pikir apa?"

Naruto Cuma nyengir. Mereka berjalan pulang tanpa banyak bicara. "Apa aku lupa sesuatu ya?" ucap Naruto saat mereka hampir tiba di rumah Naruto.

"Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, kurasa bukan itu. Sesuatu yang lain, dan sangat penting," Naruto membuka gerbang rumahnya dan—…cepat-cepat menutupnya kembali.

"Ada ap—…" Sasuke batal bertanya karena sudah mengingat apa yang terjadi. Semalam Naruto pergi dengan rumah kosong, dan mungkin saja sekarang orang tuanya sudah pulang dan semua pintu terkunci. "Jangan bilang kau membawa semua kunci rumahmu."

Tak menjawab, Naruto merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan segerandel kunci rumahnya.

"NA-RU-TOOOOO!" terdengar teriakan Kushina, mungkin tadi sempat mendengar gerbang dibuka, atau memang melihat Naruto di luar gerbang.

"Gyyyyaaaaaaa selamatkan akuuuuu!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Tapi Sasuke malah…

" _Adios_ ," ucap Sasuke dan melambai dengan dua jarinya.

"Hei hei hei! Kau juga tanggungjawab!" Naruto menarik-narik jaket Sasuke.

"Hei, bukan sepenuhnya salahku kita terjebak di sana!"

"Tapi kan—…" Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan untuk beberapa detik. Sasuke melepasnya dan tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," bisiknya lalu melangkah pergi. Sementara Naruto hanya mematung di tempat tanpa peduli kalau Kushina bakal menyeretnya ke ruang penyiksaan.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~


	7. Chapter 7: Valentine

Makasih banyak buat yang udah read and review ^^/ :

# Guest : waah kalo gitu selamat membaca XD semoga menikmati. Iyaps ini update :D makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

# Revhanaslowfujosh : wooh iya ini update :D makasih udah dimasukin ke daftar bacaan anata ^^/ makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

# Guest : ayaya Kushina galak loh XD iya mereka ksu, jangan ngiri loh XD #plaak# btw makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

# ima : eh? Lho, mereka kan udah jadian :3a beneran suka dong hehe btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D

Makasih juga buat yang udah log in: Dewi15, liaajahfujo, yassir2374, Aiko Vallery, retvianputri12, lovely. win. 758, anandakray67, Sabaku No Dili, Sri Gitarja, Kuma Akaryuu, Hamano Hiruka, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Habibah794, phantomlady13, Kuroshiro Ringo, QuEE lu-VIZ, versetta, yola. yaoi, acca1, Reina Putri, URuRuBaek, and NowMe dibales lewat PM ya :D

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 7: Valentine

.

.

.

"Iya. Aku dihukum seminggu nggak keluar rumah nih, habis sekolah harus langsung pulang, habis les juga," bocah blonde itu tampak sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang di ujung telefon. "Jangan tertawa _Teme_! Ini salahmu tauk!" … "Chee, masih ma—…"

"Narutoooooo! Sudah malam! Cepat tidur!" terdengar teriakan seorang wanita.

"Tch! Iya _Kaaa-saaannnn_!" balas bocah blonde yang dipanggil Naruto itu. "Chee, sudah dulu ya. _Kaa-san_ sudah mengomel. _Oyasumi_ …" ia terdiam untuk mendengar balasan di ujung telefon, lalu detik berikutnya wajahnya memerah. " _Ba-Baka_! Chee—… _bye_ …" ia menekan tombol off, tapi ia masih memandangi ponselnya untuk beberapa saat masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

" _I love you too_ …Sasuke," bisiknya sambil mengecup ponselnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Ohaiyo_ …" sapa Naruto sambil memasuki kelas keesokan paginya.

" _Ohaiyo_ ," balas teman-teman cowoknya, sementara anak-anak cewek tampak tengah berkerumun dan mengobrol sendiri dengan asyik. "Ada apaan sih?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan tas di bangkunya.

"Biasalah anak-anak cewek. Bentar lagi kan valentine," balas Kiba yang tengah duduk di atas meja bersama anak-anak cowok lainnya.

"Eh," Naruto baru ingat kalau ini memang sudah February.

"Apanya yang eh? Jangan sampai nanti kalau kau dikasih coklat sama pacarmu kau bilang 'eh' dan lupa event apa," omel Kiba. "Chee, enak ya yang sudah punya pacar. Jaminan bakal dapat coklat."

"Iya, kalau nge-jones tragis banget nggak tau bakal dapat apa enggak," balas anak cowok lainnya.

"Lha, bukannya kemarin kalian tahun baru udah punya pacar?" heran Naruto.

Giiiiiii…

Muka-muka suram langsung bermunculan, Naruto Cuma bisa _sweatdrop_. Tebakan Naruto, cewek-cewek mereka Cuma memanfaatkan mereka biar nggak nge-jones di malam tahun baru, dan setelah itu mereka bubaran. Yeah, dia sendiri hampir melakukan itu kepada Hinata, untung saja tidak jadi. Dan dia malah mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dari itu fufufufu.

"Apa lu cengengesan!" protes teman Naruto.

"Thehehe enggak kok," cengir Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto, bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah jadian sama orang yang waktu itu?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk meski dalam hati sedikit ragu. Tapi sekali lagi ia menetapkan hati, ia tahu bagaimana sakitnya diabaikan, jadi dia tidak akan mengabaikan orang lain. "Iya, kami sudah jadian," balas Naruto.

"Siapa namanya? Kenalin dong…dari sekolah ini atau bukan?"

"Bukan dari sekolah ini. Namanya…lha, bukannya aku memajang status berpacaran kami di _facebook_?"

"Heh itu, bukannya itu Cuma pajangan?"

"Huh? Maksudnya?"

"Kudengar dari anak-anak cewek, katanya si … siapalah yang pacaran denganmu di _facebook_ , itu cowok super keren. Katanya status kalian itu Cuma supaya cewek-cewek nggak lagi mengganggunya."

"Ahaha…" Naruto _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Chee, lagian dia cowok. Memangnya kau mau pacaran dengan cowok," teman Naruto meninju pelan pundak Naruto.

"A—…" Naruto tak sempat menjawab karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Valentine ya…" gumam Naruto sambil berjalan pulang. "Apa aku harus memberikan coklat untuk Sasuke?" ia berhenti sejenak di depan toko coklat. Saat itu dua orang cowok berseragam SMU lewat di dekatnya.

"Serius bro, masa elo yang ngasih coklat," ucap yang satu.

"Ya…ya tapi kan gue suka dia…" jawab yang satu lagi.

"Iya. Tapi elu cowok! Mana harga diri elu? Harusnya tuh cewek yang ngasih coklat ke elu!"

…

Loading…

…

Blush…!

Wajah Naruto memerah dan langsung beranjak pergi dari toko itu. Iya ya? Mereka kan sama-sama cowok? Kenapa harus memberi coklat? Dan kenapa Naruto berpikir untuk memberi coklat? Apa di mindset dia, dia sudah terpatri untuk mengambil peran sebagai cewek?

"Aaaaahhhhggg!" Narutoo menjerit sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan lagi-lagi harus tertunduk malu karena kini orang-orang memandanginya aneh.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Hari itu haris les, Naruto tak melihat Sasuke di gerbong kereta yang dinaikinya. Saat turun dari kereta ia sempat celingukan sesaat tapi tak mendapati Sasuke, jadi dia berniat ke tempat les saja sendirian. Hingga saat mencapai pintu keluar, seseorang menggandeng tangannya.

"Sa-Sasuke…" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah saat melihat siapa yang menggandengnya.

"Kau kan tahu kita pasti naik kereta yang sama setiap les. Kalau nggak satu gerbong seenggaknya tunggu aku kek sebelum ke tempat les," omel Sasuke.

" _Go-gomen_ …" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, rasanya jantungnya mau meledak, apalagi karena Sasuke mengeratkan genggamanya. Ini di tempat umum loh!

'Kusoo…aku sangat ingin menghilang saja,' batin Naruto. Dia ingin melepas tangan Sasuke, tapi bukannya nanti dia jadi seperti tak mengakui hubungan mereka? Dia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang sangat dibencinya. Tapi…

…akhirnya Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan pundung di pojokan.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih!" kesal Sasuke. "Memangnya salah aku menggandengmu? Aku menyukaimu tauk!"

"Ju-justru karena aku menyukaimu jantungku mau meledak kalau kau menyentuhku!" omel Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Huh? Apa-apaan itu! Justru karena aku menyukaimu makanya aku ingin menyentuhmu terus!"

"…" mereka sama-sama terdiam lalu menghela nafas lelah.

"…jadi, sudah mengerjakan PR?" tanya Naruto saat akhirnya mereka berjalan ke tempat les secara berdekatan tapi tak bergandengan tangan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku nyontek dong."

"Hn."

"Aku sudah mengerjakan kok, Cuma mau memastikan jawabanku benar apa enggak."

"Hn."

Twitch!

"Ano sa…" ucap Naruto menahan kesal dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat sama jengkelnya. "Apa kau nggak punya jawaban lain eh?"

"…"… Sasuke malah memalingkan wajah. "Hmph!"

"Teme!" Naruto mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke. "Kau i—…mmphh…" Naruto terbelalak saat tiba-tiba Sasuke membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir juga.

"Kita ini Cuma ketemu seminggu dua kali, seenggaknya lebih mesra dikit kek kalo ketemu," ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang meleleh di tempat meskipun ini musim dingin.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Ohaiyo_ ," sapa Naruto lemas saat memasuki kelas les. "Guhu!" dia langsung tersentak melihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Yo Naruto," sapa Suigetsu.

"Y-Yo…" Naruto secepat kilat menaruh tas di bangkunya lalu ikut ngumpul bareng Suigetsu dan yang lainnya, iapun sengaja mengambil posisi yang membelakangi Sasuke.

"Biasanya kau dapat coklat pas valentine?" tanya Juugo.

"Ettoo…pernah beberapa kali sih, coklat persahabatan tapi," jawab Naruto.

"Yaaah, sama ngenesnya brarti," balas yang lainnya.

"Berisik," manyun Naruto.

"Ah, tapi kali ini kan sudah punya pacar," goda Suigetsu.

"Cie cieeee…" balas yang lain.

"A-apaan sih," ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Terus, kali ini kau mau ngasih coklat ke Sasuke?"

"Huh? Ngapain juga. Aku kan juga cowok, lagian ngapain ngasih coklat ke cowok kayak dia," jawab Naruto. Entah kenapa ia merasakan hawa membunuh dari Sasuke. Dia pun merinding seketika.

"Ah, benar juga sih. Tiap valentine Sasuke pasti dapat banyak coklat dari penggemarnya," balas Juugo.

Ada desiran aneh di dada Naruto.

"Nah kan, makannya aku nggak bakal ngasih coklat ke dia."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Pokoknya aku mau coklat."_

Naruto mendesah lelah membaca pesan itu dari Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ia berhenti di depan toko coklat saat pulang sekolah. Apa ia memang harus membuatkan coklat untuk Sasuke? Valentine empat hari lagi. Kalau dia mau membuatkan coklat, mungkin ia harus membeli bahan-bahannya sekarang atau bisa jadi kehabisan.

"Heeh sudahlah," lagi-lagi Naruto mendesah lelah dan tak memasuki toko itu.

Valentine tahun ini kebetulan banget jatuh di hari Minggu, yang artinya hari les dimana Naruto bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ketemu nanti ya kalau tidak memberikan coklat?

"Heeeh kok apa sih. Ya biasa saja kan?" ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu kembali menatap ponselnya. Membaca sekali lagi pesan Sasuke. "Pokoknya nggak bakal," ucap Naruto dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku.

Hari Sabtu.

Entah kenapa seharian Naruto merasakan aura dingin dari belakangnya.

"Apaan sih!" kesal Naruto saat akhirnya _sensei_ keluar kelas karena jam istirahat.

"Sebaiknya kau sudah menyiapkan coklat untukku," balas Sasuke.

"Aku bilang nggak bakal! Lagian kenapa juga aku yang harus memberikanmu coklat?" balas Naruto.

"Hmph!" Sasuke Cuma memalingkan wajahnya cuek.

Gggrrr…

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau," ulang Naruto dan meninggalkan Sasuke untuk ngobrol dengan yang lainnya.

Sasuke tak berbicara padanya lagi bahkan sampai pulang les dan bahkan saat mereka duduk bersebelahan di kereta, Naruto juga tak berniat bicara padanya. Lalu saat Naruto mau turun dari kereta, Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jangan lupa besok bawa cokelat untukku," ucapnya.

Naruto Cuma berkedut kesal tanpa menjawab lalu pergi begitu saja. Ia berjalan keluar stasiun saat matanya menangkap siluet kuning di café depan stasiun.

" _Tou-san_?" herannya. Tampaknya Minato juga melihat Naruto karena ia langsung melambai dan memanggil bocah itu. Naruto menghampiri. "Sedang apa _Tou-san_ di sini?" tanya Naruto seraya duduk di kursi kosong depan Minato.

"Tadi dari toko buku. Melihat jam dan _Tou-san_ kira sudah waktumu pulang les. Jadi sekalian saja menjemputmu," jawab Minato sambil menyesap minumannya. "Mau pesan minum?"

"Umm…enggak deh," Naruto mengambil tas belanja _Tou-san_ nya lalu mengambil buku dari sana. Buku tentang bayi. "Huh?" heran Naruto lalu menatap _Tou-san_ nya yang kini nyengir ga-je.

"Buat mancing _Kaa-san_ mu. Masa dia bilang tidak ingin punya anak lagi. Padahal _Tou-san_ ingin menimang bayi lagi," ucapnya. Naruto tertawa.

"Berjuanglah untuk merayunya _Tou-san_ ," ucap Naruto.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Ingin punya adik tidak?"

"Aku sih terserah _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ saja," senyum Naruto.

"Hmm…berarti oke," ucap Minato dan meneguk minumannya untuk terakhir kali. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju parkiran. "Ah, keberatan kalo mampir dulu? _Tou-san_ belum beli pembungkus kadonya," ucap Minato sambil menyalakan mesin.

"Kado? Buku tadi buat kado? Valentine?" heran Naruto.

"Iya, buku juga tidak apa-apa kan? Karena _Tou-san_ pikir _Kaa-san_ bakal bosan kalo _Tou-san_ belikan bunga? _Tou-san_ sudah beli coklat juga sih."

"Umm…menurutku enggak kok, dia nggak bakal bosan," Naruto tampak berpikir. "Ne _Tou-san_ , setiap valentine _Kaa-san_ memberimu kado, _Tou-san_ juga. Maksudku…kenapa?"

"Huh?" giliran Minato yang menatap Naruto bingung. "Memangnya harus ada alasan untuk memberikan sesuatu kepada orang yang kita sayangi?"

Deg!

Naruto langsung bungkam. Untuk beberapa detik ia mematung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato yang membawa Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ah…tidak apa-apa," cengir Naruto. "Ne _Tou-san_ , keberatan kalau mampir ke toko coklat?"

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Ngh…" Naruto menatap tak yakin pada isi dari tas yang dibawanya. Coklat buatannya sendiri. _Well_ , dia tak begitu Pe-De dengan bentuknya, tapi dia yakin rasanya sudah oke. Soalnya dia sudah menyuruh _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ nya mencicipi dan mereka bilang enak. Terus yang bikin dia nggak Pe-De lagi adalah tulisannya. Ia mencoba menulis " _to Sasuke, from Naruto. I Love You_ " dengan coklat putih, tapi hasil tulisannya benar-benar biasa. Padahal Naruto ingin mencoba membuat tulisan yang bagus, tapi tulisan tangannya memang pas-pasan.

Naruto kembali menatap rel di depannya, keretanya masih belum datang, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Saat itulah ponselnya berbunyi. Ia membaca pesan yang masuk.

" _Sorry_ nggak satu kereta, tadi aku berangkat duluan karena… _well_ , karena suatu hal," sms dari Sasuke. Naruto mendesah lelah, tapi mungkin ada bagusnya juga Sasuke tak melihat apa yang dibawanya, mungkin nanti bisa sebagai kejutan. Tapi 'karena suatu hal', apa-apaan itu?

Tak berapa lama kereta datang dan Naruto pun masuk. Entah kenapa tidak seperti biasanya, kereta penuh sesak dan kebanyakan adalah cewek.

"Eh, kau yakin Sasuke- _kun_ biasanya naik kereta ini?"

"Iya aku yakin kok, beberapa kali aku naik bersamanya saat mau ke tempat les."

Naruto _sweatdrop_. Jadi ini yang membuat Sasuke ogah naik kereta di jam biasanya? Naruto kembali ber- _sweatdrop_ -ria begitu turun dari kereta, pasalnya para gadis itu kini bermarathon menuju tempat les Naruto. Aah, bakalan rame banget pasti tuh tempat, keluh Naruto dalam hati.

Dan benar saja, begitu sampai, tempat les sudah seperti tempat yang bakal ada acara konser. Naruto melihat teman-teman cowoknya berada di luar kelas seolah terusir dari habitatnya.

"Yo," sapa Naruto sweatdrop.

"Yo," balas mereka dengan ekspresi sama.

"Ada artis nyasar eh?"

Mereka tertawa.

"Jadi…akhirnya mau memberikan Sasuke coklat?" Suigetsu menepuk tas di genggaman Naruto.

" _Well_ , ini—…"

"Aaah semoga kali ini Sasuke- _kun_ mau menerima coklat dariku," terdengar suara cewek berckap-cakap. "Aku sudah membuat coklat hitam karena Sasuke- _kun_ tidak suka makanan manis. Semoga dia suka."

Deg!

Desiran aneh kembali muncul di dada Naruto. Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis? Lalu kenapa minta coklat? Tapi yang paling mengganggu pikiran Naruto bukanlah itu, melainkan fakta bahwa ia tak mengetahui kalau Sasuke benci makanan manis. Seolah…menyadarkan Naruto kalau ia sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke. Apa ia pantas disebut pacar?

"…umm…tadi seseorang memberikannya padaku," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Ecieehh kau laku juga," goda Suigetsu.

"Yee jangan mengejek ya," balas Naruto. "Begini-begini penggemarku banyak."

"Tapi apa nggak papa tuh menerima coklat dari 'penggemarmu'?" tanya Juugo.

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hehe nggak kenapa-kenapa sih, tapi kupikir kau nggak akan menerima coklat dari siapapun kecuali Sasuke. Kan kalian pacaran."

Yang lain tertawa, masih mengolok-olok kalau hubungan mereka memang Cuma main-main.

"Huuu kan mumpung gratis hehehe," Naruto membalas candaan mereka hingga ia melihat Sasuke berada di depan pintu, menatapnya.

"Ah, tuh si artis," goda Naruto.

Bukannya merespon, Sasuke malah kembali ke dalam kelas sementara Naruto hanya bisa menatap heran.

Kalau tidak ada _sensei_ , pasti kerumunan itu belum bubar juga. Untungnya _sensei_ segera membubarkan kerumunan untuk memulai pelajaran, mengkondisikan kelas seperti keadaan biasa kecuali dengan tambahan gunungan coklat di sekitar bangku Sasuke.

"Psstt…tumben banget lo nerima coklat dari mereka," bisik anak cowok yang Naruto yakin dulu satu SMP dengan Sasuke. "Biasanya lo cuek."

"Berisik," hanya itu jawaban Sasuke.

'Heee, jadi ini kali pertama Sasuke menerima coklat-coklat itu? Tapi kenapa?' Naruto berpikir sejenak hingga sebuah bohlam rusak menyala di otaknya. 'Ja-jangan-jangan dia mendengar ucapanku tadi yang bilang kalau coklat yang kubawa adalah pemberian seseorang,' Naruto sweatdrop. Apa ini semacam balas dendam kecemburuan atau apa? Tapi kekanak-kanakan banget kan?

"Ne Sasuke," bisik Naruto dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Hmph!" Sasuke membuang wajah tanpa menjawab dan Naruto pun yakin dengan dugaannya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Akhirnya jam istirahat juga, Naruto sudah sangat menanti-nantikannya. Ia ingin bicara baik-baik dengan Sasuke dan ia pun memutar tubuh ke belakang dari bangkunya.

"Ne Sasuke, aku de—…"

"KYYAAAAA SASUKE-KUNNNN!" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, cewek-cewek sudah menyerbu masuk kelas dan mengerubuti Sasuke. Sepertinya cewek-cewek yang belum sempat memberikan coklat mereka pagi tadi.

"Huaaa…guhu! Argh!" Naruto kesulitan bergerak karena kerumunan itu, lalu dengan susah payah ia pun berhasil lolos dari kerumunan. "Fuaaah…" ia menghela nafas panjang-panjang.

"Seharian pasti bakal begini," komentar Suigetsu yang ikut ngungsi bersamanya.

"Gee, ribut banget," balas Naruto.

"A-ano…Naruto-kun," saat itulah seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh.

"Ah, Hinata- _chan_ ," ucapnya saat melihat cewek bersurai hitam keviolet an itu mendekat. "Kau datang untuk memberikan coklat ke—…" ia berhenti bicara saat mengingat Suigetsu bilang mungkin Hinata tertarik padanya.

"I-iya…" Hinata tampak tersipu. "A-aku ingin memberikan coklat ini untukmu, Naruto- _kun_ ," dengan tangan bergetar Hinata menyodorkan bingkisan di tangannya.

Gulp…!

'Gyaaahhh gawaaatttt…!' batin Naruto apalagi saat melirik Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan hawa membunuh, Naruto langsung merinding disko.

"A…etto…Hinata-chan…" bingung Naruto.

"Umm…kau tidak mau menerimanya, Naruto-kun?" mata Hinata berkaca-kaca.

"Ah bukan begitu. Aku sangat senang menerimanya sampai-sampai tidak tahu mau bilang apa," Naruto mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Hinata.

Hinata tampak senang. Tentu saja. "Terimakasih banyak Naruto- _kun_. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa," ia berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.

"Sampai…jumpa…" Naruto Cuma bisa menjawab kaku dan sama sekali tak berani menatap Sasuke.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Les sebentar lagi selesai, dan Naruto sudah punya rencana soal itu. Dia bakal langsung kabur dan menghindar dari Sasuke, lalu pulang dengan kereta satu jam dari biasanya. Ya, fix. Jadi saat sensei sudah memulai menutup pelajaran, Naruto buru-buru memasukkan buku-bukunya ke tas, dan begitu sensei keluar kelas, dia ikutan bangkit dan per—…

…atau tidak. Karena seseorang menarik kerah lehernya dari belakang.

"Kau mau kemana huh? Namikaze Naruto. Kita perlu bicara."

Dan Naruto Cuma bisa menelan ludah berat tanpa berani menoleh. Sasuke menggandengnya pergi, dari kejauhan sudah terlihat para fangirls Sasuke sudah bersiap menyerbu kelas, jadi Sasuke buru-buru membawa Naruto koridor yang menuju halaman belakang dekat toilet cowok.

"Jadi, mana coklat untukku?" omel Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak ada," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tch! Lalu kenapa kau menerima coklat dari cewek lain?"

"Geez, apaan sih? Kau juga sama saja kan?"

"Aku melakukannya karena kau juga menerima dari mereka!"

"Mereka? Aku Cuma dapat coklat dari satu cewek, kenapa kau bilang 'mereka'?"

"Lalu itu apa?" Sasuke menunjuk coklat buatan Naruto sendiri. Crap! Naruto lupa kalau dia berbohong itu coklat dari cewek.

"Chee, bu-bukan apa-apa," Naruto sedikit menyembunyikan coklatnya. "Lagipula, kau kan nggak suka makanan manis. Kenapa minta coklat sih?"

"Huh? Memangnya salah aku ingin coklat dari pacarku?"

"Nggak salah sih! Tapi kau minta sesuatu yang nggak kau sukai! Untuk apa aku memberinya?"

"Ghh…kau ini!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Tiap tahun aku menerima banyak coklat dari mereka, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa special. Dan tahun ini saat aku sudah punya orang yang special untukku…tentu saja aku ingin dapat coklat darinya!"

Deg…deg…

Wajah Naruto memanas. Mungkin bagi Sasuke itu Cuma obrolan kecil, tapi bagi Naruto itu sangat berarti. Dia dibilang orang special olehnya…

Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya. "I-ini…" ia menyodorkan coklat buatannya pada Sasuke. "Untukmu…"

"HUH? Untuk apa aku meneriman coklat dari cewek lain yang ditujukan untukmu!" omel Sasuke.

"Ini dariku kok! Aku yang membuatnya sendiri!"

"Tapi kau bilang—…"

"Habisnya aku nggak tau kau nggak suka makanan manis! Dan aku malah tahu dari penggemarmu! Rasanya…aku nggak pantas jadi pacarmu," Naruto tertunduk, tapi lalu menengadah lagi. "Makanya aku berniat membuat sekali lagi coklat pahit untukmu, tapi kau ngeyel sekali jadi—…" Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang kedua pundaknya, lalu membawa wajah mereka mendekat dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Awalnya Naruto terkejut, tapi pada akhirnya ia menerima ciuman Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya manis sekali…saat perasaanmu menyatu dengan perasaan orang yang kau cintai.

Saat itulah Suigetsu dan Juugo—yang sepertinya akan ke toilet—memergoki mereka.

(Readers bisa lihat gambarnya di facebook page: **Indonesian Manga** album **Fanfiction: They Don't Know About Us**. Info lengkap lihat profil author ^^)

.

.

.

~To be Continue~


	8. Chapter 8: Gradually

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin review :D :

#princess UN: iya ini lanjut, silahkan membaca kalau berkenan :D makasih banyak read n reviewnya ya…

#guestny guest: hu um, mulai ketahuan, sepandai2nya menyimpan coklat bakal author temuin trus makan juga XD gtu peribhasanya. Btw makasih banyak read n reviewnya ya…

#Revhanaslowfujosh: iya, mau gak coklatnya? XD #sasuke udah ngancem pake chidori# ohoho itu mah baca aja jawabannya di chapter ini hehe XDmet membaca…btw akasih banyak read and reviewnya…

#Retnoelf: ohoho kalo itu baca aja jawabannya di chapter ini #nyengir# XD met baca ya kalo berkenan, and makasih banyak buat read reviewnya… :D

#Guest: hehe iya dong buat, kan buat orang yang berharga XD btw makasih banyak readr eviewnya ya :D

Makasih juga buat yang udah log in: QuEE lu-VIZ, Habibah794, Dewi15, uzumakinamikazehaki, liaajahfujo, yassir2374, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, phantomlady13, Reina Putri, URuRuBaek, versetta, Aiko Vallery, Sabaku No Dili, dwi. yuliani. 562, KJhwang, NowMe and Jonah Kim dibales lewat PM ya…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 8: Gradually

.

.

.

 _Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang kedua pundaknya, lalu membawa wajah mereka mendekat dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Awalnya Naruto terkejut, tapi pada akhirnya ia menerima ciuman Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya manis sekali…saat perasaanmu menyatu dengan perasaan orang yang kau cintai._

 _Saat itulah Suigetsu dan Juugo—yang sepertinya akan ke toilet—memergoki mereka._

.

.

.

Naruto segera melepas ciuman mereka saat merasakan kehadiran orang lain. Dan matanya membola saat menoleh dan melihat Suigetsu serta Juugo yang tampak sama terkejutnya.

"K-k-k-k-kalian…" Suigetsu yang pertama bersuara.

Wajah Naruto memerah, ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Apa?" Sasuke yang menjawab.

Suigetsu mendekat. "Kalian betulan pacaran?!" omelnya.

"Huh? Bukannya kami sudah jadian sejak hari itu. Kenapa kau harus terkejut?"

"HUH? Etto…maksudku…kukira itu hanya bercanda…maksudku, status pacaran kalian di _facebook_ juga Cuma lelucon kan? Kalian sama-sama cowok…kenapa bisa…Argghh!" Suigetsu mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu tapi kami memang pacaran dan itu bukan lelucon."

Suigetsu dan Juugo saling tatap tapi sama-sama bungkam.

"Lalu kami harus merahasiakannya dari yang lain?" tanya Juugo pada akhirnya.

"Untuk apa? Kami sendiri tidak pernah merahasiakannya," balas Sasuke. "Ya kan?" ia menatap Naruto.

"Mm…umm," Naruto mengangguk kikuk.

"Geez, _ano sa_ Sasuke. Semua orang mengira status kalian itu Cuma lelucon. Kalau mereka mengetahui kalian betulan pacaran pasti bakalan heboh," komentar Suigetsu.

"Lalu kau mau kami bagaimana?"

"…" Suigetsu speechless lalu menghela nafas lelah. "Ya sudahlah, terserah kalian saja."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto merenung sepanjang perjalanan pulang, ia berjalan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk dari stasiun menuju rumahnya. Ia terus kepikiran soal kejadian tadi, ia sadar betul ucapan Suigetsu benar. Semua menganggap hubungan mereka lelucon, kalau sampai mereka tahu yang sebenanya bagaimana? Kini Naruto memertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Apa ia yakin menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke? Ucapan Sasuke waktu itu…

" _Kalau begitu kau memang sadar bahwa kita sama-sama cowok dan bilang menyukaiku kan? Kenapa malah kau yang tanya apa aku tidak masalah?"_

Ia yang menyatakan cinta. Kalau ia lari seperti ia yang menghianati Sasuke. Ia juga tidak ingin jadi seperti Sakura yang kini sangat dibencinya, seharusnya ia bisa bersikap cuek seperti Sasuke mengenai hubungan mereka dan pandangan orang lain. Seharusnya ia bisa, tapi kenyataannya ia seperti belum bisa melakukannya, ia seolah masih memaksakan diri. Lalu apa dengan memaksakan diri begitu sebuah hubungan bisa tetap lanjut?

"Heeeh…" Naruto mendesah lelah dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri, saat itu bunyi bip terdengar dari ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengirim foto ia tengah makan coklat pemberian Naruto. _"Coklatnya terlalu manis, dan ngomong2 tulisanmu jelek banget,"_ begitu _caption_ -nya.

Naruto tertawa pelan, tapi lalu senyum itu memudar dari bibirnya. Ia menatap foto Sasuke, meyakinkan perasaannya. Satu hal yang Naruto tahu, ia memang menyukai cowok itu. Seharusnya itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya yakin akan hubungan mereka. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto teringat semuanya, orang-orang itu…kawan-kawannya, keluarganya…

"Heeehh," lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan menyakukan ponselnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Minggu ini adalah test kenaikan kelas, dan les untuk kelas musim dingin sudah berakhir. Kelas musim semi baru akan dimulai beberapa minggu lagi kalau masih ingin ikut les.

"Huuaaahhh…tadi itu susah bangeeettt!" keluh Kiba saat mereka keluar kelas setelah ujian pelajaran yang pertama, Matematika.

"Iya susaaahh," balas Naruto. "Semoga saja hitunganku banyak yang benar deh," mereka ngobrol sambil menuju kantin.

"Huh? Hitungan? Wah tumben kau mengerjakan Naruto, biasanya Cuma menggelindingkan pensil."

"Chee, aku kan sudah belajar. Seenggaknya aku berusaha ngehitung lah, hanya saja nggak tau bener apa enggak. Pertanyaannya menjebak semua."

"Aaarrghhh sekarang kau jadi rajin amat, bikin frustasi. Biasanya aku bakal tenang karena nilaimu pasti di bawahku, sekarang aku jadi khawatir."

"Hhehehe awas saja, mungkin kali ini aku bakal ada jauh di atasmu."

"Hmm…" Kiba tampak berpikir. "Kemajuanmu lumayan pesat, itu betulan gara-gara les?"

"Iya lah, sudah capek-capek ikutan les kalo nggak ada kemajuan kan nggak asik," ia dan Kiba mengambil makanan lalu duduk di meja dekat jendela.

"Jadi pengen ikut les di tempatmu. Les mu di mana sih?" tanya Kiba. Tapi sebelum Naruto menjawab, mereka dihampiri beberapa cewek, Sakura ada di sana juga.

"Naruto- _kun_ , aku dengar kau satu tempat les dengan Sasuke- _kun_ ya?" tanya seorang cewek.

"…" Naruto terdiam sesaat, pasti ulah Sakura mereka tahu. "Yeah," balas Naruto.

"Tempat les mu dimana? Kami ingin mendaftar sebelum kelas musim semi dimulai."

Apa itu artinya Sakura juga akan ikut les di sana?

"Apaan sih? Tempat les kan banyak, kalian bisa masuk tempat les mana saja," Naruto menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Heeee aku kan ingin satu kelas dengan Sasuke- _kun_."

"Geez, kalo Cuma itu tujuan kalian ngapain ikut les doang? Pindah sekolah saja sana!" Naruto mulai sewot.

"Apaan sih! Memangnya kau siapa nyuruh-nyuruh?"

"Eh? Memangnya kau tidak tahu, dia pacar Sasuke- _kun_ di _facebook_ loh…"

"Huh? Itu kan Cuma pajangan karena Sasuke- _kun_ tidak ingin dikejar-kejar terus. Aku nggak akan tertipu."

"Iya, dia kan bukan _gay_. Lagipula sekalipun dia _gay_ , aku yakin dia bakalan memilih cowok yang lebih oke, nggak kaya dia."

" _Ano sa_!" Braakkk! Naruto bangkit seraya menggebrak meja. "Sasuke itu—…" dia ingin bilang, dia sangat ingin bilang kalau Sasuke memang kekasihnya, dan dia tidak ingin orang lain mendekati kekasihnya itu. Ya! Dia harus bilang!

Tapi Naruto tak mengatakan sepatah katapun setelah itu.

"Chee, apaan sih. Ya sudah, ayo pergi saja. Kita cari tahu dengan cara lain," dan rombongan cewek itupun pergi. Naruto kembali duduk dengan tampang kesal.

" _Ano sa_ , aku tahu perasaanmu," ucap Kiba. Huh? Apa Kiba sungguhan menganggap mereka pacaran dan bukannya seperti yang lainnya. "Sasuke atau siapalah itu temanmu pasti teman yang berharga ya sampai kau ingin melindunginya seperti itu. Tapi cewek memang keras kepala. Sabar deh…"

Ah, ternyata Kiba juga sama saja. Naruto tak berkomentar apapun soal itu dan kembali makan.

Naruto menilik jam di ponselnya setelah makan, masih ada waktu sebelum jam masuk untuk test selanjutnya.

"Aku mau ke perpus dulu," ucap Naruto.

"Geez, seriusan kau jadi rajin banget. Aku mau ke Shikamaru aja nyari contekan hehe," cengir Kiba dan merekapun berpisah. Naruto ke perpustakaan, mengambil beberapa buku dan duduk di pojokan dekat jendela. Ia mulai membuka-buka buku saat ponselnya bergetar halus. Sebuah pesan dari Sasuke.

" _Lagi apa? Bagaimana test mu tadi?"_ begitu isinya.

Naruto menopang dagunya sambil membalas. _"Lagi Be-Te. Test nya lumayan,"_ jawabnya jutek.

" _Be-Te kenapa?"_

"…" Naruto mematung sejenak, mungkin dia ingin bilang tapi akhirnya batal. _"Bukan apa-apa, biasa temen sekolah."_

" _Kau di bully atau apa?"_

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Kenapa malah itu yang kau perkirakan sih," ucapnya sambil mengetik pesan balasan. _"Iya semacamnya,"_ balas Naruto berniat menggoda.

" _Siapa? Biar kutangani!"_ malah itu jawaban Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan alis. "Hei hei, aku Cuma bercanda, kenpa seserius itu sih," ucapnya kembali mengetik pesan balasan. _"_ Well _, bukan dalam artian beneran berantem,"_ balas Naruto. _"Hanya saja…apa yah? Seperti seluruh manusia di dunia menentangku saja. Eeeaahh, jangan pedulikan, hanya sedang ber-lebay-ria. Hehe…"_

Agak lama sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mengirim pesan balasan.

" _Tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada di pihakmu kok…"_

Begitu balasannya. Kini giliran Naruto yang mematung. Lama. Ia hanya menatap pesan itu, kalimat itu. Seolah kalimat itu benar-benar menyentuh perasaannya. Tangannya menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk menekan tombol _reply_ , tapi tak jadi. Ia masih menatap kalimat itu dalam diam, hingga sms Sasuke berikutnya masuk.

" _Makanya kalau ada apa-apa katakan padaku."_

Naruto tersenyum.

" _Haha sok sekali, memangnya kau bakal datang tiap aku panggil,"_ canda Naruto.

" _Datang dong, makanya kau panggil aku,"_ balas Sasuke terlihat seperti membalas candaan Naruto.

" _Iya deh :-p,"_ balasnya sebelum akhirnya mendengar bel masuk. "Aaarghh, aku malah nggak belajar," omelnya lalu membalas Sasuke kalau bel sudah berbunyi dan ia harus kembali ke kelas.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Ini masih bulan Februari, jadi walaupun salju sudah tidak turun, udara masih saja dingin, Naruto pun mengancingkan _coat_ nya sampai ke leher. Ia baru saja keluar dari kelas setelah ujian kedua selesai, per hari memang hanya dua mata pelajaran yang diujikan.

"Naruto, mau mampir ke tempatku nggak? Aku ada game baru," Kiba menghampiri Naruto di loker.

"Hei hei, ini musim ujian loh, masa malah main game," jawab Naruto.

"Geez, jangan sekaku itu dong. Main game juga tidak apa-apa kan, masa harus belajar 24 jam. Lagian—…"

"Oi Kiba, kau main terus sama Naruto. Nanti ketularan _gay_ loh…" beberapa cowok menghampiri dan tertawa. Teman sekelas mereka.

"Seenaknya saja, dia tidak seperti itu," Kiba mengambil sepatu di lokernya.

"Hehe bercanda bercanda," ia menepuk pundak Naruto lalu mengambil sepatu di loker sebelah. "Kalian mau ikut nongkrong, Naruto, Kiba?"

"Umm…" Kiba tampak berpikir dan menatap Naruto seolah meminta pendapat. Naruto angkat bahu. "Enggak deh, lagi nggak ada duit," jawab Kiba akhirnya.

"Kalau kau Naruto?"

"Aku juga _pass_. Aku belum baca materi buat ujian besok," jawab Naruto tanpa menatap temannya itu.

"H-hei…kau marah? Soal tadi? Maaf deh…beneran kita Cuma bercanda," ia menepuk pundak Naruto lagi.

Naruto balas menatap dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa kok, bukan masalah," jawabnya. Mereka berjalan bersama keluar gedung sekolah.

"Ya habisnya kau mau-mau aja dimintai tolong temanmu itu buat jadi pacar bohongan. Kalo aku sih dibayar berapapun ogah. Kalo dia cewek sih, lain lagi ceritanya hahaha."

"Haha," hanya itu jawab Naruto. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi lagi-lagi niatannya tak ia ucapkan. "Ya sudah, sampai besok," mereka pun berpisah. Naruto berjalan dalam diam, masih memikirkan ucapan temannya tadi. Kalau ia membocorkan semuanya, ucapan tadi pasti bukanlah candaan. Terlebih lagi semua orang akan melabelinya dengan hal yang sama, setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap detik. Mereka akan menatapnya dengan tatapan itu.

"Heeehh," Naruto menghela nafas. Ia lelah. Mungkin bukan fisiknya yang lelah, tapi perasaannya. Ia sedikit mempercepat langkah, ia ingin segera sampai rumah dan mengobrol dengan Kaa- _san_ nya. _Well_ , hanya mengobrol biasa, tapi bagi Naruto itu bisa memberikan ketenangan tersendiri.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Naruto sembari memasuki rumah. " _Kaa-san_ , tadi ujian Matema—…" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah dapur. Sedikit mengendap, Naruto mendekati dapur dan melihat kedua orang tua nya tengah bertengkar. Yeah, hubungan rumah tangga pasti tak selamanya mulus kan? Naruto mengerti kalau kedua orang tua nya sesekali bertengkar, tapi…apa ini waktu yang tepat?

Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk dan naik ke kamar, ia tak bisa menyalahkan kedua orang tua nya untuk bertengkar. Pertengkaran memang tak pernah datang di waktu yang tepat, atau lebih tepatnya, takkan ada waktu yang tepat untuk sebuah pertengkaran. Hanya saja…saat ini Naruto benar-benar sedang membutuhkan tempat bersandar. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya merasa aman, sebuah tempat untuk mengistirahatkan perasaannya.

Naruto naik ke ranjang tanpa melepas seragam, ia memeluk bantal guling sambil memainkan ponsel, menilik kontak Sasuke. Mungkin ia harus menghubunginya, mungkin ia bisa cerita pada Sasuke, tapi bagaimana ia bisa cerita kalau sumber kelelahannya saat ini adalah cowok itu? Lagipula seandainya Naruto cerita pun, jawaban Sasuke pasti 'cuek saja, kita ya kita, tidak usah pikirkan orang lain', dan itu bukan kata yang ingin didengar Naruto saat ini.

Naruto menelentangkan tubuhnya dengan ponsel tetap di genggaman, tak berapa lama ponselnya bergetar halus. Ah, ia lupa belum mematikan mode silent nya. Naruto menatap layar ponselnya, sebuah pesan dari Sasuke. Ia membuka pesan itu setelah mematikan mode silent.

" _Sudah selesai kan?Bagaimana test mu tadi?"_

Naruto hanya menatap pesan itu, ia sedang malas mengetik pesan balasan, iapun kembali meletakkan ponselnya. Cukup lama, sampai bunyi bip terdengar, ia memeriksa ponselnya untuk mendapati pesan dari Sasuke selanjutnya.

" _Selamat belajar untuk ujian besok. I love you…"_ sebuah pesan yang tak mengharapkan balasan, seolah hanya ingin mengatakan kalau Sasuke selalu ada untuknya.

"…" ada desiran aneh di dada Naruto, tapi lagi-lagi ia tak membalas pesan itu. Ia kembali memeluk bantal sambil menekan menu game. Biasanya ia senang sekali tiap mendapat pesan dari Sasuke, tapi saat ini sepertinya ia malah sedang tidak ingin menerimanya. Sebelum game itu terbuka, sebuah pesan lain masuk. Sebuah pesan yang membuat mata Naruto sedikit membola saat membaca nama pengirimnya.

Haruno Sakura.

Naruto langsung bangkit, ia terlihat ragu dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi akhirnya ia membuka pesan itu.

" _Bisa ketemu di taman?"_

Naruto tak bereaksi beberapa saat, ia menekan tombol _reply_ tapi belum menulis apapun. Namun akhirnya ia mengetik pesan balasan.

" _Ya."_

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke saku _coat_ dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Ia menatap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, juga kerlap kerlip lampu di pertokoan. Hari memang belum terlalu malam, jadi pertokoan masih ramai pengunjung.

"Hai," sapa seseorang. Naruto menoleh dan melihat gadis bersurai pink yang tengah ditunggunya. "Maaf telat," ucap si gadis dan merogoh tas kecil di tangannya, memberikan Naruto sekaleng minuman panas.

" _Thanks_ ," ucap Naruto.

"Lama menunggu?" ia duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku juga baru sampai," Naruto meminum minumannya.

"Mm hm," jawab gadis itu dan meminum kaleng lainnya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat menikmati minuman masing-masing.

"Jadi…apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

Sakura batal membawa kaleng itu ke mulutnya lalu menatap Naruto. "Baiklah," ucapnya. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sejak kita putus kurasa kita belum pernah bicara yang betul-betul bicara, dan aku minta maaf atas itu."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan lalu kembali menenggak minumannya.

"Dan aku juga…ingin minta maaf soal hal lain," tambah Sakura, menarik nafas panjang. "Saat kau memutuskanku kau bilang karena aku tidak mengakuimu sebagai pacar dan…dan… aku…" ia membalik tubuhnya supaya menghadap Naruto. "Boleh aku bicara jujur?"

Naruto balas menatap. "Tentu saja. Itu yang selalu aku inginkan," balas Naruto.

"Aku menyukai orang lain…jauh sebelum pacaran denganmu. Dan juga…" Sakura berusaha tetap menatap Naruto. "…juga…selama kita pacaran."

"…" Naruto tak menjawab, hanya tetap menjaga kontak matanya dengan Sakura.

"Jadi…kurasa mungkin karena itulah tanpa sengaja aku terus menghindarimu, memberikan kesan bahwa kita tidak pacaran. Aku…aku berniat melupakan orang itu dengan berpacaran denganmu, aku berusaha. Tapi mungkin aku tidak berhasil dan yang kulakukan malah…melukaimu," ucap Sakura. "Aku minta maaf, aku tahu aku sangat brengsek, kuakui itu. Tapi waktu itu aku belum berpikir dewasa. Aku tahu kalau orang yang kusukai tidak akan pernah kudapatkan dan aku malah kabur dengan berpacaran denganmu. Seharusnya aku…mungkin harus terus berusaha mengejar dia, atau kalau tidak setidaknya aku tidak melampiaskannya pada orang lain. Tapi…tapi…" Sakura tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan membuang pandangan. "Aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak berharap kau memaafkanku begitu saja, tapi tetap saja…maaf."

Naruto terdiam lalu menghela nafas lelah. Tapi lalu ia tersenyum singkat. "Yeah, aku juga minta maaf," balas Naruto. "Bukan sepenuhnya juga salahmu kita jadian. Aku yang mengejarmu dan yang memintamu menjadi pacarku. Kurasa itulah yang mendorongmu membuatku jadi pelarian. Aku juga minta maaf soal itu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah, jadi masalah kita sudah selesai."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kembali berteman?"

"…" terdiam sejenak, Naruto mengangguk. "Yeah, kita berteman."

"Dan sekarang…aku ingin minta tolong," tambah Sakura.

Ah, Naruto sudah menduganya.

"Kubilang aku menyukai orang lain jauh sebelum kita pacaran kan? Dan cowok itu adalah…" berhenti sejenak. "Sasuke- _kun_."

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. _Well_ , tentu saja Sakura tidak tahu kalau Naruto sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama.

"Aku…aku tahu ini mungkin jahat, tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, masalah antara kita sudah selesai dan kita kembali berteman kan? Jadi…tolong, tolong bantu aku mendekati Sasuke- _kun_. Tolong beritahu tempatmu les, aku ingin sekelas dengannya, punya lebih banyak waktu mengobrol dengannya…"

"…" Naruto tak menjawab. Lagi, ia menghela nafas entah sudah keberapa kali. "Maaf aku tidak bisa," jawabnya kemudian. "Sudah kubilang kan, Sasuke itu _off-limit_."

"…" Sakura tak menjawab, ia kelihatan murka dengan nafas naik turun. "Kenapa? Apa alasannya? Apa ini balas dendammu padaku? Kau memutuskanku dan sekarang kau melarangku untuk mendekati orang lain?"

"Bukan itu. Sasuke itu—…" lagi, kata-kata Naruto tercekat di tenggorokan. "Sasuke itu—…pacarku!" akhirnya dia mengatakannya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Berhentilah main-main, balas dendammu tidak masuk akal. Kau melarangku mendekati cowok yang kusukai dan kau memacari cowok yang kusukai itu?" Sakura tertawa singkat. "Dengar Naruto, aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Lalu satu hal yang kutahu, Sasuke- _kun_ itu bukan _gay_ jadi berhentilah mengaku-ngaku kau itu pacarnya. Karena a—…"

"Dia pacarku!" potong Naruto membuat keduanya bungkam untuk beberapa saat. "Dia pacarku," ulang Naruto. "Kami bukan _gay_ , tapi aku menyukai Sasuke dan Sasuke menyukaiku. Kami sudah jadian, dan…dan status di _facebook_ itu bukan lelucon."

Hening, mereka berdua bungkam. Hanya suara kendaraan berlalu-lalang yang mengisi keheningan mereka.

"…apa?" Sakura tertawa singkat dengan nada tidak percaya. Naruto tak menjawab, hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan serius. Sakura bangkit dan menggeleng tak percaya beberapa kali. "Dasar _gay_! Makhluk rendahan! Kau menjijikkan Naruto!" hardik Sakura sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Nafas Naruto terasa berat, seolah ada sesuatu yang meremas dadanya begitu kuat. Nafasnya tersengal seolah menangis, tapi tak ada air mata mengalir dari matanya, dan tatapannya pun bukan tatapan orang menangis. Hanya saja dadanya sesak. Sangat sesak. Naruto meremas dadanya kuat.

"Sasuke…" panggilnya. "Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…"

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto berjalan pulang dengan perasaan tak karuan. Ia menatap sekeliling, orang-orang berlalu lalang, tertawa, mengobrol dengan kawan-kawan mereka. Dan yang Naruto ingat adalah teman-temannya. Apa reaksi mereka kalau mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Pasti seperti reaksi Sakura tadi, memandang rendah, memandang jijik, dan pada akhirnya ia yang disalahkan dan dituduh ialah yang merayu Sasuke. Tentu saja karena citra Sasuke sudah terlanjur baik di mata semuanya, di mata fans nya, sementara dia apa? Hanya orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan meng-klaim Sasuke sebagai pacarnya. Tidak akan ada yang berpihak padanya, tidak akan. Naruto merasa seolah seluruh dunia menentangnya.

Entahlah, Naruto merasa langkahnya berat saat memikirkan itu. Ia sendirian, tidak ada siapapun untuk membantunya bersandar dan mengistirahatkan perasaannya, seseorang yang bisa ia ja—…

Hingga langkahnya terhenti saat ia hampir mencapai gerbang rumahnya. Seseorang berdiri di sana, berdiri di samping gerbang rumahnya, bersandar ke tembok dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku. Naruto memerhatikan sesaat, dan perlahan matanya membola saat mengenali sosok itu.

"Yo," sapa orang tersebut saat menyadari kehadiran Naruto, hidung dan pipinya memerah tanda ia sudah menunggu di luar, di udara dingin cukup lama.

"Sa…suke…" Naruto mengucapkan nama orang itu dengan terbata. Bibirnya gemetar.

Sasuke mengerutkan sebelah alis lalu menghampiri Naruto. "Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu. Jelek sekali," Sasuke mengusap wajah Naruto.

"Sedang apa…kau di sini…?" tanya Naruto dengan suara agak gemetar.

"Aku mendengar kau memanggilku."

Deg!

Mata Naruto langsung melebar, dan beberapa detik kemudian tanpa dapat ia bendung buliran bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.

" _Do-Dobe_? Naru-Naruto…?" Sasuke tampak panic.

"Huaaaaaaaa…" tangis Naruto seperti bocah dan membuat Sasuke tambah panic.

"He-hey hey hey…" bingungnya dan Naruto malah menangis tambah keras. "Arrgghhh! Kau ini!" omel Sasuke dan menarik kepala Naruto dalam dekapannya. "Hey cup cup cup…Ssshh…" Sasuke menenangkan, ia mengusap kepala Naruto dengan lembut. " _Daijobu_ , _daijobu_ …"

Naruto masih menangis tapi sudah tak sekencang tadi dan kini ia hanya terisak di dada Sasuke.

"Ssshhh…kau ini kenapa sih?" Sasuke masih mengusap kepala Naruto.

"Hiks…" Naruto masih belum bisa menjawab, menikmati dekapan Sasuke. Entahlah, entah Sasuke datang di saat yang terlalu tepat atau apa, tapi Naruto benar-benar merasa tertolong. Amat sangat tertolong. Di saat ia merasa dunia memusuhinya, di saat dirinya tak tahu harus bersandar pada siapa, tiba-tiba Sasuke ada di sana seperti sebuah keajaiban. Mungkin bagi Sasuke itu bukan hal besar, tapi bagi Naruto itu benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat berarti.

"Seriusan…hiks…ngapain kau di sini," tanya Naruto di sela isaknya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kau tadi memanggilku kan? Makanya aku datang."

"Hooiiii!" Naruto mencubit pinggang Sasuke.

" _Haik haik haik,_. Bercanda bercanda, tadi aku ke rumah teman yang ternyata di dekat sini jadi aku sekalian mampir. Tapi saat melihat lampu kamarmu mati padahal masih jam segini, kutebak kau pasti sedang keluar jadi aku menunggu di sini."

Naruto melepas dekapan Sasuke, menatap cowok itu dengan bibir manyun.

"Hei, jangan ngambek gitu dong," Sasuke mengusap air mata Naruto.

"Dasar Sasuke- _Teme_! Jelek! Botak! Idup! Bawel! Nyebelin! Ngeselin! Breng—…"

"HIIEEEHHH?" potong Sasuke lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Heeeh," ia menghela nafas lelah. "Iya aku tahu aku tahu. Aku minta maaf."

Giliiran Naruto yang melongo. "Memangnya kau salah apa sampai harus minta maaf?"

Sasuke pasang pose berpikir. "Hmmm…apa yah? Karena aku terlalu ganteng, keren dan popular."

Naruto menatap tak percaya lalu melangkah pergi menuju gerbang.

"Hei, aku Cuma bercanda," Sasuke mencekal lengan Naruto, memaksanya berhenti. "Kau jadi sensi banget sih."

Naruto tak menjawab dan masih pasang tampang kesal. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, lalu dengan lembut membelai pipi Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf, atas semuanya…" ulang Sasuke. Naruto sudah hampir membantah, tapi Sasuke menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Naruto. "Dengar Naruto, apapun yang terjadi, meskipun dunia menentangmu, aku akan selalu berada di pihakmu. Pasti."

Deg…deg…deg…

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengerjap beberapa kali atau dia akan menangis lagi. "Haha, sok tau sekali kau. Memangnya kau cenayang?'

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Sudah kubilang aku ini popular."

"Sombong amat."

"Yeah," Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Karena itulah…" Sasuke kembali menawan sapphire Naruto ke onyx nya. "Ada lebih banyak orang yang mengenalku daripada mengenalmu, aku menempatkanmu pada posisi sulit. Tentang anggapan mereka, tanggapan mereka, seolah aku menimpakan semua kesalahan padamu. Tapi…tapi…" Sasuke seolah kesulitan mengucapkan kata selanjutnya. "…aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin bersama denganmu, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan supaya dunia tidak menyalahkanmu, menyalahkan kita."

Naruto tak bisa bereaksi, ia menatap tatapan kesungguhan Sasuke. Ia belum pernah melihat Sasuke seserius ini.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke. "…aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau mau bertahan denganku?" Sasuke membelai surai Naruto.

"Hanya ada satu cara," jawab Naruto. "Hanya satu cara supaya aku tetap bertahan denganmu."

"Katakanlah. Pasti akan kulakukan."

Naruto menatap lurus iris Sasuke. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku," sapphire itu tetap tenang kala menatap onyx itu melebar, kala bibir pucat itu kehilangan kata-kata. "Walaupun semua membenciku asalkan kau tetap ada tiap kali aku berlari ke arahmu kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata, dan yang bisa ia lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah mengecup dahi Naruto*

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Namikaze Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi."

Naruto juga tak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia beralih memeluk Sasuke dan mendekapnya erat. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di dada Sasuke sementara Sasuke kembali membelai rambutnya. Naruto kini yakin akan pilihannya, ia akan melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke biarpun dunia menentang, karena ia tahu Sasuke akan tetap ada untuknya. Untuk saat ini pemikiran itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tetap maju.

Ya, untuk saat ini itu sudah cukup…

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

*(Scene akhir bisa _readers_ lihat gambarnya di facebook page **Indonesian Manga** di album **Fanfiction: They Don't Know About Us**. Info lengkap lihat profil auhor)


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Your Man

Makasih banyak buat yang udah read and review:

# princess UN: ettoo…gomen X'D seriusnya ditunda lagi, ini santai lagi maap yak. Btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya…

# guestny guest: wkwkwkwkwkwkwk ngusir hama lol lol lol XD emang hama apaan bisa warna pink? Huaahhh bener juga, author sempet bingung kok ke negeri coklat bisa neraka, baru inget kalo sasuke gak suka manis XD buat author itu mah surga mwahahaha #gak nanya# iyaps ini next, makasih banyak buat read and reviewnya ya ;)

# RiRingo: uwaahh ditelantarkan XD untungnya dipungut lagi #apaan sih# selaamat mengikuti ceritanya :D urk, gomen gomen gomeeennn, chapter ini selow lagi nggak ngelanjutin spaneng chapter kemaren, maap ya :'v konfliknya lanjut tapi dikit2. Btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…makasih juga semangatnya ^o^/ ini lanjut, makasih udah nunggu

# Revhanaslowfujosh: puk puk puk #nyodorin tissue toilet# XD santé ajah, udah dibuang kok dianya #apaan sih# btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya…

# Retnoelf: hm hm kalo itu jawabannya ada di chapter ini XD selamat membaca ya kalo berkenan… iyaps ini next, makasih banyak read and reviewnya…

# D: uwaahh yang disemangatin Naruya X'D #author pundung# *apaan coba* iya dong Sasuke etep punya Naru, and iya ini lanjut. Makasih banyak buat read and reviewnya…

# jofu: uwaahh makasih banyak apresiasinya XD aish, awas suka sama dia, dibantai Naru ntar. Hu um, InsyaAllah update nya rutin kok tetep ikutin ceritanya ya…btw makasih banyak buat semangatnya, juga buat read and reviewnya ya…

# sabaku no dili lagi ga login: ettoo…krn lg gak log in bales disini ya? Ntar dah kalo sempet author samperin akunnya XD eiahh yang baru baca, selamat menikmati dan berlumer ria (?). kyaaa kyaaa kyaaaa apa fic author se-real itu, beberapa bilang mirip pengalaman XD jadi seneng juga pada banyak yang curhat kekekeke #elu apaan thor? Biro konsultasi?# eh lah, apa anata juga pacaran sama cowok yang nggak direstui sama semuanya? Eh eh eh XD fufufu dia emang gitu, udah maklumin aja, sirik tanda tak mampu hahaw iyaps makasih udah nunggu, ini next chapter lanjut kalau berkenan baca. Makasih banyak buat read and review serta semangatnya ya…

# Funeko ST: ahahah mutilasi pake apa? Kalo pake silet ntar lamaaaaa XD btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya…

# Name kartin16: enggak tau wattpad itu apa, tapi setelah baca review anata langsung browsing trus bikin akunnya. Baru coba-coba explore sih belum didalemin site nya XD sankyuu suggest nya, sankyuu juga buat reviewnya…

Buat yang udah log in: Shiro-theo21, yassir2374, Habibah794, versetta, raenegan, KJhwang, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Jonah Kim, Dewi15, Kuma Akaryuu, NoVizH19, scorpionaruka, liaajahfujo, NowMe, phantomlady13, Aiko Vallery, Inang, and shafiraprakasa dibales lewat PM ya…

Ettoo, buat yang udah spaneng chapter kemaren pada tegang gimanaaaaa gitu ini author kasih chapter yang santai lagi deh, ketegangannya besok2 lagi XP #dihajar# uhm, gomen, bukan berarti konfliknya nggak berkembang, Cuma mau bikinnya berkembang dikit2 gak langsung drastic banget. Maap ya kalo yg udah berharap konflik bakalan jadi panas banget X'D

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 9: I'm Your Man

.

.

.

Naruto sedang super bahagia saat ini, pasalnya kini namanya tercantum dalam 10 besar peringkat kelas, di urutan 8 tepatnya. _Well_ , bukan rank yang terlalu bagus sih, tapi bagi Naruto itu sebuah kemajuan pesat karena biasanya ia selalu di 5 besar peringkat terbawah.

"Yaattaaaa…!" girang Naruto sambil jejingkrakkan di depan papan pengumuman kelasnya sementara Kiba dan anak-anak cowok menangisi kenaikan peringkat Naruto. Mereka masih tetap di tempat sama, peringkat bawah di kelas.

"Uhuhu sialan kau Naruto! Tahu begitu kemaren gue nyontek elu aja pas ujian," kira-kira begitu komentar mereka. Bahkan Iruka- _sensei_ —wali kelas Naruto—menangis terharu akan peringkat Naruto.

"Ya ampun, akhirnya…akhirnya kau naik kelas dan peringkatmu juga bagus. Title guru gagal-ku bakalan lenyap sebentar lagi," komentarnya.

" _Ano_ , Iruka- _sensei_ , kalau kau bicara begitu malah rasanya aku yang pengen nangis," ucap Naruto.

"Haha," Iruka- _sensei_ menepuk kepala Naruto. " _Good job_ , Naruto," senyumnya.

Naruto pun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk senang.

"Yosh, ayo masuk kelas, kita bahas soal festival kulinernya."

SMU Naruto punya budaya unik tiap kenaikan kelas yaitu festival kuliner, tiap kelas harus menyajikan minimal 5 menu makanan khas tradisional Jepang dan harus berbeda-beda dengan kelas lainnya. Menu boleh kembar asal tidak lebih dari tiga menu. Kepala sekolah menyelenggarakan kegiatan itu dengan tujuan menjaga tradisi terutama di lingkungan SMU. Karena itulah, festival tidak terbuka untuk umum melainkan khusus untuk anak SMU, tamu-tamu yang datang wajib mengenakan seragam sekolah masing-masing dan wajib menunjukkan kartu pelajarnya di pintu masuk.

"Seperti yang sudah diputuskan dalam rapat kita sebelumnya, menu sudah fix apa saja yang akan kita pamerkan dan panitia juga sudah menyetujuinya," ucap Iruka- _sensei_. "Waktu tinggal seminggu lagi, kuharap kalian sudah menguasai cara penyajian semua menu."

"Tentu saja sudah _sensei_ ," semangat anak-anak sekelas.

"Dan yang ingin _sensei_ bahas sekarang hanyalah tambahan dari kepala sekolah. Beliau mengatakan untuk menghias kelas bertemakan khas tradisional Jepang, kalau bisa kalian juga menggunakan kostum tradisional. Tapi kalau itu terlalu sulit karena waktu sudah mepet, cukup kelas saja yang dihias sebaik mungkin dan kalian tetap memakai seragam seperti biasa. Nanti ada penilaian dengan system point, setiap tamu yang datang diberi bintang oleh panitia, mereka akan menempatkan bintang tersebut di kelas yang menurut mereka paling bagus."

"Apa ada hadiah buat kelas dengan point tertinggi _sensei_?"

"Tentu saja ada. Dan hadiahnya adalah…" Iruka- _sensei_ berhenti sejenak, menikmati wajah penasaran murid-muridnya. "Tiket liburan musim panas di resort mewah milik kepala sekolah untuk satu kelas."

"UUWWOOOOOHHHHHHH…!" kelas langsung heboh. Tentu saja mereka tahu kalau kepala sekolah mereka memang punya resort mewah yang sudah sangat terkenal, dan mereka pastinya senang bisa liburan di tempat seperti itu gratis!

"Yosh! Ayo menangkan festival kali ini!"

"Ayyoooo…!"

Kelas tampak antusias. Setelahnya mereka membahas soal dekorasi kelas, tapi karena belum ada referensi, mereka memutuskan untuk bubar dan membahasnya besok dengan perjanjian semua orang sudah dapat ide apa yang bakal mereka lakukan.

"Uwaaah aku jadi nggak sabar buat festival," ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pulang bersama teman-temannya yang searah.

"Iya, apalagi sekarang ada hadiahnya. Jadi tambah semangat," sambut Kiba.

"Tapi saingan kita banyak dan pastinya ketat loh," tambah seorang cewek. "Bayangin aja, dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga. Pasti mereka juga bagus-bagus."

"Yeah, kita berusaha yang terbaik aja deh. Ah, aku lewat sini."

"Aku lewat sini. Sampai jumpa besok," mereka berpisah di persimpangan dan Naruto melangkah sendirian lewat route nya. Saat melewati taman, mata Naruto terpaku pada seseorang bersurai perak yang mungkin dikenalnya. Iapun menghampiri.

"Suigetsu?" panggil Naruto. Orang itu menoleh dan memang itu Suigetsu.

"Hey yo, sedang apa di sini?" sapa Suigetsu.

"Chee, harusnya aku yang tanya. Rumah dan sekolahku kan memang di sekitar sini," jawab Naruto.

"Eh? Masa si? Sejak dulu aku sering ke sini tapi nggak pernah ketemu kau."

"Mungkin pernah hanya saja dulu kita belum kenal," Naruto duduk di bangku sebelah Suigetsu. "Jadi sedang apa di sini?"

"Menunggu Juugo."

Naruto mengerutkan alis. "Mau kemana? Atau mau apa?"

"Biasa, melarikan diri setelah tahu nilai kenaikan kelas."

"Pfftt…" Naruto menahan tawa. "Memangnya dapat peringkat berapa?"

"Peringkat 5 kelas."

"…" Naruto bengong sesaat. "HHIIEEEEEHHHHH? I-itu bagus kan?" omelnya mengingat dia Cuma peringkat 8.

"Itu jelek lah, semester lalu aku peringkat 3. Bakal kena omel pasti, jadi aku kabur dulu deh buat persiapan."

Naruto Cuma bisa menghela nafas lelah. Saat itulah seseorang bersurai jingga menghampiri mereka.

"Yo," sapanya.

"Yo Juugo," sapa Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

" _Ano sa_ , sekolah dan rumahku ada dekat sini!" rasanya kesal juga menjelaskan hal yang sama dua kali.

"Ha, aku baru tahu."

"Mau main ke tempatku?" ajak Naruto. Suigetsu dan Juugo saling pandang. "Kalo sudah ada acara lain ya tidak masalah, barangkali saja kalian mau mampir."

"Hmm…sebenernya nggak ada sih. Kita Cuma mau _refreshing_ aja belum tau mau kemana," jawab Suigetsu.

"Aku hanya menemani Suigetsu, jadi aku juga tidak masalah," jawab Juugo.

"Menemaniku? Maksudmu kau sedang tidak kesal pada hasil ujianmu atau yang lainnya?"

Juugo menggeleng. "Aku peringkat dua, di bawah Sasuke yang ada di peringkat satu."

"Huuaaahhhh apa di sini Cuma aku saja yang sedang frustasi," Suigetsu mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Haha sudahlah, yang penting kalian naik kelas kan," jawab Naruto. "Ya sudah, ayo ke tempatku. Aku punya banyak Manga dan game loh…"

Merekapun main ke tempat Naruto.

" _Tadaima Kaa-san_ ," ucap Naruto seraya memasuki rumah.

" _Okaeri_ ," Kushina sudah menghadang di depan pintu. "Bagaimana hasil—…" tampang sangarnya berubah saat melihat Suigetsu dan Juugo. "Oh, ada teman rupanya."

"Ah, kalian ke kamarku dulu ya, aku ambil minuman. Ada di lantai dua, kamar pertama di sebelah kanan," komando Naruto dan membiarkan kedua temannya naik. _Kaa-san_ nya pasti ingin mendengar hasil ujiannya dulu.

"Aku peringkat 8 _Kaa-san_ , dan nilaiku juga di atas rata-rata semua, hehe," cengir Naruto.

"Seriusan?" Kushina seolah tidak percaya hingga Naruto memperlihatkan kertas nilainya. "Kyyyaaaaa akhirnya, akhirnya kau dapat nilai bagus Naruto," Kushina memeluk Naruto erat. "Ah, aku harus segera memberitahu _Tou-san_ mu," Kushina melepas pelukannya dan segera menghampiri telefon. "Kau ke kamarlah dulu, nanti _Kaa-san_ bawakan cemilan unuk kalian."

"Hm," Naruto mengangguk lalu melangkah menuju kamar, detik berikutnya ia sudah mendengar Kushina tengah pamer pada Minato di telefon.

"Wooaahh, kau punya series ini lengkap! Sialan, bikin ngiri aja," ucap Suigetsu saat Naruto memasuki kamar. Ia tengah mengabsen rak komik Naruto sementara Juugo tengah mengacak-acak video game Naruto.

"Boleh main yang ini?" Juugo menunjukkan sebuah disk.

"Main saja. Pokoknya sesuka kalian deh," jawab Naruto dan meletakkan tas nya. "Aku ganti baju dulu ya," ia menyambar baju ganti dan ke kamar mandi, saat ia kembali sudah ada snack dan minuman di meja. Suigetsu tengah asyik membaca Manga sambil ngemil, Juugo sibuk dengan game nya.

" _Kaa-san_ mu baik banget Naruto," komentar Suigetsu.

Naruto tertawa, kalau lagi baik sih baik, tapi kalau lagi marah galaknya minta ampun. "Ah ya, apa rencana kalian setelah ini? Maksudku, libur panjang."

"Paling di rumah, ngapain juga. Ini kan belum musim panas, belum banyak tempat liburan asik," jawab Suigetsu.

"Di sekolah sudah tidak ada kegiatan?"

"Enggak lah."

"Di sekolahku bakalan ada festival kuliner, datang dong," Naruto ke meja belajarnya dan menyalakan computer.

"Boleh tuh," tambah Juugo yang tengah berpaling dari _game_ nya untuk minum, ia menatap layar monitor Naruto yang tengah browsing tentang tatanan taman tradisional Jepang. "Untuk tugas sekolah?" Juugo menghampiri.

"Hmm…semacamnya. Kelas kami harus dihias gaya tradisional Jepang, jadi aku sedang cari referensi."

"Kenapa tidak sekalian cari contoh real saja?" Suigetsu nimbrung.

"Memangnya ada di jaman sekarang yang masih begini? Paling di tempat wisata budaya atau di rumah orang kaya."

Untuk sesaat, Juugo dan Suigetsu saling tatap.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto turun dari kereta bersama Juugo dan Suigetsu.

"Eh, beneran nih?" ucap Naruto saat mereka berjalan keluar stasiun.

"Iya beneran, malah aku yang heran kau belum pernah kesana. Kau kan…ehm," goda Suigetsu yang membuat Naruto blushing.

Mereka lalu naik bus dan turun tiga halte dari sana, setelahnya berjalan tak begitu jauh hingga kini mereka berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang besar dengan pagar yang paaaaaaannnjaaaaaaannng.

"Kau serius ini rumahnya?" ucap Naruto speechless. Suigetsu dan Juugo mengangguk bersamaan, Suigetsu menekan bel dan beberapa saat kemudian gerbang terbuka. Jantung Naruto nyaris melompat keluar saat mereka disambut oleh orang-orang sangar berotot dan bertubuh penuh tato. "Kita nggak nyasar ke rumah Yakuza kan?" ucap Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Kami temannya Sasuke," ucap Suigetsu. Merekapun dipersilahkan masuk dengan dikawal oleh mereka. Naruto merinding di sepanjang perjalanan tapi masih sempat mengagumi rumah yang kini dimasukinya itu. Rumahnya super besar dengan nuansa khas Jepang, taman-tamannya juga tertata sangat rapi. Benar kata Suigetsu, tempat ini bisa dijadikan referensi tepat.

" _Waka_ , ada tamu," pengawal bermuka sangar itu mengetuk sebuah ruangan. Tak lama kemudian pintu geser kamar tersebut terbuka dan Sasuke muncul di sana mengenakan Yukata dengan pemakaian tidak rapi, sepertinya ia tengah santai. Perlahan matanya membola melihat ketiga temannya itu, _well_ , terutama saat melihat Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto juga sama terkejutnya melihat Sasuke dengan pakaian casual, wajahnya memerah total dan ia segera menutup hidung saat menatap dada dan paha Sasuke yang sedikit tersibak karena memakai yukata.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dulu mau kesini?" omel Sasuke sambil membenahi yukata nya supaya lebih menutup bagian dada dan paha. "Masuk," komandonya dan membiarkan ketiga temannya itu masuk, ia berbicara sebentar kepada para pengawalnya untuk minta diantarkan minuman atau semacamnya, setelah itu ia kembali ke kamar menemui teman-temannya itu.

"Sasukeeee, rumahmu gede bangeett," komentar Naruto sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. Dia bahkan sudah pecicilan membuka pintu kamar yang menghadap keluar, ada sebuah taman luas di sana dan tentu saja dengan tatanan super keren. "Mantep dah!" Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai memotret.

"Benar kan?" ucap Suigetsu, ia duduk di beranda bersama Juugo, sementara Naruto mulai mengelilingi taman. "Bagus buat referensi."

"Referensi?" Sasuke ikutan ke beranda, bersandar ke pintu geser yang terbuka.

"Sekolahku bakal ada festival kuliner, kelasnya harus dihias khas Jepang," sahut Naruto. "Hehe rumahmu bisa jadi referensi."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu Naruto," ucap Juugo. "Kenapa tidak suruh Sasuke saja jadi 'arsitektur' kelasmu?"

"Huh?" ucap Suigetsu, Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto tahu ini sedikit gila, tapi entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin memamerkan Sasuke ke teman-temannya. Dia takut, dia sangat takut akan reaksi mereka, tapi kalau tidak dihadapi dan terus lari tanpa tahu apa reaksi mereka yang sebenarnya, bukankah pemikiran itu justru akan terus menghantui? Dan dengan sedikit rayuan, Naruto pun akhirnya bisa membujuk Sasuke untuk membantu mendesain kelasnya.

Hari berikutnya Sasuke ikut ke sekolah Naruto, suasana kelas terdengar ramai dari luar, tapi hanya kelas Naruto. Sepertinya kelas yang lain sudah selesai dengan rapat mereka dan sudah mulai mencari peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kelas.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sasuke melihat Naruto menarik nafas panjang berkali-kali.

"K-Kok aku sih, harusnya kan kau karena bertemu orang baru," ucap Naruto tapi terlihat sekali kalau ia grogi, jadi Sasuke hanya angkat pundak.

"Baiklah, ini dia," ucap Naruto lalu membuka pintu kelasnya. " _Ohaiyoo_ ," sapa Naruto seperti biasa, seisi kelas langsung menatap ke arahnya. Hening beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya cewek-cewek yang bersuara duluan.

"Eh? Itu siapa yang bersama Naruto? Ganteng banget. Bukan dari sekolah kita kan?"

"Eh? Itu Sasuke- _kun_ kan?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya yakin? Kenapa di sini ya?"

"Apa mungkin Naruto- _kun_ mau mengenalkannya sebagai pacar? Tau kan? status pacaran dia yang di _facebook_ loh…"

Begitu kira-kira bisikan mereka, anak-anak cowok juga menatap dengan tatapan waspada. Naruto menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengenalkan Sasuke.

" _Minna_ , perkenalkan. Sasuke Uchiha," ia merangkul pundak Sasuke. "Dia akan membantu kita mendekor kelas, soalnya rumah dia punya dekorasi keren banget."

Untuk sesaat suasana hening tapi lalu kembali bersuara. Ada yang mengucapkan salam kenal dan ucapan persetujuan, saat itulah Iruka- _sensei_ muncul.

"Wah, bagus dong," ucapnya yang baru memasuki kelas. "Mohon kerjasamanya, Sasuke- _kun_."

Setelah itu mereka membahas tentang dekorasi kelas dengan usulan seluruh siswa dan juga masukan dari Sasuke, karena Sasuke telah mengerti konsepnya, maka diskusi itupun cepat selesai, mereka bahkan bisa dengan segera melakukan pembagian tugas untuk mencari property.

"Ah, _sensei_ , bagaimana dengan kostumnya? Kurasa kita masih punya cukup waktu untuk memikirkan itu karena desain kelasnya lebih cepat dari perkiraan," ucap seseorang.

"Hmm betul juga, kalau begitu kita bahas kostum. Ada usulan apa?"

"Gimana kalau yukata _sensei_?" usul Naruto saat mengingat keseksian Sasuke kemarin, Sasuke langsung men-deathglare nya sementara Naruto Cuma nyengir kuda.

"Sebentar," Iruka- _sensei_ menilik ponselnya. "Ah, sayang sekali, itu sudah dipakai oleh kelas lain. Mereka sudah mengusulkannya ke panitia semalam."

"Yaah kita keduluan deh," manyun Naruto.

"Gimana kalau ninja?" usul Kiba.

"Enggak ah, nggak imut. Masa pakai pakaian serba hitam, tertutup semua," komentar cewek-cewek. "Nggak bakal ada yang mampir ke stand kita."

"Kalau gitu ninja modern aja," usul cowok lainnya. "Untuk menyeragamkan cukup pakai ikat kepala kembar, seragam terserah kalian asal masih bertemakan ninja."

Usul itu pun disetujui, setelahnya diskusi bubar dan masing-masing divisi mulai bergerak. Naruto dan Sasuke juga ikut kebagian tugas dan kini mereka menyusuri district untuk belanja bersama yang lainnya.

"Ne~ Sasuke, terimakasih banyak sudah membantu ya," ia tersenyum lebar dengan pipi sedikit merona, sepertinya ia lega setelah melalui 'perkenalan' tadi dengan mulus. _Well_ , walau dia tidak memberitahu soal hubungan mereka sih, tapi baginya ini suatu langkah maju. Hingga Naruto manyun saat Sasuke diam saja dan malah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Kau kenapa sih? Jawab kek."

"Kau manis," komentar Sasuke yang sontak membuat wajah Naruto memerah total.

"K-k-k-k-kau—…kau—…kau—…" dan…tuk…Sasuke mengetuk dahi Naruto dengan dua jari.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku kapan saja," ucap Sasuke yang mau tak mau membuat Naruto bungkam. Untuk beberapa saat mereka tetap diam, mengikuti teman-temannya belanja dan membantu juga.

"Mau cari kostum sekalian nggak?" tanya seorang cowok.

"Ah, boleh boleh. Kau juga Sasuke?" ucap Naruto.

" _Nope, I'll pass_ ," jawab Sasuke.

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Hei, aku hanya membantu. Sekalipun aku datang ke festival aku akan memakai seragam sekolahku dan datang sebagai tamu."

"Eeh? Kok gitu? Kan nanti kau bantu desain juga, kalau ada yang salah bagaimana?" ucap seorang cewek nggak terima.

"Iya, pokoknya kau harus ambil bagian dalam penyelenggaran di kelas kami," dukung lainnya.

"Nanti kalau kelas kami menang kami yakin kepala sekolah bisa memberikan satu kursi kosong lagi untuk hadiah liburannya."

Ah, sekarang Naruto jadi tahu kenapa cewek-cewek itu keras kepala banget Sasuke suruh ikut. Tentu saja, liburan musim panas bareng Sasuke. Siapa yang nggak mau? Naruto juga mau sih (banget), jadi dia sepertinya harus sependapat dengan cewek-cewek itu kali ini.

"Yosh, sudah diputuskan. Kau bakal jadi kru tetap kelas kami. Titik," ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Akhirnya hari festival pun datang, semua sudah beres kecuali satu hal. Pagi hari sebelum festival dibuka, sebuah piano nongkrong di depan ruang kelas Naruto.

"Kenapa ada piano di sini," ucap Sasuke super flat dengan tatapan dingin.

"Eettoo…sebelum kepala sekolah mengumumkan kelas harus didekorasi tradisional, kami berniat menambah piano di kelas untuk menarik pengunjung. Sepertinya kami lupa untuk meng-cancel peminjamannya," ucap si ketua kelas.

"Cih!" kesal Sasuke yang langsung membuat semua merinding. "Apa boleh buat, masukkan saja ke kelas, tapi kita harus menggeser beberapa property dulu. Masih ada waktu sebelum pembukaan. Ayo cepat!"

Mereka bergegas melaksanakan perintah Sasuke.

"Fufu," Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke galak.

"Enggak, hanya saja terlihat seperti kau menikmati bekerja bersama yang lainnya," Naruto menjulurkan lidah dan masuk ke kelas, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini mengusap tengkuknya dengan sedikit tersipu.

Beberapa saat kemudian penataan selesai dan ketua kelas mengomando semuanya untuk segera ganti kostum. Naruto dan Sasuke ikutan ganti di ruang ganti cowok.

"Apa piano itu nggak mengurangi penilaian ya? Kan tema nya tradisional," ucap seseorang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin mengembalikannya sekarang atau menggotongnya ke gudang."

"Tenang saja, 70% penilaiannya kan berdasarkan point dari pengunjung sedangkan pihak sekolah Cuma 30%, selama itu terpenuhi kita pasti menang," tambah Naruto dan menyelettingkan jaketnya. Ia memakai setelan ninja orange-hitam dengan tempat kunai terikat di kaki kanan, sementara Sasuke memakai atasan putih bawahan hitam dengan kedua wristband senada di kedua lengannya, ditambah tali pinggang ungu untuk menyelipkan sebuah pedang di punggungnya.

"Fufufu," Naruto nyengir bego menatap dada Sasuke yang lumayan terekspose, alhasil ia mendapat jitakan pelan dari pacarnya itu. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke kelas, saat di lorong…mereka berpapasan dengan Sakura yang tentu saja terkejut melihat Sasuke.

"Sa…suke- _kun_ …?" ucapnya tak percaya dengan mata membola. Tanpa sadar Naruto langsung meraih dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. "Se-sedang apa…" Sakura menatap pakaian Sasuke yang setipe dengan Naruto dan menyimpulkan sendiri.

"Membantu kelas Naruto," jawab Sasuke, ia menatap Sakura dan ia tahu kalau kini Sakura menatap tangannya yang digandeng Naruto. Lalu detik berikutnya, iapun malah menggenggam balik tangan Naruto erat. "Kami ke kelas dulu," ucapnya lalu menarik Naruto pergi mengejar langkah teman-temannya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Sasuke melirik Naruto yang kepalanya tertunduk. Sasuke pun kembali mengeratkan genggamannya

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan direbut siapapun kok," goda Sasuke lalu mengangkat tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya.

"#$% !(8*)`!~#$5," Naruto hanya bisa kelabakan dengan muka memerah total.

Festival dibuka, tamu-tamu yang sudah mengantri pun dengan segera membanjiri sekolah. Kelas-kelas mulai sibuk, termasuk kelas Naruto. Apalagi karena taktik si ketua kelas, bukannya dijadikan pelayan, Sasuke dijadikan pembagi pamphlet alias pengundang tamu di depan pintu, dan tentu saja, tanpa senyum pun pengunjung sudah langsung meneriakinya. _Well_ , tapi ada saja pengunjung yang usil Cuma memandangi Sasuke, karena itulah ide gila Kiba muncul. Siapa saja boleh minta foto dengan Sasuke kalau memenangkan game di stand kelas mereka, hanya saja pengunjung yang berhak main game hanya yang sudah membeli minimal sekian harga. Tentu saja itu langsung laris manis.

"Kalau gini nggak menang juga nggak apa kali yak? Kita untung banyak nih," cengir Kiba

"Tapi aku malas difoto dengan orang yang nggak kukenal," omel Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, game nya susah kok. Main shogi lawan Shikamaru, dia itu juaranya otak encer."

Dan benar saja, tak seorangpun memenangkan game hingga satu jam kurang dari penutupan festival, tentu saja tak ada yang berhak foto bareng Sasuke. Tapi ada masalah baru.

"Gawat, bintang kita masih kalah sama satu kelas di kelas tiga," Naruto memberikan pengumuman dengan sedikit panik. "Selisihnya Cuma sedikit sih, tapi ini sudah sore, pengunjung sudah tidak terlalu ramai.

"Tadi temanmu bilang nggak menang nggak apa karena kalian sudah untung banyak," tunjuk Sasuke ke Kiba yang langsung membuat Kiba ditatap dengan tatapan horror oleh seluruh kelas.

"Untung banyak pun nggak bakal cukup buat liburan musim panas sekelas di resort mewah!" omel seorang cewek yang dibenarkan oleh seisi kelas.

"Ahh…gimana dong…" bingung Naruto. Padahal ia sudah menghayal liburan musim panas bareng Sasuke. Bakalan main banyak di pantai, bakalan—…

Tuk…!

"Eh?" lagi-lagi Sasuke mengetuk dahinya dengan kedua jari.

"Sudah kubilang kau bisa mengandalkanku kapan saja. lebih bergantunglah padaku, _baaaaka_ ," ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan memasuki kelas, sementara Naruto hanya bisa _speechless_."Hei, soundsystem nya bekerja kan?" tanya Sasuke pada siswa yang bertugas mengurusi mesin.

"Iya," jawabnya.

"Atur ke volume tertinggi," ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan ke…belakang piano dan duduk di baliknya. Semua yang mengerti apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan langsung membentuk kerumunan, membuat orang-orang yang melihat penasaran ada apa dan membuat pengunjung berkumpul, apalagi saat Sasuke mulai menekan tuts piano, pengungjung pun langsung tertarik untuk mendekat, membuat kerumunan semakin padat saat Sasuke mulai membuka suaranya.

" _Datanglah bila engkau menangis, Ceritakan semua yang engkau mau_

 _Percaya padaku, aku lelakimu…_

 _Mungkin pelukku tak sehangat senja, Ucapku tak menghapus air mata_

 _Tapi ku di sini, sebagai lelakimu…"_

Entah mengapa Naruto merasa kalau lagu itu untuknya, bukan…bukan karena saat ini Sasuke memang menatap lurus _sapphire_ nya—meski itu juga salah satu alasan—tapi lagu itu mengingatkannya akan malam itu. Malam di mana ia berlari dan Sasuke ada untuknya…

" _Akulah yang tetap memelukmu erat,_

 _Saat kau berpikir mungkinkah berpaling_

 _Akulah yang nanti menenangkan badai,_

 _Agar tetap tegar kau berjalan nanti_

 _Sudah benarkah yang engkau putuskan,_

 _Garis hidup sudah engkau tentukan_

 _Engkau memilih aku sebagai lelakimu…"_

(Virzha_Aku Lelakimu)

Sepertinya Naruto melamun, karena ia seolah baru tersadar saat mendengar tepuk tangan penonton. Sasuke sudah mengakhiri lagunya, Naruto pun ikut bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum tipis.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Festival berakhir dan kelas Naruto diumumkan sebagai pemenang. Seluruh murid kelas itu pun bersorak gembira. Saat kelas lain sudah bubar, mereka menyempatkan diri menemui kepala sekolah untuk meminta izin supaya Sasuke berhak mengikuti liburan musim panasnya, dan ternyata memang dikabulkan. Habisnya kepala sekolah sebenarnya menyiapkan kursi lebih siapa tahu guru lain akan ikut untuk menjaga mereka, karena tidak mungkin hanya satu wali kelas bisa menghandle semua sendirian.

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke kelas untuk beres-beres.

"Naruto, bisa tolong kembalikan ini ke gudang?"

"Iya," jawab Naruto tapi lalu sweatdrop sendiri, pasalnya ada empat kardus yang barusan dipercayakan padanya. Entah dia harus mengangkutnya dua kali atau—…

"Biar kubantu," ucap Sasuke dan mereka pun membawa kardus-kardus itu ke gudang.

"Sasuke, terimakasih banyak ya. Semuanya karena kau," ucap Naruto sambil menata peralatannya di gudang. "Aku tidak tahu harus berterimakasih dengan cara apa."

"Beri aku hadiah," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto menyudahi beres-beresnya. "Kan tadi sudah bilang ke kepala sekolah, kau juga dapat hadiahnya kok."

"…" Sasuke menghela nafas lelah lalu berdiri di depan Naruto lalu mengetuk bibirnya sendiri dengan jari. "Hadiah darimu."

Naruto yang mengerti itu langsung memerah total. "I-i-i-i-itu…itu…"

"Ayo lakukan, jangan jadi pengecut, Namikaze-Dobe-Naruto. Atau..aku bisa saja 'direbut oleh orang lain'," goda Sasuke.

"Jangan!" ucap Naruto langsung. "Jangan!…Ja—…ngan…" Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke dengan sedikit gemetar. "Sasuke itu milikku, orang lain tidak boleh…memilikinya," ucap Naruto seolah setengah tidak sadar, wajahnya merah sekali. Sasuke sedikit terbelalak, ingin rasanya ia langsung meraup bibir manis Naruto, tapi ia menahan diri. Kali ini ia ingin mendapat ciuman dari Naruto, sama seperti waktu Naruto menciumnya pertama kali.

"Kalau begitu lakukan," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menelan ludah berat. "Ka-kalau begitu tutup matamu," Sasuke menurut, dan perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Rasanya malu sekali, ingin kabur, tapi ia tidak mau kalau Sasuke bukan miliknya. Ah, mungkin ia bisa mengecup pipi Sasuke saja, jadi—…

"Di bibir," ucap Sasuke seolah membaca pikiran Naruto.

"Ce-cerewet! Kau diam saja!" omel Naruto lalu kembali memberanikan diri. Lalu dengan cepat Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke, tapi hanya itu, menempelkan bibir. Hingga sepertinya Sasuke kesal sendiri sehingga ia menekan kepala Naruto lalu meraup bibir Naruto dengan ganas.

" _Ba-ba-baka_! Gimana kalau ada yang lihat!" omel Naruto dengan wajah memerah mengingat pintu gudang terbuka lebar dan mereka berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku memang ingin pamer kau itu milikku supaya tidak ada yang mendekatimu," Sasuke mengusap bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. "Atau perlu kubuat kissmark di lehermu?"

"HUH?" Naruto benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi Sasuke, rasanya wajah dia sudah berasap saja, hingga akhirnya ia pun kabur sambil mengumpat beberapa kata.

" _Kawaii_ ," komentar Sasuke yang hanya di dengar olehnya sendiri. Ia lalu keluar gudang dan berhenti sejenak di depan pintu tanpa menoleh ke samping, ia lalu menyeringai. "Ada apa? Baru sadar kalau dia bisa berwajah semanis itu?" ucapnya lalu barulah ia menoleh, menatap cewek bersurai pink dengan mata emerald yang kini berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak ada niat untuk menyerahkannya pada siapapun," ucap Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi mengikuti jejak Naruto.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

(Scene akhir bisa dilihat gambarnya di facebook page: **Indonesian** **Manga**. Info lengkap lihat profil author)

Etttooo…maaf dah kalo fic nya alay banget ditambahin lagu ini—ini semua semata-mata karena ke-alay-an _author_ —abisnya pas bikin fic playlist nya ke-shuffle lagu itu, trus langsung cling, kok sama kayak di fic ya? Apa masukin aja lagunya? Gitu deh kira2 :'v terus juga di chapter kemarin ada yang bilang chapternya mirip sama lagu XXX ya?' (meski author nggak tau lagunya XD) mungkin karena itu juga ni dikasi lagu XP gomen kala ada yg gak suka…

Yosh, Read and Review please…


	10. Chapter 10: A Little Kiss

Makasih banyak buat yang udah Read and Review:

#princess UN: hmmm maap ya gak sesuai ekspetasi ') mulai beratnya masih di chapter depan depannn lagi, semoga tetap bisa menikmati. Uwaahh kayaknya pada seneng banget sakura digituin yak wkkwk XD iya ini next chapter update, selamat embaca kalau berkenan. Btw makasih banyak buat read and reviewnya ya..

#Sas'ke: uwaahh beneran tuh? Jadi tersanjung X'D makasih banyak apresiasinya… makasih banyak juga buat semangat, read and reviewnya :D makasi udah nunggu, ini chapter selanjutnya update…selamat membaca kalau berkenan

#Elan: kekekeke iya dong, kan udah terlanjur cinta banget dianya mumumumu XD btw makasih banyak buat read and reviewnya…

#guestny guest: muahahahaha kayaknya anata puas banget sakura—… eh, kecoa pink digituin XD jiahelah ampe ketawa pun di-hak paten-kan lalalala btw makasih banyak buat read and reviewnya ya

#Funeko ST: uwaaahh kok anata sama sih XD tau gak, pas mikir buat ide chap depannya tuh author udah hampiirrrrr aja nulis _gore_ buat nyiksa si sakura (serius). Tp mikir lagi deh, ntar kalo ni fic pindah genre bisa gawat, udah terlanjur 10 chpater gitu wekwekwek jadilah fic nya direvisi dg yg lebih smooth XD #malah curhat# btw makasih banyak buat read reviewnya…

#Revhanaslowfujosh: hahahaw kayaknya pada puas banget sakuranya digituin XD met bergirang ria aja deh… aw aw, iya dong, namanya juga seme. Gak mesum gak seru #dbunuh# makasih udah nunggu :D ini next chapter update, makasi banyak read and reviewnya ya…

#i : muahahaha tau aja XD iya ntar author cariin pasangan baru buat dia. Ditunggu ya… XD btw makasih banyak buat read and reviewnya…

#lusy jaeger ackerman: uwaahh mikasa sama eren udah nikah XD #salah focus# ehm, kayaknya anata antusias banget, jadi seneng deh. Ikutin terus ceritanya ya :D btw makasih banyak buat read and reviewnya…ini lanjut kok

#tora-chan: uwaahh makasih banyak apresiasinya, jadi semangat nih XD and makasih juga buat read reviewnya ya…ini lanjut kalau masi berkenan baca

#Guest : yohooo ini anjut kok, makasih buat read and reviewnya ya

#D: hehe iya, dia kan type seme romance disini XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya..ini lanjut kok :D

Buat yang udah log in, dibakes lewat PM ya: Classical Violin, NoVizH19, Hamano Hiruka, scorpionaruka, Rin SNL, choikim1310, uknowJung, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Izanami Uchimaki, Habibah794, Jonah Kim, AkarisaRuru, Aiko Vallery, yassir2374, acca1, shafiraprakasa, A. hunhan. taoris, Suzuki Sora, versetta, melani. s. khadijah, liaajahfujo, Ai no Est, Dewi15, InmaGination, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Taqieyya746, Aya943, phantomlady13, ChubbyMinland, KJhwang, Haehyuk931, and Cartiensii287.

.

.

Buat yang penasaran sama kehidupannya Sasuke, disini udah dibocorin tentang keluarga dia selamat menikmati

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 10: A Little Kiss

.

.

.

Naruto menyalakan computer nya masih sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk, ia membuka account facebook dan mengirim group chat pada beberapa teman les nya, termasuk Sasuke.

" _Kapan mau daftar masuk les? Bareng dong,"_ chat nya.

" _Huh? Les apaan?"_

" _Kita kan udah kelas tiga. Sekolah pasti sudah mengadakan les khusus untuk kita."_

" _Jadi tidak perlu les lagi lah. Haha. Senangnya bisa libur lagi."_

" _Liburan mau kemana?"_

" _Udah kelas tiga oy, siap-siap ujian. Liburan mulu."_

" _Yeee refreshing juga perlu kali."_

Naruto shock membaca balasan-balasan mereka.

" _Tunggu tunggu, jadi kita nggak les lagi?"_ Naruto mengembalikan ke topic.

" _Enggak lah. Giliran buat adek kelas yang les."_

" _Tapi boleh sih kalo kau ttp mau ikutan les. Nggak ada yg nglarang."_

" _Yosh, betul tuh. Tapi kebanyakan dari kita udah enggak lagi."_

" _Nggak papa tuh ikut, biar nggebet adek kelas haha."_

" _Eh eh, Naruto kan sudah pacaran sama Sasuke. Fiu fiuu."_

" _Hahaha betul juga."_

" _Cieh cieh, sekarang sudah bisa kencan tiap akhir pekan."_

Dan chat mereka selanjutnya hanya tertawa dan menggoda Naruto. Naruto yang masih shock Cuma bisa bersandar di kursi nya sambil melongo nggak jelas. Beberapa saat kemudian chat Suigetsu masuk, terpisah dari group chat tadi.

" _Haha kelihatannya kau panic banget nggak les dan sekelas lagi sama Sasuke,"_ chat Suigetsu.

"Heeeh…iya lah pasti," ucap Naruto tapi tentu tak mengetiknya. _"Kau juga gak les lagi?"_ ketiknya.

" _Males hehe. Tapi kau tahu, yang males les setelah kelas tiga Cuma dari sekolahku kok, kayak udah tradisi males kali yak…haha. Jadi kalau masih mau ikut les juga nggak papa, Cuma teman kelas tiga nya nggak dari sekolah kami dan jumlahnya juga nggak banyak."_

Naruto menghela nafas lagi dan tak mengetik beberapa lama, tapi lalu mulai mengetik lagi. _"Sudah nggak ketemu kalian dong. Bakal kangen."_

" _Cieh, kangen kita apa ehm, Sasuke."_

Naruto tertawa. _"Keduanya haha. Tapi kalian juga lah, udah terlanjur akrab."_

" _Bisa ketemuan lagi sewaktu-waktu kan. Ah, btw, di group chat tadi Sasuke nggak muncul loh. Tanyain aja, kali dia masih pengen ikut les juga sepertimu."_

" _Hmm…akan kucoba,"_ Naruto berganti menge-chat account Sasuke. "Teme, _udah kelas tiga masih bakal ikut les nggak kau?"_ Naruto menunggu cukup lama, tapi tak ada balasan. Dia ganti menge-chat Suigetsu lagi. _"Dia nggak bales."_

" _Tidur kali."_

" _Yaelah, jam berapa sih nih. 8 aja belum nyampe."_

" _Sibuk paling."_

" _Sibuk ngapain?"_

" _Mana gue tau. Elu kira gue emaknya. Telfon gih kalo emang ngebet pengen tau kekekeke."_

Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor Sasuke. _Well_ , seharian ini tumben dia juga tidak ada kontak dengan Sasuke, jadi mungkin tidak aneh kalau sekarang dia menelfon tiba-tiba. Naruto menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan mendengarkan nada sambung, ia mengerutkan alis saat Sasuke tidak mengangkat juga hingga sambungan diputus operator.

"Apa betulan lagi sibuk ya?" ucapnya tapi sambil menekan tombol re-dial. Kembali terdengar nada sambung, tapi lagi-lagi tidak diangkat.

" _Dia tidak mengangkatnya, sudah kucoba 2x,"_ Naruto curhat lagi pada Suigetsu.

" _Oi! Udah gw bilang gw bukan emaknya. Tinggalkan pesan suara ato sms aja, ato coba lagi telfon besok,"_ balas Suigetsu. Naruto Cuma manyun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Suigetsu benar. Iapun hanya mengirim sms pada Sasuke.

" _Sasuke? Sedang apa?"_ kirimnya. Dan tentu saja Sasuke tak membalas.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto terbangun karena suara dering ponselnya. _Well_ , ia sengaja tidak mengaktifkan mode silent sebelum tidur, biar kalau Sasuke membalas dia tahu. Dan sepertinya begitu. Ia segera mengambil ponsel dan melihat jam digital, pukul 03.07 a.m. lalu melirik nama pengirim pesan. Sasuke.

"Astaga, jam segini baru balas. Dan apa dia nggak tidur balas jam segini?" gerutu Naruto tapi sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya. Ia membuka pesan dari Sasuke dengan berdebar, lalu matanya membola setelah melihat isi pesan tersebut. Sasuke tak membalas pertanyaan Naruto, melainkan menulis:

" _I miss you…so much."_

Naruto tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa dia harus menanyakan ada apa? Atau pura-pura bercanda? Atau cukup menjawab ia juga merindukan Sasuke? Cukup lama Naruto hanya menyalakan layar ponselnya tanpa mengetik apa-apa, hingga dengan ragu ia mulai mengetik pesan balasan.

"I miss you too. _Sedang apa belum tidur jam segini?"_

Agak lama sebelum pesan balasan masuk. _"Kau sendiri?"_

Naruto kembali termenung. Reaksi Sasuke hampir sama seperti dirinya waktu ia tidak yakin akan hubungan mereka harus lanjut atau tidak. Apa sekarang Sasuke juga sama? Tapi apa penyebabnya? Tidak mungkin kan teman-teman Sasuke mengolok-olok karena dia _gay_? Sejak awal Sasuke sudah cuek soal begituan. Lalu kenapa?

" _Ne Sasuke. Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku loh…"_ akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri menanyakan 'ada apa' secara tak langsung. Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menjawab. Lama. Hingga akhirnya Naruto kembali tertidur. Bahkan saat Naruto kembali terbangun keesokan harinya, tak ada pesan balasan dari Sasuke.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sekolah sudah kembali aktif setelah liburan kenaikan kelas usai. Selama liburan itu Naruto tidak banyak pergi, dan kencan dengan Sasuke juga hanya beberapa kali. Lalu sekarang tiba-tiba Sasuke seolah menghindarinya. Ini sudah memasuki hari ketiga. Naruto tengah makan dengan murung di kantin saat beberapa cewek menghampirinya. Aaah, dia merasa de javu.

"Na-ru-to- _kun_ , kami sudah tahu tempat les mu. Kurasa masih belum telat untuk ikut kelas musim semi, kami akan segera mendaftar," ucap seorang cewek dengan bangga.

"Ooh, silahkan saja. Tapi Sasuke sudah tidak di sana," jawab Naruto yang langsung membuat cewek-cewek itu shock. "Sekarang sudah kelas tiga, sekolah juga sudah memberikan les khusus kan. Untuk apa les lagi di luar sekolah," tambah Naruto yang membuat cewek-cewek itu pergi sambil mengumpat beberapa kata kasar, meninggalkan Naruto kembali dalam kemurungannya.

" _Aku berpikir untuk main ke rumahnya,"_ Naruto mengirim sms ke Suigetsu saat berjalan pulang sekolah.

" _Aku juga berpikir begitu. Dia sudah tiga hari ini tidak masuk sekolah dan dihubungi juga tidak bisa."_

" _Ya sudah, bareng ya…"_ tanpa pulang dulu, Naruto langsung ke stasiun. Seperti janji, ia pergi ke tempat Sasuke bersama Suigetsu dan ternyata Juugo juga membuntuti.

"Apa dia sakit kali ya?" Naruto mengira-ngira saat mereka berada di dalam bus.

"Kalau dia sakit masa di sms olehmu nggak bales, bukannya orang sakit malah biasanya pengin manja-manjaan," komentar Suigetsu yang mau tak mau membuat Naruto sedikit blushing. Mereka turun dari bus dan berjalan ke rumah Sasuke, seperti biasa, Suigetsu yang mengetuk gerbang. Meski ini kali kedua, Naruto masih merinding saat mereka disambut oleh penjaga sangar.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke," ucap Suigetsu. Para penjaga itu saling tatap, tumben. Waktu itu mereka langsung mempersilahkan masuk.

"Biar kami panggilkan _waka_ dulu," ucap seseorang dan dua penjaga masuk ke dalam rumah sementara satu lagi tetap menemani ketiga bocah itu. Naruto bertukar pandang bingung dengan Suigetsu dan Juugo tapi mereka diam saja. Tak berapa lama kedua pengawal itu muncul lagi bersama Sasuke, tapi tampang Sasuke sepertinya sedang tidak mendukung. Seperti orang yang tengah melakukan sesuatu lalu terpaksa berhenti karena sesuatu lain.

"Hai," sapa Sasuke dan tersenyum singkat. " _Sorry, but…it's just really not the right time,_ " ucapnya, tapi lalu seolah baru sadar tadi dia menggunakan bahasa lain saat bicara. "Err…maksudku, ini bukan waktu yang terlalu tepat—…"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Suigetsu sekedar untuk mengatakan kalau mereka mengerti. "Hanya heran saja kau tidak masuk selama tiga hari dan kau juga tidak bisa dihubungi," ia meninju pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sasuke tertawa singkat dan seolah tengah menahan sakit. Kenapa? Pukulan Suigetsu kan tidak sekeras itu. "Ada banyak urusan," ia menunjuk ke rumahnya dengan ibu jari. Ia mengobrol beberapa kata dengan Suigetsu, sementara mata Naruto menatap ke dalam rumah. Ia melihat seorang pria melintas, seorang pria dengan tatapan tajam seperti Sasuke dan raut muka yang tegas. Naruto hanya melihatnya sekilas karena orang itu hanya lewat di koridor.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu," ucap Suigetsu yang menyadarkan Naruto.

"Yeah, maaf atas itu," ucap Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke, Sasuke balas menatapnya. Tapi lalu Sasuke menundukkan pandangan, seolah meminta maaf secara pribadi pada Naruto. Setelah itu ketiganya pergi.

"Banyak urusan ya?" gumam Suigetsu saat mereka berjalan kembali menuju halte.

"Mungkin dengan orang tua nya," sahut Juugo. "Tadi aku melihat pria yang mirip Sasuke, mungkin ayahnya."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, dia tidak pernah cerita soal keluarganya ya. Kalau denganmu?" Suigetsu menyikut pinggang Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit kaget, seolah baru tersentak dari lamunannya."A-aku…yeah, dia juga tidak pernah cerita padaku."

Suigetsu dan Juugo hanya melirik Naruto dalam diam, mengerti sepertinya bocah itu lebih memikirkan Sasuke daripada mereka berdua. Jadi mereka akhirnya diam saja sampai di halte.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan celana selutut sambil mengeringkan rambut. Ia lalu menghampiri ponselnya di ranjang, menatap layarnya. Ada beberapa notif dari temannya, tapi tak ada satupun dari Sasuke. Ia lalu membuka kontak Sasuke, ragu antara mengiriminya sms atau tidak, mungkin dia akan mengganggu, mungkin dia hanya akan menghalangi. Tapi—…

Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dengan orang tua nya…

Pemikiran itu sempat terlintas di pemikiran Naruto, membuatnya segera menekan tombol sms.

"I miss you… _jangan lupa makan ya, awas kalau kau sampai sakit._ I love you, _Sasuke_ ," begitu isi pesan yang ia kirim, sebuah pesan yang tak memerlukan balasan, hanya sekedar mengatakan kalau Naruto ada untuknya, sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan waktu itu. Ya, hanya itu yang ingin Naruto sampaikan.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Keesokan harinya saat jam istirahat pertama, Naruto mendapat pesan dari Suigetsu.

" _Sasuke sudah masuk sekolah loh_ ," begitu isinya. Naruto tersenyum membaca itu, dan sebelum mengetik pesan balasan, sms kedua Suigetsu masuk. _"Tapi dia lebih pendiam daripada biasanya. Jauh-lebih-pendiam. Kalau kau tahu maksudku."_

Naruto batal mengetik pesan balasan, untuk beberapa detik ia hanya diam tapi lalu membuka kontak Sasuke dan mengetik pesan untuknya.

" _Hai, kata Suigetsu kau sudah masuk sekolah. Sudah selesai 'demam' nih,"_ begitu isinya. Tak ada balasan bahkan sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Hingga saat pelajaran keempat, Naruto baru merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi ia membuka ponselnya untuk mendapati sebuah pesan masuk dari Sasuke. Tanpa sadar iapun tersenyum senang sambil membuka pesan itu.

" _Yeah,"_ hanya itu isi balasannya. Senyum Naruto pun memudar dan ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Mungkin Sasuke tidak dalam _mood_ baik, pikirnya.

"Hei Naruto, ayo ke kantin," ajak Kiba saat bel istirahat kedua berbunyi.

"Iya," angguk Naruto sambil memberesi bukunya, saat itulah ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia menilik ponselnya dan terbelalak dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya. "E…umm, kurasa aku di kelas saja," jawab Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Hmm…ya sudah. Mau nitip sesuatu?"

"Enggak deh, aku masih kenyang."

Kiba pun pergi dengan teman-teman cowok lainnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang kini menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan senang.

" _Hei, hari Sabtu kau ada acara? Suigetsu dan Juugo mau double date. Mau ikut nggak biar triple?"_ sebuah pesan dari Sasuke.

"Haha dasar. Mereka sama ceweknya, kita nggak papa nih?" ucap Naruto sambil mengetik _. "Boleh, aku mau,"_ balasnya. _Well_ , kalau dulu sih dia pasti akan mempermasalahkan itu, tapi kini tidak lagi. Dia tidak akan meragukan lagi hubungannya dengan Sasuke, dan juga karena dia… _"_ I miss you _Sasuke,"_ Naruto mengirim pesan itu sebelum ada balasan dari Sasuke. Tak berapa lama sebuah pesan balasan masuk.

" _Baguslah. Ah, tapi kami masih bingung mau kencan kemana. Ada saran?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I miss you too. So much :-*"_

Naruto tertawa membaca pesan itu, terutama kalimat terbawahnya. Tapi lalu ia berpikir tempat mana yang bagus untuk kencan.

" _Ah, di dekat sini ada danau. Pinggirannya taman dan banyak pohon Sakura, bisa buat piknik kalau mau,"_ balas Naruto. Agak lama sebelum ada pesan balasan, mungkin mereka berunding dulu.

" _OK, mereka setuju. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Sabtu besok,"_ balas Sasuke.

" _Iya,"_ balas Naruto dan mengecup ponselnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Hari yang dinantikan datang juga, dengan berdebar Naruto keluar dari rumah. Janjinya mereka bakal ketemu di halte dekat taman dimana ia dan Suigetsu bertemu dulu, tapi saat ia keluar rumah, Sasuke sudah menunggu di depan gerbangnya.

"Yo," sapa Sasuke sambil menghampiri.

"Hee? Kalau sudah dari tadi kenapa tidak masuk dulu? Ah, seharusnya aku bisa menjemputmu di stas—…" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sasuke membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir juga. "Mmmhh…" erang Naruto.

" _I miss you,"_ Sasuke melepas ciumannya tapi lalu mencium Naruto lagi beberapa kali. "Ayo pergi," ucapnya tapi masih menjaga wajah mereka dalam jarak dekat, merasakan nafas masing-masing. Ia menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

" _I miss you too_ , Sasuke," Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke yang ada di pipinya, lalu perlahan kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tapi sebelum ciuman itu terjadi, mereka mendengar suara motor mendekat, jadi mereka segera menjauhkan diri. "E-ehm…ayo," ucap Naruto kikuk lalu menggandeng Sasuke pergi. Saat tiba di halte, Suigetsu dan Juugo sudah di sana bersama pacar mereka masing-masing.

"Wah, mesra sekali," goda Suigetsu begitu melihat mereka. Naruto seolah baru sadar kalau ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke sepanjang perjalanan dan iapun segera melepaskannya dengan wajah memerah. Tapi ia terbelalak saat Sasuke langsung menggandengnya kembali.

"Yeah, tentu saja," jawab Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Naruto berasap. Suigetsu dan Juugo tertawa.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya Sasuke," goda Suigetsu.

Tak berapa lama bus yang mereka tunggu datang. "Turun lima halte dari sini," ucap Naruto saat mereka menaiki bus.

"Jauh juga ya," komentar Suigetsu.

"Agak naik tempatnya."

Bangku penumpang bagian depan sudah penuh, karena itulah mereka berjalan ke belakang. Para penumpang yang kebanyakan cewek tampak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mupeng dan sambil bisik-bisik dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Aku di sini deh," ucap Suigetsu dan mengambil kursi no. 2 dari belakang, Juugo dan pacarnya di kursi seberangnya, jadi Sasuke dan Naruto di bangku paling belakang. Naruto duduk di dekat jendela dan entah kenapa ia terus menatap keluar, mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dan menilik wajah Naruto yang tetap tak mau menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto jutek.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, tapi lalu tertawa pelan saat menyadari sesuatu. Iapun segera memegang tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya.

"A-apaan?" kali ini Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan marah begitu, aku tidak tertarik pada mereka tentu saja."

"H-HUH?!" omel Naruto dan segera memelankan suaranya begitu sadar omelannya cukup keras. "Si-siapa bilang aku cemburu!"

"Aku tidak bilang," jawab Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto kembali berasap. Naruto lalu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Sekarang melihat mereka menatapmu begitu aku jadi merasa…"

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Naruto. "Kau mau aku pakai masker?"

"U…um…tidak juga."

"Kalau begitu…" Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto. "Apa aku perlu menciummu di depan mereka supaya mereka tidak memandangiku lagi? Atau…kau mau membuat _kissmark_ di leherku supaya mereka menjauh?"

"K-k-k-kau…kau…!"

"Kalau begitu santai sedikit," Sasuke mengecup tangan Naruto sekali lagi. "Itu resikomu punya pacar ganteng."

"Kau ini…!" kesal Naruto dan meninju pinggang Sasuke.

"Auw!" keluh Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan alis, reaksi Sasuke sepertinya sungguhan, sama seperti waktu Suigetsu meninju pelan lengannya. Naruto pun segera meraih baju Sasuke dan berniat menyibakkannya.

"Hei hei, kalau mau 'itu' tunggu kita berduaan saja," goda Sasuke dan menahan tangan Naruto.

"Cerewet," balas Naruto meski sedikit blushing, ia menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dan kali ini berhasil menarik naik bajunya, memperlihatkan lebam di pinggang Sasuke.

"Apa yang…"

"Bukan apa-apa," Sasuke segera merapikan pakaiannya. "Bukan apa-apa," ulangnya untuk mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk tidak membahasnya lebih jauh. Naruto pun tak berani mencampuri lebih banyak lagi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Suasana lumayan ramai saat mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju. Banyak keluarga yang sudah duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sakura sambil menikmati bekal, banyak juga pasangan yang sekedar jalan-jalann di tepi danau atau naik sepeda air.

"Ayo cepat kita cari spot di bawah pohon sakura yang masih kosong," ucap Ayumi, pacar Suigetsu.

"Huh? Ngapain? Emang kita mau piknik?" bingung Naruto.

"Kau ini. Kita sudah bawa bekal tauk," balas Hikari, pacar Juugo dan menunjukkan kotak bekalnya. Naruto seolah baru memerhatikan kalau kedua cewek itu memang membawa bekal dan bahkan peralatan piknik. Apa dia bisa sepikun itu? Ah, mungkin saja, soalnya dari awal yang dia perhatikan Cuma Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan spot kosong dan segera menata peralatan piknik.

"Tapi aku nggak bawa bekal. Aku beli sesuatu dulu deh," komentar Naruto.

"Kami bawa banyak kok, cukup untuk semuanya," jawab Ayumi dan mulai membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke dan membelai rambut Naruto.

"Ung…tidak terlalu. Aku sudah makan sebelum pergi," jawab Naruto sedikit blushing.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi," Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto.

"Eh?" ucap Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Apa?" ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak seru dong kau memisahkan diri. Kau bilang _triple_ _date_ ," bantah Suigetsu.

Sasuke tersenyum singkat. "Aku berubah pikiran," jawabnya cuek dan tetap menarik Naruto pergi.

"Hei, dia perhatian banget yang sama pacarnya. Jadi iri," terdengar Hikari berkomentar saat mereka pergi.

"Iya, jauh banget sama pacarku," jawab Ayumi.

"Hei hei!" kesal Suigetsu dan Juugo.

Sasuke membawa Naruto menyusuri tepi danau, menikmati angin semilir yang menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak Sakura. Banyak pasangan yang melakukan hal yang sama, dan Sasuke tak melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Naruto.

"Maaf kalau aku egois," ucap Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," Naruto tertunduk dengan wajah memerah, ia membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke dengan erat, sekedar mengatakan kalau ia tidak keberatan mereka bergandengan tangan meski di tempat umum.

"Mau naik sepeda air?"

"Mm," Naruto mengangguk. Mereka menghampiri tempat penyewaan, sayangnya sudah habis tersewa semua. "Ya sudah, jalan-jalan saja deh," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke membelikan Naruto es krim sambil jalan.

"Kau nggak beli?" tanya Naruto tapi lalu ingat kalau Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis.

"Mau minta darimu saja," Sasuke meraup es krim yang kini tepat di depan bibir Naruto.

"K-kau ini…!" wajah Naruto kembali memanas.

Sasuke Cuma menjulurkan lidah. "Ah, ada bangku kosong. Mau duduk?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk karena tengah menggigit es krimnya. Mereka pun duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang menghadap danau, angin kembali bertiup dan menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga, beberapa mampir di es krim Naruto.

"Geez," komentar Naruto dan membuang kelopak yang ada die es krimnya.

"Aku ngantuk," ucap Sasuke.

"Huh?" bingung Naruto, tapi Sasuke sudah tiba-tiba saja merebahkan kepala di pangkuan si blonde.

"Aku sudah tiga hari tidak tidur, jadi biarkan aku tidur sebentar," ucap Sasuke.

Tiga hari tidak tidur? Jadi selama ia tak menghubungi Naruto itu…sebenarnya ia tidak tidur tapi tak menyempatkan untuk menghubungi? Apa masalahnya seberat itu?

Naruto menghabiskan es krimnya supaya tak meleleh dan menetes ke Sasuke, ia lalu memerhatikan wajah lelap cowok stoic itu. Kelihatannya tenang sekali, apa benar dia baru bisa istirahat sekarang? Mata Naruto beralih ke perut Sasuke yang bajunya sedikit terbuka, Naruto malah lebih menyibakkan baju nya untuk kembali melihat lebam di pinggang Sasuke, tapi yang ia temukan justru beberapa lebam lainnya di bagian perut.

"Sasuke…" lirih Naruto dan menyentuh pelan lebam itu. "Apa tidak ada…yang bisa kulakukan…?" Entah kenapa ia juga merasakan sakit di dadanya melihat keadaan Sasuke meski ia tak merasakan lukanya. "Kau tidak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku, aku ini tidak bisa membaca pikiran tauk! Kalau begini…rasanya seperti aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dirimu," Naruto tertunduk dalam. "Rasanya seperti…kau tiba-tiba akan menghilang tanpa kuketahui…"

Angin berhembus menerbangkan kata-kata Naruto, melenyapkan perasaan yang mungkin takkan tersampaikan selamanya. Naruto kembali menengadah, kembali menatap wajah lelap Sasuke hanya untuk terbelalak saat melihat mata Sasuke terbuka dan kini tengah menatapnya.

"A-a-a-a-…aku tadi ngomong sendiri. A-aku Cuma…aku Cuma…" Naruto kehabisan kata-kata dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Kau ingat aku pernah bilang orang tua ku jarang di rumah?" ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Mereka hanya pulang beberapa kali dalam setahun, dan setiap mereka pulang entah apa alasannya pasti ada saja yang membuat kami bertengkar. Dan kadang…" Sasuke menunjuk perutnya sendiri yang sudah kembali tertutup pakaian. "… _Tou-san_ ku bisa main tangan kalau dia sudah meledak."

"…" Naruto tak bisa membalas apapun.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu akan kuberitahu semuanya. Asal itu membuatmu tenang," Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Jadi mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba akan menghilang."

Naruto mengangguk pasti. "Iya, kau kan sudah janji," ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum.

"Dan karena aku egois, aku juga mau kau berjanji kau tidak akan meninggalkanku," tambah Sasuke. "Kalau kau sampai mencoba pergi, aku akan memasang rantai di lehermu dan menjadikanmu peliharaanku. Dengan begitu aku bisa—…" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat tiba-tiba Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan membungkam bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya.

Naruto tahu, meski ucapan Sasuke tadi terdengar seperti gurauan, Naruto tahu Sasuke serius. Ia tahu Sasuke hanya tak ingin ditinggalkan saat seluruh dunia memusuhinya, ia tahu kalau Sasuke hanya butuh seseorang untuk ia tuju saat tak ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya bertahan, Naruto tahu itu…karena dia juga sama saja. Dan Naruto menyampaikan semua perasaannya lewat sebuah kecupan kecil.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

( _Scene_ terakhir bisa dilihat gambarnya di _facebook_ _page_ : **Indonesian Manga** , album **Fanfiction: They Don't Know About Us**. Info lengkap lihat profil author)


	11. Chapter 11: Haunted Spring (1)

Makasih banyak buat yang dah nyempetin review ^o^

#Revhanaslowfujosh: hohoho ketemu gak ya keteu gak ya XD #author menggalau# liat nanti ya hehehe ikutin terus ceritanya #nyengir# uwaahhh iya author usahain panjang loh, ampe beberapa belas page padahal, btw makasih banyak ;) and makasih banget juga udah nunggu, ini update loh…jangan lupa read and review ya… sankyuu :D

#i: hahaw kan yang sweet yang enak #ngiler pengen coklat# btw makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

#tora-chan: mungkin salah dia terlau ganteng terus babe nya ngiri sama ketamvanannya kkwkwkwkwkwk XD #mulai ngaco# hohoho selamat berbaper ria #nyengir# iyaps, author usahain dipanjangin ;) btw makash banyak udah nunggu, buat semangatnya, read and reviewnya juga :D

#Funeko ST: uwaahh jangan copot, ntar susah masangnya XD #apaan sih# fufufufu begitu? Kalo gitu tunggu aja kejutan author muahahahaha #ketawa iblis# iyaps, makasih banyak udah nunggu, makasih juga read reviewnya ya… ini update

#D: iyaps, ini lanjut. Makasih banyak read reviewnya ya ;)

#L: hu um, pan doi tipe seme romantic ea eaa ea XD kukuku lihat nanti ya mereka bakal ketemu atau enggak XD btw, anata pake logat Malaysia? Suka Upin Ipin? #plaak# hohoho bisa jadi dia yakuza, penjaganya sangar gitu kok #nyengir# iyaps, makasih banyak buat semangatnya :D makasih juga read and reviewnya ya… ini lanjut ;)

#Guest: uwaah makasih banyak apresiasinya, ini lanjut kok. Makash banyak buat read reviewnya ya… :D

Buat yang udah log in dijaab lewat PM ya… : Shiro-theo21, Lusy922, AkarisaRuru, naruvaphupy, Hashibara Ren31, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Jonah Kim, melani. s. khadijah, Dewi15, NoVizH19, Habibah794, versetta, liaajahfujo, Ai no Est, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Suzuki Sora, Izanami Uchimaki, uknowJung, scorpionaruka, InmaGination, ChubbyMinland, humusemeuke, uzumakiey resty tafrijian, Aiko Vallery, yassir2374, Haehyuk931 and AySNfc3.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 11: Haunted Spring (part 1)

.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang orang tua mu sudah pergi lagi?" Naruto tampak sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke di telefon. Bolpoint di tangannya tak bergerak untuk mengerjakan essay.

"Yeah, mereka tidak pernah lama di rumah," jawab Sasuke. "Baguslah, sekarang aku bisa sering menghubungimu lagi," ia terdengar senang.

"Memangnya kalau mereka di rumah mereka menyita ponselmu atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak sih, hanya saja aku takut mengatakan yang tidak seharusnya kukatakan padamu. Terutama kalau _mood_ ku sedang jelek gara-gara mereka."

"Kalau kau kesal, kenapa juga malah tidak masuk sekolah? Kau kan bilang sendiri di sekolah ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol. Mm…apa yah? 'Menghabiskan waktu', dan kurasa juga memperbaiki _mood_ mu."

" _Well_ , keadaannya bisa lain. Kadang aku harus menerima 'pendidikan' dari mereka juga," Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Hei, essay mu sudah selesai belum?"

"I-itu…" Naruto menatap kertasnya yang masih kosong.

"Chee, sepertinya aku mengganggu. Ya sudah, kututup saja."

"E-eh…tapi tapi…" Naruto masih ingin mengobrol dengan pacarnya itu.

"Selesaikan dulu, nanti kutelefon lagi kalau masih ingin ngobrol. Bye… _love you_."

" _L-love…you_ ," wajah Naruto memanas dan ia langsung menekan tombol off. " _Kuso_ …" umpat Naruto sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya. Tapi lalu ia kembali menengadah dan dengan semangat membara menghadapi kertas essay nya yang masih polos.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Hari itu hari Senin, dan entah beruntung atau entah keajaiban dari mana, sekolah mengumumkan kalau Kamis ada rapat komite nasional atau semacamnya sehingga sekolah libur, dan yang lebih menyenangkan lagi hari Jumat adalah tanggal merah. Jadi minggu itu mereka bakal libur empat hari dari Kamis sampai Minggu.

"Hoorreeeeeeee…..!" murid-murid langsung bersorak girang, termasuk Naruto. Dia mengingat pengumuman barusan yang mengatakan 'nasional' kan? Yang berarti bukan sekolahnya saja yang bakal libur. Naruto pun segera menghubungi Sasuke soal hari libur itu. Mungkin mengajaknya kencan atau semacamnya.

" _Yeah, sekolahku juga. Jadi…mau kencan kemana?"_ balas Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Naruto masih sibuk memikirkan kencannya dengan Sasuke hingga keesokan harinya Sasuke menghubungi dan mengatakan ingin ia ikut kumpul bareng Suigetsu dan Juugo. Mereka pun ketemuan di sebuah café di Mall sepulang sekolah.

"Liburan bareng?" ucap Naruto setelah menyedot minumannya.

"Iya, mumpung liburnya cukup lama. Gimana menurutmu?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Boleh boleh, seru juga tuh. Kemana tapi?" semangat Naruto. "Ah, kalian sama pacar kalian juga kan?"

Tiba-tiba muka keduanya langsung suram yang mau tidak mau membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Kalau mereka mau sih kita nggak bakal ngajakin kalian liburan bareng," balas Suigetsu. "Katanya mereka sudah ada acara buat ke salon dan blah blah blah sama anak cewek lainnya."

"Hiieeehh jadi 'liburan bareng' nya Cuma pilihan cadangan," omel Naruto.

"Naruto, kalau kau tidak mau kau bisa menolak dan kita bisa liburan berdua ke tempat bagus," ucap Sasuke.

"Ettoo…itu terlalu kejam juga," sweatdrop Naruto yang menatap aura hitam Suigetsu. Ia lalu menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah, jadi pengennya liburan kemana nih?"

"Ng…entahlah," Suigetsu angkat bahu. "Ada saran?" ia menatap Juugo yang hanya angkat pundak dan memakan burger nya. "Ettoo…" Suigetsu tampak berpikir keras. "Ah, mumpung kita cowok semua gimana kalau ke tempat yang agak menantang? Misalnya _camping_ atau apa lah yang _survival_ di alam liar. Keren kan?"

"Itu mah ngimpi banget," balas Naruto.

"Kebanyakan nonton film nih orang," komentar Sasuke.

"Itu terlalu merepotkan. Dan memangnya yakin bisa _survival_? Nggak ada _convenient_ _store_ saja kau kelabakan," tambah Juugo.

"Berisik!" kesal Suigetsu. "Tapi kan seru tuh kalau seolah Cuma kita di dunia ini dan kita mencoba _survive_ dengan kekuatan kita sendiri," ia mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara, sementara ketiga temannya Cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mungkin maksud dia tempat yang tenang saja," ucap Juugo dan menunjuk Suigetsu dengan ibu jarinya. Naruto dan Sasuke tampak berpikir. Kalau _camping_ Cuma berempat pasti merepotkan. Jadi kemana?

"Ah," ucap Sasuke seolah mengingat sesuatu. Ketiga temannya langsung memperhatikan. "Kalau tempat tenang aku ada, dan kurasa tidak akan begitu merepotkan seperti _camping_."

"Dimana?" tanya ketiganya.

"Aku punya semacam rumah kecil di… _well_ , belum terlalu gunung juga sih, tapi sudah lumayan naik. Tempatnya tenang dan yeah, agak jauh dari tempat umum seperti _convenient_ _store_ dan sebagainya, tapi masih bisa dijangkau mobil."

"Bagus juga tuh. _Survival_ tapi nggak _survival_ banget," komentar Juugo.

"Geez, harus yang _survival_ banget dong!" omel Suigetsu.

"Ayolah, kita coba dulu ini. Latihan _survival_ namanya," ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, akan kusuruh bawahanku membersihkan tempatnya besok. Soalnya jarang dipakai jadi—…"

"Tidak tidak, jangan dibersihkan," komentar Suigetsu yang langsung mendapat tatapan cengok dari yang lainnya. "Sudah ada rumah sudah lebih dari cukup, biar lebih _survival_ kita sendiri yang persiapkan tempatnya. Sekalian saja menggeledah siapa tahu ada tempat tersembunyi."

Sekali lagi yang lain Cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Pokoknya jangan dibersihkan!" tunjuk Suigetsu pada Sasuke.

" _Haik_ _haik_ ," Sasuke menyerah juga.

"Hei Naruto," seseorang menyapa. Naruto menoleh dan melihat Kiba dan Shikamaru menghampiri mereka. "Makan di sini juga eh?" ia menatap Sasuke. "Ada Sasuke juga, dan…" ia menatap Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Ah, perkenalkan, Juugo dan Suigetsu. Teman les ku," ucap Naruto. Merekapun berkenalan.

"Kalian sudah selesai makan?" tanya Kiba.

"Belum kok. Mau gabung?" jawab Naruto.

"Boleh," ucap Kiba. Ia dan Shikamaru lalu mengambil makanan dan bergabung dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Jadi, sedang mengobrol apa tadi?" tanya Kiba sambil makan.

"Membahas liburan. Ah, kalian sudah ada acara liburan minggu ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum. Kalian mau liburan bareng?"

"Iya. Mau gabung nggak?" Naruto beralih menatap Sasuke. "Boleh kan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," Sasuke memakan kentang gorengnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," cengir Naruto senang.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Mereka janjian di rumah Sasuke. Tapi karena bawaan mereka cukup repot, mereka diantar oleh orang tua mereka. Suigetsu dan Juugo diantar oleh _Tou-san_ Suigetsu, sementara Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru diantar oleh Minato.

"Di sana hati-hati ya," pesan Minato saat pengawal Sasuke memasukkan barang-barang ke mobil. Rencananya mereka akan ke sana dengan dua mobil milik Sasuke semua, biar gampang pengawal Sasuke yang meng-handle.

"Iya _Tou-san_ ," Naruto memeluk _Tou-san_ nya singkat sebelum memasuki mobil bersama teman-temannya. Tak berapa lama mereka berangkat. Mobil berisi penumpang ada di depan, sementara mobil pengangkut barang mengikuti tepat di belakangnya.

"Aaahh, sialan. Masa aku jadi obat nyamuk sih, Juugo, tukaran dong," omel Suigetsu karena ia di kursi belakang bersama Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Tidak mau," jawab Juugo santai.

"Kiba, tukaran dong."

"Udah PW."

"Shikama—…"

"Terlalu merepotkan."

"Aaaarghh! Kalian ini," kesal Suigetsu dan ditertawakan yang lainnya.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan aneh-aneh kok," ucap Naruto.

"Huh? Kenapa?" ucap Sasuke dan langsung merangkul Naruto, lagi-lagi mereka ditertawakan. Naruto menatap Kiba dan Shikamaru, ah, kedua temannya itu kan belum tahu yang sebenarnya soal ia dan Sasuke…tapi sekarang Naruto sudah tidak peduli. Biar saja mereka mengetahuinya.

Ternyata perjalanan jauh juga sampai mereka tertidur selama perjalanan, mungkin karena itulah Sasuke membawa empat driver mungkin untuk bergantian menyetir kedua mobil itu.

"Ngh…" Naruto terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu di tubuhnya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menyelimutinya dengan jaket.

"Sebentar lagi udara akan dingin," lirih Sasuke dan membelai rambut Naruto. "Tidur lagi saja," ia mengecup puncak kepala Naruto dan menyandarkan tubuh si blonde ke tubuhnya. Karena melihat yang lainnya juga masih terlelap, Naruto pun kembali memejamkan mata. Naruto kembali terbangun saat mobil berhenti.

"Ngh…sudah sampai?" Suigetsu juga terbangun.

"Belum. Ini _convenient_ _store_ terakhir sebelum kita ke sana. Sebaiknya belanja semuanya," ucap Sasuke dan turun dari mobil.

"Sudah kubilang ini _survival_ ," jawab Suigetsu sambil menguap tapi akhirnya ikut turun juga.

"Di sini saja sudah dingin ya," ucap Kiba sambil merapatkan jaketnya. "Mungkin di sana lebih dingin lagi."

"Kurasa. Tapi dia bilang rumah kan? Setidaknya ada perapian atau penghangat ruangan," jawab Shikamaru sambil meregangkan ototnya. Mereka mengikuti Sasuke ke _convenient_ _store_ dan membeli beberapa barang.

"Lilin?" tanya Naruto saat melihat pengawal Sasuke memborong banyak lilin.

"Buat jaga-jaga," jawab Sasuke.

Setelah merasa cukup belanja, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang ternyata juga masih lumayan jauh.

"Kita sampai," ucap Sasuke saat Naruto menilik jam nya yang menunjukkan angka 2 p.m. sementara mereka tadi berangkat pukul 8 a.m.

"Ya ampun, ternyata jauh banget," komentar Naruto dan melihat keluar untuk melihat rumah yang mereka tuju. Alih-alih melihat rumah, yang Naruto lihat malah danau. Mereka menyusuri danau itu beberapa lama dan barulah terlihat sebuah pulau kecil di tengah danau, hanya ada satu jalan yang menuju pulau kecil itu dan kini mobil mereka tengah menyusurinya.

"Ne~ Uchiha Sasuke- _kun_ , kalau tidak salah kemarin kau bilang 'rumah kecil' kan?" ucap Naruto.

"Iya, lalu?" jawab Sasuke.

"LALU ITU APAAN?" omel Naruto bertepatan saat teman-temannya bilang 'EEEEHHHH' melihat tempat yang mereka tuju. Pasalnya itu bukan rumah kecil lagi. Pulau nya yang kecil, dan di pulau itu isinya Cuma satu rumah yang pastinya hampir segede pulau kecuali karena ada taman-taman di sekelilingnya.

"Kau merusak imajinasiku!" omel Suigetsu sambil menunjuk Sasuke. "Kupikir bakalan rumah kecil dengan dinding kayu yang berderit dan bergemeretak kena ranting dan—…"

"Imaginasimu yang terlalu ngayal," sahut Juugo.

"Ah, apapun deh! Ini sih mansion!" Suigetsu mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Berisik! Jadi mau langsung pulang saja nih?" kesal Sasuke yang mau tak mau membuat Suigetsu bungkam. Mereka turun dari mobil dan masih takjub memandang sekeliling. Seperti yang telah disebutkan, pulau itu ada di tengah danau besar dengan hanya satu jalan masuk, rumah itu hanya terdiri dari satu lantai, tapi karena tangga dari jalan melewati taman sampai rumah lumayan tinggi, rumah itu terlihat bersusun. Mobil tidak bisa melalui tangga, jadi memasuki tempat parkir di dekat jalan masuk yang ternyata ada jalan naik. Dengan begitu mobil bisa sampai ke atas dan parkir di garasi rumah.

"Sebaiknya bersih-bersih dulu, barang turunkan nanti," ucap Sasuke. "Karena seperti permintaan Suigetsu- _sama_ , tempat ini tidak dibersihkann lebih dulu."

Suigetsu Cuma mendesis kesal. Mereka memasuki rumah itu yang ternyata memang super luas. Arsitekturnya terlihat sedikit antic, dinding-dindingnya ada yang tembok tapi ada juga yang dari kayu, begitu juga lantai nya.

"Ah, aku ingin kalian melihat ini dulu," ucap Sasuke dan membawa mereka ke sebuah kamar super luaaaaassss. "Kamar ini cukup luas, menurutku kita bersihkan satu kamar saja untuk berenam. _Well_ , tidak masalah kalau kalian ingin pakai kamar lainnya, tapi aku malas bersih-ber—…"

"Setuju," potong yang lain bersamaan.

Mereka pun mulai bersih-bersih. Kamar itu betul-betul luas, ada sebuah ranjang super besar di sana yang kelihatannya bisa menampung bahkan lebih dari enam orang, juga ada lemari, lalu ada perapian kecil meski mesin pemanas juga Sasuke bilang berfungsi normal, ada sofa dan meja menghadap perapian, di sudut lainnya ada sebuah meja yang terlihat seperti meja kerja, lalu di sudut lainnya ada kamar mandi. Hampir memakan waktu tiga jam mereka membersihkan semua itu.

"Huaaahh…" keluh mereka tapi lega juga karena sudah selesai. Mereka lalu keluar kamar dan mendapati ruang depan sudah bersih, dua pengawal Sasuke muncul dari ruang lainnya.

"Kalian tidur di mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di kamar paling depan biar sekalian jaga, kamarnya lumayan luas untuk kami berempat. Juga memudahkan kalian kalau mencari kami sekaligus," jawab Kuroe, salah satu pengawal Sasuke.

"Kami juga sudah membersihkan ruang tengah yang ada perapiannya, lalu pemandian juga kalau Anda sekalian ingin berendam. Hiiragi dan Ken sedang membersihkan dapur," tambah Ashima, pengawal satu lagi.

"Tapi maaf, kami hanya membersihkan ruangan yang dianggap perlu saja. Kalau Anda ingin ruang lain dibersihkan tolong katakan saja," tambah Kuroe.

"Tidak perlu. Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk dibersihkan hanya oleh empat orang. Lagipula kita di sini hanya sebentar dan tidak akan memakai banyak ruangan," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto dan yang lain Cuma bisa tercengang. Mereka berenam hanya bisa membersihkan satu kamar dan pengawal Naruto bisa membersihkan empat ruang besar hanya dengan empat orang?

"Baiklah, kurasa aku sudah selesai dengan ide _survival_ ," ucap Suigetsu. Mereka lalu mengangkut barang-barang mereka ke kamar dan merapikannya.

"Uwaaah jadi ingin tidur di sofa saja," ucap Naruto sambil melihat keluar jendela, sofa ada dibelakangnya.

"Nanti malam bakalan lebih dingin dari ini, kau bisa masuk angin," ucap Sasuke dan mengecup pipi Naruto. Tubuh Naruto mengejang sesaat, ia tahu kalau Kiba dan Shikamaru ada di sana dan ia yakin mereka melihatnya. Meski ia sudah memutuskan…tapi tetap saja kan ada sedikit perasaan berbeda?

"Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, seolah mengerti kegelisahan bocah itu.

"E…mm," Naruto mengangguk pelan dan diam saja saat Sasuke beralih mengecup bibirnya.

"Hei hei hei, aku tahu kalian pacaran," omel Suigetsu dan melempar mereka dengan bantal duduk. "Tapi kalau nanti malam saat tidur seranjang kalian melakukan yang aneh-aneh, awas saja ya."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Definisi 'yang aneh-aneh' itu apa? Sugetsu- _sama_."

"Geez, kau ini."

"Aku mau ambil barang yang lain di mobil," ucap Sasuke dan mengecup singkat pipi Naruto sebelum pergi.

"Aku ikut, sepertinya ponselku tertinggal di mobil," Suigetsu menyusul.

"Oi Sui, ambilkan snack ku sekalian dong," ucap Juugo. "Ada di sebe—…"

"Ogaaahh. Ambil sendiri sana," teriak Suigetsu dari luar.

"Khh dia ini," kesal Juugo lalu keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Naruto bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam sepelan yang ia bisa, berusaha menenangkan terutama saat Kiba memanggilnya.

"Na-Naruto…?" panggil Kiba.

"Ya?" ucap Naruto setenang yang ia bisa dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kiba yang juga menatapnya, sementara Shikamaru hanya melirik sesaat sambil masih memberesi barangnya.

"Ka-kalian…betulan pacaran?" Ucap Kiba hati-hati.

Naruto tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk, memperhatikan ekspresi Kiba yang langsung jadi kikuk.

"E…owh, umm…" Kiba mengusap tengkuknya. "A-aku ke mobil dulu, kurasa ada barangku yang tertinggal," ucapnya lalu keluar dari kamar. Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan duduk di tepi ranjang dimana Shikamaru masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Pasti sangat mengganggu ya," ucap Naruto setengah tertawa.

"…" Shikamaru tak langsung menjawab dan meletakkan beberapa barang di meja. "Itu sih bukan urusanku temanku mau kencan dengan siapa," ucap Shikamaru. Ia lalu menatap Naruto dan menunjuknya dengan papan shogi. "Lagipula kalau kalian pacaran karena saling suka, orang lain tidak berhak menceramahi apa yang tidak mereka rasakan kan?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu. " _Thanks_ ," ucapnya.

"Kalian mau berendam?" tanya Sasuke saat memasuki kamar bersama yang lainnya. "Kuroe bilang airnya sudah penuh."

"Ayyoooo…!" semangat mereka dan segera memberesi kamar sekenanya lalu kabur ke pemandian.

"Hei hei," omel Sasuke saat Naruto mau melepas celananya, yang lain sudah masuk ke pemandian sementara Sasuke dan Naruto masih di kamar ganti. "Kau mau telanjang bulat masuk ke sana?"

"Huh? Bukannya berendam memang begitu?" bingung Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak mau mereka melihatmu telanjang."

"Geez, kau ini," keluh Naruto tapi akhirnya menurut juga. Ia dan Sasuke ke pemandian tetap memakai celana pendek.

"Ecieeh," goda Suigetsu yang sudah selesai bilas dan siap masuk ke pemandian menyusul yang lainnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya menjulurkan lidah sebagai respon. Merek berendam cukup lama, saat mereka keluar dari pemandian, hari sudah gelap.

"Wuaaah, segar banget," ucap Kiba. "Sekarang aku lapar."

"Makan malam sudah siap," Ashima menghampiri mereka.

"Tepat waktu sekali," cengir Kiba.

"Hei, kalian tidak ganti dulu?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat mereka mengikuti Ashima pergi, mereka hanya mengenakan yukata mandi.

"Buat apa? Enakan gini," ucap Suigetsu.

"Terserah kalian saja," ucap Sasuke tapi lalu menarik Naruto ke kamar.

"Eh? Kenapa Sasuke? Kan enakan pakai baju begini," ucap Naruto.

"Bakalan dingin Dobe, dan Ashima bilang makan malamnya di beranda kan? Pasti angin banget."

"Tapi ini masih hangat sehabis berendam."

"Pasti bakal dingin," Sasuke ngeyel dan tetap memaksa Naruto ganti baju. Setelah mereka memakai pakaian hangat, mereka menyusul ke beranda.

"Woaaahh…" komentar Naruto melihat pemandangannya. Danaunya sangat indah, apalagi malam ini cerah. Angin berhembus pelan membawa aroma danau.

"Ayo makan, aku lapar," omel Kiba. Mereka makan dalam satu meja, tapi keempat pengawal Naruto memisahkan diri di meja lain.

"Danaunya bagus banget ya," komentar Suigetsu. "Jadi ingin berenang."

"Tapi kalau malam dingin banget," ucap Sasuke. "Kau bisa mati kedinginan."

"Tidak tuh, kau saja kali," seringai Suigetsu merujuk pada pakaian hangat Sasuke.

"Benar kata _waka_ , kalau berenang mungkin tidak bisa," ucap Hiiragi. "Tapi karena cuaca cerah mungkin kita bisa naik perahu mengelilingi danau."

"Waaaah ide bagus tuh!" semangat bocah-bocah itu.

"Kalau begitu sehabis makan kita langsung pergi," Ken bangkit dari kursinya. "Biar saya siapkan perahu nya."

"Eh? Tidak malam sekalian biar lebih menantang?" ucap Suigetsu.

"Hmm, sebaiknya secepatnya. Meski saat ini cerah, cuaca di sini cepat sekali berubah. Bisa saja nanti turun hujan," tambah Ken.

"Atau bisa saja kabut tebal," sambung Kuroe. "Ayo, aku akan bantu menyiapkan kapal," kedua orang itu pun pergi.

"Begitu ya," ucap Suigetsu dan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Iya lah, ini kan sudah masuk pegunungan. Memang begitu keadaannya," ucap Shikamaru.

"Iya, aku pernah ikut camping beberapa kali. Di puncak awalnya cerah tapi tiba-tiba hujan," tambah Juugo.

Wuusshh…

Angin terus berhembus, pelan sebenarnya. Tapi udara semakin drop saja dan membuat Suigetsu dan yang lainnya kelabakan karena dingin.

"Sudah kubilang kan," ucap Sasuke.

"Geez, kukira karena tidak setinggi itu nggak bakal begitu dingin," ucap Shikamaru dan bangkit dari kursinya menuju kamar, yang lain mengikuti.

"Aku sih nggak masalah," pamer Suigesu tapi ia lalu bersin bersin, jadi iapun segera kembali ke kamar dan ikutan ganti baju.

Setelah makan, mereka ke belakang rumah, ke tepi pulau tepatnya, meninggalkan Ashima dan Hiiragi untuk beres-beres. Di sana Kuroe dan Ken sudah menunggu dengan perahu mereka.

"Sudah beres?' tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah _waka_ , kita bisa langsung pergi," ucap Ken yang tengah memasang lampu.

Mereka segera naik, Kuroe yang memegang kendali kapal, membawa mereka keliling danau dengan perahu yang melaju perlahan.

"Serius, pemandangannya bagus banget," komentar Naruto yang menjulurkan kepalanya keluar kapal, memerhatikan air yang terpecah oleh laju kapal. Air danaunya tenang, pantulan bintang dan bulan yang belum separuh terlihat jelas di air.

"Eh eh, Kuroe- _san_ , berhenti di tengah danau dong," ucap Suigetsu dan Kuroe pun menurut. Kapal mereka berhenti di tengah, Kuroe mematikan mesinnya karena mengira mereka ingin menikmati pemandangan dari tengah danau.

"Nah sekarang," ucap Suigetsu. "Ayo kita cerita hantu."

"…" hening beberapa saat.

"HHIIIEEEEHHH…" Naruto yang bersuara pertama kali, mukanya langsung pucat. "Ce-ce-ce-cerita hantu-tu-tu-tu? Di-di-di sini?"

"Iya lah, kan banyak tuh film horror yang settingnya di danau. Satu per satu orangnya ditenggelamkan, mereka mengira selamat tapi sebenarnya mereka sudah mati fufufufu," ucap Suigetsu dengan suara dibuat horror.

"Hiiiiiii…" jerit Naruto.

"Wah, ide bagus tuh," sahut Kiba.

"Boleh juga," tambah Juugo. Shikamaru Cuma mengiyakan dan tampak tak peduli.

"Ah, tapi bagi yang belum tahu," ucap Kiba. "Naruto itu super takut sama hantu," tunjuknya dengan ibu jari.

"Gyyaaahhh! Kenapa kau bilang!" omel Naruto.

Yang lain langsung menyeringai setan.

"Baguslah, ayo mulai cerita," ucap Suigetsu dengan muka horror. "Mulai dari kau dong Sasuke, kau kan yang punya tempat ini. Apa ada kisah horror di tempat ini?"

"Pasti ada lah, di danau ini, juga di rumah itu, lalu di hutan yang kita lewati sebelum kita ke sini," jawab Sasuke.

"Gyaaahh aku tidak mau dengar, pokoknya aku tidak mau dengar," Naruto menutup telinganya. "Kurooeeee- _saaannn_ ," Naruto nangis bombay dan langsung memeluk Kuroe. "Mereka jahat hueeee."

" _Ma_ ~ _ma_ ~," Kuroe menenangkan dan mengusap kepala Naruto, tapi ia langsung bergidik ngeri melihat tampang membunuh _waka_ -nya.

" _Dobe_! Kemari kau!" omel Sasuke.

"Nggak mau. Aku maunya sama orang dewasa biar nggak takut!" balas Naruto.

" _Doooobbee_!" kesal Sasuke dan mencoba menarik Naruto yang tetap pegangan pada Kuroe erat-erat.

"Geez, kalau begini kapan ceritanya," ucap Kiba karena dua orang itu masih sibuk sendiri.

"Ken- _san_ , kau saja yang cerita deh, kau juga pasti mengenal rumah itu kan?" ucap Suigetsu.

"Mm, ya begitulah," ucap Ken. "Cerita yang paling terkenal sih soal pindah tidur," anak-anak langsung memerhatikan, kecuali Naruto yang kini ngumpet di belakang Kuroe sambil menutup telinga.

"Geez, baiklah. Kau boleh tidak dengar tapi cepat kesini!" omel Sasuke dan mengeluarkan headset dari saku nya.

"Yattaa…" girang Naruto dan barulah ia mau menghampiri Sasuke. Ia memakai headset dan mengacak-acak sendiri list lagu Sasuke.

"Yaah nggak asik," komentar Suigetsu.

"Berisik! Lanjut cerita saja," kesal Sasuke dan kini dengan paksa menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya.

"Iya soal itu," Ken melanjutkan cerita. "Banyak yang sudah mengalaminya. Beberapa pengawal selalu dibawa setiap keluarga _waka_ liburan di sini, dan setiap itu pasti ada yang mengalaminya. Awalnya mereka tidur di suatu tempat, misalnya di kamar atau di sofa, tapi saat pagi tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah pindah tempat di beranda atau di dapur, bahkan ada yang pernah di perahu tengah danau."

"Gimana kalau itu Cuma _sleepwalking_?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ken menggeleng. "Setahu kami tidak ada yang punya kebiasaan itu. Kau tahu, maksudku kami sudah saling mengenal seperti keluarga dan tahu kebiasaan masing-masing. Lagipula orang yang mengalami pindah tempat itu selalu berganti-ganti, jadi misalnya dulu aku pernah mengalaminya, bisa saja liburan kali ini giliran Kuroe," jawab Ken. Bocah-bocah itu tampak bergidik juga. Bagaimana kalau selanjutnya malah mereka?

"Ada cerita lainnya?" Kiba sepertinya mulai merinding memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Ada, Kuroe sendiri yang mengalaminya," Ken menunjuk Kuroe dengan kepalanya, seolah mempersilahkan Kuroe saja yang cerita.

"Itu terjadi saat aku masih baru di keluarga _waka_ ," ucap Kuroe. "Aku dibawa oleh _Goshujin-sama_ kemari saat beliau liburan. Aku yang belum terlalu terampil untuk mengerjakan tugasku, sering sekali melakukan kesalahan. Dan di rumah itu seorang _maid_ bernama Elena mengajariku banyak hal sehingga akupun mulai terampil dan tak melakukan kesalahan lagi. Lalu saat kami pulang, _senpai_ menanyaiku bagaimana aku bisa cepat sekali berkembang dan aku menceritakan soal Elena- _san_. Saat itulah _senpai_ memberitahuku kalau Elena- _san_ adalah _maid_ dari sepuluh generasi sebelum _Goshujin-sama_ yang wafat di danau ini. Karena dipikir aku bakal takut jadinya mereka tidak memberitahuku soal mitos mengenai Elena- _san_ sebelum aku ikut liburan."

"Hiiiiiii…" bocah-cocah itu bergidik ngeri sambil melirik air danau yang gelap. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Elena muncul?

"Kuroe- _san_ , apa kau masih bertemu Elena- _san_?" tanya Juugo.

"Tidak, semenjak saat itu meski sudah beberapa kali ke tempat ini lagi aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Mungkin ia hanya menemui pelayan baru yang masih belum mahir dan melatihnya."

Merekapun menghela nafas lega.

"Ah," ucap Ken dan menunjuk ke salah satu arah di danau. Anak-anak itu langsung menegang, jangan-jangan ada… "Kabut nya mulai datang, sebaiknya kita segera kembali," ucap Ken yang melihat warna putih mulai merayap di kejauhan.

Gubraaakkk…!

"Eh?" bingung Ken _innocent_. Kuroe hanya bisa tertawa pelan lalu menyalakan mesin…atau mencoba menyalakannya.

"Ada apa, Kuroe- _san_?" tanya Kiba saat mesin tidak menyala juga.

"Umm…" Kuroe menatap mereka sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kurasa mesinnya mati."

"…"

Loading…

"HHHIIEEEEEHHHHH…?" raung bocah-bocah itu.

 _Well_ , liburan mereka belum selesai.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

Untuk chapter kali ini nggak ada gambar scene d ffn nya ;) tapi ada gambar perkenalan characters yaitu bawahannya Sasuke yang ikut mereka liburan. Silhkan di check di facebook page **Indonesian Manga** di album **Fanfiction: They Don't Know About Us.** Info lengkap lihat profil author


	12. Chapter 12: Haunted Spring (2)

Makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin review :D

#Guest : hmm….berapa ya. Kira2 20 nyampe lah :D btw makasih banyak read reviewnya…

#im : hehe ini lanjut kok ;) selmat membaca ya kalo masih berkenan…btw makasih banyak read reviewnya…

#Sas'key: hohoho met berpenasaran ria XD ini lanjut kok, selamat membaca ya… maksih banyak udah nunggu . makasih juga semangatnya ay ay kapten :D aish, jadi tersanjung nih XD btw sankyuu buat read reviewnya ya…

#princess UN: btw anata ujian nasional terus gak capek gan? Wkwkwkwk lupakan, kembali ke topic. Uwaahh iya ffn emang sering eror hiksu T-T punya akun watpad tapi unya punya doang gak dikelola XD #plak des# soalnya lebih sering baca fanfic anime dif ffn hhehe. Dan pen name nya juga sama Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra, pake yang Noisseggra kayake #pelupa amat thor# hehe iya d akhir, coz lg ada masalah si doi, XD wkwkwkwk iya lah, dia kan type seme super posesive ea ea eaa. Hu um, gak mungkin dong dirahasian terus XD kukuku gapapa lah, author juga suka fangirlingan sendiri kok kwkwkwk hoho iya ini update kok, selamat membaca kalo berkenan ;) btw makasih banyak read reeviewnya ya…

#Revhanaslowfujosh : fufufufu kan emang sengaja biar anata penasaran #plak jdes# hmm…uke dah, lain kali author usahain lebih 'nancap' lagi XD ikutin terus ceritanya ya XD #ngarep dot kom# maksih udah nunggu lanjutannya, ini update kok bt makasih juga buat read reviewnya ya…

#oka : eaahhh ore kira dia udah OOC dr dulu wkwkwkwk XD mungkin disini ambah menggila OOC nya ya…moga tetep bisa asik dibaca uwah makasih banyak udah nunggu, makasih juga semangatnya, terus read reviewnya juga :D ini lanjut, selamat membaca kalo berkenan…

#Guest : iyaps, ini next XD selamat membaca kalo berkenan…btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#lusy jaeger ackerman: hohoho semua pertanyaan anata terjawab di chapter ini, selamat membaca ya XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya…:D

#Haruko Namikaze: kekeke enggak lah, pan genre nya romance friendship, kalopun horror gak bakal terlalu horror banget :D selamat menikmati ya ini lanjut loh hehehe btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ;)

#Funeko ST : hahaw kebetulan banget dong ya XD tapi ini gak terlalu horro banget lah takut pindah genre hehe XD eh? Challenge apaan tuh? Gimana cara ikutnya? :3 btw makasih banyak buat read reviewnya :D

#D : iyaps, ini lanjut ;) makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#Guest : hohoho iya, mau bantuin gak? Apa malah mau ikut tersesat? XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya,,, ;)

#Guest : uwaaahhh orang Malaysia? Hohoho salam kenal :D tak sangka ada kawan pembaca dari Malaysia, seronoknya (?) wkwkwk _sorry_ saya tak pandai lah cakap Malaysia, tahu dari Upin Ipin pun XD (oke, saya suka upin ipin dan Boboboy dan pada zaman dahulu XD) semoga _anata_ bisa mengerti apa yang saya katakan dan mengerti isi fanfiction nya (soalnya author banyak pakai bahasa gaul, bukan bahasa formal. _Gomen_ :'3) sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas read and reviewnya :D

#ikuenny : iya, _anata_ kemana aja? Nyasar ke jepang? Ke café yaoi? Wkwkwkwk #ngelantur apa lu thor# yaps, selamat mengikuti ceritanya, semoga suka makasih juga udah nunggu, ini update loh…dan tentu saja terimakasih atas read reviewnya :D

#Guest : iya ini lanjut, makasih banyak read reviewnya ya ;)

#Guest : iyaaa ini lanjut kok XD makasih banyak Read reviewnya ya…

.

Buat yang udah log in, dijawab lewat PM ya: melani. s. khadijah, Shiro-theo21, shafiraprakasa, UchiKaze Ammy, yuukinyan1412, Habibah794, JustFans, Jonah Kim, michhazz, choikim1310, AkarisaRuru, saniwa satutigapuluh, scorpionaruka, Aiko Vallery, AySNfc3, Dewi15, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, yassir2374, uzumakiey resty tafrijian, Suzuki Sora, liaajahfujo, Classical Violin, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, versetta, namikazesaphirepl, and Hashibara Ren31.

.

Sesi curhat: di chapter kemaren author dapat beberapa review dari 'guest', entah itu orang yang sama atau bukan ya? XD soalnya mereka pada gak log in. tapi kalau dilihat dari tanggal review dan isi review kelihatannya mereka orang yang berbeda, jadi author jawab semua satu-satu reviewnya :3 tapi jika kalian bingung sendiri jawabannya untuk siapa yang siapa author juga gak tahu lha author sendiri bingung wkwkwkwkwk tapi itu author jawab sesuai waktu siapa yang duluan review dari atas sampe bawah (termasuk reviewers lainnya).

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 12: Haunted Spring (part 2)

.

.

.

Sebelumnya di Haunted Spring part 1

" _Ada apa, Kuroe-_ san _?" tanya Kiba saat mesin tidak menyala juga._

" _Umm…" Kuroe menatap mereka sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kurasa mesinnya mati."_

"…"

Loading _…_

" _HHHIIEEEEEHHHHH…?" raung bocah-bocah itu._

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Seriusan nih?" ucap Shikamaru setengah tertawa.

"Jangan-jangan kita sudah dihantui," Juugo ikutan memanasi yang membuat lainnya bergidik.

"Haha kurasa hanya karena mesinnya jarang dipakai," ucap Kuroe dan mencoba menyalakan lagi mesinnya. "Paling kalau sudah panas bakal menyala lagi."

Meski tak mendengar percakapan di sekitarnya, Naruto tentu saja bisa melihat kalau Kuroe menyalakan mesin tapi kapal mereka tak jalan juga.

"Ada apaan sih?" Naruto melepaskan headset nya. Suigetsu langsung menyeringai setan.

"Mesinnya mati, kita terjebak di sini," ucapnya. "Padahal tadi mesinnya baik-baik saja loh, tapi tiba-tiba saja…"

Naruto langsung pucat dengan keringat dingin bercucuran. "Sasukeeeeeeeee," teriaknya dan langsung memeluk Sasuke erat.

" _Haik_ _haik_ , aku senang sih kau memelukku. Tapi kalau seerat ini aku bisa mati," Sasuke mencoba melepas Naruto tapi bocah itu sama sekali tak melonggarkan dekapannya.

"Ah, kabutnya," ucap Ken karena kabut sudah merayap mencapai kapal. Udara dingin langsung menyergap, saat terkena kabut rasanya seperti menyentuh gumpalan awan es.

"Kalau udaraya sedingin ini kapan mesinnya bakal panas?" komentar Kiba.

"Yeah, semoga sa—…waaah," ucap Kuroe saat akhirnya mesin menyala. Mereka pun bisa menepi dengan selamat.

" _Dobe_ , ayo turun," ucap Sasuke karena Naruto masih mendekapnya erat.

"Uhh…" dengan berat hati Naruto melepas pelukannya dan turun dari kapal, tapi setelah turun pun Naruto kembali memeluk lengan Sasuke sampai rumah, bahkan sampai kamar.

"Kita sudah di dalam rumah loh," Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Tapi di rumah ini kan—…"

"Tidak ada hantunya Dobe," Sasuke memotong ucapan Suigetsu. "Rumah ini sama sekali tidak ada mitos atau semacamnya, jadi kau tenang saja," ucap Sasuke sambil menyalakan pemanas ruangan karena malas menyalakan perapian, Suigetsu hanya memutar bola mata jengah.

"Kubawakan minuman hangat," Hiiragi mengetuk pintu kamar yang memang sudah terbuka. Ia membawa nampan berisi beberapa cangkir coklat panas. "Ada yang tidak suka coklat kah?" tanya Hiiragi yang baru sadar soal _waka_ nya. "Ah, untuk _waka_ kubuatkan coklat hitam," tambahnya dan menunjukkan satu cangkir dengan motif berbeda.

"Aku suka," ucap Kiba mewakili semuanya dan merekapun mengambil cangkir masing-masing, Hiiragi meninggalkan kamar mereka dan menutup pintu.

"Mau main apa nih?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Aku mau tidur saja, capek jalan seharian," ucap Shikamaru sambil meminum coklatnya.

"Aku juga," ucap Juugo. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidur dan mematikan lampu setelah menghabiskan minuman mereka. Tinggal Sasuke yang masih duduk di sofa dan menatap pemandangan malam di luar sana, ia belum menghabiskan minumannya.

"Sasuke…?" panggil Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh. "Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Kau belum mau tidur?"

"Belum. Kau duluan saja."

Naruto malah bangkit tetap dengan selimut di tubuhnya, lalu duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kau tidak takut melihat keluar sana?"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Pemandangannya bagus, apa yang harus ditakutkan?"

"Bagaimana kalau ada…"

"Tidak akan ada. Kalaupun ada aku ini tidak punya mata batin atau semacamnya, aku nggak bakalan bisa lihat."

"Eh?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kan? Di acara TV itu loh, kan banyak yang menyiarkan bisa melihat alam lain kalau mata batinnya dibuka. Dan kurasa mata batinku masih tertutup jadi aku santai saja."

Naruto tertawa. "Berarti aku juga."

"Iya kan? Kalau begitu kau tak perlu takut lagi. Tidak akan ada apa-apa," Sasuke meraih tubuh Naruto dan menariknya supaya bersandar ke bahu Sasuke.

"Ah, selimut," ucap Naruto dan melepaskan diri lalu membuka selimutnya untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua. Setelah itu barulah Naruto kembali bersandar pada Sasuke dan memejam.

"Hei, kalau mau tidur di ranjang saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku masih ingin di sini bersama Sasuke. Bangunkan aku kalau kau mau pindah ke ranjang," jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke dibangunkan oleh cahaya terang dari jendela di depannya yang tak ia tutup. Ah, sudah pagi rupanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan mata lalu menatap dirinya sendiri, ia ada di sofa semalam, selimut masih menempel di tubuhnya. Dan yang tidak ada adalah Naruto. Tapi jaket Naruto tertinggal di sofa.

"Naruto?" panggilnya. Ia bangkit dan memeriksa ranjang yang masih penuh orang. Ia membuka selimut mereka untuk melihat apa ada Naruto, dan hal itu membuat teman-temannya terbangun.

"Ngh…apaan sih? Udah pagi apa?" ucap Suigetsu.

"Naruto nggak di sini?" tanyanya. Mereka menggeleng. Sasuke bergegas menuju pintu saat tiba-tiba pintunya sudah terbuka dari luar dan Naruto masuk. Ia hanya mengenakan jeans dan kaos pendek meski sebuah selimut tipis ia bawa di tangannya, mukanya terlihat kesal.

" _Teme_! Kau yang memindahkanku ke dapur ya? Jahat amat! Mana nggak dikasih selimut, dingin tauk!" omel Naruto pada Sasuke.

"E—…Naruto…" Sasuke melirik teman-temannya yang kini terkejut dengan mata membola.

"Dasar! Bercandamu keterlaluann tau nggak! Untung saja ada Elena- _san_ yang memberikanku selimut ini!" kesal Naruto dan masuk ke kamar mandi sambil membanting pintu, meninggalkan Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang kini menjerit tanpa suara.

"Seriusan tuh?"

"Dia dipindahin ke dapur!"

"Dikasih selimut sama Elena dia bilang? _Maid_ yang diceritakan Kuroe- _san_ itu kan? Yang mati di danau sepuluh generasi sebelumnya?"

Mereka berbisik dengan nada ditekan.

"Dengar, intinya Naruto tidak tahu soal cerita hantu ini dan kita bakal tetap diam," komando Sasuke. "Soal dia dipindahkan aku bakal mengarang cerita atau semacamnya, juga soal Elena. Pokoknya kalian tutup mulut!"

"Kenapa nggak cerita saja?" tanya Juugo. "Kalau dia tahu dengan sendirinya malah gawat kan."

"Mengingat Naruto dia bisa masuk rumah sakit jiwa kalau tahu ini kerjaan hantu," sahut Kiba. "Kurasa betul kata Sasuke kita harus tutup mulut."

"Kalian sedang apa!" kesal Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk dan melihat teman-temannya tengah bergerombol dan berbisik-bisik.

"Ahaha bu-bukan apa-apa."

"Iya, hanya membicarakan antrian mandi, haha."

Dengan muka cemberut Naruto kembali ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kini menghela nafas panjang.

"Keputusannya, kita tutup mulut. Titik."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Hei, ayolah. Aku kan sudah minta maaf," Sasuke tengah mencoba berbicara pada Naruto. Ia mengikuti Naruto yang makan di meja terpisah dari teman-teman serta pengawalnya.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Kuroe.

"Bukan apa-apa," ucap bocah-bocah itu, memegang janji untuk tutup mulut. "Biasa, masalah kecil paling."

"Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Sasuke mengusap bibir Naruto yang ada sisa selai dan menjilatnya. "Ayolah manis…" godanya.

Naruto tak menjawab dan memalingkan wajah, tapi Sasuke tahu Naruto tengah menahan senyumnya.

"Hei," goda Sasuke dan menggelitik pinggang Naruto.

"Awas," Naruto mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke tapi tak berhasil, akhirnya iapun tertawa karena geli. "K-kau menyebalkan…" ucap Naruto masih setengah tertawa.

"Nah, begitu dong," Sasuke mencubit hidung Naruto. "Senyum. Sayang kalau wajah manismu cemberut terus."

"Berisik," ucap Naruto dan masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang barusan menggelitikinya. "Janji jangan jahili aku lagi?"

"Janji," Sasuke mengangguk. Masalahnya adalah apa setan yang menggotong Naruto itu juga menjanjikan hal yang sama.

Ashima mengusulkan mereka untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar danau setelah makan, katanya banyak tempat bagus. Jadi setelah makan mereka bergiliran mandi dan bersiap-siap.

"Naruto mana?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat teman-temannya sudah lengkap kecuali Naruto.

"Mandi paling?" ucap Juugo.

"Bukannya aku urutan terakhir?" ucap Shikamaru. Mereka saling tatap, tapi lalu Naruto memasuki kamar dan menenteng sekotak bekal.

"Dari mana?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Elena- _san_ mengajariku membuat bekal. Dan…taraa, aku berhasil membuatnya. Aku memang jenius," ucap Naruto. Yang lain langsung menatap horror. "Apaan! Ini pasti enak kok," kesal Naruto. "Awas saja kalau ini memang enak lalu kalian minta!"

"Y-yeah, kami akan mencobanya nanti. Pasti enak kalau buatanmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah siap?" Ashima menghampiri mereka. Kali ini giliran ia dan Hiiragi yang menemani bocah-bocah ini berkeliling.

Mereka mengelilingi danau lewat hutan, pemandangannya benar-benar indah. Banyak tanaman unik dan berwarna-warni juga, apalagi karena ini musim semi. Mereka juga diajak ke tebing tinggi dekat danau dan naik sampai atas, dari sana danau terlihat keseluruhan juga rumah yang mereka tempati terlihat kecil. Meskipun matahari tak tertutup awan, tapi karena angin terus bertiup udara tidak terasa panas.

"Tempat ini bagus buat istirahat kalau kalian ingin makan bekalnya," ucap Hiiragi. Merekapun setuju dan mulai membongkar makanan mereka sambil duduk di bebatuan. Tentu saja yang membuat mereka paling focus saat Naruto mengeluarkan bekalnya.

"Apaan sih! Bekalku pasti enak kok!" kesal Naruto dan membuka kotaknya. Tampilannya memang menarik dan kelihatannya sangat enak. Tapi…apa bisa dimakan? Itu kan bisa dibilang buatan hantu.

"Boleh kucoba?" ucap Ashima.

"Tentu saja, Ashima- _san_ ," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya menyaksikan Ashima—si korban pertama—dengan penuh ketegangan, terlebih saat Ashima mengunyahnya, mereka tak sabar menunggu reaksi pria itu.

"Enak," komentar Ashima yang tetap saja membuat mereka melotot. "Kau membuatnya sendiri? Hebat sekali."

"Iya dong," cengir Naruto bangga. "Kalian coba juga dong, biar nggak mengejekku lagi!" mereka pun mencoba bekal itu dan rasanya memang enak. Semoga saja nantinya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada mereka.

Setelah makan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Ternyata capek juga mengelilingi danau itu.

"Panaaass, pengin berenang," ucap Kiba sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya.

"Berenang saja, tapi kusarankan pakai pelampung meskipun kalian jago renang sekalipun," ucap Hiiragi.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Untuk jaga-jaga saja, Danau ini dalam loh…biar kusiapkan pelampung."

Mereka kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil baju renang, tapi Shikamaru malah mengambil papan shoginya. Mereka lalu menunggu di gazebo tepi danau dan tak berapa lama keempat pelayan Sasuke datang membawa pelampung dan minuman dingin.

"Yohooo…!" girang Kiba dan Suigetsu sambil balapan nyemplung ke danau, sementara Sasuke dan Juugo mengambang dengan santai di atas pelampung, bahkan dengan segelas minuman di tangan mereka.

"Kau tidak berenang Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin main shogi saja," ucapnya. "Kau sendiri?

"Uhh…ettoo…aku tidak suka ide tentang berenang di danau dan hantu."

"Haha dasar kau ini. Mau main shogi denganku?"

"Aku tidak bisa, aku nonton saja."

"Waah, shogi. Aku jago loh…" Hiiragi menghampiri dan duduk di seberang Shikamaru.

"Boleh, ayo main," seringai bocah nanas itu. Merekapun bertanding shogi dan Naruto hanya menonton sambil sesekali main ponsel. Sepertinya mereka seri karena gantian siapa yang kalah dan menang.

"Hei, sebaiknya kalian naik," teriak Ken dari tepi danau setelah mereka berempat di air cukup lama. Ia menunjuk arah utara dan ada titik awan mendung di sana. "Bisa tiba-tiba banjir kalau daerah hulu hujan," tambahnya. Merekapun menurut dan segera naik ke daratan.

"Mana Ashima dan Kuroe?" tanya Hiiragi.

"Menyiapkan kayu. Tadi melihat ramalan cuaca mungkin saja nanti malam ada badai. Aku akan bantu mereka," Ken pun segera pergi.

"Ah, aku juga. Kita lanjutkan lain kali ya," ucap Hiiragi dan menyudahi shogi nya dengan Shikamaru.

"Badai?" Naruto bergidik.

"Tenang saja, kurasa rumah ini masih kuat kok," ucap Sasuke.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Bakalan hujan, gelap, petir, angin, dan—…"

"Kayak di pulau terpencil berhantu," komentar Suigetsu yang seketika membuat Naruto pucat. "Hehe bercanda bercanda," cengir Suigetsu setelah mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Hujan betulan turun malam itu dan udara berubah sangat dingin.

"Beuuhh rasanya ingin bergelung di bawah selimut saja," ucap Suigetsu sambil menggigil, ia meraih selimutnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Juugo saat melihat Sasuke membopong selimutnya.

"Mau ke perapian di ruang tengah. Kurasa Hiiragi dan yang lain menyalakannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Ikut," sahut yang lain dan segera membopong selimut masing-masing.

Tep…!

Listrik padam saat mereka jalan ke ruang tengah.

"Huaaaa," raung Naruto dan langsung memeluk Sasuke, menjatuhkan selimutnya.

"Hei hei, tenang dong. Aku kan di sini," Sasuke menenangkan dan mengambilkan selimut Naruto.

" _Waka_?" panggil Ashima dan menghampiri mereka menggunakan senter, merekapun mengikuti Ashima ke ruang tengah. Ken tampak tengah menyalakan lilin-lilin dan Hiiragi yang menaruhnya di setiap sudut rumah, sementara Kuroe tengah mengatur nyala perapian.

"Hiiragi- _san_ tidak apa-apa tuh kesana kemari sendirian?" gumam Naruto yang hanya mendapat balasan tawa kecil dari Sasuke.

Mereka duduk di depan perapian sambil ngobrol dan makan cemilan, minuman hangat juga tersedia. Pokoknya sempurna. (*) Kecuali bagi Naruto yang tetap ketakutan dan terus memeluk Sasuke. Tubuhnya menegang tiap kali terdengar suara petir, dan ia tak berani menatap ke ruangan gelap di sekeliling mereka.

"Sepertinya makin deras saja hujannya," komentar Juugo.

Shikamaru menguap. "Malas ke kamar, tidur di sini saja apa ya biar hangat?"

"Boleh tuh!" balas Suigetsu dan langsung merebahkan diri. Sasuke juga sepertinya setuju, kali ini ia tidak ingin kejadian kemarin malam terjadi lagi pada Naruto. Ia akan terus menjaga Naruto atau kalau bisa ia tak akan tidur.

"Hoaam…" Naruto menguap.

"Tidurlah," ucap Sasuke. "Perlu kuambilkan bantal?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu," Naruto menyeringai lalu merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Dasar," Sasuke mencubit hidung Naruto.

"Bangunkan aku kalau kau juga mau tidur."

"Iya iya."

"EH?" Naruto seketika duduk.

"Ada apa?"

"Kemarin aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi yang ada kau malah memindahkanku ke dapur," manyun Naruto.

"Hei hei, kan aku sudah janji tidak akan menjahilimu lagi," Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut. Naruto tetap manyun.

"Mmmch…!" Sasuke melahap bibir manyun Naruto yang langsung membuat bocah blonde itu memalingkan wajah memerahnya. Sasuke tertawa pelan lalu memeluk Naruto dan membawanya berbaring. "Sudah tidur tidur," ucapnya.

"Hu um," Naruto mengangguk dan menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ia juga balas memeluk Sasuke erat. Tak berapa lama Naruto sepertinya sudah tertidur, sementara Sasuke yang masih terjaga membelai rambut Naruto dengan lembut. Suasana tenang sekali kecuali suara badai yang mengamuk di luar, sepertinya semua sudah tidur. Hingga Sasuke mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap mendekat.

"Air nya sudah naik sampai ke tangga," ucap Ken.

"Waah, besok harus bersih-bersih semuanya," balas Kuroe.

"Iya kalau airnya sudah surut. Kalau—…ah, _waka_ , maaf. Apa kami membangunkan Anda?" ucap Ken melihat Sasuke setengah duduk dan menatap mereka.

"Tidak, aku memang belum tidur. Ada masalah kah?" jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, hanya air naik seperti biasa kalau ada badai," jawab Ken.

"Apa bisa sampai rumah?"

"Err…bisa tapi paling sampai beranda. Belum pernah menggenang sampai dalam."

"Lumayan parah dong," Sasuke sepenuhnya duduk. "Kalau tidak surut sampai pagi kita tidak bisa keluar rumah."

"Yeah, begitulah. Semoga saja besok pagi sudah surut."

Rumah itu memiliki tangga tinggi yang menghubungkan daratan dengan rumah, mungkin tujuannya memang kalau air naik tidak akan masuk rumah. Ketinggian tangga tentu saja lebih dari dua meter, dan kalau air sampai naik ke beranda, itu artinya mereka tidak bisa keluar rumah. Yang lebih meresahkan adalah badai yang sedang mengamuk, dengan angin kencang sudah pasti air yang naik itu berubah menjadi ombak tinggi.

"Apa rumah ini masih kuat ya?" ucap Sasuke. Ia berakhir bangun dan ngobrol sambil minum kopi bersama para pengawalnya.

"Ya, semoga saja."

Dari luar terdengar deburan air menghantam dinding-dinding rumah.

"Aku akan berkeliling untuk memeriksa keadaan," ucap Hiiragi dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Hei, sebaiknya jangan pergi sendirian," komando Sasuke. Ashima pun menemani Hiiragi. Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke juga bangkit.

"Aku mau ke toilet," ucapnya. Kuroe juga bangkit. "Hei, aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu ditemani ke kamar mandi," omel Sasuke.

"Tapi Anda sendiri yang bilang jangan pergi sendirian."

"Itu karena mereka memeriksa keluar rumah, pasti berbahaya kan."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin memastikan Anda tetap aman saja," Kuroe bersikeras menemani Sasuke. Mereka pun berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sasuke menyempatkan diri melongok keluar jendela dan melihat genangan air di luar sana. Rasanya seperti berada di tengah lautan dengan ombak menggila karena sejauh mata memandang hanya air yang terlihat.

"Parah juga kelihatannya ya," gumam Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke menyudahi acaranya di kamar mandi dan berniat kembali ke ruang tengah, lalu saat di lorong ia bertemu Hiiragi dan Ashima serta Ken.

"Kenapa kau bersama mereka?" tanya Sasuke pada Ken.

"Tadi mereka butuh bantuan menangani sesuatu," jelas Ken.

"Tidak ada masalah tapi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mereka berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Iya tidak masalah, yang tadi hanya kebocoran kecil dan kami sudah memperbaikinya."

" _Waka_ istirahat saja, kami yakin bisa meng-handle keadaan," tambah Ashima.

"Yeah, kurasa. Terimakasih," ia menepuk dada Ashima dengan punggung tangan, seolah memberikan kepercayaan sepenuhnya pada mereka. Sasuke lalu kembali ke depan perapian untuk kembali berbaring dengan Naruto, hanya saja kini yang ia temui hanya selimut kosong. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang tertidur, masih lengkap, hanya Naruto yang menghilang.

"Naruto…!" panic Sasuke dan segera mencari. Mereka baru saja dari depan jadi tidak mungkin Naruto ada di sana. Kemungkinannya hanya dua, di pemandian atau di dapur.

"Aku akan periksa pemandian," ucap Ashima dan segera pergi diikuti Ken, sementara Kuroe dan Hiiragi mengikuti Sasuke ke dapur. Sasuke benar-benar berharap Naruto tidak di dapur, masalahnya, dapur berada di tempat yang lebih rendah dibanding bagian rumah lainnya. Bisa jadi air sudah menggenang.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke saat melihat pintu yang menuju dapur terbuka, ia bergegas ke sana. Dan benar saja, air sudah menggenang sampai ke tangga naik, ketinggiannya mungkin setinggi dada. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, dan ia terbelalak saat melihat ke seberang, ke pintu keluar dapur, Naruto tampak tengah membuka pintunya.

"Naruto! Berhenti!" teriak Sasuke dan segera menyusul bocah itu. Tapi terlambat, Naruto sudah membuka pintu. "Naruto! Berhenti! Naruto!" panggil Sasuke tapi Naruto seperti tak mendengar. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dimana ombak mengamuk, lalu detik berikutnya tubuhnya lenyap diseret air. "NARUTOO!" teriak Sasuke dan tanpa ragu langsung melompat mengikuti arus untuk meraih tubuh Naruto. Dengan sedikit susah payah ia berenang dan berhasil meraih tubuh Naruto, tapi ini bukan waktunya tenang. Ia juga terbawa arus. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan cepat, di depan sana ada sebuah pohon. Arus air bisa membawanya ke sana kalau ia bisa berenang untuk meraih pohon itu. Iapun berenang setengah melawan arus supaya bisa mencapai pohon, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih batang pohon itu.

"Arghh…!" teriak Sasuke karena tangannya tak bisa meraih pohon yang licin itu, ia rasa ia akan terhanyut ke danau. Saat itulah kakinya mengenai sesuatu, sepertinya dahan pohon di bawahnya. Tentu saja, air sudah naik sangat tinggi sehingga pohon pun terbenam hingga hampir ke puncaknya, yang berarti dahan pohon lainnya terbenam air. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam lalu menyelam dan meraih dahan pohon yang mengenai kakinya, lalu secepat yang ia bisa menggunakan dahan pohon itu untuk membawanya ke batang utama pohon.

"Fuaahh…!" akhirnya ia muncul ke permukaan setelah berhasil meraih batang utama pohon tersebut, ia sedikit terbatuk dan memuntahkan air yang ditelannya. Ia lalu mencari posisi yang lebih kuat untuk bertahan demi memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Naruto…Naruto…" Sasuke menepuk pipi bocah itu tapi tak ada reaksi. Sasuke segera memberikan nafas buatan, dan detik berikutnya Naruto tersadar.

"Uhuk uhuk…!" Naruto terbatuk dan memuntahkan air yang ditelannya.

"Shh…sudah tidak apa-apa," bisik Sasuke dan mengusap tengkuk Naruto yang masih terbatuk. Sebelah tangannya tetap tak melepas tubuh Naruto dan mendekapnya erat.

"Sasuke…uhuk…Sasuke," Naruto memanggil namanya. "Sasuke apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tenanglah," ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kita ada disini? Apa rumahnya hancur?" Naruto menatap ke arah rumah tapi rumah itu masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kujelaskan nanti, sekarang kau tenang saja. Oke?"

Naruto pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Sasuke memerhatikan dapur yang pintunya masih terbuka. Ia bisa melihat Hiiragi dan Kuroe tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu, dan tampaknya Ashima dan Ken juga sudah di sana. Tak berapa lama Kuroe tampak keluar dari pintu dapur dan berenang ke arah mereka membawa satu ban pelampung yang diikat tali sama seperti tubuhnya, meski sedikit kesulitan karena arus kencang ia berhasil meraih Sasuke.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" ucap Kuroe dan ikut berpegangan di dahan pohon, kakinya menapak ranting pohon di bawahnya sama seperti Sasuke.

"Yeah, kurang lebih," jawab Sasuke dan meraih pelampung yang dibawa Kuroe lalu memakaikan ban itu ke tubuh Naruto. "Pegangan loh," komandonya.

Naruto mengangguk. Tali pelampung ditarik oleh Ken, Hiiragi dan Ashima, Sasuke berpegangan di tepi pelampung sambil memegang Naruto, memastikan bocah itu tak melepas pegangannya karena terlihat sekali ia masih lemas. Sementara Kuroe berpegangan pada pelampung di belakang Naruto, berenang mendorongnya sekaligus menjaga kalau sampai Sasuke lepas pegangan. Tapi untunglah mereka baik-baik saja sampai ke dapur.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke dan Naruto kini berada di depan perapian sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk, mereka baru selesai bilas dan ganti baju. Suigetsu dan yang lainnya yang juga terbangun sejak pengawal Sasuke ribut-ribut cari tali, kini juga tetap terjaga menatap Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka tidak mengira kejadiannya bakal separah itu.

" _Sleepwalking_?" tanya Naruto. Yeah, pada akhirnya Sasuke menjelaskan kalau Naruto _sleepwalking_. "Tapi aku belum pernah mengalaminya tuh. Maksudku aku tidak punya kebiasaan semacam itu."

"Mungkin baru dimulai sekarang," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Bukan karena dipindah tempat seperti yang sering terjadi di rumah ini?" tanya Ken sambil membawakan mereka minuman hangat, ia juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Detik berikutnya dia mendapat tatapan maut dari Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Diapun langsung bungkam dan mengerti maksud mereka saat ingat Naruto sangat takut dengan hantu.

"Dipindah tempat?" tanya Naruto.

"A-ah, bu-bukan apa-apa. Maksudku, mungkin karena tempat baru dan kau merasa tidak nyaman kau jadi _sleepwalking_. Kudengar bisa seperti itu hahaha," jawab Ken.

Ashima dan Hiiragi memasuki ruang tengah dengan membawa kayu bakar untuk menjaga perapian tetap menyala.

"Aahh, listrik belum nyala juga," keluh Hiiragi.

"Kan memang biasanya listrik disini dipadam sampai badai reda," jawab Ashima sambil memasukkan kayu bakar ke perapian.

"Listrik disini?" tanya Shikamaru. "Artinya di luar sana listrik tidak padam?"

"Mungkin saja begitu. Soalnya kabel untuk listrik di sini kan melewati hutan juga, kalau badai takut terjadi arus pendek dan membakar hutan, semacam itulah."

Sasuke menatap sekeliling.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ucap Sasuke. "Kuroe mana?"

"Huh?" ucap Ashima, Ken dan Hiiragi bersamaan.

 _Well_ , sepertinya liburan mereka belum selesai juga.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

(*) Scene ini bisa dilihat gambarnya di Facebook Page : **Indonesian Manga** di album foto **Fanfiction: They Don't Know About Us**. Info lngkap lihat profil author)

~OoooOoooO~


	13. Chapter 13: Haunted Spring (3)

Makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin review ^^:

#Sas'key: fufufufu biar ngetrill dikit, dikit doang tapi loh XD makasih udah nunggu, makasih juga semangatnya, juga read and reviewnya ya :D ini lanjut…

#Guest : hantuuuuu huhuhuhu awas di belakang anata ada…. XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#Revhanaslowfujosh : hohoh kalo reviewers nya ceri pan authornya balesnya juga jadi ceria (?) lalalala ayo bikin girlband XD iya, ini, ini nih author gagal, padahal ore kira chap sebelumnya tuh humor loh, tapi pada bilangnya horror =_= gomen gomen…uh uh, iya ini chapter baru udah gak horror lagi kok, tapi humornya…ahahaha gomen, mesin humor author lagi rusak. Kayaknya ini gak lucu deh, gomen (lagi), btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#im : fufufufu sankyuu, XD kira2 gimana yak? D chapter ini ada jawabannya kok, selamat membaca XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#Ema : makasih udah nunggu, ini update makasih juga semangat, read sama reviewnya ya… :D

#Dyarie : uwaaahh gagal deh, padahal author kira chapter kemarn itu humor loh X'D uh uhh, yohoo silahkan lihat nasb Kuroe wkwkwkwk btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya…

#D : iyaps ini lanjut, sankyuu read and reviwnya ya… :D

#NN : bisa bang XD berdasarkan kisah nyata (sok banget, padahal enggak loh) XD fufufu sankyuu banyak, ini lanjut kok. Makasih banyak juga buat read and reviewnya ya :D

#maiolibel : salam kenal balik ^0^/ uwaahhh padahal author kira chapter kemarin tuh humor loh #plak jdes# sorry kalo ternyata malah serem banget X'D hu um, kalo yang paling polos malah biasanya diganggu, gtu kalo d film2 #plaak# iyaps, ini udah gak horror lagi kok tapi XD selamat menikmati ya…btw makasih udah nunggu, ini update kok makasih juga semangatnya, read and reviewnya ya…

#oka : fufufufu naru dididik jadi uke yang expert sama hantu XD hohoho kalo itu sih dibaca aja ya hehe btw makasih banyak banyak banyak semangatnya XD makasih juga read reviewnya ya…and sama sama ;)

#Kuro SNL: fufufu Kuroe lagi author culik buat dipajang dikamar XD #apaan sih# iyaps, ini lanjut. Makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Neko-Chan: iya dong kan ada Sasu-Teme yg akan selalu melindungi kukukuku XD kUroe ada di kamar author, lagi author borgol ke ranjang wkwkwkwkwk btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D and of course  
#WeDoCareAboutSN

#arashilovesn : iyaaaa XD hu um emang jahil hantunya, kayak casper #apaan dah# btw makasih read reviewnya, akhirnyaa ada yang bilang hantunya Cuma jahil aja T-T #terharu

#Guest : iyaps, ini next XD makasih banyak semangatnya, makasih juga read reviewnya…

#Guest 1, 2 and 3 : iyaps ini lanjutt XDD selamat mengikuti ceritanya, and btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya XD (fufufufu borong review deh)

#Guest : sankyuu XD iyaps, ini next…sankyuu buat read and reviewnya ya :D

#Guest 4, 5 ,6 : iyaps ini lanjut XD makasih semangatnya, juga read reviewnya ya :D (borong lagi kekekeke) XD

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya… Shiro-theo21, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, AkarisaRuru, melani. s. khadijah, AySNfc3, uzumakiey resty tafrijian, Dewi15, shafiraprakasa, Suzuki Sora, choikim1310, Aiko Vallery, Princess492, saniwa satutigapuluh, michhazz, UchiKaze Ammy, liaajahfujo, Uzumaki Ruby, Izanami Uchimaki, Ryouta Suke, scorpionaruka, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, versetta, Habibah794, yassir2374, lovely. win. 758, Shean Ren31, KJhwang, and anyavsyh .

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 13: Haunted Spring (part 3)

.

.

.

Sebelumnya di Haunted Spring part 2.

" _Listrik disini?" tanya Shikamaru. "Artinya di luar sana listrik tidak padam?"_

" _Mungkin saja begitu. Soalnya kabel untuk listrik di sini kan melewati hutan juga, kalau badai takut terjadi arus pendek dan membakar hutan, semacam itulah."_

 _Sasuke menatap sekeliling._

" _Ngomong-ngomong," ucap Sasuke. "Kuroe mana?"_

" _Huh?" ucap Ashima, Ken dan Hiiragi bersamaan._

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Huh? Jangan-jangan dia hanyut lagi!" mereka langsung panic.

"Umm…mungkin masih mandi?" ucap Ken. "Akan kuperiksa," iapun pergi.

"Aku akan cek di kamar," ucap Hiiragi dan menghilang juga. Tak berapa lama Ken kembali.

"Tidak ada di kamar mandi," lapornya. Berarti tinggal menunggu Hiiragi. Agak lama, hingga mereka mendengar suara berdebam dari depan. Dengan tergesa mereka berlari ke depan untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi dan mereka melihat Hiiragi terjatuh di depan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Tapi entah kenapa mereka mendengar suara tawa Hiiragi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ken dan menghampiri Hiiragi, membantunya berdiri.

"Huh?" Hiiragi masih tertawa dan menoleh menatap semuanya. "Bukan apa-apa, ayo kembali ke perapian, pfftt…" ia mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kuroe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia di kamar, dan ya, dia baik-baik saja."

Merekapun kembali ke perapian.

"Huh? Sedang menangis?" cengok semuanya mendengar penuturan Hiiragi.

"Yeah, dia sedang menangis di kamar saat aku mencarinya. Lalu dia pun melempariku keluar karena aku menertawakannya," Hiiragi masih saja tertawa meski lalu tersedak saat minum.

"Astaga, kukira ada korban hilang lagi," ucap Suigetsu.

"Ngomong-ngomong dia menangis kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Pasti karena mencemaskan _waka_ ," ucap Ashima.

"Huh?" bingung Sasuke. Sampai segitunya?

"Yeah, pastinya," sahut Hiiragi. "Saat _waka_ terjun langsung untuk mengejar Naruto, Kuroe juga sudah mau langsung terjun saja tapi aku mencegahnya. Apa gunanya menambah jumlah korban? Begitu maksudku. Lalu aku mencari tali dan pelampung, sementara Kuroe kusuruh untuk terus memperhatikan _waka_."

"Dia memang sangat perhatian pada _waka_ ya," ucap Ken. "Tadi setelah menyelamatkan kalian ekspresinya juga lucu banget. Seolah setengah tidak sadar dan menganggap _waka_ masih entah di mana, padahal dia sendiri yang menyelamatkan mereka."

"Haha, mau bagaimana lagi," tambah Ashima. "Dia dulu akrab sekali dengan Itachi- _sama_. Jadi kurasa dia ketularan menganggap _waka_ sebagai _otou_ —…" Ashima tiba-tiba bungkam, seolah apa yang barusan diucapkannya tak semestinya ia ucapkan. Sasuke juga langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

"A—…ehm, aku akan buat minuman lagi. Minumanku sudah habis," ucap Ashima dan langsung pergi.

"Biar kubantu," ucap Ken dan langsung mengikuti Ashima.

"A-aku…aku mau ke toilet," ucap Hiiragi dan juga menghilang dari ruang tengah.

Suasana langsung lengang, meski mata Naruto dan yang lain menatap Sasuke, cowok stoic itu tak membalas tatapan mereka.

"A-ano…Sasuke…" Naruto membuka suara.

"Istirahatlah," ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto. Naruto pun tak berani berkata apa-apa lagi dan merebahkan tubuhnya, yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. _Well_ , hari memang masih gelap, jadi merekapun kembali tidur.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Keesokan harinya mereka terbangun dengan anggota yang lengkap, tidak ada lagi yang _sleepwalking_ atau apapun.

" _Ohaiyo_ ," ucap Ashima yang masuk ke ruang tengah untuk mematikan lampu. Sepertinya listrik sudah kembali menyala.

" _Ohaiyo_ ," balas bocah-bocah masih setengah ngantuk.

"Sepertinya badai sudah berhenti ya," ucap Juugo yang menatap keluar dan melihat langit cerah.

"Sepertinya," jawab Shikamaru sambil melipat selimut. Ia menilik ponselnya. "Wah, sudah jam 10?"

"Haha habis nyaman sekali di depan perapian," jawab Kiba.

"Aku ingin berendam," ucap Suigetsu sambil meregangkan otot.

"Boleh tuh," sahut yang lainnya lalu bangkit.

"Naruto kau tidak ikut?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Aku nanti saja," ucap Naruto yang duduk di dekat Sasuke yang masih terlelap.

"Ya sudah," merekapun pergi.

"Sasuke," bisik Naruto. " _Arigato_ ," ucapnya. Ia lalu mengecup pipi Sasuke.

"…?" perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku membangunkanmu," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sesaat, lalu tanpa kata ia menarik Naruto berbaring dan memeluknya erat.

"Wooaahh, Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto blushing

"Hng…" hanya itu respon Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya, iapun membelai wajah itu. Tanpa membuka mata, Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya.

"K-kau ini…" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke membuka mata demi menatap sapphire Naruto. "Kau tahu, aku takut sekali saat melihatmu semalam keluar dari pintu itu. Rasanya jantungku mau berhenti berdetak saja," Sasuke meletakkan tangan Naruto di dadanya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," ucap Naruto.

"Mm hm," Sasuke mendekatkan wajah lalu menyatukan dahi mereka. "Padahal aku sudah janji akan menjagamu. Payah sekali."

"Hei, kau melakukannya kan? Kau yang menolongku."

"Tapi tetap saja, seharusnya aku bisa mencegahmu pergi. Ta—…" Sasuke berhenti berucap dan menjauhkan wajah mereka, alisnya bertaut. Tangannya lalu menyentuh dahi Naruto. "Kau demam," ucapnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto.

"Hei, apanya yang baik-baik saja," Sasuke segera duduk. "Ashima…!" panggil Sasuke. Tapi yang kemudian muncul Kuroe, matanya terlihat bengkak. Mungkin bekas menangis semalam.

"Ashima sedang memanaskan pemandian, mereka bilang ingin berendam," jawab Kuroe. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _waka_?"

"Kau punya paracetamol? Kurasa Naruto demam."

"Ada. Akan segera saya bawakan. Ah, sebaiknya Naruto- _kun_ pindah ke kamar saja, kalau di karpet seperti itu takutnya tambah parah."

"Yeah," jawab Sasuke. "Ayo Naruto," ia membawa Naruto ke kamar.

"Padahal aku bilang aku baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto sambil menaiki ranjang.

"Tapi tubuhmu panas," Sasuke menyelimuti Naruto lalu menyalakan pemanas ruangan. "Atau kau butuh perapian?"

"Pemanas ruangan saja tidak apa-apa."

"Kusuruh Kuroe menyalakannya nanti."

"Hei, kubilang pemanas ruangan saja sudah cukup."

" _Haik_ _haik_ ," jawab Sasuke tapi tentu saja tidak akan menurut. Ia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang dan kembali memeriksa suhu tubuh Naruto. "Pusing?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Hanya sedikit tapi. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Ah, kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau kan semalam juga basah-basahan."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bohong," Naruto duduk lalu menempelkan tangannya di dahi Sasuke. Suhu nya normal.

"Benar kan? Aku ini kuat," Sasuke menjulurkan lidah.

"Jadi kau bilang aku lemah eh?" manyun Naruto. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengecup dahi Naruto. Tapi lalu beralih mengecup pipi lalu ke bibir kalau Naruto tak mencegahnya. "Nanti kau ketularan."

"Ngh…" kesal Sasuke dan menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang menahannya lalu tetap mencium bibir Naruto, bahkan menaut lidahnya. Ciuman mereka terhenti saat pintu kamar diketuk.

" _Waka_?" suara Kuroe.

"Masuk," sahut Sasuke dan mengecup singkat bibir Naruto sekali lagi. Kuroe masuk membawa nampan berisi bubur dan air putih serta obat, ia meletakkannya di meja.

"Kuroe, boleh minta tolong nyalakan perapiannya?" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kubilang tidak perlu," ucap Naruto.

Tapi Kuroe tentu saja menuruti Sasuke. Iapun menghampiri perapian dan mencoba menyalakannya. "Anda sendiri bagaimana? Apa demam juga?"

"Aku tidak demam," jawab Sasuke, ia tengah menyuapi Naruto bubur meski bocah blonde itu tampak menolak dan ingin makan sendiri.

"Yosh," ucap Kuroe saat berhasil menyalakan perapian. "Nanti kubawakan kayu lagi untuk persediaan."

"Terimakasih," jawab Sasuke. Kuroe pun berjalan keluar kamar, lalu sebelum ia menutup pintu, Sasuke mencegahnya. "Ah, Kuroe," panggilnya.

"Ya, _waka_?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Terimakasih juga sudah menghawatirkanku."

Gulp!

Kuroe langsung salah tingkah lalu menutup pintu dan meninggalkan tempat.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sampai sore, air baru surut setengah, tapi beranda dan dapur sudah tidak tergenang, jadi saat ini Ken tengah membersihkan beranda.

"Apa bakal hujan lagi ya?" ucap Kiba dan menatap langit lewat jendela. Agak mendung.

"Mungkin iya, tapi kurasa hanya hujan kecil bukan badai lagi," jawab Ken.

"Apa listrik bakal dipadam lagi?" tanya Juugo.

"Kalau hanya hujan ringan kurasa tidak."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Tapi berkumpul di depan perapian seru juga sih menurutku," tambah Suigetsu.

"Itu kan bisa dilakukan kapan saja meskipun listrik tidak padam," sahut Hiiragi yang baru muncul dari dalam rumah membawa sikat lantai.

"Dapur sudah selesai?" tanya Ken.

"Kuroe dan Ashima yang mengerjakannya," jawab Hiiragi dan mulai membantu Ken membersihkan beranda.

"Terus dari tadi kau ngapain?" kesal Ken sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Mengerjakan urusan lain dong," Hiiragi menjulurkan lidah. Ken sudah hampir menyemprotnya dengan selang air kalau tidak tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggil.

"Hiiragi," panggil Sasuke dan menghampiri. "Ah, kau sedang sibuk rupanya. Ya sud—…"

"Tidak tidak, Ken ternyata hampir selesai kok," jawab Hiiragi.

"Kalau begitu tolong ambilkan kompres baru dong, aku tidak tahu dimana kalian menyimpannya."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar _waka_ ," Hiiragi membersihkan tangan dan kakinya dengan slang yang dipegang Ken.

"Dasar, kukira kau enak-enakan nganggur dari tadi," ucap Ken setengah tertawa yang Hiiragi balas dengan tawa kecil juga.

Hiiragi masuk ke rumah dan melaksanakan perintah Sasuke. "Bagaimana keadaannya _waka_?" tanya Hiiragi.

"Entahlah, kurasa tambah parah," Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terpejam tapi nafasnya tak teratur. Wajahnya memerah, keringat dingin juga membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sudah minum obat?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagaimana ya, tidak mungkin panggil dokter di saat air naik begini."

"Belum surut kah?"

Hiiragi menggeleng. "Baru setengah, belum bisa dilewati mobil. Kapalnya juga ada di tepi pulau, mungkin kalau berenang untuk menariknya—…"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah," potong Sasuke. Ia mengusap keringat di dahi Naruto. "Kurasa dia bisa bertahan. Jangan menambah korban lagi."

Malamnya hujan turun lagi meski tidak deras, tapi tetap saja Sasuke khawatir bagaimana kalau air tidak surut juga dan keadaan Naruto belum membaik. _Well_ , kalau masalah sekolah sih, bolos sehari dua hari juga tidak masalah.

"Yo," Suigetsu memasuki kamar. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sasuke cuma angkat bahu.

"Tenanglah, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja," Suigetsu menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Ah, kami mau kumpul-kumpul di perapian seperti kemarin," Suigetsu mengambil setumpuk selimut. "Mungkin nanti kau bisa bergabung sebentar untuk istirahat. Kita kan bisa gantian jaga."

Sasuke mengangguk. " _Thanks_."

Suigetsu pun pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini diam menatap Naruto. Ia lalu naik ke ranjang dan duduk di samping Naruto, bersandar ke kepala ranjang. Ia membelai rambut Naruto dengan lembut. (*)

"Sa…suke…" ucap Naruto pelan, sepertinya ia terbangun.

"Tenang saja, aku di sini. Istirahatlah," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau juga…" Naruto mencoba bangun.

"Hei hei, berbaringlah," cegah Sasuke tapi Naruto tetap duduk. Naruto memijit pelipisnya. "Masih pusing?" tanya Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk.

"Sekarang sedikit sakit," ucapnya. Sasuke beralih memujit pelipis Naruto. "Hei, aku bisa sendiri," Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Orang sakit istirahat saja," balas Sasuke. "Mau minum?" Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke mengambilkan segelas air yang ada di meja dan meminumkannya ke Naruto. "Berbaringlah lagi," perintahnya, Naruto menurut. Sasuke masih terus memijit pelipis Naruto sampai bocah blonde itu kembali terlelap. Sasuke menatap perapian yang kayu nya hampir habis, ia berniat pergi ke ruang tengah saat pintu kamarnya dibuka dan Kuroe muncul di sana membawa apa yang dipikirkannya. Kayu bakar.

"Ah, maaf. Tapi pintunya sedikit terbuka jadi saya masuk saja," ucap Kuroe.

"Tidak masalah."

Kuroe lalu mengurus perapiannya. Tak berapa lama pintu kamar kembali diketuk dan Ashima serta Ken masuk.

"Permisi," ucap Ashima. Ia membawa nampan berisi minuman panas dan makanan kecil, sementara Ken membawa selimut dengan beberapa buku di atasnya.

"Siapa tahu Anda bosan," ucap Ken menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikan buku-buku itu.

"Terimakasih," Sasuke menerimanya.

"Selimut?"

"Sudah ada."

Ken lalu menghampiri Kuroe dan menaruh selimut itu di atas kepalanya. "Hari keberuntunganmu," ucapnya.

"Chee," balas Kuroe dan membawa selimut itu ke sofa.

"Kami ada di ruang tengah kalau Anda butuh kami," pamit Ashima.

"Tenang saja, dia bisa diandalkan kok," ucap Ken dan menunjuk Kuroe dengan ibu jarinya. "Dan dia bilang ingin menjaga _waka_ jadi dia akan tinggal di kamar in—"

"Ka-kalau Anda tidak keberatan," potong Kuroe dan langsung melotot kesal pada Ken. Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Terimakasih banyak, Kuroe," ucap Sasuke yang mau tidak mau membuat Kuroe sedikit tersipu. Ashima dan Ken pun meninggalkan kamar setelah Ken sempat tersenyum meledek pada Kuroe.

"Hei, kau bisa tidur di ranjang juga loh, ranjangnya cukup luas," ucap Sasuke saat Kuroe kembali ke sofa.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya memang ingin melihat pemandangan di luar," ucapnya yang membuka setengah tirai jendela.

"Kalau begitu buka semuanya saja juga tidak apa-apa."

"Haha, segini sudah cukup kok."

"Hmm, begitu," ucap Sasuke. Ia turun dari ranjang dan memberikan sebuah buku ke Kuroe. "Siapa tahu mau baca," ucapnya sambil meraih secangkir minuman hangat dan meminumnya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke ranjang dan mulai membaca buku. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Sasuke tertidur, Kuroe pun menyelimuti Sasuke dan menaruh buku Sasuke di meja.

" _Oyasumi_ , Itachi- _sama_ ," ucap Kuroe sebelum mematikan lampu.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke terbangun dengan sedikit tersentak, mungkin instingnya berteriak waspada bahwa ia harus menjaga Naruto. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Naruto masih terlelap di sampingnya, iapun tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Naruto. Ah, demamnya sudah turun. Syukurlah.

"Ngh…" Naruto juga terbangun dan menatap Sasuke. " _Ohaiyo_ ," senyumnya.

" _Ohaiyo_ ," balas Sasuke. "Mimpi indah?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Mimpi aneh tepatnya."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis. "Mimpi apa?"

"Mimpi bertemu Elena- _san_."

Jantung Sasuke langsung berdegup kencang. "Terus?"

"Di mimpiku dia sedang memarahi puteranya yang masih berumur 9 tahun karena mengajakku main ke tengah danau. Terus Elena- _san_ minta maaf padaku meskipun aku bilang tidak apa-apa. Terus lucunya, sebagai permintaan maaf dia memberikanku obat penurun panas coba. Haha mungkin karena aku sedang demam jadi di mimpiku aku juga demam."

"Begitu?" Sasuke kembali mengecup dahi Naruto. "Tapi demammu turun. Mungkin obat itu betulan."

"Haha mungkin saja."

Pintu kamar diketuk pelan lalu terbuka, Hiiragi muncul dari sana. " _Ohaiyo_ ," sapanya.

" _Ohaiyo_ ," balas Sasuke dan duduk. Naruto juga.

"Ah, hanya ingin mengatakan sarapan sudah siap. Atau Anda mau mandi dulu? Air hangatnya juga sudah siap."

Sasuke menilik jam, sudah pukul 8 ternyata. Pantas saja Hiiragi sudah membangunkannya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Sasuke. "Kau?" tanyanya pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. "Ya sudah, ayo bareng saja," seringai Sasuke dan bangkit dari tempat tidur bersama Naruto. Hiiragi melirik sofa dan melihat Kuroe masih tertidur di sana. Ia tampak sudah mau ngomel kalau Sasuke tak mencegahnya.

"Kurasa dia menjagaku dan tidak tidur semalaman, biar dia istirahat sebentar. Aku yang akan menggantikan pekerjaan Kuroe," ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Semua sudah beres kok," balas Hiiragi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

 _Well_ , rencananya sih mandi bareng, dan mereka berdua juga sudah masuk kamar mandi bersama. Tapi semua berubah sejak Negara api menyerang. Bukan, lupakan soal tadi. Sasuke menatap Naruto saat bocah itu melepas baju hingga celana panjangnya, tapi saat Naruto mau melepas celana pendek, Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Ooke, kau pilih bathtub atau shower?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huh?" bingung Naruto.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa mempertahankan kewarasanku kalau mandi bersama saat ini. Jadi kalau kau pilih bathtub aku akan pakai shower."

Jadi begitulah, akhirnya Naruto berada di bathtub dan Sasuke di shower, mereka terpisah oleh tirai tebal yang karena suasana terang jadi tak tembus pandang. Sasuke juga mandi secepatnya sehingga mereka berdua tidak ganti baju bersama.

"Haha padahal sendirinya yang mengusulkan mandi bersama," ucap Naruto sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Berisik. Memangnya kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan sama-sama cowok."

" _Ano sa_ ," omel Sasuke. Naruto tertawa.

"Apa harus kuganti kalimatnya menjadi 'tidak apa-apa, kita kan sepasang kekasih'."

 _Snap_!

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Ia mengurung tubuh Naruto diantara tubuhnya dan dinding.

"Sebaiknya kau mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Namikaze Naruto," ucap Sasuke tapi Naruto malah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti," cengirnya lalu menawan bibir Sasuke.

"Chee, kau bisa begini juga. Biasanya wajahmu memerah sampai tidak bisa bicara," goda Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau suka yang mana?"

"Keduanya," bisik Sasuke mesra dan kembali memagut bibir Naruto. "Tapi kalau kau sedang begini rasanya jadi kau yang malu-malu itu Cuma pura-pura."

"Aku tidak pura-pura, memangnya bisa?"

"Lalu kenapa kadang bisa begitu?"

"Entah," Naruto angkat bahu. "Mungkin tergantung mood at—…" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Suigetsu serta Kiba muncul dari sana. Seketika Naruto mendorong Sasuke menjauh, tapi tetap saja mereka berdua sudah sempat melihat posisi absurdnya dengan Sasuke.

"Ecieh cieehh, pagi-pagi udah mesra aja," goda Suigetsu sementara Kiba tampaknya masih belum terbiasa melihat mereka.

"Ti-tidak kok! Kau salah paham!" omel Naruto.

" _Haik_ _haik_ ," sahut Suigetsu sekenanya. Ia dan Kiba hanya mengambil kamera SLR dan tripod lalu pergi lagi.

"Ah, sekarang aku tahu," ucap Sasuke santai sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau bisa begitu kalau sedang berduaan denganku saja," godanya sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang masih memerah.

"H-huh! _Ba-baka_!" kesal Naruto dan berniat pergi tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Hei hei sayang, sekarang kita tinggal berdua. Ayo coba, berubah jadi playboy lagi."

"Tidak mau!" wajah Naruto masih memerah apalagi saat Sasuke kembali mendesaknya ke dinding. "Sasuke…!" rajuk Naruto. Rasanya jantung dia sudah mau meledak, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dan malah tertawa. "Ayo gabung sama yang lain. Nanti dikira macam-macam kalau kita disini kelamaan."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan kita pacaran, seperti yang kau bilang tadi."

"Sasuke _teba_."

Sasuke tertawa kecil sebelum menawan bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya, membawanya dalam pagutan lembut. Awalnya Naruto menolak, tapi akhirnya menerima ciuman itu dan memejamkan mata. Saat itulah ia mendengar seseorang menguap, dan saat ia membuka mata, ia melihat Kuroe menatap ke arah mereka lalu terbelalak.

"A—…" Naruto segera mendorong Sasuke jauh-jauh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tapi lalu menoleh dan melihat Kuroe. Ia tersenyum. "Oh, sudah bangun Kuroe," sapa Sasuke dengan santainya.

"A—…etto…" malah Kuroe yang kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ayo keluar, sarapan sudah siap," Sasuke lalu merangkul Naruto keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kuroe yang kini masih setengah sadar. Lalu detik berikutnya ia mendengar tawa Sasuke dan raungan kesal Naruto.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Jalannya sudah bisa dilewati?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah. Belum surut sepenuhnya tapi sudah bisa lewat," jawab Hiiragi.

"Hoi, foto-fotonya sudah belum? Cepat selesaikan berkemas," omel Sasuke pada teman-temannya yang masih sibuk berpose di depan kamera. Tak berapa lama merekapun selesai packing dan siap pergi.

"Yosh, sudah semuanya? Yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Ken.

"Yakin," sahut mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo naik," ia membuka pintu mobil.

"Eh? Kita nggak pamit pada Elena- _san_?" tanya Naruto.

Yang lain langsung bungkam.

"Kan nggak sopan kalau nggak pamit. Ayo temui Elena- _san_ dulu," tambah Naruto.

"Huh? Elena- _san_? Hantu _maid_ yang kuceritakan itu?" ucap Kuroe.

"Ha-hantu?" bingung Naruto.

"Iya, hantu _maid_ yang dulu juga menghantuiku. _Maid_ yang mati di danau sepuluh generasi sebelum _waka_ itu loh."

"KU-RO-E- _SAAAAN_ ," raung Suigetsu dan yang lainnya dengan suara horror dan tatapan membunuh.

"Huh? Eh?" Kuroe tampak kebingungan hingga detik berikutnya terdengar suara berdebam.

"Gyaaahh Naruto pingsaann!"

"Oi _Dobe_! _Dobe_!"

"Narutooooo! Jangan matiiii…!"

"…!"

"…!"

Dengan itu liburan mereka selesai.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

((*) scene ini bisa dilihat gambarnya di facebook page: **Indonesia Manga** , **album Fanfiction: They Don't Know About Us**. Info lengkap lihat profil author.)


	14. Chapter 14: Your, Mine, Our Ego

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review :D

#Dyarie : ehehe biar kebenaran terungkap lol XD iya doooong hrus tambah mesra fufufu yups, update nya rutin kok btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#CacuNaluPolepel : ehhh beruntung dong XD kan diajarin jadi istri yg baik kekeke btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#Sas'ke : heheh ntar juga digotong sama Sasuke XD uwaah makasih banyak semangatnya, makasih juga read review dan nunggunya, ini update kok ;)

#Guest : yup, ini lanjut kok. Makasih banyak reviewnya ya :D

#Guest : heheh iya pingsan, kan shock tuh XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya…ini lanjut kok

#D : eaaah saingan sama sasuke dong XD iya ini lanjut, makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#ima : hehe sankyuu semoga menghibur :D btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…ini lanjut ^-^/

#Guest : weeh kok bisa serem dari mananya XD fufufu kana ma uke tercinta, ya harus perhatian dong hehe iya sama2, btw makasih juga semangat and read reviewnya :D

#maiolibel : kekeke iya lah, dia maunya begituan sama seme nya berdua aja kekekeke XD owh, Elena nya merasa bersalh aja jadi ngasih obat :3 iyaps, masalah baru sudah menanti mereka setelah liburan hohoho btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Guest : iyaps, ini lanjut ;) makasih banyak reviewnya ya…

#arashilovesn : yang lain bilang ntu chapter serem banget katanya T-T kok bisa gtu padahal niatnya humor hiks… #itu salah authornya aja gak bisa nyampein cerita XD#

Heheh iya dia lagi pundung di kamar XD kukuku gapapa, ntar naru juga dibopong ma sasu kok hahah iyaps, ini lanjut, makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Kuro SNL : iya, doi kan perhatian banget sama waka nya XD and naru pingsan biar sasu nggotong dia ala pangeran hahahaw. Iyaps, ini lanjut. Makasih semangatnya, makasih juga read reviewnya :D

#Neko-chan : hehe iya dong, kan pacar tercinta XD uwaahh makasih banyak koreksiannya lain kali author perbaiki. Hehe baguslah, semoga terhibur :D owh, itu si suigetsu yang bilang jangan mati XD kan dia emang orangnya gitu, jahil. Yups, ini lanjut, makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya: Dewi15, melani. s. khadijah, uzumakiey resty tafrijian, saniwa satutigapuluh, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, UchiKaze Ammy, Aiko Vallery, choikim1310, Izanami Uchimaki, AySNfc3, Ryouta Suke, liaajahfujo, Amelya541, Suzuki Sora, Princess492, michhazz, Habibah794, Jonah Kim, Chinami Kim, scorpionaruka, KJhwang, shin. sakura. 11, Febina414, versetta, Shean Ren31, and kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 14: Your, Mine, Our Ego

.

.

.

Musim semi sudah berakhir dan sekarang sudah memasuki awal musim panas meskipun cuaca belum terlalu berubah.

"Huaaahh liburan musim panas kapan sih. Sudah ingin meng-klaim hadiah liburan kita," ucap anak-anak cowok. Yeah, mereka kini tengah membahas hadiah liburan musim panas mereka sambil menghayal yang bukan-bukan. Tentu saja soal pantai dan cewek-cewek sexy.

"Eh, pulang sekolah mau _hang out_ ke Mall nggak? Ada peluncuran _game_ echi baru loh."

"Wkwkwk boleh boleh, aku ikut."

"Hoho aku juga pasti ikut," sahut Kiba. "Kau bagaimana Naruto?" tapi lalu Kiba seolah menyesali pertanyaannya. Tentu saja karena sekarang ia sudah tahu soal hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke, jadi ia berpikir mungkin Naruto sudah tak tertarik lagi dengan hal semacam ini.

"Hehe pasti ikut dong!" cengir Naruto. Sepulang sekolah, Naruto pun mengikuti teman-temannya ke Mall. Kiba menyikut pinggangnya saat mereka melewati parkiran motor.

"Eh, itu bukannya Sasuke dan Kuroe- _san_ ya?" ucap Kiba. Naruto menatap ke arah tatapan Kiba.

"Iya, ayo kita sapa," ajak Naruto. Kiba mengangguk.

"Kalian duluan saja," ucap Kiba pada kawan-kawannya lalu menghampiri Sasuke bersama Naruto.

"Yo," sapa Kiba.

Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut tapi lalu tersenyum melihat Naruto.

" _Konichiwa_ ," sapa Kuroe.

"Belanja?" tanya Naruto.

"Semacamnya," jawab Sasuke dan mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. "Kalian?"

"Ada peluncuran video game di lantai dua. Mau ikut?"

"Sayangnya tidak bisa. Aku dan Kuroe ada urusan lain," Sasuke meninju pelan lengan Kuroe.

"Haha kalau dilihat-lihat kalian persis kakak-adik ya," tawa Kiba. Naruto yakin Kiba tak bermaksud buruk, tapi effect nya sangat terlihat di mata Naruto. Ekspresi Sasuke berubah tegang, sama seperti saat Ashima tanpa sengaja mengatakan soal seseorang bernama Itachi yang kemungkinan besar adalah _aniki_ Sasuke—karena saat itu Ashima bilang mengenai Kuroe yang mungkin menganggap Sasuke seperti _otouto_.

"Y-yeah," jawab Kuroe kikuk. "Ah, kami harus pergi."

Naruto mengangguk. "Sampai nanti," ucapnya. Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto lalu melangkah pergi diikuti Kuroe, setelah itu Kiba dan Naruto juga pergi menyusul teman-teman mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang baru saja mematikan rekaman video dan menyeringai, lalu memutar ulang hasil rekamannya yang memperlihatkan Sasuke mencium Naruto.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Gyaahh hilang," panik Naruto. Saat itu jam istirahat kedua dan Kiba mengajaknya ke kantin seperti biasa. Tapi Naruto panic saat ia tak menemukan dompetnya.

"Di tas kali," ucap Kiba.

"Aku sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ada!"

Saat Naruto tengah panik dan memeriksa tas nya untuk kesekian kali, seorang cowok memasuki kelas itu.

"Apa Naruto- _senpai_ ada di kelas ini?" tanyanya.

"Iya, itu dia," seseorang menunjukkan mana Naruto dan cowok itupun segera menghampiri.

"Naruto- _senpai_?" panggil cowok itu.

Naruto menengadah. "Ya?" tanyanya.

"Apa ini dompetmu? Aku menemukannya di dekat tangga," cowok itu menyodorkan sebuah dompet.

"Ah, iya. Waaahh sukurlah, terimakasih banyak," Naruto meraih dompetnya tapi cowok itu menarik kembali dompet itu.

"Akan kukembalikan kalau aku boleh tahu nomor ponsel senpai," senyumnya.

Naruto cengok, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sudah lapar, jadi iapun setuju dan memberikan nomor ponselnya.

"Etto, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto saat menyimpan kontak cowok itu di ponselnya.

"Sai. Panggil saja Sai."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Terus? Kau memberikannya begitu saja?" omel Sasuke saat Naruto menelfon dan cerita soal Sai.

"Ouch," Naruto menutup telinganya yang hampir tuli karena teriakan Sasuke. "Mau bagaimana lagi, dia bilang tidak mau mengembalikan dompetku," bela Naruto.

"Kau kan bisa memaksa mengambilnya!"

"Hei hei, mana bisa begitu. Lagipula tidak apa-apa kan memberikannya pada seseorang. Lagipula dia cowok."

"Lalu apa penjelasanmu soal dia yang mengirimimu sms tiap lima menit sekali setelah mendapatkan nomor mu huh?! Sudah pasti dia tertarik padamu!"

"…" Naruto kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab.

"Pokoknya cepat blockir dia!" kesal Sasuke.

"Hei, masa tiba-tiba begitu. Lagipula mungkin dia hanya ingin berteman."

"Aku-tidak-peduli! Cepat block nomornya!"

"Geez, begini saja deh. Besok aku akan bicara padanya supaya tidak sms aku terus dan mengancam akan mem-block nomornya. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak bisa asal block saja."

"Tch! Terserah lah! Tapi awas saja kalau dia betulan mendekatimu!"

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Esoknya saat jam istirahat pertama, Naruto berniat ke kelas Sai. Tapi dia baru sadar kalau ia tidak tahu bocah itu anak kelas berapa dan kelas mana, yang dia tahu hanya bocah itu memanggilnya _senpai_ yang berarti ia kelas di bawah Naruto. Naruto pun mengambil ponselnya untuk menanyakan Sai dimana kelasnya, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Sai sudah nongol duluan di depan kelas Naruto.

"Naruto- _senpai_ ," sapa Sai dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Ah, Sai, kebetulan sekali aku memang ingin menemuimu," Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sai di depan pintu.

" _Senpai_ , kau mau ke kantin? Bareng dong," ucap Sai.

"Tidak, aku sudah sarapan jadi ke kantin nanti saja istirahat kedua."

"Begitu? Wah sayang sekali. Kalau begitu nanti istirahat kedua ke kantin bareng ya…" dan Sai pun pergi dari kelas Naruto.

" _A-ano sa_ …" Naruto _speechless_ , dia belum sempat mengatakannya pada Sai. "Heeeh, ya sudah nanti istirahat kedua saja."

Saat istirahat kedua seperti biasa Sai nongol di kelas Naruto.

"Naruto ayo ke kantin," ajak Kiba.

"Dia bilang mau bareng juga tidak masalah kan?" tunjuk Naruto pada Sai.

"Tidak masalah lah. Ayo."

Mereka beramai-ramai pergi ke kantin, Naruto dan Sai ada di paling belakang. Saat di koridor, Naruto melihat Sakura keluar kelas bersama teman ceweknya. Sakura juga sempat melihat Naruto karena Naruto tahu tatapan mereka bertemu, tapi Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangan dan melanjutkan langkah bersama teman ceweknya itu.

"Ne~ ne~ Naruto- _senpai_ , itu tadi Sakura- _senpai_ kan? Cantik sekali ya," ucap Sai.

"U um," Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" _Senpai_ tidak suka? Memangnya _type_ cewek yang _senpai_ sukai seperti apa?"

"Ettoo…" Naruto mengusap tengkuknya. "Mungkin yang berambut biru gelap dan agak keras kepala," cengir Naruto. Yang ia maksud tentu saja Sasuke.

"… _souka_?" ucap Sai. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong Naruto- _senpai_ sudah punya pacar? Yang berambut biru gelap dan agak keras kepala itu."

Naruto mengangguk. "Yeah, yang barusan kusebut tadi memang pacarku," cengir Naruto dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Manis.

"…" Sai terdiam sesaat menatap Naruto tapi lalu mengalihkan pandangan. "Wah, lain kali kenalkan dong senpai."

"Tidak ah, nanti kau tertarik padanya," alasan Naruto meski sebenarnya yang ia ingin katakan adalah 'jangan sampai, nanti kau dikunyah hidup-hidup olehnya'. Dan begitulah, entah bagaimana caranya Sai bisa terus membawa obrolan mengalir di antara mereka. Hingga sepulang sekolah saat Naruto sudah di rumah dan mendapatkan sms dari Sai, dia baru ingat kalau dia belum jadi bilang soal melarang Sai sms dia setiap waktu.

" _Shimatta_ …!" ucap Naruto dan pundung di pojokan, apalagi saat sms Sasuke masuk berbarengan dengan sms Sai. "Aaah, pura-pura saja Sai sudah tidak sms lagi," ucap Naruto lalu membuka sms Sasuke.

" _Kau sudah bilang padanya kan?"_

Guhu!

Kenapa juga Sasuke langsung tanya itu. Dengan sedikit gemetar Naruto menekan tombol _reply_ dan menulis 'iya, sudah' tapi yang dikirimnya malah 'maaf, belum jadi'.

"Gyyaahhh…" teriak Naruto saat Sasuke langsung menelfonnya. Ia segera mengangkat dan menaruh ponsel di telinga tapi langsung tutup kuping. " _Haik_ _gomenasai_ _gomenasai_ _gomenasai_ besok pasti aku bilang _gomenasai_ _gomenasai_ ," Naruto hanya terus minta maaf meski Sasuke tetap saja marah-marah.

"Fuuuh pokoknya besok harus bilang," Naruto menghela nafas lelah lalu matanya menatap kalender. " _Crap_!" ucapnya saat baru sadar kalau besok adalah hari Sabtu.

Esoknya Naruto menunggu seharian tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak menghubunginya dan tentu saja tak mengajaknya kencan. "Pasti dia masih marah," gumam Naruto dan berniat mengirim sms. Dia ingin mengajak kencan tapi dengan mood Sasuke saat ini pasti dia tidak mau. Jadi Naruto Cuma mengirim sms biasa.

" _Sasuke, sudah dong marahnya. Aku janji bakal bilang ke dia kok. Oh ya, jangan lupa makan ya._ Love you _."_

Tak berapa lama ada sms masuk, dengan bersemangat Naruto membuka ponselnya hanya untuk kecewa karena sms itu bukan dari Sasuke tapi dari Sai.

"Geez," kesal Naruto. "Yang sms terus malah orang yang tidak diharapkan," gerutu Naruto tapi tetap membuka sms itu.

" _Aku lapar, enaknya makan apa ya? Ah, Naruto-_ senpai _juga jangan lupa makan ya,"_ begitu sms Sai. Yeah, sms dia memang tidak pernah penting dan tentang hal-hal kecil saja, tapi ia sangat sering mengirimnya.

"Eh? Makan ya?" Naruto melirik jam, hampir jam lima. Dia juga sudah lapar lagi, mungkin makan ringan sebelum makan malam boleh juga. Iapun mengirim sms pada Sai. _"Sai, rumahmu dekat sekolah?"_ tanya Naruto.

"Iya _senpai_. Kenapa?" balas Sai beberapa detik setelah sms Naruto terkirim.

" _Kau bilang mau makan. Boleh bareng? Aku juga lapar."_

" _Iya. Ayo bareng. Ketemu dimana?"_

"Yosh," ucap Naruto lalu segera mengambil jaketnya setelah membalas dimana mereka akan bertemu. "Pokoknya kali ini aku akan bilang, jadi Sasuke- _teme_ tidak marah lagi."

Naruto pergi ke taman dimana dulu ia bertemu Suigetsu, tapi sepertinya Sai belum sampai. Jadi ia menunggu, dan tak berapa lama Sai pun datang.

"Ah, maaf aku terlambat," Sai menghampiri dengan nafas sedikit tersengal karena berlari. "Ayo cari tempat makan. Kau ingin makan apa senpai?"

Mereka makan di kedai sukiyaki dekat sekolah.

"Hei, jangan terlalu banyak pakai mayonnaise, nanti kau sakit perut loh," cegah Naruto saat Sai menuangkan banyak mayonnaise di atas sukiyaki nya.

"Tidak masalah, aku suka mayonnaise jadi sudah biasa," ucap Sai.

"Dasar kau ini," Naruto memotong Sukiyaki nya lalu memakan sepotong. "Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kau sering makan di sini ya? Tadi pemilik kedainya mengenalimu."

Sai mengangguk. "Aku sering makan di luar, jadi sudah banyak dihafal penjual hehe," cengir Sai.

"Sering makan di luar? Nggak dimarahin tuh sama orang tua mu?"

" _Jii-san_ ku nggak terlalu peduli soal makan bersama keluarga. Dia juga lebih suka makan sendiri di kamarnya."

" _Jii-san_?"

Sai mengangguk. "Orang tua ku sudah meninggal jadi aku tinggal bersama _Jii-san._ "

Naruto terdiam. Ia merasa kalau Sai mirip dengan Sasuke, kesepian karena tak ada keluarga yang dekat dengan mereka.

"Ah, berarti kau sering makan di luar bareng temanmu? Kok sekarang nggak diajak, apa gara-gara aku?" ucap Naruto.

"Aku nggak punya teman," jawab Sai.

"Huh?" bingung Naruto. Dia pikir dengan kepribadian Sai yang seperti itu dia pasti punya banyak teman.

"Teman-temanku bilang aku aneh dan mereka agak takut padaku. Katanya sih karena aku selalu senyum dan tidak pernah marah. Haha aneh kan?" ucap Sai.

"Kalau begitu kau harus lebih menunjukkan emosi mu pada yang lainnya."

"Mungkin begitu, tapi sifatku sudah terbiasa begini, jadi kurasa mereka juga sudah enggan mendekatiku. Makanya waktu menemukan dompet _senpai_ , kukira aku bisa berteman karena _senpai_ belum mengenalku. Maksudku, rasanya seperti membuka halaman baru dengan orang baru, begitu."

Naruto kalah. Dengan begini bagaimana dia bisa memutus hubungan dengan Sai atau memblockir nomornya?

" _Senpai_ tidak keberatan kan, jadi temanku?" tanya Sai.

"…" terdiam sesaat. "Umm, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja…err, mungkin kau bisa mengurangi jumlah sms mu."

"Hm?" Sai menatap Naruto lurus dengan tatapan 'kenapa?'

"Ma-maksudku, kadang kalau sedang bersama _Kaa-san_ ku, dia suka cerewet kalau aku main hp terus saat bersama keluarga."

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengurangi jumlah sms ku."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah dalam hati. 'Gawat, Cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan,' batin Naruto. Merekapun melanjutkan makan.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di sekolah," ucap Naruto setelah mereka keluar dari tempat makan.

"Rumah _senpai_ dimana?" tanya Sai.

'Gawat, apa dia mau mengantar sampai ke rumah?' batin Naruto. "Ada di dekat sini," jawab Naruto.

"Biar kuantar."

"Tidak perlu, dekat kok."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu rumah _senpai_ , kapan-kapan boleh main kan?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto kalah dan membiarkan Sai mengantarnya pulang.

"Oh, jadi ini rumah _senpai_ ," ucap Sai setelah Naruto sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Yeah, kalau begitu sampai besok ya," ucap Naruto dan mau membuka gerbang.

" _Senpai_ ," panggil Sai dan menarik tangan Naruto. Detik berikutnya Sai sudah mendekap erat tubuh Naruto. "Terimakasih ya, sudah mau menjadi temanku. Aku sangat senang," ucap Sai.

"I-iya," Naruto berusaha mendorong Sai tapi bocah itu tetap memeluknya. Jadi Naruto pasrah saja dan menunggu Sai melepas sendiri pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu sampai besok," akhirnya Sai pun pergi. Naruto menghela nafas lelah, apapun yang terjadi ia harus merahasiakan hal barusan dari Sasuke.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Sai untuk mengurangi jumlah sms nya," sms Naruto ke Sasuke setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Naruto mengira Sasuke pasti bakal membalas dan mengomel 'kubilang katakan untuk tidak sms kau lagi dan kau block nomor dia!', tapi ternyata Sasuke malah menelfonnya.

"Geez, pasti kena omel deh," ucap Naruto sebelum menekan tombol answer. " _Moshi_ _mooosshh_ …" jawab Naruto.

"KU-BI-LANG BLOCK NO-MOR-NYA," omel Sasuke tepat seperti yang Naruto perkirakan.

" _Ano sa_ , mana bisa begitu. Dia bilang ingin berteman denganku, dan aku tidak tega menolak soalnya dia bilang dia nggak punya teman selain aku."

"Huh?! Jadi dia sudah menyatakan cinta?"

"Hoi _Teme_! Kau budek atau apa? Kubilang—…"

"Yang kudengar hanyalah bahwa dia bilang padamu kau satu-satunya untuk dia."

"…" Naruto speechless. Sepertinya kalau orang sudah cemburu mau dibilang apa juga tidak akan berguna. Mereka hanya akan kembali pada persepsi otak masing-masing. Naruto mendesah lelah dan berdecak kecil.

"Hei Sasuke, kurasa dia mirip denganmu," Naruto mencoba menghindar dan berbicara dengan nada ceria seperti biasa.

"Jadi kau mau mengencani dia juga?"

Grr…

"Oia, besok kau ada acara nggak?"

"Apa? Mau kencan dengan dia?"

Twitch!

"Besok ada bazaar buku. Da—…"

"Oh, kencan pertama di toko buku. Sok polos sekali."

Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto.

" _ANO SA_ , UCHIHA- _TEME_ -SASUKE! BISA NGGAK SIH NGGAK USAH SEWOT GITU! GUE NGOMONG APA ELU JAWABNYA APA! _TEMEEEEEE_!" omel Naruto sekesal-kesalnya. Mereka saling diam untuk beberapa lama, hingga Naruto tidak tahan juga dengan keheningan itu. "Oi Sasu—…"

Tut…tut…tut…

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memutuskan sambungan.

" _TEMEEEEEEEEEEE_!" raung Naruto kesal.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto masih super kesal sampai esok hari dan Sasuke juga tak menghubunginya. Padahal biasanya hari Minggu sangat dinantikan Naruto untuk kencan, tapi kali ini dia Be-Te seharian.

"Tch! _Kuso_!" umpat Naruto saat ia kalah main video game, ia membuang remote nya kesal lalu rebahan di kasur lantai. Tak berapa lama ia menilik ponselnya, tak ada notifikasi apapun dari Sasuke, hanya beberapa notif akun social media dan sms rutin Sai yang sedari pagi tak dibukanya. Iseng, Naruto membuka sms Sai itu. seperti biasa isinya hanya laporan tidak penting dari Sai, hingga perhatian Naruto tertuju pada pesan terakhir yang dikirim Sai.

" _Hari ini cerah sekali, enak buat main. Kau di mana_ senpai _? Di rumah saja? sayang loh kalau dilewatkan."_

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya. Apa dia pergi main saja dengan Sai ya? Sebelum sempat membalas, ponselnya berdering. Sasuke menelfonnya. Naruto segera menekan tombol answer tapi tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Gilanya, Sasuke juga tak bersuara apapun.

"…"

"…"

Cuma bunyi _noise_ pelan yang terdengar. Cukup lama mereka begitu, hingga Naruto mendengar Sasuke berdecih pelan dan…mematikan telefon. Tentu saja Naruto Cuma bisa menatap murka pada layar ponselnya.

"Dasar Teme jelek! Nyebelin! Brengsek! Dasar Teme brengseeekkk!" kesal Naruto. "Cih! Aku tidak peduli lagi!" ia membuka kotak masuk dan membalas sms Sai.

"Sai, kau lagi senggang nggak? Main yuk! Seperti yang kau bilang, hari ini terlalu cerah untuk dilewatkan!"

Lima detik kemudian Sai membalas.

" _Tentu saja_ senpai _, ayo main. Ah, tapi maaf, tunggu sekitar 30 menit lagi tidak apa-apa? Aku sedang beli makanan untuk anjingku dan setelah ini aku harus memberinya makan."_

" _Ok!"_ balas Naruto lalu mendesah lelah dan melemparkan ponselnya ke ranjang. Ia kembali main game selama 30 menit lalu menilik ponselnya, ada sms dari Sai.

" _Aku sudah selesai. Aku otw kesana_ , senpai," begitu isinya. Naruto pun segera bersiap-siap, setelahnya kembali menatap ponsel. Rasanya ia tidak ingin membawa ponselnya, intinya dia sedang ngambek dan tidak ingin melihat nama Sasuke di ponselnya.

" _Aku di depan,"_ sms Sai masuk dan Naruto kembali melempar ponselnya. Ada sms lain masuk, tapi Naruto tak menghiraukan. Paling Sai sms _double_ seperti biasa, jadi Naruto pun langsung turun dan keluar rumah. Ia melihat Sai berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya tapi tak menatap ke arah rumah, dan ia memegang ponsel di tangannya meski tak melakukan apapun pada benda itu.

"Hei Sai, main kemana nih?" tanya Naruto sembari membuka gerbang. Saat itulah Sai menatap ke arahnya setengah kaget karena dipanggil setengah bingung karena diganggu tengah memperhatikan sesuatu. Jadi Naruto mengikuti arah tatapan Sai sebelumnya dan langsung terbelalak saat melihat Sasuke ternyata juga ada di sana. (*)

Naruto hanya bisa mematung, bibirnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi batal, seolah kata itu sirna dan tertelan kembali ke tenggorokan.

"Kukira _senpai_ mengajakku kencan berdua saja. Ternyata mengajak teman lain ya?" ucap Sai dengan nada sok sedih. Naruto kelabakan, ah, Sai diamlah.

" _Fine_. Sepertinya kalian janjian lebih dulu. Aku 'menunggu giliran' lain waktu saja," jawab Sasuke lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak," senyum Sai. " _Senpai_ , ayo—…"

"Sasuke…!" panggil Naruto dan mengejar tapi Sai mencekal lengannya.

" _Senpai_? Bukannya kita—…"

"Maaf Sai," ucap Naruto dan menyentakkan tangan Sai sedikit kasar, ia lalu dengan tergesa mengejar langkah Sasuke. "Sasuke! tunggu, Sasuke!" panggil Naruto tapi Sasuke tak memelankan langkahnya, hingga Naruto berhasil meraih lengan Sasuke barulah cowok itu berhenti. "Hei, kau salah paham soal ini," ucap Naruto. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lelah tanpa menatap Naruto. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf soal tadi," ucap Naruto. "Tadi aku sedang kesal dan berniat jalan-jalan, lalu Sai bilang sedang senggang jadi aku mengajaknya," ucap Naruto sedikit berbohong.

"Jadi begitu? Mungkin kalau suatu saat kau bosan padaku kau juga bisa dengan mudahnya mencari yang lain," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hei, bukan begitu," Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya. "Lagipula apanya yang salah sih? Kalau misalnya Kiba atau Shikamaru atau Suigetsu atau Juugo yang senggang, kau tidak masalah kan aku pergi dengan mereka? Kenapa Sai tidak boleh? Maksudku, aku hanya pergi main dengan teman, bukan yang lainnya."

"Yeah, itu menurutmu. Tapi menurut dia?"

"Dia juga pasti sama saja."

"Terakhir kudengar dia menyebut kata 'kencan' barusan."

"A…" Naruto kelabakan sesaat. "Chee, ayolah. Dia hanya bercanda. Dia itu bukan _gay_ jadi tenang saja."

"Kau juga bukan _gay_ , begitupula aku. Tapi aku bertemu denganmu dan tertarik padamu begitu juga sebaliknya. Apa jaminanmu dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama?!"

"…" Naruto benar-benar kalah debat. "Ba-baiklah, jadi sekarang kau mau aku melakukan apa? Memblockir nomornya? _Fine_ ," Naruto merogoh sakunya hanya untuk menyadari ia meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar. " _Shit_!" umpatnya pelan. "A-aku tidak membawa ponselku. Tapi nanti ku block nomornya kalau itu membuatmu berhenti marah padaku."

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sasuke datar lalu melepaskan tangan Naruto. "Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, dia Cuma teman biasa seperti Suigetsu dan yang lainnya. Jadi kau tidak perlu memblockir nomornya atau bahkan berhenti menjadi temannya," Sasuke melangkah pergi.

"Hei, Sasuke," kejar Naruto. "Ayolah," tapi kali ini Sasuke tak menghentikan langkahnya sampai ke stasiun. Tapi untungnya, jadwal kedatangan kereta masih sekitar 30 menit lagi.

"Bagus, kita bisa bicara," ucap Naruto dan menyeret Sasuke ke salah satu bangku panjang dan duduk di sana. "Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Naruto di depan mesin penjual otomatis. Sasuke tak menjawab, jadi ia membelikan Sasuke jus jeruk dan jus tomat untuknya. "Nih," ia menyodorkan jus jeruk itu ke Sasuke sambil ia menenggak jus tomat nya.

Jiiiittttt…

Sasuke menatapnya tak berkedip, ralat, menatap kaleng jus yang tengah diminumnya tanpa berkedip. Naruto langsung tersedak. " _Ano sa_! Kalau kau ingin jus tomat kan tadi bisa bilang! Dasar _teme_!"

Sasuke Cuma manyun.

"Khhh iya iya kubelikan lagi," kesal Naruto tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke merebut kaleng di tangannya. Naruto Cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ menatap Sasuke yang tengah menenggak sisa jus nya tadi. "Jadi…kembali ke pembicaraan tadi …" Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke dan membuka kaleng jus jeruknya. "Aku serius akan memblockirnya deh. Tapi _please_ berhentilah marah-marah. Karena kau sedang ngambek juga makanya aku kesal dan cari teman buat jalan-jalan. Habis biasanya kau mengajakku kencan kalau Minggu," cerocos Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi kalau kau masih marah-marah juga…"

"Beri aku waktu."

"Huh?"

"Soalnya aku baru menyadarinya tadi saat kau bilang," Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Seperti apa katamu, seharusnya dia sama seperti Suigetsu dan yang lainnya, salah satu temanmu, dan aku tidak berhak melarangmu berteman dengan siapapun. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku kesal sekali. Aku baru tahu kalau cemburu itu rasanya se-menyebalkan ini."

Deg…!

"…" Naruto menatap Sasuke tak berkedip. " _Ano sa_ , Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Naruto.

"Apa?!" sewot Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak salah…aku ini pacar pertamamu ya?"

"…" _loading_ sesaat. "H-huh?" omel Sasuke dan seolah baru menyadari apa yang tadi diucapkannya. Spontan saja wajahnya memerah. Tentu saja, ini pacaran pertama bagi Sasuke, cowok itu baru kali ini merasakan apa itu cemburu, apa itu rasanya memiliki seseorang, dan apa itu rasanya ketakutan akan kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi.

Wajah Naruto juga ikutan memerah, tapi ia masih menatap Sasuke tanpa bisa berkedip. "Aku baru tahu kau bisa semanis ini," komentar Naruto spontan.

"Berisik! Jangan lihat!" kesal Sasuke dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, tapi Naruto tetap menatapnya.

"Kau manis," ulang Naruto dan kali ini tersenyum lebar.

"Khhh! Kau…!" geram Sasuke dan mencengkeram wajah Naruto.

"Ngghh…Khakuke…" elak Naruto tapi tak menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke sampai cowok itu melepas tangannya sendiri lalu menatap sapphire nya lurus. Wajahnya masih sedikit merona. Lalu tanpa kata, seolah ada magnet yang menarik mereka, mereka mendekatkan wajah dan saling menyatukan bibir.

"Dasar! Berhentilah membuatku cemburu! Rasanya menyebalkan sekali!" kesal Sasuke setelah melepas ciuman.

"Hehe iya iya," Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tapi kan jarang bisa melihatmu semanis ini."

" _Ano sa_! Atau aku akan—…"

" _Haik haik_ , aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi jadi berhentilah ngambek, Uchiha Sasuke- _sama_ ," potong Naruto. "Ah, berarti sekarang kita baikan kan?"

"…" terdiam sesaat. "Hmph!" Sasuke membuang muka.

"Hehe jangan manyun begitu. Ayo kencan," Naruto menyeret Sasuke pergi.

"H-hoi! _Dobe_! Siapa bilang aku mau kencan denganmu!"

" _Ma~ ma~_ jangan mendadak jadi tsundere begitu Sasuke- _chan_."

"Apa…!"

"…hehe,"

"…"

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Keesokan paginya, Naruto sengaja menunggu Sai di gerbang sekolah. Mau bagaimanapun kemarin sikapnya lumayan kasar pada Sai, sudah seharusnya ia minta maaf.

" _Ohaiyo_ , _senpai_ ," sapa Sai.

" _Ohaiyo_ , Sai," balas Naruto. "Umm…etto, aku ingin minta maaf soal yang kemarin. Maaf aku sudah kasar padamu."

Sai tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Ah, tapi lain kali kita jadi kencan ya. Hehe."

"Etto, soal itu…yeah, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu juga kalau aku main dengan teman-temanku."

"Iya, terimakasih banyak. Ah, aku duluan _senpai_. Hari ini aku tugas piket.."

"Iya, sampai nanti ya."

"Sampai nanti."

Naruto pun berjalan menuju gedung sekolah, saat di loker ia bertemu dengan teman-teman cowok sekelasnya.

"Hoi Naruto, ecieeh yang sekarang udah jadi _straight_ lagi," sapa mereka.

"Huh? Apaan sih," jawab Naruto.

"Iya, aku sudah lihat loh. Statusmu di facebook sudah putus dengan pacar cowokmu itu. Haha selamat ya, bakal cari pacar lagi yang cewek apa cowok nih?" goda mereka.

Naruto mengerutkan alis. "Kalian ada-ada saja," balas Naruto. Cowok-cowok itu pergi duluan karena Naruto masih sibuk di lokernya, sedikit penasaran dan agak shock sebenarnya, Naruto membuka facebook hanya untuk terkejut saat melihat status pacarannya dengan Sasuke sudah dihapus dan berubah menjadi single. Apa Sasuke yang melakukannya? Tapi kenapa? Terakhir mereka bertemu mereka sudah baikan dan Sasuke juga sudah tak marah lagi.

Naruto segera mencari akun facebook Sasuke untuk mengiriminya inbox, tapi ia tak menemukannya. Apa itu artinya ia sudah di block oleh Sasuke? Naruto beralih mengirimi Sasuke sms tapi tak terkirim, ia lalu mencoba menelfon nomor Sasuke dan langsung terdengar nada putus sambungan bahkan sebelum ada nada sambung, yang artinya nomor dia juga sudah diblock oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

(*) scene ini bisa dilihat gambarnya di facebook page: **Indonesian Manga** di album **Fanfiction: They Don't Know About Us**. Info lengkap lihat profil author.


	15. Chapter 15: Courage

**Sesi curhat:** buat episode kemarin, _author_ sangat berterimakasih pada para reviewers :D banyak sekali masukan, apresiasi, semangat, kritik dan saran yang diberikan. Semoga _author_ bisa lebih baik lagi menulis fic untuk kedepannya, ditunggu terus review tentang perkembangan dan kemunduran penulisan fic _author_ :D dan maaf juga kemarin padahal udah ada reviewer yang ngingetin itu _typo_ dan salah tapi di chapter selanjutnya author masih mengulangi kesalahan yang sama T-T mohon maklum ya, mungkin _author_ belum terbiasa dengan ejaan benar yang dikasih tahu sama reviewer, _author_ bakal berusaha lagi buat memperbaikinya. Semoga pada nggak bosen buat review salah dan benarnya penulisan _author_ ^o^/ sekali lagi _arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ …

(btw, ini nekad upload pas bulan puasa X'D ada yg berani baca gak ya?)

.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, here's your reply review:

#Guest : hahah nyemangatinnya anarki banget XD maakash banyak ya…iya doong pasti dilanjut ampe tamat. Sankyuu buat Read reviewnya :D

#Sas'ke : yang terjadi adalah yang terjadi XD #plaak# eiiyy santae bos, ini belum mau ending kok X'D masih banyak masalah yang belum terselesaikan heheh iyaps, makasih banget semangatnya loh ^0^ makasih juga udah nunggu, ini update. Sankyuu read reviewnya ya…

#Ema : makasih udah nunggu, ini update loh…makasih juga semangat, read and reviewnya ya:D  
#Dyarie : fufufu iya nggak ya XD iya kali #nahloh# heheu kan sasuke kadaang jadi seme bisa sadis juga #dichidori# btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…^0^

#NN : mungkin masih marah, tapi seprtinya adaa yg lain XD kan sasu cinta banget ma naru. Hehe selamat membaca chapter baru aja, makasih banyak buat read reviewnya ya…:D

#Scarlet96 : hoho makasih banyak kritik sarannya XD akhir2 ni lg kebanyakan baca doujin soalnya, kebetulan kali uke nya tuh chara nya gitu jadi mungkin naru nya kepengaruh uke yg ore baca. Gomen, author bakal berusaha lagi buat nampilin character naru yg lebih bagus. Sekali lagi makasih kritik sarannya, makasih juga read reviewnya ya…

#lusy jaeger ackerman : fufufu kelihatannya sih iya XD tapi penyebabnya itu tuh apa hehe selamat membaca chapter baru ya…makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

#ryu sn25 : hehe sankyuu XD uhm, berhubung di fic ini nggak rated M, author mau puas puasin bully readers buat mikir sapa yang seme sapa yg uke #dibunuh# XD enggak ding, ya ada niat gtu dikit kukuku tp intinya sih kalo seme kadang blushing itu menurut author manis #keseringan baca doujin# yosha, makasih semangatnya ya…makasih juga read reviewnya ^0^ selamat membaca chapter baru…

#oka : uwooohhh dibaca ulang, jadi terharu nih author :'D sankyuu apresiasinya na~ mehehehe biar ore siksa rasa penasaran anata XD nih chapter baru update, selamat membaca ya…btw makasih banyak loh buat semangatnya, juga buat read reviewnya…

#Retnoelf : heheh iya ini next kok…selamat membaca chapter barunya ^0^ btw makasih banyak read n reviewnya ya…

#D : uwaahh pemikiran anata bisa jauh sekali, sangat dalam XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…ini lanjut kok, selamat membaca chapter baru…

#Nakamichan : ini di sini, di sini lanjutannya neng XD wekwekwek selamat membaca chapter baru, mohon jangan tendang Mr. TBC nya yg kemarin hah kalo kali ini Mr. TBC nya jauuuuhhhhh di bawah jadi sepertinya malah dinantikan XP btw makasih banyak read and revienya ya… ;)

#SasuNaru Shipper : uwaah syukur deh :D semoga bisa menghibur. Makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…makasih juga semangatnya and ini lanjut kok, selamat membaca chapter baru ;)

#maiolibel : uweeehh anata memberondong pertanyaan nih XD hu um tuh mendadak single, mana sasu gak bisa dihubungin lagi. Hiksu…nyesek di naru hehew dan bakwan udangnya buat author ajah sini, buat buka puasa XD btw selamat membaca chapter baru ya. Makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

.

Buat yang udah log in, dibales lewat PM ya: deshitiachan, Rin SNL, Aiko Vallery, uzumakiey resty tafrijian, Uzumaki Ruby, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Hamano Hiruka, Shiro-theo21, scorpionaruka, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Habibah794, yassir2374, Dewi15, lovely. win. 758, versetta, UchiKaze Ammy, SN1096, melani. s. khadijah, liaajahfujo, Princess492, Cyclone Keviar, saniwa satutigapuluh, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Scarlet Lim, Ryouta Suke, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Jonah Kim, shafiraprakasa, michhazz, myungricho, Himawari Wia, shin. sakura. 11, redbabyblue, SayuriDaiseijou, and Shean Ren31.

.

 **WARNING :** chapter ini panjaaaaaaaanngg banget, semoga nggak bikin ngantuk T-T kalau ngantukin, mungkin bisa dibaca setengah dulu trus kapan2 balik lagi X'D awalnya nggak sebanyak ini, tapi entah kenapa author ngerasa ni chapter perlu di revisi (baca : rombak. Dan ini udah dirombak 4x) jadi beginilah akhirnya. Kalau mau dibikin 2 chapter kependekan, satu chapter panjang. Jadi nekat jadiin satu chapter X'D semoga masih bisa dinikmati. _Arigatou_ …

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 15: Courage

.

.

.

Naruto sama sekali tak bisa konsentrasi sepanjang pelajaran, pikirannya terus terfokus pada Sasuke yang menghapus status pacaran mereka di _facebook_ dan bahkan memblock nomornya. Apa kesalahannya? Apa yang membuat Sasuke melakukan itu? Terakhir kali mereka bertemu mereka sudah baikan dan bahkan pergi kencan seperti biasa. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba begini?

"Naruto, kudengar kau putus dengan Sasuke ya?" tanya Kiba saat jam istirahat.

"Umm…" Naruto tak menjawab. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, _well_ , mungkin kau sudah menyadari beberapa hal atau—…ahaha bukan apa-apa, lupakan apa yang barusan kukatakan. Ah, aku mau ke kantin. Kau ikut?"

Naruto menggeleng dan Kiba pun pergi. Naruto tahu Kiba terlihat begitu senang tadi. Seolah mengatakan 'syukurlah kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu dan kembali menjadi _straight'_ , ya, seolah mengatakan itu. Sepertinya Kiba memang belum bisa menerima kalau ia pacaran dengan Sasuke, sesama cowok.

Naruto hanya duduk diam di bangkunya sambil mencoba cara lain untuk menghubungi Sasuke lewat akun social lainnya, saat itulah ia mendengar teman-teman ceweknya bercakap-cakap.

"Eh? Sudah tahu kan Sasuke- _kun_ putus dengan Naruto?"

"Jelas tahu lah, aku kan selalu memantau fb nya hehe. Tapi kaget sekali pas tiba-tiba saja dia menerima permintaan pertemananku, dan yang menyebalkan saat lihat akun nya dan dia sudah jadian dengan cewek lain."

"Iya, seolah menerima _friend_ _request_ kita hanya untuk pamer kali ini dia sudah jadian dengan cewek."

Deg…!

Naruto nyaris tak bernafas demi mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

"Ceweknya dari sekolah kita kan?"

"Iya, si Haruno Sakura dari kelas sebelah. Menyebalkan sekali."

Graakk!

Naruto langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Rasanya dia bisa langsung teriak kalau tetap disitu. Saat itulah Sai menghampirinya.

"Naruto- _senpai_ ," sapa Sai, ia membawa tumpukan buku yang sangat tinggi. "Maaf hari ini nggak bisa main, lagi piket nih," senyumnya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," balas Naruto. Dia memang tidak peduli Sai main atau tidak, tapi melihat Sai yang bahkan menyempatkan diri melihatnya meski sedang sibuk, ia rasa ia harus menghargainya. "Tapi istirahat kedua bisa ke kantin bareng kan?" ucap Naruto akhirnya.

Sai mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja. Kalau begitu sampai nanti," ucap Sai lalu pergi. Naruto juga berniat pergi saat tanpa sengaja tatapannya menangkap sosok Sakura, cewek itu juga balas menatapnya tapi lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Apa? Apa dia merasa menang mendapatkan Sasuke? Atau hanya tak ingin membahasnya karena takut Naruto kembali jadian dengan Sasuke?

Naruto mendengus frustasi lalu beranjak ke taman sekolah dan duduk di sana. Kalau akunnya di block berarti ia hanya bisa melihat akun Sasuke dari fb orang lain, atau…ia membuat akun fb baru. Naruto segera membuat e-mail baru dan juga fb, setelah itu ia mencari akun Sasuke dan mengiriminya _inbox_.

" _Sasuke, ini aku. Kurasa kita perlu bicara,"_ begitu isi _inbox_ Naruto. Tapi tak ada balasan, dan bahkan beberapa saat kemudian akun baru nya itu juga sudah di block oleh Sasuke.

" _Kuso_!" umpat Naruto dan hanya bisa kesal sendiri.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Senpai_ ," sesuai janji, istirahat kedua Sai kembali menghampiri Naruto di kelas, tapi _mood_ Naruto sudah makin memburuk saja.

"Maaf Sai, kau ke kantin dengan yang lainnya saja. Aku sedang tidak niat," ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit kesal. Bukan pada Sai sebenarnya, tapi ia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat ini.

Sai terdiam sejenak menatap Naruto. Apa bocah itu tersinggung?

" _A-ano sa_ …" ucap Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah. "Aku hanya…"

" _Ne~ ne~_ _senpai_ ," Sai malah berbisik. "Mau bolos bersamaku?"

Naruto terkejut mendapat pertanyan itu.

"Habisnya kelihatan sekali kau sedang _bad_ _mood_ ," senyum Sai.

Jadi begitulah, merekapun bolos sekolah dan saat ini tengah menyusuri tepi sungai entah mau kemana. Mereka juga jalan dalam diam.

"Uwaah," ucap Sai saat melihat seekor anak kucing tak jauh dari mereka. Sai pun segera menghampiri kucing itu dan membopongnya. " _Senpai_ , kau suka kucing?"

"Tidak terlalu, tapi bukan berarti aku membencinya," Naruto membelai kucing yang ada di gendongan Sai.

"Haha, menuruku _senpai_ mirip loh, sama kucing," Sai mengangkat kucing itu ke dekat muka Naruto. "Lihat?" senyumnya.

Mau tidak mau Naruto tersenyum juga. Kucing itu menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Sepertinya dia juga menyukai _senpai_ ," ucap Sai tapi lalu menarik kucing itu dari wajah Naruto. Ia kembali membelai kucing itu dengan lembut sementara Naruto menatap bocah itu. Naruto merasa beruntung Sai mengajaknya pergi dari sekolah, rasanya bisa sedikit bernafas lebih lega. Dan ia merasa lebih beruntung karena Sai sama sekali tak menanyakan ada apa dengannya.

"Sai, _arigatou_ …" tanpa sadar kata itu terucap dari bibir Naruto.

"Eh?" Sai menatap Naruto sesaat tapi lalu tersenyum tanpa kata.

Mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka tanpa tujuan pasti, dan saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman kota sambil makan es krim. Sai duduk di ayunan sementara Naruto bersantai di bangku. Ini sudah jamnya pulang sekolah, Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Suigetsu. Awalnya tidak diangkat, mungkin mereka belum keluar kelas, pikir Naruto. Jadi Naruto menunggu beberapa saat sebelum menelfon lagi.

"Yo," sapa Suigetsu. " _Sorry_ tadi _miss_ , masih di kelas bro. _Sensei_ nya molooorrr," Suigetsu terdengar kesal.

"Haha. Iya tidak masalah."

"Jadi, ada apa kau tumben menelfonku?"

"Etto…apa kau sedang bersama Sasuke?"

"Tidak, aku baru keluar kelas, ini baru mau kesana siapa tahu dia mau nongkrong bareng dulu. Lah, kalau kau ingin ngobrol dengannya kenapa malah menelfonku? Kalaupun tidak menelfon Sasuke kau seharunya menelfon Juugo yang sekelas dengannya."

Naruto baru menyadari itu. "Haha aku juga tidak tahu kenapa."

"Ah, itu Juugo. Sebentar kutanyakan," ucap Suigetsu. Setelahnya terdengar Suigetsu menanyakan Juugo dimana Sasuke dan Juugo menjawab Sasuke langsung bergegas pulang setelah bel berbunyi. "Kau dengar?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Iya," jawab Naruto. "Ya sudah, kututup ya," ucap Naruto lalu menutup sambungan setelah Suigetsu mengiyakan. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Sekarang harus apa? Apa perlu dia ke rumah Sasuke?

"… _pai_ … _Senpai_ …"

Gasp!

"Uwaahh," Naruto tersentak kaget saat tanpa sadar wajah Sai sudah tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau melamun," ucap Sai lalu menjauhkan wajah.

"U-umm…yeah, _sorry_ ," jawab Naruto.

" _Etto_ , aku harus segera pulang. Ada acara dengan _Jii-san_ hari ini."

"Owh, baiklah, kurasa aku juga," dan merekapun kembali ke rumah masing-masing. " _Tadaima_ ," ucap Naruto lesu saat memasuki rumah. Tak ada jawaban, sepertinya _Kaa-san_ nya sedang keluar. Naruto langsung naik ke kamarnya dan membanting tubuh ke ranjang, sekali lagi menatap ponselnya yang terpajang foto Sasuke. "Sasuke…" panggilnya lirih.

Tak berapa lama, ponsel Naruto berdering, sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal. Naruto mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi moshi_ ," jawab Naruto.

" _Dobe_?"

Mata Naruto membola dan seketika ia duduk. "Sasuke?" ucapnya dengan nada hampir kelewat senang.

"Aku jadian dengan Sakura."

Saat itulah Naruto yakin jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto tengah berada di taman kota malam itu, taman dimana ia dan Sasuke dulu jadian untuk pertama kali. Ia memeluk pagar pembatas dan menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di balik tangan, kembali mengingat ucapan Sasuke siang tadi di telefon.

" _Aku jadian dengan Sakura."_

Setelah itu sambungan tiba-tiba terputus, dan saat Naruto menghubungi kembali nomornya sudah tidak aktif.

Nyuutt…

Naruto merasakan nyeri di dadanya, rasanya sesak sekali.

"Ah, jadi betulan _senpai_ ya? Tadi aku melihatmu dari jalan, karena ingin memastikan aku kesini deh," ucap seseorang. Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sai menghampirinya. Tidak, jangan mendekat…saat ini ia tengah tak bisa membendung emosinya. Pasti wajahnya saat ini jelek sekali.

" _Sen—pai_ …" Sai menatap Naruto lurus dan seolah tanpa sadar, detik berikutnya Sai telah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

Deg…!

Mata Naruto terbelalak, tapi ia terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi sehingga ia tak melakukan apapun hingga Sai sendirilah yang melepas ciuman mereka.

" _Senpai_ …" panggil Sai dan menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto. " _Senpai_ … _senpai_ …" lalu mendekap tubuh Naruto erat. Naruto masih tak merespon, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia balas memeluk Sai dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang _kouhai_.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Hari itu ada rapat guru, jadi sekolah dibubarkan setelah istirahat kedua. Naruto tidak tahu harus apa, kalau dalam keadaan normal dia pasti mengajak Sasuke kencan, tapi ini bukanlah keadaan normal.

" _Aku jadian dengan Sakura."_

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengingat ucapan Sasuke. Itu artinya Sasuke memutuskan hubungan dengannya kan? Berarti mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi kan? Tapi Naruto benar-benar berharap ini belum berakhir bagi mereka.

"Setidaknya beri penjelasaan _Teme_!" omel Naruto pada diri sendiri sambil berjalan keluar sekolah. Saat itulah ponselnya bergetar karena sebuah sms masuk, matanya terbelalak saat membaca nama Sasuke terpampang di layarnya.

" _Naruto, ketemu di café W. F. lantai 2 meja no. 9 sekarang,"_ begitu isinya. Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal saat membaca sms itu, tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Iapun segera pergi ke tempat yang Sasuke sebut di smsnya. Sayangnya, saat Naruto tiba, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Tapi meja yang ditujunya memang sudah dipesan atas namanya, jadi mungkin sms itu tidak menipu. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk duduk di meja tersebut dan menunggu.

"Sasuke, kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai," Naruto mengirim pesan itu tapi tak dibalas. Jadi dia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah dan kembali menunggu. Tak berapa lama, bukan Sasuke yang muncul, melainkan Sakura. Ya, gadis itu memasuki café, dan Naruto bisa mendengar dengan jelas saat Sakura menanyakan ke register meja yang sudah dipesan atas nama Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke yang memesannya. Tapi mejanya berbeda dengan meja Naruto, mejanya ada di lantai satu dan agak jauh dari tempat Naruto meski Naruto masih bisa melihatnya.

Naruto masih menunggu, ia ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tak berselang lama, pintu café kembali terbuka dan kali ini Sasuke muncul dari sana dengan tampang tergesa. Apa sebegitu inginnya cowok itu bertemu Sakura sampai tergesa-gesa begitu?

Sakura melambai ke arahnya dan Sasuke pun menghampiri, duduk di meja yang sama dan mengobrol dengan Sakura. Tapi meja mereka terlalu jauh dari tempat Naruto sehingga ia tak mendengar apa yang mereka obrolkan, terlebih dengan banyaknya obrolan pengunjung lain dan juga music yang di play di café itu. Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? Apa ia harus pergi saja atau menghampiri mereka atau menonton—…

Tatapan Naruto berubah sayu saat pemikiran itu terlintas di otaknya. Apa Sasuke menyuruhnya datang ke tempat itu memang untuk menunjukkan kalau cowok itu sudah jadian dengan Sakura…?

Dada Naruto sesak, dan ia tak bisa apa-apa kecuali meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan meremas rambutnya kuat.

"Heeeh…" Naruto lalu menghela nafas lelah dan kembali bersandar di kursinya, memainkan ponsel dan…menekan nomor Sai.

" _Moshi moshi_ ," jawab Sai.

"…" Naruto terdiam, ia hampir menekan tombol untuk menutup telefon, tapi batal.

"Sai, kau dimana?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Aku di perpustakaan sekolah, _senpai_. Ada apa?"

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Aku kesana ya, tidak ada kegiatan nih."

"Iya, kutunggu."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat. Ia menyempatkan untuk melirik Sasuke dan Sakura sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan café lewat pintu samping.

Perpustakaan lumayan ramai saat Naruto kembali ke sekolah, ia berkeliling dan mencari Sai tapi tidak ketemu. Tapi tak berapa lama Sai muncul dari luar perpustakaan.

"Maaf _senpai_ , aku dari toilet tadi," ucap Sai.

"Tidak masalah."

Mereka berjalan ke pojok perpustakaan dimana beberapa buku bertumpuk di lantai.

" _Spot_ ku tadi," jelas Sai. "Aku lebih suka membaca di sini daripada di meja."

"Haha memang tempatnya enak, ada angin dari jendela juga," balas Naruto. Mereka duduk bersandar ke tembok dengan rak buku di depan mereka dan jendela di samping kanan. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, perpus ramai sekali ya, padahal pulang cepat."

"Kebanyakan kulihat anak kelas tiga, mungkin belajar untuk persiapan ujian. Kau tidak _senpai_?"

Guhu…!

Seolah ada anak panah yang menembus dada Naruto.

"Y-yeah, aku belajar kok," elak Naruto dan meraih salah satu buku di hadapannya.

Sai tertawa pelan. "Itu novel, _senpai_. Bukan buku pelajaran."

"I-ini kan novel berbahasa Inggris. Namanya belajar bahasa Inggris dong," elak Naruto.

"Hihi begitu?"

Untuk selanjutnya keduanya diam. Naruto mencoba membaca novel di tangannya meski tidak tertarik, setidaknya bisa mengalihkan pikirannya ke hal lain, meski hasilnya nihil karena yang ia pikirkan tetap Sasuke. Kenapa cowok itu memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak seperti ini? Dan kenapa juga bisa tiba-tiba jadian dengan Sakura, memangnya sejak kapan mereka dekat? Mungkinkah lewat telefon atau sms dan Naruto tak mengetahuinya?

Naruto menghela nafas, tetap masih tak bisa mengerti alasan Sasuke melakukan semua itu. Apa sedangkal ini hubungannya dengan Sasuke sehingga Sasuke bisa dengan mudah mengakhiri semuanya? Atau mungkin dari awal Sasuke memang sudah tidak niat?

"Heeh…" lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas.

Klap…!

Sai menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. "Baiklah, sejak awal aku melihatmu aku sudah tau ada yang tidak beres, _senpai_. Tapi kalau kau terus-terusan menghela nafas begitu aku jadi tidak bisa kalau tidak tanya ada masalah apa denganmu?"

"O-oh, maaf mengganggu konsentrasimu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," ucap Naruto.

"…" Sai menaruh bukunya di lantai lalu beralih duduk di hadapan Naruto, bersandar ke rak buku. "Jadi…ada apa?"

"Haha bukan apa-apa kok, hanya ma—…" tapi Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat menatap tatapan lurus Sai ke irisnya. "…aku putus dengan pacarku," akhirnya Naruto mengatakannya.

"Pacarmu? Yang di _facebook_ itu? Seharian anak-anak memang ribut membicarakannya. Tapi kukira kalian pacar bohong—…ah…?" Sai seolah baru mengingat sesuatu. "Cowok yang waktu itu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"A-ah…" Sai seolah baru mencerna informasi yang ia dapat. "Kalau begitu maaf, apa ini gara-gara aku? Karena hari itu aku mengajak _senpai_ pergi?"

"Tidak tidak, bukan salahmu. Lagian aku yang mengajakmu main kan? Dan lagi setelah itu kami baikan kok, tiba-tiba saja keesokan paginya status di fb ku sudah berubah dan dia mem- _block_ akun fb sekaligus nomorku. Terus aku dapat info kalau dia sudah jadian dengan orang lain."

"Sudah jadian…?"

"Yeah, dengan cewek di kelas sebelah. Haruno Sakura."

"…" Sai terdiam sejenak, seolah berpikir. "Apa pacar _senpai_ …?"

"Sasuke."

"Apa Sasuke- _senpai_ mengenal Sakura- _senpai_ sebelum ini?"

"Setahuku tidak. Maksudku, mereka pernah bertemu di festival budaya saat SMP, lalu kemarin saat festival kuliner. Hanya itu, bertemu—atau bisa dibilang berpapasan. Aku tidak yakin mereka sudah dekat sampai bisa tiba-tiba jadian."

"Ng…apa _senpai_ punya hubungan khusus dengan Sakura- _senpai_?"

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya aku dan Sakura?"

"Habisnya aneh kan, kalau Sasuke- _senpai_ tidak mengenal Sakura- _senpai_ tapi tiba-tiba jadian. Jadi kukira mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Naruto- _senpai_."

"…" mata Naruto sedikit membola, sedikit mengerti arti ucapan Sai. "Sakura itu…mantan pacarku."

"…" Sai juga tampak terkejut. Untuk waktu yang agak lama keduanya terdiam. "Etto…apa mungkin…maaf bukan bermaksud menyinggung, apa mungkin dari awal…sudah direncanakan?" ucap Sai. "Memangnya dulu apa yang membuat _senpai_ putus dengan Sakura- _senpai_? Apa sampai membuatnya sangat kesal atau sakit hati?"

"…aku tidak tahu…tapi kurasa tidak. Maksudku, kami putus baik-baik…meski aku yang memutuskan secara…tiba-tiba," Naruto tertunduk dengan mata sedikit membola. Itu namanya bukan putus baik-baik kan? Apa Sakura terluka dengan perbuatannya dan sekarang memilih balas dendam dengan memanfaatkan Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau Sakura dan Sasuke memang sejak _bunkasai_ SMP dulu memang sudah saling mengenal dan lalu semakin dekat? Lalu selama ini mereka hanyalah ber-akting di depan Naruto. Dan sekarang setelah Naruto benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, tinggal memutus Naruto supaya Naruto super sakit hati.

"Ugh…" Naruto memijit pelipisnya. Itu hanya pemikiran dia sih, dan kalau memang benar, memangnya dulu Sakura sudah bisa memastikan kalau Naruto bakal bisa jatuh cinta pada cowok? Meski dalam kasus ini kedua orang itu ada hubungannya dengan Naruto, bu—… "Eh?" Naruto tercengang saat tiba-tiba Sai memeluknya, menaruh kepala Naruto di dadanya. "S-sai?" bingung Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau _senpai_ mau menangis, aku di sini. Aku akan menemani _senpai_ ," ucap Sai.

"…" tediam sesaat, tapi lalu "Pffttt…!" Naruto mencoba menahan tawanya.

"A-apanya yang lucu?" omel Sai.

"Kau sok dewasa sekali, padahal kau _kouhai_ -ku, kau bahkan lebih pendek dariku, tapi sok-sok an memelukku seperti—…"

" _Urusai_! Aku Cuma lebih pendek beberapa senti dari senpai," Sai melepas pelukannya. "Sebentar lagi aku pasti lebih tinggi—…"

" _Haik_ _haik_ , kuterima tawaranmu," Naruto beralih merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kepala berada di pangkuan Sai. "Apa? Kau bilang mau menenangkanku kan? cengir Naruto.

"…" Sai pun hanya bisa membiarkan Naruto tiduran di pangkuannya—atau betulan tidur.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Ng…" Naruto perlahan membuka matanya hanya untuk mendapati langit gelap di luar jendela. "HUH?!" iapun segera bangun dan…

Jduk…!

Dahinya beradu dengan dahi kepala orang di atasnya.

"Auw…" keluh Sai sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Ah, _sorry_ _sorry_ ," ucap Naruto dan bangun perlahan sambil memegangi dahinya juga. "Kok udah malem sih Sai. Kau nggak membangunkanku," Naruto menilik jam di ponselnya yang sudah menunjukkan angka 7 p.m.

"Tadi aku membaca terus dan sepertinya ikutan tertidur. Aku juga baru bangun," jawab Sai.

"Eh? Perpustakaan udah dikunci dong? Apa petugasnya nggak memeriksa dulu masih ada orang apa enggak," sedikit panik Naruto menuju pintu yang memang terkunci.

"Mungkin karena kita di pojokan dan petugasnya nggak memeriksa kesana setelah nggak mendengar suara siapapun di sini."

"Terus gimana dong?"

"Ada kunci cadangan kok," Sai menarik salah satu laci meja dan mengambil sebuah kunci. "Aku sering bantu-bantu di perpus, jadi petugasnya sudah memercayaiku dengan kunci cadangannya."

"Fuuh, syukurlah. Kita bisa keluar," keduanya pun keluar dari perpus, tapi muka Naruto masih tetap ditekuk. " _Kaa-san_ pasti membunuhku karena pulang jam segini. Gyaaahh…aku tidak ingin pulang!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Bilang saja mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan tidak sempat menghubungi."

"Tetap saja pasti kena hajar. Chee, apa aku menginap saja di tempat Kiba ya…? Tapi kalau mendadak tidak mungkin juga."

"Ng…bagaimana kalau tempatku saja, _senpai_?"

"…" Naruto langsung menoleh. "…seriusan…"

"Serius."

"…" Naruto menepuk pundak Sai. "Lain kali akan kutraktir apapun yang kau mau."

Dan begitulah, Naruto pun menginap di rumah Sai.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Senpai_ sudah bilang ada di sini kan?" tanya Sai keesokan paginya. Mereka sedang bersiap menuju sekolah.

"Iya sudah bilang. Kalau sampai menginap pasti _Kaa-san_ akan mengira itu tugas darurat, mungkin akan dimaafkan, hehe," cengir Naruto. Ia dan Sai berjalan menuju pintu gerbang, dan saat membukanya—…Naruto terbelalak dengan siapa yang dijumpainya di depan pintu.

"Sasu—…ke…" ucap Naruto.

" _Seriously_?" ucap Sasuke terdengar marah.

"A—…" Naruto gelagapan melirik Sai. Bagaimana dia menjelaskan tentang dia berada di rumah Sai, Sasuke pasti sedang _bad_ _mood_ dan dia perlu penjelasan yang…mata Naruto terhenti saat melihat mobil Sasuke terparkir tak jauh dari sana dan Sakura ada di dalamnya. Naruto langsung tertunduk dalam tapi lalu menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Yeah, serius," ucap Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Sai. "Ayo Sai," ucapnya lalu menarik Sai pergi.

" _Dobe_!" kejar Sasuke dan meraih tangan Naruto, tapi Naruto menyentakkannya dan terus melangkah tanpa menoleh lagi.

 _Mood_ Naruto memburuk seketika. Sepanjang perjalanan sampai ke sekolah ia tak bicara apapun, dan sampai kelas, dia pun langsung duduk diam di bangkunya sambil memainkan ponsel, menghapus satu per satu chat nya dengan Sasuke.

" _What teh fuck Teme_!" gerutu Naruto dengan suara pelan tapi dengan nada super marah. "Kau jadian dengan Sakura dan sekarang sok marah aku bersama Sai meskipun aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya? Kau tidak punya hak memarahiku brengsek, urus saja pacar barumu i—…" jemari Naruto terhenti saat mau menghapus foto-foto mereka. Sekali lagi jemarinya menekan layar ponsel tapi batal. Alis Naruto bertaut, ia lalu merebahkan kepalanya di meja sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ia beralih menatap keluar jendela, menatap langit.

"Tidak…tidak seperti ini," gumam Naruto. "Kalau kau mau memutuskanku, kau harus melakukannya baik-baik, _Teme_. Kita harus bicara, sesakit apapun itu aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu sendiri. Tapi—…eh?" Naruto baru menyadari sesuatu. Memangnya yang barusan kabur dan tidak mau bicara siapa? Bukannya Sasuke sudah mencoba mengejarnya bahkan meraih tangannya? Tapi Naruto tetap pergi, dan sekolah Sasuke juga bukan di sekitar sini. Apa cowok itu sengaja kemari hanya untuk menemui Naruto dan bicara?

"Heeeeehhhh…" Naruto menghela nafas super panjang dan bersandar lemas di bangkunya. " _Baka_ ," gumamnya. "Baiklah, sepulang sekolah nanti giliran aku yang akan menemuinya."

Hari ini Naruto piket, ia harus mengembalikan modul ke perpustakaan setelah pelajaran selesai, saat istirahat pertama tepatnya.

"Naruto," seseorang memanggilnya saat ia berjalan di koridor.

"Ng…?" Naruto berbalik dan melihat Sakura menghampirinya. "Oh, Sakura- _chan_ ," ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya yang biasa. Ya, kalau dia ingin putus baik-baik dengan Sasuke, itu berarti dia juga harus menerima Sakura sebagai pacar baru Sasuke. Ia harus. Hanya saja…rasa sakit itu pasti ada.

"Naruto, kita harus bicara," ucap Sakura.

"…" tak langsung menjawab, Naruto tersenyum tipis. " _Gomen_ Sakura- _chan_ , aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Sasuke lebih dulu," jawab Naruto dan melanjutkan langkah.

" _Senpai_ ," kali ini Sai yang menghampiri.

"Yo Sai," balas Naruto riang.

"Biar kubantu."

"Tidak perlu, hanya sedikit kok."

"Tidak apa-apa," Sai mengambil setengah tumpukan buku yang ada di tangan Naruto. Sai sempat bertemu mata dengan Sakura, dan tentu saja dia hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasa lalu mengikuti Naruto, membiarkan Sakura terdiam melihat keakraban mereka.

Sebelum jam istirahat kedua, Naruto ulangan Matematika. Dan karena dia mengerjakan lumayan cepat, sebelum waktu habis dia sudah menumpuk lembar jawabannya. Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum jam istirahat kedua tapi Naruto menuju kantin. Dia membeli beberapa roti dan minuman kotak lalu berjalan menuju atap sambil mengirim sms.

"Sai, aku sudah beli makan siang, ada bagianmu juga. Temui aku di atap saat istirahat," begitu sms Naruto.

Suasana atap tentu saja sepi, dan angin bertiup halus, benar-benar sempurna. Naruto menuju gudang di atap dan berniat naik ke atapnya, tapi sebelum ia jadi memanjat, ia tertarik saat mendengar bunyi bip teratur dari dalamnya. Setahu Naruto gudang kecil itu adalah tempat generator, mungkin bunyi itu dari salah satu mesinnya, tapi Naruto baru kali ini mendengar bunyi tersebut, biasanya tidak ada.

"Gyaahh jangan-jangan bom," Naruto parno sendiri. "Haha mana mungkin sih, ini bukan film," tambahnya lalu membuka pintu gudang itu yang ternyata tak terkunci. Isinya memang generator, tapi ada pemandangan baru. Di rak berdebu yang biasanya hanya terdapat benda-benda rongsokan, kini nongkrong sebuah laptop yang tersambung dengan beberapa alat lainnya yang Naruto tak mengerti. Karena penasaran, Naruto pun mendekat dan melihat ke layar laptop itu.

Deg…!

Naruto terbelalak saat melihat apa yang terpampang di sana, ada tampilan _chat_ Sasuke yang mengajak Naruto janjian di café hari itu, _chat_ Sasuke yang mengajak Sakura ketemuan di café yang sama, _chat_ Naruto ke Sasuke, bahkan ada tampilan _camera_ yang menunjukkan pemandangan di berbagai tempat yang pernah Naruto kunjungi, dan café W. F. adalah salah satunya. Satu jendela _taskbar_ lagi menunjukkan akun _facebook_ Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura, lalu satu _taskbar_ lagi hanya berisi _background_ hitam dan tulisan kode-kode aneh berwarna hijau. Meski tidak tahu Naruto pernah melihatnya di film-film saat tokohnya menge- _hack_ sesuatu. Apa ini juga sama? Jadi ponsel dan akun fb mereka di hack? Kalau memang begitu, sesuatu yang menurut Naruto mengganjal kini masuk akal.

Saat Sasuke mengiriminya sms untuk bertemu di café W. F. waktu itu ada rapat guru sehingga sekolah bubar lebih cepat, dan setahu Naruto itu rapat internal sekolah, tidak mungkin sekolah lain juga sama. Jadi bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto sudah keluar kelas? Dan yang lebih aneh lagi bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto semalam menginap di rumah Sai hingga paginya Sasuke bisa menemui Naruto di sana?

" _Senpai_ …" panggilan itu lumayan mengagetkan Naruto. "Kau tidak seharusnya melihat itu," Naruto menoleh dan berbalik menatap Sai, sementara bocah itu hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, tapi kali ini ada kilatan tajam di matanya.

"Sai…kenapa kau…melakukannya…?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan terbelalak.

"Tentu saja karena aku suka _senpai_."

"…" Naruto terdiam tapi sambil memikirkan ulang ucapan Sai, dan sepertinya ia paham. "Tapi bukan berarti kau harus merusak kebahagiaan orang lain!" bentak Naruto, tangannya terkepal erat.

"Merusak kebahagiaan orang lain? Tenang saja, kurasa aku lebih dari cukup kalau hanya untuk melakukan itu," Sai menghampiri Naruto, memepetnya ke tembok, tapi Naruto mendorongnya kasar. Naruto langsung melangkah menuju pintu keluar tapi ternyata terkunci, ia mendengar bunyi berdenting dan menoleh hanya untuk melihat Sai memperlihatkan kunci di tangannya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan _senpai_ tanpa diganggu, jadi aku menguncinya," ucap Sai.

"Sai, berikan kuncinya. Dan aku tidak butuh bicara apapun," Naruto menghampiri Sai, berusaha merebut kuncinya tapi tak berhasil. Sai bahkan berhasil memancing Naruto mendekat pagar pembatas dan kini ia mengunci tubuh Naruto di antara pagar dan tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita bicara _senpai_ ," Sai meraih kedua tangan Naruto dan menguncinya di samping tubuh. Naruto berusaha memberontak, tapi ia terkejut sendiri saat ia tak berkutik. "Apa aku pernah cerita _senpai_? Kalau _Jii-san_ ku mantan anggota militer," jelas Sai. "Tubuhku sudah biasa dilatih olehnya, jadi aku bisa menahanmu semauku. Termasuk kemampuanku untuk menge- _hack_ juga kudapatkan dari _Jii-san_."

"Tch…!" Naruto hanya bisa mendecih kesal.

"Baiklah, sampai mana kita tadi?" Sai sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. "Ah, soal kau dan Sasuke- _senpai_. Kalian kan sudah putus, kalau begitu mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kuharap Naruto- _senpai_ tetap putus dengan Sasuke- _senpai_. Kalau soal kebahagiaan Naruto- _senpai_ , aku yakin aku bisa memenuhinya. Bagaimana _senpai_ "

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak Naruto. "Kalau kau sebegitunya menyukai Sakura, kenapa tidak berusaha saja mendekati dia dan menjadikannya pacarmu! Bukan menyuruhnya jadian dengan Sasuke!"

"Hmm…mau bagaimana lagi. Sakura _-senpai_ sangat menyukai Sasuke- _senpai_ , jadi sebagai orang yang menyukainya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

"Kau pikir Sasuke akan begitu saja jadian dengan Sakura!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi kalau aku sering menjebak mereka untuk kencan—seperti saat di café—aku yakin lama-lama perasaan Sasuke- _senpai_ pasti akan berubah. Apalagi aku sengaja mendekatimu dan memperlihatkan padanya seberapa dekat kita berdua. Aku yakin dia mengira kau bahagia bersamaku dan akan mundur demi kebahagiaanmu, _senpai_."

"Khh…! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi," geram Naruto.

"Yeah, begitulah. Sayangnya Naruto- _senpai_ sudah tahu duluan, jadi…apa yang harus kulakukan pada _senpai_ ya, supaya _senpai_ tutup mulut? Hmm, bagaimana kalau yang ini," Sai melepas satu pegangannya karena mengambil sesuatu di saku, kesempatan itu Naruto gunakan untuk memberontak, tapi percuma, Sai bisa mengunci gerakannya dengan mudah meski hanya dengan satu tangan. "Eit, tenang dulu dong Naruto- _senpai_ , aku kan belum menunjukkannya," Sai menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke Naruto, memperlihatkan _video_ ciuman Sasuke dan Naruto saat di Mall.

Naruto sempat terbelalak, tapi lalu menyeringai. "Kau mau menyebarnya ke _public_? Tidak masalah. Kami memang tidak pernah berniat menyembunyikan hubungan kami."

"Yeah, itu juga bagus. Meski kalian tidak keberatan aku yakin pasti bakalan heboh," senyum Sai. "Tapi bukannya akan lebih seru lagi kalau kukirim saja ke kedua orang tua kalian?"

Deg…!

Naruto tak bisa membantah apapun.

"Suatu saat kalian mungkin akan bilang juga pada orang tua kalian," ucap Sai. "Tapi 'suatu saat' itu pasti bukan sekarang kan? Dan melihat dari ekspresi _senpai_ , aku yakin saat ini kalian belum siap melakukannya, aku penasaran apa jadinya kalau kukirim _video_ ini pada mereka."

"…" pandangan Naruto tertunduk meski matanya masih terbuka lebar.

" _Sa~_ Naruto- _senpai_ , jawabanmu?"

"…itu…"

Brak…brak…brak…!

Pintu atap diketuk dengan kasar.

"Naruto, Naruto, kau di sana kan?" terdengar suara Sakura. "Aku bersama Sasuke- _kun_ , kita harus bicara kau ingat? Karena kau tidak mau dengar penjelasanku jadi aku menelfonnya untuk datang," jelas Sakura.

"…" Naruto bingung harus merespon apa, ia beralih menatap Sai yang kini hanya menyeringai.

"Naruto, buka pintunya. Dengar, aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ tidak pacar—…"

"Sakura, minggir," terdengar suara Sasuke.

"Nah, ini dia bagian utamanya," ucap Sai dan seketika membanting tubuh Naruto ke lantai dengan posisi Sai merangkak di atasnya, saat itulah pintu atap terbuka karena didobrak oleh Sasuke.

Snap…!

Sasuke tentu saja langsung marah melihat posisi absurd Sai dan Naruto, dia langsung menghampiri dan melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Sai sampai bocah itu terpental menabrak tembok pembatas. Tanpa jeda Sasuke menghantamkan lututnya ke pelipis Sai hingga berdarah, tapi sebelum ia menghajar Sai lebih lanjut lagi, Naruto menghalangi.

"Sasuke! Hentikan! Kau sudah keterlaluan tau nggak!" omel Naruto dan memegang wajah Sai, memeriksa lukanya.

"Bagus! Sekarang kau membelanya!" bentak Sasuke.

"Membelanya atau bukan, yang jelas kau sudah keterlaluan! Tidak perlu menghajarnya sampai begini kan! Bagaimana kalau lukanya parah terus dia mati!"

"Dia tidak akan mati hanya dengan luka begini!"

"Aah, cerewet! Pergi sana kau _Teme_ ," Naruto menaruh lengan Sai di pundaknya dan mencoba memapahnya berdiri. "Oh ya sebelum itu, tadi kalian bilang kalian tidak pacaran kan? Kusarankan kalian mulai pacaran saja sejak sekarang, karena perlu kalian tahu, aku sudah jadian dengan Sai!," nah, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan.

"Apa?" ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sengit. "Ya, aku pacaran dengan Sai. Jadi kita putus."

Grr…!

Pandangan Sasuke tertunduk dengan gigi beradu, lalu saat Naruto hampir melangkah membawa Sai pergi, dia menghadang di depannya dengan menggeretakkan kedua tinjunya di depan dada.

"Woi, Naruto- _Dobe_ -Namikaze, yang benar saja," ucap Sasuke horror dan detik berikutnya mencekik leher Sai dan Naruto serta memepetnya ke tembok.

"Gyaaahh kok aku juga sih _Teme_ ," omel Naruto _sweatdrop_ tapi horror.

"Kan kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanmu! Kau juga sudah janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku!," omel Sasuke. "Kalau itu sampai terjadi aku sudah bilang akan merantaimu dan menjadikanmu hewan peliharaanku, fufufufu," Sasuke menyeringai setan.

"Hiii…!" Naruto seriusan _sweatdrop_ sekaligus merinding disko. "Ta-ta-ta-tapi Sai akan mengirim _video_ ciuman kita ke orang tua kita kalau aku menolak," Naruto keceplosan dan langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Oooh…" tatapan setan Sasuke kini beralih ke Sai. "Silahkan saja. Ayo kirim, sana coba kirim, aku yakin tanganmu bakalan hilang sebelum kau sempat menekan tombol _send_."

"Gyyaaahh…" histeris Naruto dan langsung menoleh ke Sai. "Sai, lakukan sesuatu dong! _Teme_ beneran jadi iblis nih. Katamu kau jago berantem dilatih sama _Jii-san_ mu."

"Naruto- _senpai_ , jangan minta yang tidak mungkin dong. Aku sudah babak belur, mana mungkin menang melawan Yakuza hahaha," Sai masih sempat tersenyum santai.

"Yakuza?" Naruto menoleh kaku menatap Sasuke. "Se-sejak kapan keluargamu Yakuza, _Teme_?"

" _Senpai_ tidak tahu? Uchiha itu keluarga Yakuza loh, meski sudah tidak lagi sejak tiga generasi yang lalu," Sai yang menjelaskan.

"…" Naruto _speechless_ berat. " _Teme_ , ayo putus saja deh."

" _DOBE_!" omel Sasuke.

"Ya habis kau bla bla bla…!"

Sasuke dan Naruto malah memulai opera sabun mereka.

"Ano…" akhirnya ocehan mereka terhenti saat ada yang menengahi. "Bagaimana kalau kita bicara baik-baik dan secara normal saja?" ucap Sakura merujuk pada Sasuke yang masih menahan leher Sai dan Naruto meski tengah bertengkar dengan Naruto.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Dan…merekapun duduk melingkar dan bicara secara damai meski tampang mereka acak-acakan.

"Jadi begitulah," Naruto menyelesaikan penjelasannya. "Semuanya akal-akalan Sai yang menge- _hack_ ponsel dan akun med-sos kita."

"Dan biar kudengar lagi, apa alasannya tadi?" Sasuke menatap tajam ke Sai. "Supaya cewek yang kau sukai bahagia? Gimana kalau kau belajar jadi cowok betulan dan menyenangkannya sendiri," kaki Sasuke sudah naik saja ke kepala Sai.

"Wooii!" omel Naruto dan menyuruh Sasuke menyingkirkan kakinya. "Setidaknya hargai perasannya! Nah, Sai," ia beralih menatap Sai. "Mumpung sudah di depan Sakura- _chan_ , bagaimana kalau kau mengatakannya sekalian?" senyum Naruto lembut.

"…" Sai _speechless_ , dan dari tadi memang tatapannya tak pernah lurus. Ia selalu membuang pandangan dan wajahnya memerah.

'Jangan-jangan dia tipe super pemalu kalau berada di depan orang yang disukainya…!' seketika pemikiran itu memasuki otak tiga orang lainnya.

'Astaga, padahal dia bisa menyeringai iblis begitu,' batin Naruto _sweatdrop_ sambil memijit pelipis pelan mengingat bagaimana Sai memperlakukannya sebelum ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, menyatakan cinta kan memang butuh keberanian tinggi, apalagi di posisi Sai yang tahu kalau Sakura menyukai seseorang. Pasti tidak mudah baginya. Naruto pun tersenyum maklum menatap Sai, _well_ , mungkin untuk saat ini Sai belum bisa menyatakannya, tapi pasti suatu saat…

" _Ano_ …" tapi Naruto terkesiap saat akhirnya Sai angkat bicara, ia kini juga menatap Sakura lurus meski wajahnya masih memerah. "…a-aku menyukai Sakura- _senpai_."

Deg…!

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat, tersentuh dengan pernyataan Sai yang berani itu.

"Bukannya kau harus minta maaf dulu atas semuanya?" omel Sasuke.

" _TEMEE_!" omel Naruto dan menjitak Sasuke karena merusak suasana.

"Haha yeah, sepertinya memang begitu," kali ini Sai bisa tersenyum, senyumnya yang biasa. Atau mungkin malah baru kali ini ia tersenyum sungguhan yang bukan pura-pura. Ia lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. "Aku minta maaf atas semuanya, Sasuke- _senpai_ , Naruto- _senpai_ , Sakura- _senpai_. Tapi…" ia lalu menegakkan badannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah melakukan ini. Seru juga mempermainkan hidup orang," seringai setan sudah kembali ke wajah Sai.

"Oi brengsek, lu cari mati!" Sasuke melayangkan _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

"Hahaha coba saja," tawa Sai.

"…" Naruto _speechless_ , ia tidak tahu lagi harus marah pada Sai atau Sasuke.

" _Ma~ ma~_ sudahlah, yang penting semua sudah jelas," lagi-lagi Sakura yang harus menengahi. "Sai, ayo kuantar ke UKS. Dan Sasuke- _kun_ , kau juga harus kembali ke sekolahmu kan. Selain itu bahaya juga kau terlalu lama di sini dan cewek-cewek melihatmu."

"Yeah, kurasa begitu," Naruto bangkit. " _Teme_ , sana balik—…" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto paksa hingga Naruto jatuh di lututnya, dan tanpa jeda Sasuke langsung menawan bibir Naruto. "Ngghh…mmnh…Sasu—…mnh…" Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri karena mereka berada di depan Sai dan Sakura, tapi Sasuke sepertinya sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan. Dan saat itulah Naruto melihat ekspresi sedih Sakura, ia seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi menelan kembali kata-katanya.

"Hehe ya sudah, kami duluan," ucap Sakura lalu meninggalkan atap bersama Sai.

" _Temeee_!" omel Naruto setelah Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka.

"Apa? Setelah semua ini setidaknya aku berhak mendapat ciuman kan," kesal Sasuke.

"Iya sih! Tapi nggak gini juga," Naruto menutup sebagian wajahnya yang memerah dengan punggung tangan. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau betulan nggak kencan dengan Sakura kan?" manyun Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak. Waktu itu aku buru-buru ke café karena dapat sms darimu, kukira kau ingin bicara."

"Tapi sebelum itu kau pernah menelfonku dan mengatakan kau pacaran dengan Sakura."

"Waktu itu aku menelfon pakai ponsel Kuroe, dan baterainya low saat aku baru mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dan setelahnya meski aku coba menghubungimu lagi malah nomormu yang membolckir otomatis semua panggilan."

"Chee, si Sai itu."

"Daripada itu bukannya aku yang seharusnya tanya? Bagaimana bisa kau menginap di rumah Sai? Kau tidak macam-macam dengannya kan?"

Naruto langsung mengkerut melihat tampang sangar Sasuke. "Kami tidak melakukan apapun, Yang Mulia Sasuke- _sama_ , suer," ucap Naruto. "A-bukannya kau harus segera kembali ke sekolahmu. Ayo pergi, kau bisa telat nanti hahaha," Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan dan langsung bangkit, berjalan menuju tangga.

Grep…!

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menahannya, kali ini memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan meletakkan wajahnya di belakang kepala Naruto, membiarkan Naruto merasakan nafas Sasuke di tengkuknya.

"Sa-Sasuke…" ucap Naruto terbata, tubuhnya merasakan sensasi aneh saat nafas Sasuke berhembus. "Uwaahh apa yang kau—…ngh…" terlebih saat Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya di tengkuk Naruto, menjilatnya, lalu menggigit dan menghisapnya beberapa kali. Naruto tak bisa apapun kecuali merintih tertahan.

"Jangan biarkan siapapun mendekatimu, _Dobe_ ," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap noda biru yang ia tinggalkan di tengkuk Naruto. "Kau milikku. Hanya milikku, mengerti!"

"…" Naruto tak menjawab.

"Oi _Dobe_! Kau dengar a—…" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat mendadak Naruto berbalik dan mencium bibirnya.

"A-aku mengerti kok _Teme_!" omel Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah memerah. "Makannya kau juga! Jangan mendekati siapapun _Teme_ jelek. Pokoknya kau hanya milikku!" tunjuk Naruto ke muka Sasuke lalu pergi dari tempat dengan kepala berasap, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung.

"Khh… _aitsu_ …!" keluh Sasuke dan berjongkok sambil mengacak rambut, lalu menutup wajahnya yang bersemu merah. " _Kawaii_ ," lirihnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Heeh kenapa di saat begini _sensei_ tidak ada sih," keluh Sakura karena UKS kosong.

"Tidak apa-apa _senpai_ , dibersihkan saja sudah cukup kok, aku bisa sendiri," ucap Sai.

"Tidak bisa begitu, kalau infeksi bagaimana," Sakura mengambil kotak P3K dan menghampiri Sai yang duduk di tepi ranjang UKS. "Kalau pertolongan pertama kurasa aku bisa, nanti kau harus periksa ke dokter tapi," ia mulai membersihkan luka Sai lalu mengolesi antiseptic, setelah itu menaruh kapas dan merekatkannya dengan plester luka. "Nah, sudah—…" ucapan Sakura terhenti saat Sai meraih dan menggenggam tangannya, matanya menatap Sakura lurus.

" _Senpai_ , aku bilang aku menyukai Sakura- _senpai_. Dan aku belum dengar jawabannya darimu," ucap Sai.

"…" Sakura terdiam. "…aku…aku belum bisa menjawabnya, Sai. Aku bahkan belum terlalu mengenalmu, jadi…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Yeah aku tahu," Sai tersenyum lembut. "Tapi kuharap kau mau memikirkannya, _senpai_."

Sakura balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Saat itulah mata keduanya menangkap bayangan Sasuke di luar. Tatapan Sakura terpaku pada sosok itu, dan Sai pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Pergilah," ucap Sai. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kau sampaikan kan?"

"…" Sakura terkesiap tapi lalu mengangguk pasti. Iapun segera berlari keluar UKS, berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Sakura dan membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti, Sakura sedikit terengah. "Naruto dimana?"

"Ng…sedang blushing di pojokan mungkin. Mau kupanggilkan?"

"Ti-tidak…mak-sudku…aku…" Sakura kelabakan, tapi lalu seolah berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"…" Sasuke balas menatap Sakura dengan serius. "Aku mendengarkan."

"…ano…Sasuke- _kun_ , kukira kau sudah tahu, tapi kurasa aku harus mengatakannya secara langsung," nafas Sakura sedikit tercekat, tapi ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku…aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu."

"…" Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, membiarkan gadis itu mengucapkan semua yang ada di hatinya

"Aku menyukaimu sejak bertemu denganmu kelas satu SMP. Mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi dulu kau pernah membantuku saat aku terluka di festival. Sejak saat itu aku menyukaimu dan berharap punya kesempatan lebih untuk bicara padamu, tapi sayangnya kesempatan itu tidak pernah datang. Lalu yang lebih mengejutkan adalah…" tatapan Sakura berubah sayu. "…kau jadian dengan Naruto, mantan pacarku."

Sakura berhenti sejenak, seolah mengatur nafasnya. "Aku…awalnya aku kesal sekali, aku bahkan sampai marah-marah dan berkata kasar pada Naruto. Aku minta maaf soal itu. benar-benar minta maaf," suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Dan…dan…" Sakura tak bisa lagi melanjutkan ucapannya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan satu tangannya mencengkeram erat tangan lainnya. "Ah, sudah, hanya itu ingin aku katakan. Kurasa dengan begini aku sudah bisa melepas perasaanku. Kuharap hubungan kalian—…"

Puk…!

Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat Sasuke menepuk kepalanya lalu mengusapnya. Sakura tampak terkejut, tapi lalu tertawa pelan meski air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Apa-apaan sih," ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya yang tetap mengalir.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi aku tetap akan mengatakannya," ucap Sasuke. Ia lalu sedikit membungkukkan badan dan mengecup bibir Sakura, membuat iris _emerald_ gadis itu terbuka lebar. "Maaf…karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan, dan juga terimakasih sudah mau menyukaiku selama itu," Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura, ia rasa Sakura berhak mendapatkan kecupan kecil darinya, karena mau bagaimanapun lima tahun itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyukai seseorang. Gadis itupun tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya, air matanya tumpah, dan ia terisak sambil berusaha menyeka air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Saat tangis Sakura sedikit mereda barulah Sasuke melangkah pergi, tapi cowok itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya. "Ah, soal yang tadi," ucap Sasuke dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Aku akan sangat menghargainya kalau kau tidak bilang pada Naruto," ia mengetuk bibirnya untuk memastikan hal mana yang ia maksud.

Sakura tertawa kecil meski masih terisak. "Iya," jawabnya parau dan masih berdiri di sana sampai Sasuke meninggalkan sekolah.

"Nah, terus bagaimana, _senpai_? Mau memarahi Sasuke- _senpai_ nantinya?" ucap Sai yang melongok dari dalam UKS lewat jendela, sementara Naruto berada di luarnya. Tentu saja mereka melihat dan lumayan mendengar obrolan Sasuke dan Sakura tadi.

"Khh…ku-kurasa aku akan diam saja," ucap Naruto meski wajahnya terlihat manyun. "Mungkin Sakura- _chan_ berhak mendapatkannya, dia berani sekali menyatakan cinta meski situasinya begini, dan dia sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak sangat lama. Jadi—…"

"Dan juga karena senpai pernah ciuman denganku," senyum Sai, menambah jumlah alasan kenapa Naruto melepaskan Sasuke kali ini.

"K-kau…!" omel Naruto. "Pokoknya jangan bilang ke Sasuke! Awas ya kalau kau sampai bilang!"

"Hahaha, bagaimana ya," tawa Sai.

"Pokoknya jangan bilaaaanngg!"

"Hahaha…"

Mungkin sebelum bertengkar dengan Sasuke lagi Naruto akan sibuk bertengkar dengan Sai.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

Btw, jadwal update selanjutnya kan tanggal 30 (udah lg puasa, mana hampir lebaran pula), kira2 update gak yah? Ini aja udah ragu soalnya lagi puasaan tapi update fic yaoi X'D #modal nekat# menurut readers gimana? Kalo pada minat update tgl 30 mungkin author usahain, kalo readers maunya udah bubar puasa aja ya brarti author update tgl 15 bulan selanjutnya atau 30 sekalian XD

Begitu, jadi, Read and Review please…

.

.

.

Btw, scene akhir bisa dilihat di facebook page: **Indonesian Manga** , album **Fanfiction: They Don't Know About Us**. Info lengkap lihat profil author.


	16. Chapter 16: Double Date

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review :D

# Sas'ke: wkwkwkwkwk avian ituhh XD uke lah, pokoknya sankyuu banget udah nyempetin review. Iyaps, karena sebagian besar bilang update tgl 30 ini author usahain update (ululululululu jaringan lemot #curhat) sekali lg makasih read reviewnya :D

# aori yuki: iyaps, krn byk yg sependapat ma anata ini coba diupdate dgn jaringan alakadarnya XD selamat menikmati. Eaaahh sepertinya anata yg cemburu pas scene SaiNaru ya wkwkwkwk tapi tenang, badai pasti berlalu (?) eeehh, ore bikin jantungan, aduh kasih obat apa ya #ngasih prom*g XD btw sankyuu read reviewnya…ini lanjut.

# Guest: iyaaahh penghargaan dikit lah buat perasaannya sakura XD sekali seumur hidup juga ngehehehe iya sama-sama, makasih banyak juga buat read reviewnya ya…

# Dyarie: wkwekwek lha terus tissue yg udah terlanjur disiapin jadi buat apa hayooo? XD hehe iya, sempat kepikiran mau bernangis2 ria juga, tp dipikir lagi sifat Sasunaru di fic ini kan emang rada gaje, jadi tiba2 ore belokin begitu XD semoga berkesan. Hehew sankyuu, ini akhirnya update sekarang, makasih dukungannya ya XD maasih banyak juga bt read reviewnya…

# NN : uwaaah makasih banyak, jadi terharu nih #ambil tissue# XD btw iya, akhirnya update tgl ini, makasih dukungannya ya, makasih juga buat read reviewnya…

# RasetsuHyuga : heee abisnya kalo mau selese di setelah salah paham sama sai ore kira pasti readers juga beberapa udah ada yg nebak kalo itu kelakuannya sai, jadi kan gak seru gak ada plot twist nya lurus doang, jadi ore terusin ampe selesei. Dan lagi diselesein disini juga biar si sakura gak ngejar2 sasuke lagi, biar gak tambah panjang kayak sinetron juga XD jadi yeah begitulah jadinya. Btw makasih banyak buat read and reviewnya ya :D

# Elan : eh lha, dari awal kan emang jadwl updatenya 2x sebulan XD kukuku dan ini update sesuai jadwl :D selamat menikmati ajah. btw, makasih banyak buat read and reviewnya ya :D

# Haruko Namikaze : wehehehe udah capek sama Sai, jadi diudahin konfliknya #plaak dess# fufufu iya, abis suasananya abis absurd banget setelah sasu ngomel2 XD jadi ya begitulah. Hu um, ini diusahain update, perlu sabar banget tpi sama jaringannya lol XD fufufu iya gakpapa, santé aja uthornya juga gila, dan itu di akhir review anata kayak bikin pantun wkwkwkwk btw makasih banyak buat read and reviewnya ya… :D

# Guest : iyaps, ini update kokk XD meski perlu nyabarin banget jaringannya. Hehew iya lah gapapa, sekali seumur hidup juga, ciuman perpisahan fufufufu btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

# maiolibel : wekwekwek kasian amat bantalnya, udah abis berapa banyak tuh digigitinnya XD fufufu sankyuu apresiasinya, btw iya, sai pan kakeknya si…itu loh itu, and iya, nanti ada yg disinggung soal family mereka. Ikutin terus ceritanya ya ;) btw makasih banyak buat semangat, read and reviewnya :D

# hh : uwaaahh sukur deh, berarti imaji nya dapet XD pengen bikin doujin tapi capeeekkk, ni projek komik aja gak selese2 #numpang curhat# owwh begitu :D sukur deh aada yang suka plot n konfliknya dibikin begini, soalnya ada jg yang udah kebiasa ma alur begitu (yg satu alur utama dr awal-ampe akhir) terus gak terlalu klik sama fic ini ;) yeah, orang kan beda-beda XD iyaaa terus ini juga rated T aman kan ya aman kana man kan? #maksa# btw makasih banyak semangatnya ya, makasih juga read reviewnya :D

# ima : iyaps ini lanjut, makasih banyak reviewnya ya ;)

# D : iya ini lanjut kok, sankyuu bwt reviewnya ya… ^^

# shiko-chan: iyaaa ini diusahain update kok meski perlu nyabarin jaringan XD hohoho sankyuu, iya mungkin begitu, fufufu dan musuh besar belum muncul sekarang kekekeke #ketawa nista# btw makasih banyak semangatnya, makasih juga buat read and reviewnya ya :D

# ryuu sn25: eeehh ada apa dengan sasuke XD #lagi# hmm kelihatannya sih belum, masih ada beberapa konflik yg belum terselesaikan soalnya XD kekeke iya ini update tgl segini akhirnya dengan penyabaran super pada jaringan wkwkwk btw makasih banyak semangatnya, makasih banyak juga buat read reaviewnya ya :D

# E KnB X Naruto O: hehehe sankyuu banyak apresiasinya XD fufufu baguslah kalo bisa surprise attack ke anata kukuku btw makasih banyak seangatnya, makasih juga buat read and reviewnya ya…

# Retnoelf : iya ini next, makasih banyak reviewnya ya -)

# Kitkaw : iyaaa maksih banyak udah nunggu Xd ini update. Makasih juga buat read reviewnya ya… -D

.

Buat yang udah log in, dibales lewat PM ya: deshitiachan, fitry uchiha, Uzumaki Ruby, UchiKaze Ammy, Dewi15, Shiro-theo21, saniwa satutigapuluh, Suzuki Sora, Habibah794, liaajahfujo, Shafiosia Prakasa, Classical Violin, Scarlet Lim, yuukinyan1412, Lusy922, shin. sakura. 11, choikim1310, melani. s. khadijah, Yerin1106, uzumakiey resty tafrijian, aiko4848, versetta, Aiko Vallery, lovely. win. 758, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, SayuriDaiseijou, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, stlvyesung, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Jonah Kim, Ryouta Suke, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, AySNfc3, redclumsy242, ppkarismac and Uchyawa Feyya.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 16: Double Date

.

.

.

"Hei hei, kita hadiah liburannya kan cuma seminggu nih. Mau ambil yang tanggal berapa?" lagi-lagi anak sekelas ribut soal liburan.

"Tanggal 23 Juli gimana?" usul seorang cewek.

"Liburan kan mulai tanggal 23 Juli, masa iya langsung liburan tanggal itu juga."

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Nggak papa kan!" sahut cewek lainnya.

"Kenapa kalian ngotot banget tanggal itu sih?"

"Bukan urusan kalian kan weeeek."

"Lagian biasanya liburan musim panas kan ada yang ke tempat nenek atau saudara, kalau kita sudah liburan duluan kan sisanya kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga," alasan mereka.

"Geez, baiklah. Fix nih mau berangkat tanggal 23?"

"FIIIXXXX!" sahut cewek-cewek kompak.

"Kenapa sih mereka antusias banget harus tanggal itu?" anak-anak cowok Cuma bisa heran.

Saat istirahat kedua, Naruto berniat menghubungi Sasuke untuk memberitahu tanggal liburannya, tapi sebelum sempat, Sai menghampirinya.

"Yo, _senpai_ ," sapa Sai.

"Hai," balas Naruto. "Chee, masih main ke kelasku juga. Kenapa nggak ke kelas Sakura saja?" goda Naruto.

Sai tersenyum kalem. "Itu sih nanti saja sepulang sekolah sekalian kuajakin kencan."

"Heee, kencan ya. Kalian betulan sudah jadian?"

"Belum lah, masih PDKT. Tidak mungkin juga Sakura- _senpai_ langsung bisa move on dari cintanya yang sudah berapa tahun itu. Tapi seenggaknya dia memberiku kesempatan. Ah, ngomong-ngomong _senpai_ , hari Sabtu ada acara?" tanya Sai.

"Umm…kurasa nggak ada. Kenapa?"

"Mau kuajakin _double date_ nggak?" Sai menunjukkan empat tiket ke _amusement_ _park_.

Naruto bungkam beberapa detik. "Kau yakin? Bukannya tadi kau yang bilang sendiri kau masih PDKT pada Sakura? Kalau sekarang dia bertemu Sasuke bisa-bisa—..."

"Yeah, tapi karena itulah aku malah ingin melakukannya. Sedikit nekat sih, tapi kurasa malah harus begini."

"…" terdiam sesaat. "Baiklah, akan kuberitahu Sasuke," Naruto menyetujui dan akhirnya menghubungi Sasuke soal _double_ _date_ itu, bukan soal tanggal liburan.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Hari Sabtu, Naruto sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Ia mengirim Sasuke sms.

" _Perlu kujemput di stasiun?"_ tanyanya. Tapi Sasuke malah membalas:

" _Tidak perlu. Kau tunggu saja di halte tempat kita janjian."_

Jadi Naruto pun segera pergi dari rumah tanpa menunggu Sasuke. Saat sampai di halte, Sai dan Sakura belum tiba, _well_ , ini memang masih sedikit lebih awal dari waktu janjian. Tak berapa lama, Naruto dibuat shock dengan sebuah mobil yang menuju ke arah halte dengan ugal-ugalan, atau lebih tepatnya melaju asal dan tak teratur. Mobil itu lalu mengerem mendadak di dekat halte.

"Sa…suke…?" heran Naruto saat melihat Kuroe di kursi samping kemudi, Naruto segera menghampiri.

"Seriusan, _waka_. Sebaiknya Anda jangan bawa mobil dulu," protes Kuroe. "Bukannya terlihat keren, Anda hanya akan membahayakan—…ah, Naruto- _kun_. _Ohayou_ ," sapa Kuroe saat Naruto menghampiri. Ia menatap ke belakang kemudi dan Sasuke ada di sana.

"Huh?" ucap Naruto bego.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto? Aku akan bawa mobil ke kencan kita kali ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan deh!" larang Naruto melihat cara mengemudi Sasuke barusan. "Lain kali saja kalau kau sudah lancar bawa mobilnya. Lagian kau kan belum boleh punya SIM."

"Aku bisa pakai SIM Kuroe, tinggal ganti fotonya saja."

"Hoi!" omel Naruto.

Sasuke pun keluar dari mobil dan membiarkan Kuroe pergi.

"Seriusan, aku sudah bisa bawa nyetir loh. Sudah sering main game balapan," ucap Sasuke sambil mereka berjalan menuju halte.

"Dan 'seriusan', kok kau tadi bisa selamat nyetir sampai sini sih? Game itu beda dengan dunia nyata tauk!"

"Tidak jauh beda," ngeyel Sasuke dan duduk di bangku halte diikuti Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk bocah blonde itu eraaatt.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" protes Naruto.

"Kangeeeennnn," ucap Sasuke sok manja.

"Tck tck tck!" hanya itu respon Naruto sambil menepuk kepala Sasuke beberapa kali.

" _Ohayou_ ," tak lama kemudian Sakura dan Sai tiba. Meski terlihat sedikit murung, Sakura tetap tersenyum melihat Sasuke tengah memeluk Naruto.

" _Ohayou_ ," balas Naruto sementara Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura dan Sai sambil tetap memeluk pacarnya itu.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Sai dan membawa Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Tidak juga. Kami baru sampai," balas Naruto. Ia melirik Sakura yang kini menatap entah kemana. Tidak, tidak bisa seperti ini terus, pikir Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi Sakura harus segera move on dari Sasuke, dia tidak terima kalau pacarnya masih dikejar-kejar oleh mantannya itu. Tapi sebelum Naruto berkata apapun, Sai mendahuluinya.

"Hey, kenapa murung begitu?" Sai membelai rambut Sakura.

"E-eh? Tidak kok, aku tidak murung," balas Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Katanya kau sangat menantikan hari ini, kalau begitu ceria sedikit dong."

"Hehe iya maaf maaf. Aku hanya melamun tadi."

"…" Sasuke tak berkata apapun, tapi ia lalu mengangkat tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya mesra. Seperti dugaan, Sakura tampak berjengit, tapi ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Maaf," bisik Sakura dan menggenggam tangan Sai, sepertinya menyadari kembali tujuan _double date_ ini.

"Soal apa?" goda Sai pura-pura tak menangkap maksud Sakura. Sakura tertawa pelan membalasnya lalu mencubit pinggang Sai. "Auw," keluh cowok itu setengah tertawa dan meraih tangan Sakura yang barusan mencubitnya. Ia lalu mengecup tangan Sakura sama seperti perlakuan Sasuke pada Naruto tadi.

"Dasar," ujar Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum melihat itu, ia berganti melirik Sasuke yang juga menarik bibirnya sedikit. 'Hehe semoga semua berjalan lancar', pikir Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian bus pun datang dan mereka naik, gilanya bus penuh sesak dengan penumpang.

"Chee, mentang-mentang hari libur," gerutu Naruto. Isinya kebanyakan memang anak seumuran mereka dan menggandeng pasangan masing-masing. Tapi tetap saja, saat Sasuke masuk, pasangan yang tadi mesra-mesraan langsung bubar karena ceweknya menatap Sasuke semua.

"Fiuu…" Sasuke bersiul pelan menatap cewek-cewek itu. Pakaian mereka sexy semua.

"Jangan ganjen," omel Naruto dengan nada rendah yang ditekan, ia mencubit pinggang Sasuke.

"Hehe," Sasuke tertawa pelan dan membuat para gadis itu tepar dengan love love pink beterbangan. " _Ne~,_ _Dobe_. Gimana kalau kau pakai pakaian menggoda juga," goda Sasuke.

Naruto yang sedang setengah kesal gara-gara kelakuan Sasuke langsung menyeringai. "Ehm, dulu siapa ya yang bilang 'aku akan kehilangan kewarasanku kalau melihatmu telanjang'," sindir Naruto. "Bisa-bisa, orang yang bilang itu bakal langsung mimisan dan tepar di tempat kalau aku pakai pakaian sexy."

Sasuke langsung manyun dan membuang muka, detik berikutnya Naruto bersumpah mendengar cewek-cewek itu bilang 'kawaiiiiiiiii'.

"Shhhh kau iniii!" geram Naruto dengan nada rendah super kesal lalu meremas muka Sasuke.

"Hngkhh…" balas Sasuke.

"Haha, sabar deh Naruto," Sakura mencoba menenangkan.

"Huh!" kesal Naruto dan melepas tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau harus meninggalkan _kissmark_ di leherku," Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto mengerutkan alis.

"Kau pasang piercing?" tanyanya saat melihat benda perak di lidah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ingin seperti Ken. Mau coba? Siapa tahu kau suka," goda Sasuke dan menjilat bibirnya sensual, tentu saja yang ia maksud dengan 'mencoba' bukan apa Naruto yang ingin coba pasang piercing, tapi apa Naruto ingin coba ciuman dengan piercing baru di lidah Sasuke.

Naruto melotot. "Seriusan, hari ini kau kerasukan apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya dan lagi-lagi membuat cewek-cewek itu ber 'kyaaaaa' ria. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Tck! Iya iya," ucap Sasuke lalu memakai masker dengan motif gigi tengkorak. "Puas?"

Naruto hanya menarik sebelah bibirnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Yoosh, mulai dari mana nih?" tanya Sai setelah mereka memasuki _amusement_ _park_ yang mereka tuju.

" _Log Flume_ ," jawab Sasuke.

"Hei, masa baru masuk langsung basah-basahan," protes Naruto.

"Hanya usul."

"Rumah hantu?" usul Sai.

Naruto langsung pucat.

"Ettoo…Naruto tidak suka tempat seperti itu," ucap Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau istana boneka? Dulu Naruto pernah ngeyel sekali ingin masuk kesana."

"Pfftt…!" Naruto langsung blushing sementara Sasuke menahan tawanya.

"Setuju," ucap Sai.

Tapi sebelum mereka jadi kesana, mereka melihat kerumunan di salah satu sudut terbuka. Ada panggung juga di sana tapi sepertinya sudah selesai dipakai, mereka melihat banner nya.

" _Kawaii anime girl event_?" Sai membacanya. "Huh? _Anime_?"

"Ayo kita kesana!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Naruto- _senpai_ , kau masih suka _anime_ meski sudah SMU?"

"Berisik," omel Naruto. "Mau ikut atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku pergi sendiri juga tidak apa-apa," kesal Naruto dan melangkah pergi. Mau tidak mau yang lain pun mengikuti.

Ada banyak stand merchandise anime di sana, juga banyak cosplayer oke. Karena event nya anime girl, cosplayer nya pun cewek cakep semua.

"Gyaahhh, aku mau foto dengan mereka! Sasuke, fotoin dong," girang Naruto.

" _Haik_ _haik_ ," jawab Sasuke lalu memotret Naruto bersama cosplayer penyihir moe.

"Kalian tidak foto?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak deh," sahut Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura- _chan_ , aku tahu _stand_ yang cocok buatmu," Naruto lalu membawa Sakura ke _stand_ _accessories_ , ia mengambil sebuah bando _neko mimi_ dan memakaikannya ke Sakura. "Lihat? Lucu kan?"

"Haha iya, boleh juga," ia menatap Sai. "Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

"Bagus," balas Sai lalu mengambil sebuah pita berlonceng. "Lebih bagus lagi kalau ditambah ini," ia memakaikan pita itu di leher Sakura.

"Haha iya cocok cocok," ucap Naruto. "Ne Sasuke, coba dong," Naruto mengambil bando _usagi mimi_ dan memakaikannya ke Sasuke yang langsung membuat ketiganya tertawa. Pasalnya Sasuke memakai pakaian macho, ditambah masker tengkorak, aneh banget kalau ditambahin kuping kelinci. (*)

"Foto foto," semangat mereka dan memotret penampilan aneh Sasuke.

"Kalian juga foto berdua dong," ucap Sakura. Ia lalu memotret Sasuke dan Naruto memakai bando lucu dan accessories imut lainnya, begitu pula ia dan Sai. Mereka memborong cukup banyak barang di situ.

"Hei, coba ke _stand_ lain yuk," ajak Naruto.

"Boleh, ternyata tidak buruk juga," balas Sai.

"Ne Sasuke, jangan lepas kupingnya ya," cengir Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih memakai kuping kelinci.

"Iya sayaaaang," ucap Sasuke entah gemas entah kesal dan menjewer kedua pipi Naruto. Sakura dan Sai tertawa, gadis itu juga masih memakai kuping kucing dan pita lonceng di lehernya, Sai bilang tidak boleh dilepas. Perhatian Sasuke teralih saat melihat cosplayer manis yang memakai kostum _weasel-girl_.

"Hei, boleh foto dengan dia?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. "Biar kufotokan."

Sasuke menghampiri cosplayer itu. "Permisi, boleh minta foto bareng?"

"Iya, kyuunn," gadis itu memerankan pose character yang di cosplay-kannya. Sasuke hanya berdiri di samping gadis itu dan membentuk tanda peace dengan kedua jarinya.

"1, 2, cheers…" Naruto memotret mereka. "Hei Sasuke, lepas maskermu dong. Masa foto sama cewek manis nggak mau menunjukkan wajah."

"Iya deh," ucap Sasuke lalu menarik maskernya turun. Ia kembali berpose dan tersenyum manis saat Naruto kembali mengarahkan kameranya.

"Cheers…" ucap Naruto dan menekan shutter beberapa kali.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Sasuke pada cosplayer itu.

" _Douittashimashite_ , _Oyakata_ - _sama_ ," jawab cosplayer itu.

"Ayo Sasuke, kita ke—…"

"Tunggu, aku juga mau foto," ucap beberapa cewek dan langsung mengerubuti cosplayer itu dan juga Sasuke, mereka langsung pasang pose sementara cowok-cowok mereka yang memotret.

"Ettoo…" bingung Naruto saat kerumunan cewek-cewek itu terus datang dan bergantian, lalu malah Cuma foto dengan Sasuke sementara gadis cosplayer tadi sudah tersingkir entah kemana.

"Hahaha," Sakura menghampiri Naruto. "Sabar ya Naruto, resiko punya pacar ganteng."

Naruto Cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Ettoo…permisi, aku bukan cosplayer," ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan diri dari kerumunan.

"Kyyaaa tunggu, aku belum foto."

"Aku juga!"

"Aku jugaaaa!"

"Ayo cabut!" ucap Sasuke sedikit panic dan menyeret Naruto pergi. Sai dan Sakura mengikuti, karena itulah mereka dikira mengejar Sasuke makanya cewek-cewek tadi juga ikutan ngejar.

"Gyaaahhh kenapa jadi kacau beginiiiii!" raung Naruto sambil terus lari.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Hosh…hosh…hosh…

Mereka berempat terengah setelah berhasil mengamankan diri masuk ke planetarium. Karena suasana gelap jadi tidak masalah Sasuke menurunkan maskernya.

"Astaga, tadi itu heboh sekali," ucap Sakura, mereka tertawa tapi lalu diam saat petugas ber'sshhh' ria. Mereka lalu dengan tenang masuk ke planetarium dan duduk menikmati pertunjukan bintang-bintang.

"Kau selalu dikejar-kejar begitu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pelan saat pertunjukan berlangsung.

"Mm hm," Sasuke mengangguk. "Sejak TK. Aku jadi sebal sendiri sama wajahku."

"Huh? Apaan tuh. Harusnya kau bersyukur," balas Naruto setengah tertawa.

"Tapi bagi orang _introvert_ sepertiku punya wajah begini itu bencana. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau bisa duduk diam tanpa diganggu," ia menatap Naruto dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke pacarnya itu.

"Tapi kebanyakan orang _introvert_ yang nggak ganteng pasti berharap punya muka ganteng biar digilai walau kerjaannya Cuma duduk diam di kelas."

Mereka tertawa pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menyukai wajahku?" Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan membelai wajah Naruto lembut.

Naruto menggeleng, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alis.

"Aku menyukaimu, semuanya. Tidak hanya wajahmu," balas Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu menaut bibir Naruto. Suasana gelap saat pertunjukan, jadi tidak masalah. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum meski terlihat sekali itu bukan senyum bahagia, ia sedikit berjingkat kaget saat Sai menggenggam tangannya.

"S-Sai…" ucapnya. "Ah, maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk…" Sakura tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Sai perlahan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Awalnya Sakura sedikit terbelalak, tapi saat dengan lembut Sai menyentuh bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya, Sakura pun memejamkan mata.

"Sai, maaf—…" bisik Sakura setelah kecupan Sai terlepas.

"Ssstt…!" Sai memotong dan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa, sudah kubilang pelan-pelan saja kan? Dan perlahan aku juga akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Sakura- _senpai_."

Sakura hanya tersenyum membalasnya, tapi setelah itu ia menerima genggaman tangan Sai dan kembali melanjutkan menikmati pertunjukan bintang-bintang.

Sasuke kembali menaikkan maskernya setelah mereka keluar dari planetarium. Mereka melihat wahana yang ada lalu…

" _Roller coaster," "Merry go round," "Tornado," "Log Flume_ ," ucap mereka bersamaan. Merekapun akhirnya menaiki semua wahana kecuali _Log Flume_ karena tidak mau basah, tidak peduli kalau Sasuke manyun setelahnya.

"Huuooohh aku mual sekali," keluh Naruto. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di salah satu café. "Tapi aku lapaaarrr."

"Aku ingin naik _log flume_ ," ulang Sasuke entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Kau sendiri saja deh _Teme_ , aku temani dari pinggir. Aku nggak mau basah," Naruto kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Nggak asyik. Ayolah, biasanya disediakan mantel anti air kan?"

"Tetap saja pasti bakalan basah."

"Hei Naruto, coba lihat ini," Sakura menunjukkan foto-foto yang sudah ia ambil. Kebanyakan ekspresi mereka di foto absurd banget, jadi merekapun kini menertawakan wajah mereka sendiri.

"Ah, nanti aku minta ya Sakura- _chan_. Kirim _e-mail_ deh," ucap Naruto masih setengah tertawa.

"Iya, nanti kukirim," balas Sakura.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat. Sebaiknya aku juga memberikan video ini pada kalian," ucap Sai dan menunjukkan sebuah video pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Video saat mereka berciuman di Mall.

"Ke-kenapa kau belum menghapus _video_ nya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, _video_ ini masih jadi kartu As ku. Tapi kurasa sekarang aku sudah tidak butuh," jawab Sai santai.

"Heh, jangan harap rencanamu berhasil kalau berurusan denganku," cibir Sasuke.

"Yeah, kau benar. Semua rencanaku memang berantakan, bahkan kurasa sudah berantakan sejak sebelum Naruto- _senpai_ melihat peralatan hack ku."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu kan _senpai_ , niatku supaya Sakura- _senpai_ dan Sasuke- _senpai_ pacaran, lalu aku mendekatimu sebagai teman super dekat supaya Sasuke- _senpai_ mengira kau bahagia bersamaku. Dan aku nyaris saja serius soal yang terakhir," Sai menopang dagunya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ehm, jadi maksudmu kau seriusan jadi ingin pacaran dengan Naruto?" ujar Sakura.

Sai tertawa singkat. "Yeah begitulah. Habis waktu itu aku melihat wajah Naruto- _senpai_ yang seperti mau menangis, matanya berkaca-kaca dan pipinya memerah. Manis sekali, tanpa sadar aku langsung menciumnya."

Graaakk!

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari kursi dan mencengkeram kerah baju Sai.

"Sasuke…!" … "Sai…!" ucap Naruto dan Sakura berniat melerai mereka kalau sampai mereka berkelahi, tapi Sasuke segera melepas cengkeramannya dan mendorong dada Sai kasar. Sasuke melangkah pergi.

"Sasuke!" kejar Naruto.

"Aku mau ke toilet. Jangan ikuti aku," ucapnya. Naruto pun menurut dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Aaaahh, Sai. Kau ini, kenapa mengatakannya sih?" Naruto kelabakan. "Dia kalau dia sudah ngambek pasti susah baikannya," keluh Naruto.

"Tapi cepat atau lambat dia memang harus tahu kan?" ucap Sai lalu menatap Sakura. "Dan Sakura- _senpai_ juga."

"Aku tahu," balas Naruto. "Aku tahu, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Dan—…ah, sudahlah," Naruto mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Sasuke lumayan lama di 'kamar mandi' kalau dia memang betulan kesana, dan begitu kembali ia juga tak bicara apapun, hanya lanjut menghabiskan sisa makanannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian, ia lalu menulis sesuatu di layar ponselnya untuk dibaca Sai. Sai mengangguk pelan setelah membaca itu.

"Naruto- _senpai_ , kau sudah selesai makan? Mau ke kamar mandi tidak?" tanya Sai.

"Umm…yeah," jawab Naruto lalu mengikuti Sai ke kamar mandi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ " panggil Sakura sepeninggal mereka, Sasuke Cuma melirik lewat ekor matanya. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu semarah itu. Maksudku…kita juga pernah…" Sakura tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Intinya, mungkin kita juga harus memberitahu Naruto dan Sai soal ini. Kurasa tidak baik merahasiakan hal semacam itu dari pacar kit—…dari mereka."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan mereka saling diam beberapa lama. Hingga Sai dan Naruto muncul dari kamar mandi Sasuke baru angkat bicara.

"Dengar, aku sendiri yang akan bilang ke Naruto soal ini. Dan kau, kau bilang pada Sai saja," ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Hei," ucap Naruto dan langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Sasuke. "Jangan ngambek dong. Aku bisa jelaskan."

Sasuke menolehkan kepala supaya bisa menatap Naruto. "Kau sudah cuci tangan?"

"Geez, tentu saja sudah," kesal Naruto lalu melepas dekapannya dan kembali duduk. "Setelah ini mau naik apa lagi?" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah mual, sebaiknya naik yang ringan ringan saja," jawab Sakura.

"Ferris wheel?" tanya Sai.

"Setuju," sahut Naruto. Mereka segera bangkit dan—…

"Atau tidak," ucap Sasuke saat melihat rombongan cewek-cewek kini sudah melihatnya. Terlalu terlambat untuk kembali menaikkan masker.

"Kyyaaaa itu dia yang di tempat cosplay tadi."

"Foto bareng dong."

"Kyaaaa…"

Teriak mereka sambil berlari menyerbu.

"Ayo pergi," Sasuke mengandeng tangan Naruto pergi tapi sebelum Sakura dan Sai mengikuti mereka, mereka terhalang oleh rombongan cewek tadi. Sakura dan Naruto saling melambai untuk memberikan kode 'ketemu nanti' sekenanya.

"Huaaahhh capek," Naruto ngos-ngosan. Mereka berhenti di tepi kolam sepeda air tapi lumayan jauh dari tempat persewaan sepedanya, jadi disitu jarang ada manusia. Lalu sekalipun ada yang melihat Sasuke di sepeda air, mereka tidak mungkin menggenjot ramai-ramai ke tepian demi mengejar Sasuke.

"Kurasa sekarang aku tahu kenapa badanmu lumayan berbentuk meski kerjaanmu duduk diam di kelas," ucap Naruto. Mereka duduk di tepian kolam.

"Ya, bisa jadi," balas Sasuke dan menurunkan maskernya. "Tapi sesekali aku juga olahraga dengan Hiiragi dan yang lainnya."

"Ah, ya. Aku baru ingat kau Yakuza, kau pasti dilatih berantem," Naruto pundung dengan arsiran hitam di kepalanya.

"Oi! Bukannya Sai sudah beritahu itu tiga generasi sebelumnya? Sekarang sudah tidak lagi," Sasuke menjewer sebelah pipi Naruto.

" _Ikhai ikhai, haik khomenasaaaii_ …" keluh Naruto.

Sasuke melepas jewerannya lalu keduanya pun diam untuk beberapa lama, melepas letih sambil menatap kolam luas di hadapan mereka.

"Hei Naruto," panggil Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Hng…?" Naruto menoleh. Sasuke tak langsung bicara.

"…aku pernah ciuman dengan Sakura…" ucapnya kemudian.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia tampak sedikit terkejut sesaat tapi lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Meski ia sudah tahu, mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Sasuke tetap saja terasa ada yang berbeda.

"Kau tidak marah atau cemburu?"

"Ng…y-yeah. Tapi…aku juga pernah melakukannya dengan Sai. Jadi kurasa…aku tidak berhak marah padamu," Naruto tertunduk dalam.

"Hei hei," Sasuke meraih wajah Naruto supaya mendongak dan menatapnya, namun iris _sapphire_ Naruto tetap tak mau menatap lurus _onyx_ Sasuke. "Ssh ssh," Sasuke menenangkan. "Naruto, Naruto dengar, hei," kali ini Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto menatapnya. "Aku minta maaf oke? Aku salah, aku tahu itu, dan aku—…" Sasuke berhenti berucap saat Naruto tiba-tiba mengklaim bibirnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat, seolah Naruto ingin mengklaim segalanya dari Sasuke. Menyatakan kalau cowok itu adalah miliknya.

Naruto tahu ia egois. Ia sendiri yang mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, bahwa mereka impas, tapi tetap saja, rasa sakit itu ada meski sedikit dan harus sirna oleh sebuah alasan logic; bahwa ciuman Sasuke pada Sakura jauh lebih masuk akal dan beralasan daripada ciumannya dengan Sai. Tapi tetap saja..tetap saja…

Naruto kembali tertunduk setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Sasuke meraih wajah Naruto dan membelai bibir Naruto yang basah.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke lembut dan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

Bukannya membalas, Naruto malah kembali menawan bibir Sasuke dan bahkan menaut lidahnya.

"Naru—…"

Naruto tertawa pelan dengan posisi wajah mereka yang masih sangat dekat, bahkan dahi mereka bersentuhan. "Piercingmu dingin," komentar Naruto.

Sasuke balas tertawa pelan. "Kau suka?" Sasuke menelusupkan jemarinya di sela-sela rambut Naruto, mencengkeramnya lumayan kuat. Naruto menggeleng, tapi tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke karena cowok itu sudah kembali menautkan lidah mereka.

Ciuman mereka terhenti saat ponsel Naruto berdering, sebuah panggilan masuk dari Sakura.

"Kami di dekat Ferris Wheel. Kalian dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami akan segera kesana," Sasuke yang menyahut karena Naruto diam saja. "Ayo," ajak Sasuke dan meraih Naruto berdiri. Naruto sempat mematung di tempat, tapi lalu tersenyum singkat dan menyambut tangan Sasuke.

"Hei, disini," Sakura melambai saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto. Keduanya menghampiri. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Yeah, kami baik," Sasuke mendekap Naruto dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Kalian?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan melirik Sai.

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan tipe orang yang terjebak masala lalu," sahut Sai. "Lagipula untuk apa aku khawatir tentang ciuman pertama Sakura- _senpai_ yang bukan untukku? Toh aku akan menjadi yang terakhir baginya."

Sakura menatap tidak percaya dan tertawa lalu memeluk Sai. "Dasar kau," ucapnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto juga mendongak, seolah kata-kata Sai barusan tepat seperti apa yang tengah ingin didengarnya.

"Nah, kau dengar sendiri, _Dobe_ ," ledek Sasuke.

"Berisik, _Teme_ ," omel Naruto balik.

"Ah, mau naik Ferris Wheel?" tanya Sakura, mereka lalu menatap antrian naik Ferris Wheel yang super panjaaaang karena hari sudah sore, mereka pasti ingin berada di Ferris Wheel bersama pasangannya saat _sunset_.

"Kurasa tidak jadi saja," ralat Sakura.

"Pulang saja deh, sudah sore. _Senpai_ bilang bisa dimarahi kalau sampai telat?" ucap Sai. Sakura mengangguk. Merekapun berjalan santai menuju halte.

"Hei, _double date_ tidak buruk juga. Bagaimana kalau liburan musim panas nanti kita juga main bareng sesekali?" usul Sakura.

"Ah, soal itu," Naruto baru ingat. "Hadiah libur musim panas kelasku, mereka bilang ingin berangkat tanggal 23 Juli. Kau setuju Sasuke?'

"Huh?" Sasuke Cuma melirik.

"23 Juli?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, nggak tahu kenapa anak-anak cewek ngotot banget harus pergi tanggal itu. Padahal kan hari pertama liburan masa langsung pergi."

"Etto…Naruto," ucap Sakura. "Tanggal 23 Juli kan ulang tahunnya Sasuke."

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Yeah, sekali lagi fic nya diperuntukkan buat yang berani baca aja deh X'D jadi bagi para pemberani (?) tinggalkan jejak ya…

Read and Review please…

Dan buat jadwal update selanjutnya mungkin gak jadi tanggal 15, karena niatnya bakal ada update-an pas ulang tahun Sasuke (23) jadi mungkin update-an selanjutnya di antara tgl 23 (11/12) _Yoroshiku_ _onegaisimasu_ ^/ . \^

.

.

(*scene ini bisa dilihat di facebook page **Indonesian Manga** di album **Fanfiction: They Don't Know About Us** )


	17. Chapter 17: Wasurete Wa Ikenai Koto

Makasih banak buat yang udah review :D

# Uza uza uza: hmm…masa Cuma karena deskripsi kurang nggak layak jadi fanfic? Ore kira fanfic tuh macem macem jenis karena author juga macem-macem, terus biasanya yg deskripsi banyak tuh yg dari POV orang pertama tunggal dan orang ketiga serba tahu, kalo ore ngambilnya orang ketiga tapi nggak segala tahu (ngambil dari salah satu pihak) XD tapi ore usahain lebih banyak deskripsinya buat kedepan deh makasih banyak masukannya ya…makasih juga buat read and reviewnya :D

# phiaNS : uwoooohhh makasih banyak semangatnya :D anata berapi api sekali kekekeke makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya…

# Sas'key : iyaaa jaringannya bener-bener deh DX mana ffn site nya nggak bisa dibuka beberapa hari ini T-T frustasi mau update huhuhuhuuuu #malah curhat# btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya

# tora-chan : iya gak papa, yg penting kan akhirnya review tuh ;) mwehehehe tanpa alasan, itu maunya author aja kok dia pake piercing #jduaakk# anata akan mengerti kalo baca note author di bawah sana XD #plak# uhuhuhu sayangnya tebakan anata bener seoal Sasuke gak ikut liburan :'D semoga naru bakal tetep bisa ngasih kado #apaan sih# btw makasih banya read and reviewnya ya

# D : yohoo XD sankyuu dah, ini update sesuai jadwal #perang dg jaringan# btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya… :D

# Sas'key (lagi) : wkwkwkwk yg kemaren udah kereview nak, ini review double mu XD and tunggu aja yah hadiah special dari Naruto, tapi ini masih T oy, gak bakal ada lemon XD btw makasih banyak semangat, read and (double) reviewnya ya :D

# Guest : iya agan, ini lanjut XD makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya…

# SasuTemeNaruDobe : hohoho makasih udah nunggu, ini update. Makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D

# Guest : hehe sankyuu udah nunggu ;) ini update loh…selamat membaca kalo sempet XD btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya…

# Kitkaw : iyaaa XD doi nya lagi seneng kali ketemu Naruto. Maap kalo kurang nyaman XP lain kali bakal lebih hati2 authornya. Btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D

# Guest : hehe iya itu si Sai, btw neng, ini chapter 15, yg 16 udah next loh XD dan ini yg 17 juga hehehe btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D

# Neko-Chan : iyaaa XD biar si jenong gak ganggu lagi fufufu tapi karena kepengaruh video juga sih (nunjuk author note di paling bawah). Hehe Naru mungkin udah mulai terbiasa sama pacraran sama sasuke jadi udha mulai berani XD btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya: deshitiachan, Ryouta Suke, Shiro-theo21, Dewi15, uzumakiey resty tafrijian, Jonah Kim, Suzuki Sora, Rena Shimazaki, Lusy922, choikim1310, UchiKaze Ammy, Shafiosia Prakasa, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, melani. s. khadijah, liaajahfujo, NowMe, SayuriDaiseijou, redclumsy242, ithacollitha15, Habibah794, Meli Channie, uzumakiey resty tafrijian, scorpionaruka, saniwa satutigapuluh, yuukinyan1412, Kakuraishi deli-chan, lovely. win. 758, stlvyesung, Classical Violin, Yoonseeno Yuuki, negisama and Shean Ren31.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 17: Wasurete wa ikenai koto

.

.

.

"Jadi…ini apa, Naruto- _sama_?" tanya Sasuke. Ia kini duduk bersimpuh di lantai sementara Naruto duduk di kursi dengan kaki naik _like a boss_. Di hadapan Sasuke ada sebuah kertas kosong dan bolpoint.

"Cepat tulis!" ucap Naruto dengan suara horror.

"Tulis apa?"

Grr…

Naruto turun dan mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke lalu mendorong dan menariknya berulang-ulang. "Tentu saja biodatamu Teme! Pokoknya semua tentangmu! SEMUANYA! Kenapa aku selalu harus tahu tentangmu dari fans mu sih!"

"Ralat, Sakura itu bukan fans ku, mantan fans," balas Sasuke santai dan membiarkan saja Naruto menggojloknya.

" _HELL_! SIAPA PEDULI! Yang jelas kenapa aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu saat mereka semua tahu! Kau tidak memajang biodatamu sama sekali di facebook atau diamanapun! Jadi bagaimana bisa mereka tahu? Bagaimana supaya aku bisa tahu tentangmu melebihi yang mereka tahu!"

"Oke, aku mulai pusing," Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto supaya berhenti menggojlok tubuhnya. "Ayolah, kau yang paling mengerti aku. Tentu saja kau tahu jauh lebih banyak tentangku daripada mereka."

"Lalu jelaskan bagaimana mereka tahu ulang tahunmu sementara aku tidak, aku bahkan tahu kau suka tomat baru-baru ini, aku juga tahu kau tidak suka makanan manis dari mereka, apa aku harus tahu ukuran celana dalammu dari mereka juga?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau ingin tahu ukuranku?" godanya dan menarik sedikit bajunya ke atas. Naruto langsung blushing dan memalingkan wajah.

"Aarrgghhh! Pokoknya cepat tulis!" Naruto mendesakkan kertas dan bolpoint itu ke dada Sasuke.

" _Haik haik_ ," Sasuke pasrah dan mengambil kedua benda tersebut lalu mulai menulis sambil mengucapkan apa yang tengah ditulisnya. "Nama: Uchiha Sasuke. Status: Berpacaran. Panggilan sayang dari Naruto- _Dobe_ -Namikaze: _Teme_. Makanan favorite: bibir Naruto- _chan_. Kata favorite: _Dobe_ , _I love you_. Moment favorite: Saat Naruto—…"

" _Ano sa_! Serius sedikit kenapa sih!" omel Naruto dan merebut kertas itu dengan wajah memerah.

"… _blushing_ karena apa yang kukatakan atau kulakukan," senyum Sasuke melanjutkan apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Naruto manyun. "Hei ayolah," Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut. "Sudah kubilang kau yang paling mengerti diriku dan kau lah yang paling banyak tahu tentang aku. Jadi lebih percaya dirilah."

"Kalian sedang main apa?" Kushina memasuki kamar Naruto membawa minuman dan cemilan. Ia menatap Naruto yang kelihatannya sedang kesal. "Hei Naruto, jangan marah-marah di depan temanmu!" omel Kushina.

"Habis Sasuke—…"

"Jangan membantah!" potongnya. "Maaf ya Sasuke- _kun_ , dia memang agak keras kepala dan cepat marah. Maklumi saja ya."

" _Haik, Kaa-san_ ," jawab Sasuke. Naruto melotot tak percaya. Barusan Sasuke bilang apa?

Kushina hanya tertawa dan pamit pergi.

"Apa? Toh cepat atau lambat aku akan jadi menantunya," jawab Sasuke santai dan mengambil snack.

"Dasar _Temeeeee_!" kesal Naruto tapi tak berkomentar apapun lagi. Entah kenapa rasanya ia selalu kalah debat dengan Sasuke.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggang, sementara satu handuk lagi di tangannya ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut. Ia menghentikan langkah saat berhadapan dengan kalender yang terpajang di dinding, ia menatap angka 23 yang sudah ia lingkari dengan spidol merah, iapun tersenyum. _Well_ , awalnya Sasuke sama sekali tak mengharap kejadian apapun di hari itu, terutama dari Naruto. Tapi berhubung sekarang Naruto sudah tahu hari ulang tahunnya, Sasuke jadi sedikit berharap. Ia membayangkan Naruto dengan malu-malu memberikannya kado, pipinya bersemu merah, lalu bibirnya yang—… (*)

Braakk!

Sasuke menubrukkan kepalanya ke dinding dan tertunduk dengan kepala diarsir.

"Oi Sasuke, kendalikan dirimu. Kau baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi," gumamnya meratapi diri sendiri.

Tok…tok…tok…

" _Waka_?" suara ketukan dan panggilan itu membawa Sasuke ke dunia nyata.

"Ya?" balas Sasuke.

"Makan malam sudah siap."

"Lima menit lagi aku ke sana," jawab Sasuke tapi lalu menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya. "…atau tiga puluh menit lagi," ralatnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Ne~ Sakura- _chan_ , aku harus memberikan kado apa pada Sasuke?" ucap Naruto.

"Kalau kau bingung begitu kenapa tidak tanya saja pada Sasuke- _kun_ dia ingin apa?" jawab Sakura.

"Nggak _surprise_ dong?"

"Daripada _surprise_ tapi dia nggak suka?" tambah Sai. Ia lalu menyuapkan es krim ke Sakura.

"Hng…benar juga ya," Naruto tampak berpikir.

"Nah, baru saja dibicarakan," ucap Sai saat melihat Sasuke menghampiri mereka.

" _Sorry_ telat," ujar Sasuke, ia mendekati Naruto dan langsung mengecup pipinya. "Lama menunggu?"

"Tidak juga," balas Naruto dengan pipi sedikit bersemu, tapi ia tak menolak saat kemudian Sasuke menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya melangkah. " _Ne~_ Sasuke, untuk ulang tahunmu kau mau apa dariku?" mereka memasuki aquarium raksasa.

"Hmm…apa ya?" Sasuke sok-sok an berpikir. "Ah, aku ingin itu darimu."

"Ingin apa?" Naruto menatap serius.

"Sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan hanya bisa kau berikan sekali seumur hidupmu," jawab Sasuke santai. Sakura langsung tersedak es krim, Sai tertawa tertahan, sementara Naruto…

"Huh? Apa?" bingung bocah itu. Sai betulan tertawa setelah mendengar respon Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan merangkul Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Ayo lihat lumba-lumba," ucap Sasuke dan membawa mereka melangkah menyusuri aquarium.

"Hei, aku serius," manyun Naruto. "Apa yang kau inginkan _Teme_?" kesal Naruto lalu menatap Sai. "Sai, kau ketawa begitu memangnya kau tahu? Beritahu aku dong."

"Sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh semua cowok dari pacarnya," gumam Sai yang langsung dapat cubitan di pinggang dari Sakura. "Auw," keluh Sai setengah tertawa.

"Huh? Apa?" tanya Naruto karena tak mendengar jelas ucapan Sai. "Sakura- _chan_ , jangan bilang kau juga mengerti," tunjuk Naruto.

"H-huh? A-apa maksudmu Naruto. Aku juga tidak mengerti, tadi Sai malah bicara ngelantur jadi aku mencubitnya," balas Sakura gelagapan.

Naruto semakin manyun karenanya. Ia tampak berpikir sambil mengingat kembali ucapan Sasuke. "Sesuatu yang berharga bagiku dan hanya bisa kuberikan sekali seumur hidup?" gumam Naruto dengan alis bertaut.

"Hei, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ucap Sasuke. "Ah, lihat. Lumba-lumba. Kau mau foto dengannya?" Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto ke dekat kaca aquarium dan memotretnya tepat saat seekor lumba-lumba melintas, hanya saja ekspresi Naruto sedang jelek karena tengah kebingungan berpikir.

"Hei ayolah, aku jadi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya," protes Naruto.

"Geez, aku hanya bercanda," Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto. "Apapun yang kau berikan sudah pasti akan jadi hadiah istimewa untukku. Atau bisa dibilang, kaulah hadiah teristimewaku," goda Sasuke dan meraih dagu Naruto.

"Cieeh…" goda Sai dengan senyuman penuh arti, Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Aku berani taruhan kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," ucap Naruto jengkel.

Sai hanya angkat pundak, Sasuke kembali menyangkal. "Sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan jalan-jalan," tambah Sasuke dan kembali mengajak keliling. Di sisi luar aquarium ada panggung terbuka untuk pertunjukan lumba-lumba dan anjing laut, mereka memutuskan untuk menonton sekalian istirahat setelah berkeliling.

"Aku pengen pop corn. Ada yang mau?" tanya Naruto.

"Umm…boleh deh," sahut Sakura.

"Ok. Kalian?"

" _Senpai_ , nitip _milk_ _shake_ deh," ucap Sai sementara Sasuke menggeleng. Setelah itu Naruto pun pergi.

"Sebenarnya dulu pacaran kalian bagaimana sih?" tanya Sai setengah tertawa. "Kenapa Naruto- _senpai_ masih polos begitu."

" _No comment_ ," balas Sakura flat.

"Naruto bilang mereka belum pernah 'kencan' dalam artian sebenarnya," balas Sasuke.

"Oh, _shut up_ ," balas Sakura.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu Sasuke- _senpai_? Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama kalian pacaran, bagaimana bisa pacarmu masih sepolos itu," Sai masih menggoda Sasuke yang hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Oh, ayolah. Berhenti membicarakan itu," ucap Sakura. "Mungkin saja Naruto hanya sedang tidak nyambung ke arah itu, maksudku dia serius memikirkan kado yang tepat untukmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Dan kalian malah mempermainkannya."

"Ehm, ada yang belain nih. Kayaknya bentar lagi ada yang balikan," Sai sok-sok an cemburu dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan kedua alis bertaut dan hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya. " _Whatever_ ," ucap Sakura.

Sai kembali tersenyum lalu memeluk Sakura. "Bercanda bercanda, sensi amat sih cantik," goda Sai. Tak berapa lama Naruto kembali dengan dua pop corn dan milk shake.

"Pertunjukannya belum mulai?" tanya Naruto sambil menyerahkan pesanan Sai dan Sakura, ia lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Belum. Mungkin menunggumu," ucap Sasuke dan mengambil pop corn Naruto, memakannya. Naruto tampak memerhatikan Sasuke tak berkedip. "Hei ayolah, aku hanya minta sedikit," protes Sasuke.

"Kau suka tomat, benci makanan manis, terus apa lagi?" ucap Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia malah menopang dagu dan terus menatap Sasuke tak peduli kalau pertunjukannya sudah dimulai. Chee, sepertinya bocah ini masih memikirkan kado untuk Sasuke.

"Ish, kau ini. Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ucap Sasuke. "Bisa bersamamu di hari ulang tahunku saja sudah cukup."

"…eh…?" wajah Naruto tampak sedikit cerah, sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu setelah ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Apa? Jadi tiba-tiba saja menemukan ide untuk hadiahku?" tebak Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan pipi bersemu. Manis sekali. "Rahasia," ucapnya.

"Hey, sekarang kau yang membuatku penasaran."

Naruto tertawa. "Biar saja. Sekarang biar kau yang penasaran apa hadiahku," ucap Naruto riang.

"Dasar," Sasuke hanya bisa menyentil hidung Naruto.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Memangnya apa yang kau rencanakan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura saat mereka berjalan keluar dari stasiun, mengantar Sasuke pulang.

"Tadi aku ingat saat Sasuke bilang bisa bersamaku saat ulang tahunnya," ucap Naruto. "Itu kan hari pertama liburan kami, aku hanya berpikir aku akan menemukan ide di sana nantinya. Maksudku, _resort_ , pantai, kurasa aku bakalan punya banyak ide kalau sudah di sana."

"Tapi harus tetap dipikirkan konsepnya juga tuh _senpai_ , kalau _random_ begitu bisa saja kau malah bingung sendiri," timbrung Sai.

"Yeah, mungkin kau benar. Menurut kalian bagaimana? Aku sempat kepikiran soal _dinner_ di _restaurant_ bawah laut atau semacamnya."

"Menurutku sih langsung naik ke ranjang saja," gumam Sai yang sukses mendapat sodokan keras dari Sakura di pinggangnya.

"Huh? Apa?" tanya Naruto karena tak mendengar jelas ucapan Sai.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus, Naruto," sahut Sakura. "Dan sebagai kadonya kau mungkin bisa membeli sesuatu kalau sudah di sana. Kau tahu, semacam benda langka atau benda yang menjadi ciri khas daerah sana."

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Sankyuu Sakura- _chan_ ," cengir Naruto.

Karena rencana yang ada di kepalanya itulah Naruto jadi sangat tidak sabar menantikan hadiah liburan mereka. Ia jadi tampak sama antusiasnya dengan teman-teman cewek sekelasnya yang tentu saja ribut menyiapkan entah apa untuk Sasuke, dan Naruto selalu saja menyeringai menang menatap mereka. Karena tentu saja apapun yang dilakukan cewek-cewek itu, Naruto yang akan memenangkan hati Sasuke—atau sudah?

"Sasuke, belanja perlengkapan buat liburan yuk," ajak Naruto dengan antusiasnya di H-2. Ia berbicara dengan Sasuke lewat telefon.

" _Haik_ _haik_ , memangnya kau mau belanja apa sih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Banyak lah. Snack buat di perjalanan, peralatan mandi, ah, baju renang. Kau sudah punya?"

"Ng…ada sih. Tapi udah lama banget, beli baru mungkin ide bagus," balas Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, besok ya. _Ja~ ne_ ~"

" _Ja~_ " balas Sasuke dan menutup telefon. Ia masih tersenyum menatap ponselnya setelah Naruto menutup telefon, tapi lalu seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Ya?" jawab Sasuke.

" _Goshujin-sama_ sudah kembali," ucap suara di luar. Sasuke terbelalak. Ia segera membuka pintu.

"Apa?" ucapnya tak percaya. "Kukira mereka tidak akan kembali sampai bulan depan," si pelayan hanya menundukkan kepala tanpa jawaban. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah lalu menyuruh bawahannya pergi. Ia lalu berganti pakaian yang lebih pantas dan pergi menemui orang tuanya.

" _Okaerinasai, Goshujin-sama_ ," sambut para pelayan yang berbaris rapi menyambut tuan mereka.

" _Okaeri_ ," ucap Sasuke sekenanya.

" _There'll be a meeting with_ Senju _tomorrow at 08. 00 a. m._ " ucap Fugaku Uchiha— _Tou-san_ Sasuke—bahkan tanpa melirik Sasuke sama sekali, ia hanya berjalan melewati Sasuke bersama isterinya—Mikoto Uchiha—tak peduli kalau mata Sasuke perlahan membola. Kalimat singkat tanpa ada celah untuk ketidaksetujuan, yang artinya Sasuke harus ikut ke acara itu apapun yang terjadi.

" _Kuso_!" umpat Sasuke dan meninju tembok setelah ia memasuki kamar. Dadanya naik turun menahan amarah, untuk waktu yang cukup lama dia hanya diam. Setelah itu ia kembali mengingat ucapan _Tou-san_ nya, acaranya pukul 8 kan? Kira-kira selesai kapan?

" _Naruto, aku ada acara mendadak besok pagi. Bagaimana kalau belanjanya diganti sore atau malam?"_ Sasuke mengirim sms nekat itu. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu yakin bisa main kalau orang tua nya ada di rumah, tapi kali ini dia tidak mau peduli. Pokoknya dia harus keluar rumah.

" _Oke, kabari lagi nanti,"_ balas Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas lega mendapat balasan itu, ia lalu membanting tubuh ke ranjang dan menatap hampa ke langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi dengan keberadaan orang tuanya di rumah dan itu hanya membuat Sasuke marah. Ia mendecih beberapa kali dan berujung membuang semua bantalnya ke lantai.

" _KUSO_!" umpatnya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke mendesah lelah entah sudah berapa kali di menit itu. Ia kini tengah berada di depan cermin sambil merapikan setelan resmi nya, tentu saja ia sedang bersiap untuk pergi bersama orang tuanya. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya diketuk.

" _Waka_ ," panggil seseorang.

" _Coming_ ," jawab Sasuke malas setelah lagi-lagi mendesah lelah. Ia merapikan dasinya lalu menyambar jaz dan keluar dari kamar sambil memakainya. Ia menghampiri orang tuanya yang sudah siap di depan rumah dengan mobil yang sudah terparkir rapi.

" _Behave_ , _ok_? Jangan buat kami kehilangan muka di hadapan mereka," ucap Mikoto sambil merapikan dasi Sasuke. "Mereka aliansi perusahaan yang penting."

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya memasuki mobil mengikuti orang tuanya. Sepanjang perjalanan dia juga hanya bungkam. Selalu saja begitu. Meski sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke tak pernah merasa rindu pada mereka atau semacamnya, dan kalaupun sudah bertemu dia juga tak begitu menanggapi mereka. Itu karena orang tua Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka bersikap hampir seolah mereka tidak punya anak. Mereka lebih sering di luar, dan mereka tak pernah sekalipun menghubungi Sasuke selama mereka di sana meski entah sudah berapa lama, begitu mereka pulang mereka juga tak akan bicara pada Sasuke kalau tidak penting. Jadi apa salahnya kalau Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama?

Agak lama sampai mereka tiba di kediaman Senju, dan rupanya acara itu tidak terlalu resmi. Kepala perusahaan Senju adalah seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang kelewat ramah, mungkin karena sikapnya itulah yang membuat suasana tidak begitu kaku. Mereka membicarakan segala hal mulai dari masalah keluarga, masalah perusahaan sampai masalah perekonomian dunia. Mau tidak mau Sasuke mendengarkan semuanya dan dituntut harus mengerti, bisa dipastikan dia akan meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya nanti. Selain itu juga karena Hashirama—kepala perusahaan Senju tersebut—juga melibatkan Sasuke dalam pembicaraan mereka, dan tentu saja Sasuke bisa merespon lebih dari yang diperkirakan. Pastinya dia sudah dididik untuk menguasai segala bidang di luar sekolah.

"Wah, putra Anda sepertinya sudah sangat mengerti tentang dunia bisnis kita. Berbakat sekali, padahal kelihatannya masih sangat muda," ucap Hashirama.

"Hahaha Anda terlalu memuji," jawab Fugaku.

"Tidak tidak, aku serius. Sekarang banyak sekali anak muda yang tak mengerti apa-apa meski orang tuanya berada di kalangan bisnis. Mereka masih manja," ucap Hashirama. "Sasuke- _kun_ kan? SMU kelas berapa?"

"Sekarang sudah kelas tiga," jawab Sasuke.

"Hmm…sebentar lagi ujian eh? Bagaimana persiapanmu? Pasti sangat mudah kan bagi seorang jenius hahaha."

"Tidak juga, saya hanya murid biasa."

"Jangan merendah begitu. Begini maksudku, anak sejenius kau pasti tidak kesulitan mempersiapkan ujian kan? Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan bertemu dengan cucuku, dia seusiamu dan akan menghadapi ujian juga. Sayangnya dia tidak sejenius kau Sasuke- _kun_. Bagaimana? Kau bisa mengajarinya?"

Sasuke menatap tidak suka. Sepertinya memang undangan biasa, tapi Sasuke tahu biasanya arah pembicaraan seperti itu berujung pada perjodohan antar aliansi perusahaan. Sasuke sudah cukup lama berada di dunia bisnis orang tuanya, jadi dia sudah melihat beberapa pola semacam itu.

"Saya tidak yakin bisa, seperti yang saya bilang, saya tidak jenius," balas Sasuke tanpa peduli Fugaku melayangkan death glare terbaiknya.

"Hahaha jangan begitu. Cobalah dulu bertemu dengannya," ucap Hashirama.

"Sasuke hanya malu-malu saja Hashirama- _sama_ , sebenarnya dia pasti juga ingin bertemu dengan cucu Anda," ucap Mikoto.

"Hmm…bagus kalau begitu. Kira-kira kapan mereka bisa bertemu ya? Sayangnya lusa dia sudah harus ke luar negeri dan tidak kembali sampai liburan musim panas selesai."

"Kalau begitu mungkin besok?"

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar ucapan _Kaa-san_ nya.

"Ya, kurasa bisa. Aku akan bilang padanya," jawab Hashirama senang.

Mati sudah. Sasuke rasanya sudah super kesal dan siap meledak kapan saja, tapi dia menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk di depan Hashirama. Sebagai gantinya dia betul-betul bungkam sampai acara mereka selesai. Dan saat perjalanan pulang, Sasuke menendang kursi mobil sampai jebol lalu dengan seenak jidat tiduran di kursi paling belakang dengan kepala menendang jendela mobil.

" _Don't be such a kid_!" omel Mikoto. "Lagipula cepat atau lambat kau memang harus ikut perjodohan. Kau sudah SMU!"

Lagi, Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun. Begitu sampai rumah dia juga langsung mengurung diri di kamar setelah membanting pintu keras-keras. Ia harus menenangkan diri, setidaknya malam dia harus sudah bisa bersikap biasa, dia nekat akan keluar dan pergi dengan Naruto apapun yang terjadi. Dia bisa gila kalau begini terus. Sasuke sudah lumayan tenang saat hari sudah sore, ia keluar kamar dan berniat menemui Kuroe. Tapi ia kembali cemberut saat di lorong berpapasan dengan _Tou-san_ nya. Sasuke tak berniat menyapa atau apapun, tapi malah Fugaku yang berucap.

"Nanti malam ada _dinner_ dengan Shimura Co." ucap Fugaku, dan seperti biasa, tak menatap Sasuke. Tentu saja ia tak melihat kalau Sasuke terbelalak lalu mengeratkan giginya.

"Aku ada acara lain," Sasuke memberanikan diri.

Fugaku menghentikan langkahnya sama seperti Sasuke. " _Cancel it_ ," ucap Fugaku.

"Tidak bisa."

"…" tak menjawab, tapi detik berikutnya ia sudah melayangkan kaki ke pinggang Sasuke hingga Sasuke terhempas ke dinding dan jatuh terduduk. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Fugaku langsung menginjak dada Sasuke hingga nafas bocah itu tercekat.

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih aku sengaja memadatkan acara di hari ini dan bukannya besok," ucap Fugaku. "Terserah kau kalau malam ini tidak bisa, yang jelas jangan harap besok kau bisa menolak," Fugaku pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini terbelalak lebar sambil berpikir keras. Apa orang tua nya tahu dia ada acara dengan teman-teman sekolahnya? Itu tidak mungkin kan? Sekalipun mereka tahu mereka tidak akan peduli. Lalu apa yang membuat _Tou-san_ nya berkata demikian?

Dada Sasuke sesak saat ia mencoba berpikir keras, merasa ada sesuatu amat sangat penting yang ia lupakan. Sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang nyeri, Sasuke berlari ke kamar dengan terbata. Ia menghampir kalender, menatap tanggal 23 yang ia lingkari dengan spidol merah.

Kenapa ia melingkarinya?

Ia sudah melingkarinya jauh-jauh hari bahkan sebelum Naruto tahu hari ulang tahunnya.

Kenapa ia melingkarinya?

Padahal sejak dulu ia tak pernah peduli pada perayaan untuk ulang tahunnya.

Kenapa ia melingkarinya?

Kenapa…?

Kenapa…?

Kena—…

Seketika Sasuke lupa cara bernafas begitu ia ingat hari apa itu, ia jatuh dengan kedua tangan menyentuh lantai. Ia mengerang tertahan, rasanya sakit, sakit sekali. Bahkan saat ia mencengkeram dadanya erat-erat ia tak bisa merasakan hujaman kukunya karena merasakan sakit yang lebih mencekam.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan sesuatu sepenting itu…?

Setengah sadar Sasuke berjalan terhuyung menuju bagian belakang rumahnya dimana kamar Kuroe dan yang lainnya berada. Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa melupakan hari apa besok itu. Bagamana bisa ia melupakannya? Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke. Apa karena ia sangat bersemangat untuk liburan bersama teman-temannya? Apa karena ia sangat menantikan hari dimana ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto saat ulang tahunnya? Apapun itu seharusnya Sasuke tidak melupakan hari itu, tanggal itu.

" _Waka_ …?" Kuroe tampak menatapnya bingung saat Sasuke berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar mereka. Bawahan-bawahan Sasuke lainnya juga tampak menghentikan kegiatan mereka demi menatap Sasuke. " _Waka_ Anda baik-baik saja?" Kuroe menghampiri lalu dengan cemas memeriksa tubuh Sasuke, sepertinya sudah hafal kelakuan _Tou-san_ Sasuke. Kuroe hanya bisa menautkan kedua alis saat melihat luka Sasuke. "Sebaiknya segera dikompres supaya tidak—…"

"Kuroe…" potong Sasuke dengan suara serak. "…aku melupakannya…"

"…melupakan apa _waka_?"

"Aku melupakannya…aku lupa besok hari ap—…"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat tiba-tiba Kuroe mendekap Sasuke dan menenggelamkan wajah Sasuke di dadanya. " _It's ok…it's ok_ …" bisik Kuroe. Mata Sasuke yang masih terbuka lebar kini meneteskan cairan bening tanpa perlu kelopaknya tertutup.

"Aaaarrghhh…!" seketika Sasuke menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, ia mencengkeram Kuroe sangat erat. Meski begitu Kuroe tak bereaksi apapun, ia hanya tetap mendekap Sasuke dan mengatakan kalau tidak masalah Sasuke melakukannya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Seluruh lampu kamar sudah dimatikan, hanya cahaya dari lampu taman di luar sana yang membantu pencahayaan di kamar yang kelewat luas itu. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya namun matanya tidak terpejam. Ia berada di kamar para bawahannya dan tidur di ranjang Kuroe, si pemilik ranjang berbaring di samping Sasuke, baru tertidur beberapa saat yang lalu. Tangannya bahkan masih berada di pinggang Sasuke dan Sasuke membiarkannya saja. Ia bahkan masih menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Kuroe beberapa saat lalu, hanya saja kini ia sedikit mengambil jarak untuk menilik ponselnya.

Ia tak jadi keluar dengan _Tou-san_ nya, tidak juga dengan Naruto. Ia tak keluar dari kamar Kuroe sejak sore tadi, dan ia sama sekali tak menghubungi Naruto. Ia tak memberitahu ia tak jadi datang, apa bocah itu menunggunya? Apa dia tak jadi belanja atau malah berakhir belanja sendirian?

Jemari Sasuke sudah membuka kontak Naruto tapi ia belum menekan tombol apapun lagi. Kalau ia tak menelfon setidaknya ia harus mengirimi Naruto sms, ia harus minta maaf karena tak datang dan tak memberi kabar. Tapi lagi-lagi jemari Sasuke membeku. Kalau ia mengirimi Naruto sms itu, ia juga harus siap mengatakan soal besok. Ia harus mengatakan kalau besok ia tak jadi pergi, kalau ia harus membatalkan perayaan ulang tahun yang sudah Naruto persiapkan untuknya. Ia harus—…

Tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke tak mengetik satu sms pun untuk Naruto. Ia hanya memejamkan mata dan menanti datangnya hari esok.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke bangun dengan mata bengkak keesokan harinya. Ia lalu menatap sekeliling hanya untuk melihat keadaan kamar yang sudah kosong, ia juga bisa melihat sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela.

" _Waka_ , sarapan sudah siap," Kuroe menghampiri Sasuke membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Memangnya ini jam berapa?" ucap Sasuke dengan suara serak karena baru bangun tidur. Dia menilik layar ponselnya untuk melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka 9, dan mau tidak mau matanya juga melirik tanggal yang tertera di bawah jam tersebut. Tanggal 23 Juli. Hari ulang tahunnya juga hari dimana ia seharusnya pergi liburan bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya. Tapi di sinilah dia. Tak jadi pergi dan tak memberi kabar.

"Sebaiknya Anda segera makan, setelah itu kita ke sana," ujar Kuroe dan mengacak rambut Sasuke.

"Ah," balas Sasuke sekenanya masih sambil menatap layar ponsel. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar halus saat sebuah pesan masuk. Ia membukanya, dan perlahan mata Sasuke pun membola.

" _Sasuke_ -Teme, _pemandangannya indah banget loh. Nyesel kau nggak ikut. Bwee_ …" sms dari Naruto. Sasuke perlahan tersenyum, syukurlah Naruto jadi pergi liburan. Ia tidak ingin bocah itu malah pundung menunggu kabar darinya. Sasuke lebih bersyukur lagi karena Naruto sama sekali tak menanyakan apapun, tidak pembatalan janji belanja mereka, tidak soal Sasuke yang tak jadi ikut liburan. Orang normal pasti langsung menanyakan hal itu dan malah mungkin marah-marah sambil menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya Naruto bisa mengerti apa yang Sasuke inginkan—atau yang Sasuke butuhkan tepatnya.

"Apanya yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentangku _Dobe_. Buktinya kaulah yang paling mengerti aku," lirih Sasuke lalu meletakkan ponselnya. "Yeah, aku akan segera bersiap-siap setelah ini," ucap Sasuke pada Kuroe.

Setelah sarapan, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya dan segera mandi. Saat ia keluar kamar mandi, Fugaku sudah berdiri di pintu kamarnya.

"Kita akan segera pergi, sebaiknya kau memakai setelanmu," ucap Fugaku sambil menunjuk pakaian serba hitam yang sudah Sasuke siapkan di ranjangnya, yang artinya menyuruh Sasuke menyingkirkan pakaian itu.

"Aku tidak akan kemanapun hari ini," jawab Sasuke cuek dan mulai memakai pakaiannya.

"Jangan membantah. Aku sudah mengizinkanmu tidak ikut kemarin, sekarang kau harus ikut!"

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab, tapi ia menyelesaikan pemakaian setelan serba hitamnya. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun hari ini," ulang Sasuke dengan menatap lurus _Tou-san_ nya.

" _You_ —…" geram Fugaku sambil mengangkat tangannya, tapi mungkin berpikir ulang tidak akan pantas jika Sasuke datang ke acaranya dalam keadaan babak belur. Fugaku menarik nafas dalam-dalam tapi tetap menatap tajam Sasuke. "Hiiragi!" panggil Fugaku dengan suara lantang. Dalam beberapa detik saja Hiiragi sudah menghampiri. " _Get him ready_. Dia harus pergi ke pertemuan dengan Senju."

Hiiragi tampak ragu, ia tahu di tanggal ini Sasuke tidak akan kemanapun, tapi apa iya dia harus membangkang perintah _Goshujin-sama_ nya?

"Kenapa kau diam saja?!" omel Fugaku.

"Umm…" Hiiragi kelabakan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan kemanapun, dan kau tidak bisa memaksaku," Sasuke angkat bicara supaya Hiiragi tak dihabisi _Tou-san_ nya itu.

"Kenapa ribut sekali?" ucap Mikoto dan muncul di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

" _Ask him_!" kesal Fugaku.

Mikoto menatap Sasuke dan Hiiragi yang sama-sama memakai pakaian serba hitam, ia lalu menghela nafas lelah dan menggeleng pelan. "Memangnya sampai kapan kalian mau memperingati hari ini? Itu sudah lama sekali! Lagipula tidak ada gunanya memperingati orang mati!"

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya pada _Kaa-san_ nya itu lalu berganti menatap _Tou-san_ nya. " _What the fuck with you two_?" omel Sasuke. " _For God sake_ , ini hari kematian _aniki_ ku. Hari kematian ANAK kalian dan kalian sama sekali tidak peduli?"

"Sudah kubilang itu sudah lama sekali," balas Mikoto. _Hell_ , perempuan itu bahkan memilih mengatakan 'aku' daripada menyebut dirinya sebagai ' _Kaa-san'_. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan itu. "Lagipula apa gunanya? Kau memperingati orang mati, lalu apa yang dihasilkan? _None_. _Nothing_. Jadi sebaiknya sekarang kau bersiap-siap untuk bertemu gadis Senju itu," ucap Mikoto. Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat membantah, Fugaku juga angkat bicara.

"Kami tidak peduli, yang jelas kau akan pergi dengan kami meskipun kami harus menyeretmu," iapun berbalik, bersiap melangkah pergi.

" _You know what_ ," ucap Sasuke. " _If you keep this up_ _I bet you'll soon lose not only_ 'him'!" ucap Sasuke yang sontak membuat Hiiragi terbelalak, sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya memicingkan mata. Setelah itu mereka pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

" _Wa-waka_ …" panggil Hiiragi dengan suara sedikit bergetar, ia ingin menegaskan arti ucapan Sasuke tapi ia tidak begitu yakin. Keduanya diam beberapa saat hingga Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Ayo, aku yakin Kuroe dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu," ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan kamar, Hiiragi mengikuti setelahnya. Meski bungkam, tentu saja Hiiragi berharap Sasuke tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, dan meskipun iya, Hiiragi berharap tidak dengan cara seperti itu.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Oooke, _author_ mau buka-bukaan deh XD. Author udah bilang kalo karakter Sasuke disini ngebayangin seandainya Uchiha gak kudeta dan ItaSasu bahagia normal hidup di Konoha. Itu emang bener, author sering ngebayangin begitu dan hasilnya begini. Tapi selain itu begini nih, author nemu video di Youtube CMV nya SasuNaru punya LuverBoysStranger (kalo minat silahkan cari di You Tube) nah author jatuh cinta banget banget banget sama yg cosu Sasuke, terus nonton semua video upload-annya akun tersebut. Kayaknya karakter Sasuke yang disitu yang ngaruh banget ke karakter Sasuke di fic ini, ah dan pair SaiSaku juga kepengaruh ini XD begitu…Mwehehehe jadi gomen deh, karakter Sasuke nya emang gak murni dari otak author and kepengaruh sama hal lain, tapi tetep aja awalnya tuh ngebayangin Uchiha Brother yg bahagia terus hubungan mereka sma temen2 sekolah dan blab la bla…

Yosh, udah kebanyakan ngoceh, Read and Review please…

*((*) scene ini bisa dilihat di facebook page **Indonesian Manga** di album foto **Fanfiction: They Don't Know About Us**. Info lengkap lihat profil author.)


	18. Chapter 18: Happy Birthday

Yosha, hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun buat Uchiha-Teme-Sasuke, semoga tambah seme aja (?) and maaf nggak bakal berhenti menistai kau dan Naru- _chan_ muahahahaha #ketawa nista# Btw, ada yang udah buka akun YouTube nya LuverBoysStranger? Sudahkah dapat gambaran Sasuke nya kayak apa?

Ah, entahlah, tapi mungkin karakter Sasuke banyak kepengaruh sama FanArt yang sering author pantengin kali yak XP kayak yg Sasuke nanem tomat sama Itachi, atau main ayunan bareng, atau yang lainnya XP jdnya malah ngembangin karakter sendiri dari liat FanArt begituan..

.

.

Btw, _always_ makasih banyak buat yang udah review :D

#tora-chan : uweehh baper baper XD ya begitulah, jadi meskipun si teme hiks…begitu hiks dia ituu…#oy diem oy# iyaaa kita doakan (?) yg terbaik buat si teme mumpung doi ulang tahun :D btw makasih banyak semangat, read n reviewnya ya…

#sapphireblue : uwaaahh tapi harus ketemu gimana dong, ntar sasu tambah babak belur kalo gak nurut 'D waduuh, kalo itu terdengar seperti ending nak, bersabarlah #puk puk puk# thehee tapi disini naru marga nya pake marga bapaknya sih, seinget author yg masih ada hubungan sama senju itu namikaze :3a #koreksi kalo salah# btw makasih banyak buat read and reviewnya ya :D

#Sas'key : thehee gak papa, author juga suka gitu kok, abis jaringan kadangan gak bisa diharapkan T-T boleehhh tapi apa anata berani masuk ke sarang (mantan) yakuza? XD wohoo makasih banyak semangatnya :D makasih juga read revewnya and udah nunggu, ini chapter baru update…

#chifer : uweeh kalo gitu tergantung sikon ya, kalo gak log in bales sini kalo log in bales PM, gimana? XD enggaaak, itachi author yang bunuh biar dia pacaran sama Byakuya #oy, itu fandom sebelah oy# hoho tidak bisa, Teme harus penuhin janji fufufu ntar dihantuin naru kalo enggakk XD btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D

#Guest : eh lha? Belum diputuskan bakal dijodohin loh (sasuke yg bilang) makanya dia harus hati-hati muahahahaha and thank you juga udah read and review ya :D

#Ema : sankyuu udah nunggu, ini update :D sankyuu juga buat semangat, read and reviewnya ya…

#D : wekwekwek salah baca, ore kira anata nulis rangers as in power rangers XD osh, ini lanjut, makasih banyak buat read reviewnya ya :D

#Guest : ini update sekarang di ultah sasuke XD sekalian ngucapin happy b'day thehee makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#phiaNS : chapter 1: halooo :D salam kenal juga senang bertemu… thehee iya, ini usahain dibanyakin, tapi takut kepanjangan ntarb bikin bosen jd yg sedeng2 aja deh XD hohoho sebenernya gambarnya banyaaakkk, tapi unpublish karena rate 18 ++ wkwkwkwk XD paling yg d publish yg sho-ai dulu. Hoho tenang aja, sakura gak akan ganggu lagi kok, sekarang bantu naru malah XD

Chapter 17: uweehh nggak gitu juga kali neng XD fufufufu kan pengin bikin yg beda, kemungkinan besar ending gak bakal sama lah :D apalag niatnya ini mau bikin sequel juga kalo jadi #malah curhat# btw makasih banyak buat read reviewnya ya :D

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya: Aiko Vallery, Shiro-theo21, lovely. win. 758, Dewi15, tyassayekti49, Classical Violin, Shean Ren31, Chaby332, Shafiosia Prakasa, Hinatalevendercitrus14, liaajahfujo, Habibah794, ithacollitha15, Lusy922, negisama, Sharyn Li, redclumsy242, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, melani. s. khadijah, Kakuraishi deli-chan, michhazz, saniwa satutigapuluh, UchiKaze Ammy, shin. sakura. 11, dwi. yuliani. 562, Suzuki Sora, versetta, Teba Dattebayo and scorpionaruka.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 18: Happy Birthday

.

.

.

Sasuke memejamkan mata di depan batu nisan bertuliskan nama _aniki_ nya, Uchiha Itachi. Ia berdiam diri dan hanya bisa berharap _aniki_ nya bahagia di alam sana. Ya, setidaknya _aniki_ nya itu harus bahagia di sana, tidak seperti di sini. Sasuke kembali membuka mata saat seseorang memanggilnya.

" _Goshujin-sama_ memanggil."

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Yeah, biasanya di tanggal ini bulan ini, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, Sasuke tidak akan kemanapun hanya untuk bersama _aniki_ nya— _well_ , setidaknya mengenangnya. Tapi tidak kali ini. Orang tua nya benar-benar keras kepala dan sepertinya tidak akan menyerah sampai bisa menyeret Sasuke pergi ke pertemuan dengan Senju. Sasuke pun akhirnya bangkit.

"Sampai nanti, Itachi _nii-san_ ," ujar Sasuke pada batu nisan di hadapannya. Setelah itu ia sempat menatap Kuroe dan yang lainnya sebelum pergi hanya untuk mengatakan tanpa kata kalau ia tak bisa bersama mereka hari ini.

Sasuke bungkam selama perjalanan, lagipula bukan hal aneh lagi kalau keadaan mobil mereka lengang. Sasuke hanya menopang dagu menatap keluar jendela, saat itulah ponselnya berbunyi karena sebuah pesan masuk.

"Sasuke, jangan aktifkan nada deringmu di pertemuan nanti," omel Mikoto.

Sasuke diam tapi tak mendengarkan, ia memang sengaja tidak meng- _silent_ ponselnya supaya ada gangguan nanti. Kali ini ia sangat berharap siapapun mengiriminya sms atau telefon sekalian entah penting atau cuma sampah, bahkan ia berharap operator terus mengiriminya pesan promo atau yang lainnya, ia benar-benar butuh gangguan untuk acara nanti.

Tapi kali ini, bukanlah operator ataupun pesan sampah yang mampir ke kotak masuknya, melainkan sms dari Naruto. Tentu saja Sasuke membukanya dengan sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di bibir.

"Teme, _pantai nya bagus banget. Terus banyak cewek sexy. Fufufufu #nyiapin tisu karena bakal mimisan banyak_ ," begitu sms Naruto.

"Dasar," gumam Sasuke pelan tapi lalu kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku tanpa membalasnya terlebih dahulu. Karena saat ini Sasuke sedang sangat sangat sangat ingin memeluk—atau dipeluk—oleh Naruto, jadi kalau ia membalas pesan itu Sasuke rasa ia akan langsung turun dari mobil dan kabur untuk menemui Naruto sesegera mungkin.

Tak berapa lama mobil mereka sampai di kediaman Senju, Sasuke hanya kembali menatap jengah serta menghela nafas lelah entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Jaga sikapmu pada gadis itu, oke," Mikoto memperingatkan sasuke sebelum turun dari mobil, seperti biasa Sasuke diam saja. Acara kali ini tidaklah resmi, hanya Hashirama yang ingin mempertemukan cucunya dengan Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke tidak hati-hati acara kali ini bisa betulan jadi acara perjodohan, pastinya Sasuke tidak mau itu terjadi.

Pengawal menyambut mereka dan membawa mereka masuk, mereka dibawa ke taman belakang rumah karena Hashirama ada di sana. Saat memasuki taman, bisa Sasuke dengar suara seorang gadis yang tengah mengomel sambil berteriak.

" _Jii-sama_! Pokoknya aku tidak mau bertemu dengan bocah Uchiha itu! Lagipula kenapa juga aku harus melakukannya sih! Hari ini aku mau bersiap-siap karena besok mau pergi liburan!"

" _Ma~ ma~_ Hana- _chan_ , hanya bertemu tidak masalah kan? Lagipula kalian bisa belajar bersama untuk menghadapi ujian nanti," ucap suara laki-laki yang Sasuke kenali sebagai Hashirama.

"Pokoknya tidak mau! Jangan bilang nanti _Jii-san_ akan menjodohkanku de—…"

"E-ehm, Hashirama- _sama_ ," si pengawal berdehm. Hashirama dan gadis bernama Hana itupun menoleh dan melihat Fugaku, Mikoto serta Sasuke sudah di sana.

"Waah, kalian sudah tiba. Mari mari, silahkan duduk," sambut Hashirama membawa mereka mendekat. "Perkenalkan, ini cucu saya Hana. Hana, perkenalkan, teman _Jii-san_. Uchiha Fugaku dan istri beliau Uchiha Mikoto, lalu putranya Uchiha…" Hashirama menghentikan ucapannya sejenak saat melihat ekspresi Hana saat ini. Ya, sesuai dugaan, wajahnya memerah dan mukanya mupeng melihat Sasuke. "…Sasuke- _kun_ ," Hashirama melanjutkan.

"Salam kenal," Hana langsung saja menyodorkan tangannya ke Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya diam saja menatap tangan Hana. Hingga Mikoto diam-diam menyikut pinggang Sasuke barulah Sasuke menyambut jabat tangan Hana.

"Ah, silahkan duduk," Hashirama membawa mereka duduk di meja yang ada di taman itu lalu menyuruh pelayan mengambilkan minuman.

"Untuk Hana- _chan_ dan Sasuke- _kun_ jus saja ya? Kalian kan masih di bawah umur," ucap Hana disambut tawa Fugaku dan Mikoto. "Hana kau suka sekali jus mangga kan?"

Iya, _Jii-san_ ," balas Hana meski matanya tetap terarah pada Sasuke dengan senyum menggoda.

"Kau bagaimana Sasuke- _kun_?"

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Umm…dia suka sekali jus melon," jawab Mikoto. Sasuke cuma mendengus dalam hati, hebat, bahkan _Kaa-san_ nya tidak tahu apa yang dia sukai. Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak begitu suka melon. Obrolan selanjutnya tak begitu Sasuke ingat, dia hanya diam dan menjawab sesekali saja meskipun banyak ditanya. Obrolan mereka terhenti saat ponsel Sasuke berdering, tentu saja Mikoto langsung melotot marah karena dia sudah menyuruh Sasuke mematikan nada dering ponselnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli lalu tetap membuka sms nya dengan santai. Kali ini dari Suigetsu.

" _Oi_ Teme _kampret! Gue baru tau dari Juugo elu lagi liburan sama Naruto? Bangke, nyesel gue udah nyiapin kado buat elu,"_ begitu isinya. Mau tidak mau Sasuke tertawa pelan karenanya. Memang tahun-tahun sebelum ini Sasuke tak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya, tapi teman-temannya yang biasa usil. Yang dimaksud 'kado' oleh Suigetsu bisa saja telur mentah atau tomat busuk yang siap melayang ke muka Sasuke, dan itu juga biasanya diberikan sehari atau dua hari setelah ulang tahun Sasuke karena setiap tanggal itu Sasuke lebih memilih mengurung diri di rumah.

"Ehm!" Mikoto berdehem. Yeah, sepertinya Sasuke tak memikirkan apa akibat dari tawanya tadi.

"Haha tidak apa-apa, anak muda memang begitu," ucap Hashirama.

"Mohon maaf Hashirama- _sama_ , hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke. Jadi sejak pagi teman-temannya terus menghubungi dia," ucap Mikoto. _Great_ , ternyata orang tuanya ingat ulang tahun Sasuke.

"Ulang tahun?" ucap Hana terdengar kelewat antusias. "Ehm, maksudku, mungkin kita bisa merayakannya kecil-kecilan."

"Ide bagus. Aku tahu _restaurant_ yang nyaman di sekitar sini, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" ucap Hashirama.

"Tidak perlu, Hashirama- _sama_. Sasuke bukan anak kecil lagi yang ingin dirayakan ulang tahunnya," ucap Fugaku.

"Tapi aku setuju," bantah Hana. "Ayo rayakan di sana. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Sasuke- _kun_?" ucap Hana. Jadi merekapun pergi. "Tapi sebelum ini aku ingin membeli kado. Apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Hana saat mereka di perjalanan.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menjawab, _well_ , tentu saja Fugaku langsung memelototinya. "Bingkai foto, ada beberapa foto yang ingin kupajang," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya sambil memaksakan senyum selama dua detik. Setelah itu merekapun pergi ke toko yang menjual benda tersebut. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya menyebut asal, ia hanya terbesit ide itu saat mengingat foto Naruto di wallpaper ponselnya. Yeah, mungkin pada akhirnya nanti Sasuke bisa mencetak fotonya dengan Naruto lalu membingkainya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Hana sambil menunjuk sebuah bingkai di rak _display_. Sasuke awalnya tidak tertarik, tapi matanya lalu memerhatikan bingkai di sebelah bingkai yang ditunjuk Hana. Sebuah bingkai dengan hiasan bertuliskan _brother_. Sasuke pun meraih bingkai itu.

"Oh, sudah menemukan yang menarik?" Hashirama menghampiri bersama Fugaku dan Mikoto.

" _Brother_ ," Hana membaca tulisan di bingkai itu. "Oh, Sasuke- _kun_ punya saudara laki-laki ya? Siapa namanya? Lain kali kenalkan dong," senyum Hana.

"Saudara?" ucap Hashirama. "Kukira Sasuke- _kun_ anak tunggal kalian?"

"Haha tentu saja Hashirama- _sama_. Sasuke anak tunggal kami," ucap Fugaku yang sontak membuat Sasuke terbelalak."Tapi di rumah kami banyak sekali bawahan yang akrab dengan Sasuke, jadi Sasuke sudah menganggap mereka seperti saudara."

"Oh, begitu. Pasti menyenangkan sekali ya suasananya."

"Lain kali datanglah ke kediaman kami," tambah Mikoto.

"Ah, tentu saja. Saya akan senang…bla…bla…bla…" obrolan mereka tak lagi jelas terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Ia menelan ludah berat dan sedang kesulitan bernafas. _Tou-san_ nya bilang apa tadi? Sasuke anak tunggal mereka? Dan mereka mengatakannya dengan sangat enteng! Seperti—…

BUUAAKKKK!

Entah setengah sadar entah sadar sepenuhnya, Sasuke melayangkan tinju tepat ke wajah _Tou-san_ nya. Fugaku tentu saja dibuat melayang sampai menabrak rak-rak _display_ dan merobohkan beberapa. Fugaku mengusap ujung bibirnya lalu menatap darah yang kini menempel di telapak tangannya, ia berganti menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh, tapi Sasuke ternyata juga menatap dengan tatapan yang sama.

" _Screw you_!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah tapi penuh penekanan. Setelah itu Sasuke pergi dari toko setelah sempat meninju satu rak lagi, ia menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat kanan kiri. Tentu saja lalu lintas sempat kacau serta omelan-omelan pedas terlontar, tapi Sasuke cuek saja dan terus berjalan menjauh. Ia sedang benar-benar marah saat ini, mungkin ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melawan balik. Biasanya ia tak melawan apapun perlakuan orang tua nya kecuali dengan sedikit adu mulut, baru kali ini ia betulan menghajar _Tou-san_ nya. Bagaimana tidak? Kali ini orang tua nya sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa mereka tak mengakui Itachi sebagai anak mereka? Pertanyaan Sasuke adalah sejak kapan? Sejak kapan orang tuanya menyebar gossip bohong itu ke seluruh rekan bisnis mereka, menghapus keberadaan Itachi!

" _Fuck_! _Fuck_! _Fuck_!" umpat Sasuke tanpa henti, ia menghentikan langkahnya di taman hanya untuk meninju pohon, membiarkan tinjunya berdarah. Nafasnya sedikit tenang saat melihat dua anak kecil di sana.

" _Nii-san_ , aku mau es krim," rengek bocah yang lebih kecil.

"Tidak boleh. Nanti _Kaa-san_ marah kalau kau kebanyakan makan yang manis-manis," sahut bocah yang lebih besar.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang melihat mereka, yang ia lihat tentu saja kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Itachi—minus ancaman soal _Kaa-san_ mereka akan marah—dan itu hanya semakin membuat hati Sasuke sakit. Sasuke kembali menarik nafas panjang sebelum berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih tenang, entah bagaimana kakinya menuntun Sasuke ke stasiun. Ia menaiki kereta lalu berhenti di stasiun dekat tempat tinggal Naruto, setelah itu ia juga melangkahkan kaki ke kediaman Namikaze.

Sepi.

Semua pintu tampak tertutup dan tidak ada suara apapun dari rumah itu, mungkin kedua orang tua Naruto juga sedang pergi.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, Sasuke," gumam Sasuke pada diri sendiri. Meski begitu ia masih berdiri mematung menatap kediaman Namikaze untuk beberapa lama, setelah itu ia melangkah menuju taman di mana mereka sering janji ketemu. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah jamur yang biasa anak-anak gunakan untuk main petak umpet, ia duduk bersandar di dalamnya, memejam hanya untuk menenangkan diri. Kecuali ia _shock_ karena saat ia membuka matanya kembali hari sudah berubah malam.

" _What the hell_ ," gumam Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidur di tempat seperti ini," ia keluar dari tempat itu lalu meregangkan ototnya. Ia meraih ponsel untuk melihat jam, sudah pukul 8. Sasuke menggeleng tidak percaya lalu melangkah pergi. "Kuroe bisa ribut mencari—…atau sudah," gumamnya saat menge-check daftar panggilan masuk. 68 panggilan tak terjawab dari Kuroe. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang, dan ia kembali menyempatkan diri menatap kediaman Namikaze. Kali ini lampu-lampu mereka menyala, samar ia juga bisa mendengar suara Minato dan Kushina, tapi kamar Naruto tampak gelap.

"Tch! Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, bodoh," ucapnya lagi seperti sebelumnya. Ia lalu melangkah ke stasiun untuk pulang.

Plaakk!

Sebuah tamparan langsung mendarat di pipi Sasuke begitu ia memasuki rumah. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya tapi kali ini Sasuke diam saja, hanya melirik si pelaku penamparan yang tak lain adalah _Tou-san_ nya. Mikoto juga ada di sana, sama-sama menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu tadi!" bentak Fugaku.

"Dan apa-apaan dengan otak kalian," bantah Sasuke. "Itachi adalah _aniki_ ku, aku bukan anak tunggal! Apa kalian tidak menganggapnya anak?!"

"Dia sudah mati dan itu kenyataan," ucap Mikoto. "Faktanya kau anak tunggal kami sekarang, jadi jangan buat masalah hanya karena hal kecil."

"Bukan berarti kalian boleh menghapus keberadaannya!" bentak Sasuke dan menghantam guci di sebelahnya hingga menghantam lantai hingga hancur berantakan. "Dan asal kalian tahu, dia mati gara-gara kalian! Kalian membunuhnya!" Sasuke ingin melihat reaksi orang tuanya dengan ucapan pedas itu, tapi yang ia dapatkan benar-benar menyesakkan.

"Ya, kami yang membunuhnya," ucap Fugaku dengan suara yang begitu tenang serta tatapan datar yang begitu dingin. Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya. Jadi orang tuanya mengakui itu dan mereka sama sekali tak merasa bersalah?

" _Go to hell_!" kesal Sasuke dan kembali keluar rumah sambil membanting pintu sekeras-kerasnya.

" _Waka_ —…" panggil Ken saat Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu gerbang.

" _Please! Just please don't talk to me now_!" respon Sasuke, terlihat sekali ia tengah berusaha tak melampiaskan kemarahan pada bawahannya meski nada bicaranya tetap terdengar marah. Ken hanya bisa angkat tangan menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke keluar gerbang. Sasuke sudah berniat kabur lagi entah kemana saat melihat dua orang berjalan ke arah gerbang. Seorang cowok bersurai hitam dengan _tattoo_ di bawah mata kanannya dan seorang lagi cowok bersurai pirang. Tentu saja yang paling menarik perhatian Sasuke adalah cowok bersurai pirang itu.

"Na—…ru…to…" ucap Sasuke tak percaya melihat orang di hadapannya.

"Yo," sapa Naruto. "Aku dan Kuroe- _san_ baru saja dari _convenient store_ untuk membeli lilin angka 7. Kau ma—…" Naruto tak dapat meneruskan ucapannya karena Sasuke sudah memeluknya dengan amat sangat erat. "Uhuk…Sasuke- _teme_! Sesaaakkk…uhuk…!" protes Naruto.

" _Dobe_! Kenapa kau di sini!" omel Sasuke.

"Hehe," cengir Naruto lalu melepas pelukan Sasuke demi menatap _onyx_ cowok itu. "Kau memanggil kan? Makanya aku datang."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Seriusan, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Kini ia tengah duduk di bangku panjang bersama Naruto, Naruto tengah memerban luka di tangan Sasuke, sementara bawahan Sasuke yang lainnya tengah menyiapkan _barbecue_ atau entah apa.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kudengar kau memanggil, makanya aku datang," Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, puas sudah membalas dendam ucapan Sasuke waktu itu.

"Geez, kau ini," Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Nah, selesai," Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Ah, berarti kau bohong dong saat mengirimiku sms dan menceritakan tentang liburanmu."

"Tidak kok, itu info dari Kiba, aku Cuma meneruskannya padamu hehe."

"Terus? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?"

"Umm…aku menelfon Kuroe- _san_ dan memintanya membiarkanku masuk tanpa memberitahumu dulu supaya _surprise_."

"Hmm, begitu."

"Yeah, ah, kuberesi ini dulu," Naruto memberesi kotak P3K dan membawanya pergi. Sasuke juga bangkit dan menghampiri Kuroe.

"Ooke, sejak kapan Naruto punya nomormu?" ucap Sasuke dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Sejak kejadin _hacker_ waktu itu. _Waka_ ingat sendiri menelfon Naruto- _kun_ dengan nomor saya," balas Kuroe tanpa berani menatap Sasuke.

"Seingatku Naruto bilang nomormu terhapus saat Sai memberesi sisa-sisa kekacauan itu, dan sejak kapan kau tidak menatap mataku saat bicara denganku kecuali kau sedang berbohong."

Kuroe tertawa pelan. "Baiklah saya menyerah. Saya memang bohong," ucap Kuroe, kali ini menatap Sasuke. "Hari ini bukan tugas saya mengawasi CCTV dan yang bertugas tidak ada yang memberitahu, mereka juga tidak peduli pada manusia di luar gerbang kecuali terlihat mencurigakan. Jadi saya tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Naruto- _kun_ menunggu di luar sana."

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum meraih ponselnya. Ia memeriksa daftar panggilan tak terjawab Kuroe yang dimulai pada pukul 6 sore yang artinya dia baru menemukan Naruto di jam tersebut. Lalu pagi Sasuke pergi jam berapa? 10? Naruto belum ada di sana. Sasuke mengerutkan alis, kemungkinan terburuknya Naruto menunggu dari jam 11 sampai—…

" _Holy crap_ ," gumam Sasuke. "Yang benar saja, semoga bukan itu yang terjadi."

"Umm…dan soal pesta ini," kali ini Kuroe menatap dengan tatapan sedikit bersalah. "Saya tahu Anda tidak ingin mengadakan pesta di hari peringatan—…di hari ini. Tapi…" Kuroe menatap Naruto yang tengah ngobrol dengan yang lainnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tidak masalah," balas Sasuke. "Ini salahku juga. Aku…sempat melupakan hari kematian _aniki_ ," Sasuke mengangkat pundak. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu memikirkan Naruto, mungkin karena aku merasakan kebahagiaan lain yang belum pernah kurasakan," Sasuke menatap lurus iris Kuroe. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaanku pada _aniki_ , tapi kurasa aku juga harus melangkah maju."

"…" Kuroe terdiam tapi lalu tersenyum. "Yeah," balasnya dan mengusap kepala Sasuke. "Nah, kalau begitu ayo nikmati pesta nya mumpung _Goshujin-sama_ pergi. Sepertinya mereka juga sedikit memikirkan perasaan Anda dan membiarkan Anda sendiri di sisa hari ini."

"Chee, tidak mungkin. Mereka hanya ada urusan, tidak mungkin hanya untuk membiarkanku menikmati hari ini," balas Sasuke. Kuroe tertawa pelan lalu membawa Sasuke bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Yeah, tak lama setelah mengamuk pada Sasuke tadi, kedua orang tua Sasuke pergi lagi entah kemana, karena itulah mereka kini bisa berpesta. Dan entah beruntung atau kebetulan saja, yang jelas orang tua Sasuke tak melihat Naruto di depan gerbang saat mereka kembali dari pertemuan dengan Senju. Mungkin kebetulan Naruto belum datang atau tengah pergi sebentar, yang jelas Naruto baik-baik saja sampai Kuroe menemukannya.

"Sasuke, aaaa…" Naruto menyuapkan irisan daging panggang ke mulut Sasuke.

"Aahhkh khanas…" Sasuke kepanasan saat daging itu masuk ke mulutnya.

Naruto tertawa. "Maaf. Sengaja," cengir Naruto.

"Hnngkk kau ini," Sasuke menjewer pipi Naruto sampai bocah itu mengaduh.

"Eh? Kecapnya habis? Bukannya tadi aku barusan beli," terdengar protesan dari Kuroe. "Geez, iya iya aku beli lagi."

"Ah, biar aku saja," Naruto mengajukan diri. "Aku sekalian mau beli sesuatu, tadi lupa beli."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis. "Beli apa?"

"Ada deh," senyum Naruto.

"Ooh, jadi gitu sekarang," Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada lalu beralih menatap Kuroe. "Kuroe, biar aku saja yang menemani Naruto."

" _Haik waka_ ," balas Kuroe.

"Eeeehhh? Mana bisa begitu! Kuroe- _san_ …" rengek Naruto.

" _Sorry_ , ini perintah _waka_ ," Kuroe mengikuti permainan Sasuke.

"Nah, ayo sayaaaaang," Sasuke merangkul pundak Naruto dan mengajaknya pergi, bocah itu hanya menghela nafas lelah dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. "Memangnya mau beli apa sih? Kayaknya nggak pengen banget aku tahu," ucap Sasuke saat mereka berjalan menuju _convenient store_.

"Heeeh…sepertinya seharian ini kau benar-benar menghancurkan seluruh rencanaku ya," kesal Naruto dan menghela nafas lelah. "Sini deh," ucapnya lalu menarik Sasuke ke taman dan duduk di salah satu bangkunya. Naruto lalu merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan dua buah gantungan ponsel berbentuk dirinya dan Sasuke. "Kado untukmu." (*)

Sasuke sedikit terbelalak melihat itu dan meraih gantungan yang berbentuk Naruto. "Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sakura- _chan_ mengajariku. Awalnya aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang lebih bagus kalau kau ikut liburan, tapi kau mendadak lenyap tanpa kabar! Mana setelah itu seharian kau juga hilang entah kemana, terus sekarang saat aku ingin sekedar membeli pembungkus kado kau malah mengikutiku. Kau benar-benar sudah menghancurkan seluruh rencanaku _Teme_! Dasar menyebalkan!" omel Naruto dan bertambah kesal saat melihat Sasuke mematung menatap gantungan ponsel itu. "Oi _teme_! Kau dengar nggak? _Teme_!"

"Huh?" Sasuke seolah baru sadar dari lamunan. "Ah _sorry_ , aku hanya sangat senang," senyum Sasuke. Senyum manis yang jarang sekali Naruto lihat. Entahlah, mungkin Naruto sudah sering melihat Sasuke tersenyum, tapi senyuman kali itu…bagaimana ya, berbeda?

"C-chee, kau tidak perlu sesenang itu kan. Itu hanya gantungan biasa," Naruto langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Haha mungkin saja. Tapi dengan begini…" Sasuke mengecup gantungan berbentuk Naruto itu. "…aku bisa bersama Naruto yang ini setiap hari."

Deg…!

Mata Naruto sempat terbelalak saat debaran itu menghampiri jantungnya, meski begitu ia masih bisa menatap mata Sasuke yang memancarkan kesedihan, atau mungkin…kesepian? Apa sebegitu inginnya Sasuke terus bersamanya setiap saat? Apa _strap_ ponsel itu bisa mengurangi rasa kesendirian Sasuke meski sedikit? Kalau iya maka…Naruto merasa senang sekali. Ia merasa dadanya hangat.

"Ah, kau juga bisa bersamaku yang ini setiap hari," ujar Sasuke lalu memasang _strap_ berbentuk dirinya di ponsel Naruto lalu mendekatkan _strap_ itu ke bibir Naruto. "Kau juga bisa menciumku setiap—…" Sasuke batal berucap lalu kembali menarik _strap_ itu. "Tidak. Kau hanya boleh mencium AKU Naruto. Kau tidak boleh mencium yang lainnya."

Naruto langsung _sweatdrop_ , buyar sudah perasaan terharu Naruto barusan. " _Te-teme_ …kau cemburu pada gantungan hape? Seriusan?"

"Bodo amat. Pokoknya kau nggak boleh mencium selain aku."

Naruto memutar bola mata jengah. " _Haik haik_ , sudahlah. Ayo beli kecap, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu," Naruto melangkah pergi. Sasuke menyusul dan pada akhirnya membiarkan dirinya yang satu lagi tetap bergantung di ponsel Naruto.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Jam sudah menunjuk angka 11.35 p.m. saat sebagian besar peserta pesta tepar karena kebanyakan makan, dan kebanyakan minum juga tentunya.

"Geez, mereka tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti," gerutu Kuroe sambil beres-beres bersama lainnya yang belum tepar.

" _Waka_ , apa perlu saya siapkan kamar untuk Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Ashima. Sepertinya hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak minum.

"Tidak perlu, kamarku cukup luas," balas Sasuke. Ia juga tengah kekenyangan dan hanya bisa duduk santai sambil bersandar ke pohon. Naruto duduk di sampingnya dan terlihat mengantuk. "Mau tidur sekarang?" Sasuke meraih kepala Naruto ke pundaknya.

"Ngh…males jalan," ucap Naruto dan memejam, menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"Mau kugendong nih," goda Sasuke.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan. " _Ne~_ Sasuke," ucap Naruto setelah keduanya cukup lama terdiam. "Jadi…apa aku boleh tahu kenapa hari ini kau tidak jadi pergi?"

"…" Sasuke terdiam. "Kuroe tidak mengatakan apapun?"

Naruto menggeleng lalu menarik kepalanya demi menatap Sasuke. "Tapi kalau tidak mau cerita tidak apa-apa. Yang jelas besok kita jadi liburan kan?"

"Eh?" kaget Sasuke.

"Apanya yang eh _Teme_? Aku bilang ke teman-teman dan _sensei_ kalau aku dan kau tidak ikut di hari pertama, tapi mereka—terutama cewek-cewek—sangat ngotot supaya aku membawamu menyusul mereka hari berikutnya."

Sasuke tertawa pelan lalu membelai pipi Naruto, kenapa bisa Naruto melakukan itu untuknya, membuat Sasuke merasa memiliki kawan-kawan yang menunggunya di sana, membuat Sasuke merasa tak sendirian. Entahlah, setelah mengenal Naruto rasanya Sasuke ingin terus berterimakasih telah dilahirkan di dunia.

"Yeah, kita akan liburan," ucap Sasuke lalu mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. "Dan soal hari ini…" ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan tertunduk.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa," ucap Naruto. "Yang penting kau baik-baik saja. Yeah, meskipun sedikit babak belur," ia mengusap ujung bibir Sasuke yang membiru.

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya, setelah itu ia menarik Naruto pergi. "Ayo," ucapnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto tapi Sasuke tak menjawab, jadi Naruto hanya mengikuti langkah pacarnya itu. Naruto sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke membawanya memasuki sebuah pintu besar, tapi di balik pintu itu adalah tempat terbuka, di sana berjajar banyak batu nisan. Sebuah pemakaman keluarga. Sasuke membawa Naruto menghampiri nisan Itachi, ia lalu menunjuk tanggal meninggal Itachi yang tertera di batu nisan.

"Ini hari meninggalnya _aniki_ ku," jelas Sasuke. ia berjongkok di samping nisan Itachi lalu menabur bunga yang ada di keranjang dekat nisan. "Kau tahu, orang tua kami sudah keras sejak kami kecil. Selalu terlihat marah dan tak pernah bicara pada kami seperti kepada anak mereka, mereka juga sering bermain kasar. _Aniki_ lah yang dulu selalu melindungiku."

"…" Naruto terdiam, ia turut berjongkok di samping Sasuke. "Apa dia meninggal karena itu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin," ucapnya. "Aku baru enam tahun saat itu jadi belum terlalu mengerti, yang kuingat terakhir kali adalah _nii-san_ terbaring di lantai kamar yang penuh darah dan nadinya terbuka lebar."

Alis Naruto bertaut. "Bunuh diri?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak yakin," Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Kelihatannya memang begitu. Tapi…" ia menatap mata Naruto lurus. "Aku jauh lebih mengenal _aniki_ dari siapapun. Dia orang yang kelewat optimis bahkan untuk bocah seumurannya, dia satu-satunya orang yang terus mendorongku supaya tak menyerah dan terus maju saat semuanya berkata sebaliknya. Jadi tidak mungkin orang seperti dia…" Sasuke tertunduk dan menggeleng.

"…" Naruto tak berkata apapun, tapi lalu ia menarik kepala Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto ingin mengatakan kalau Sasuke harus percaya pada apa yang diyakininya, tapi dengan begitu bukankah hanya akan mendorong Sasuke terobsesi untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mungkin tidak buruk juga, tapi itu terdengar seperti Sasuke harus berurusan dengan orang tua nya lagi. Dan Naruto belum siap untuk itu, dia masih belum tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantu Sasuke dalam hal itu. Akhirnya Naruto tetap diam hingga akhirnya Sasuke yang buka suara kembali.

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku sempat melupakan hari kematian _aniki_ ," Sasuke melepas pelukan Naruto dan balas menggenggam tangannya.

"Eehh? Bagaimana bisa kau lupa hari sepenting ini?"

"Semua gara-gara kau."

"Kenapa aku?" protes Naruto.

"Karena kau membuatku terus-terusan memikirkanmu dan kejutan sialanmu itu untuk ulang tahunku."

"Geez itu kan kau sendiri, bukan salahku aku terlahir _awesome_ begini," goda Naruto. Sasuke tertawa pelan lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terbaring di rerumputan dengan Sasuke merangkak di atasnya.

"Aku serius," ucap Sasuke. "Ini pertama kalinya kebahagiaan lain mengisi hidupku sejak _aniki_ pergi. Jadi… _arigatou_ …sudah datang di hidupku. _Arigatou_ …" Sasuke meraih tangah Naruto dan mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut. "…sudah mengisi kehampaan yang ditinggalkan _nii-san_ dan sekali lagi membuatku merasa beruntung pernah hadir di dunia ini."

"…" Naruto menahan nafas, dadanya sesak sekali mendengar penuturan Sasuke, entah bahagia entah terharu, atau merasa sama beruntungnya telah dipertemukan dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke…" panggil Naruto. " _Otanjoubi omedetou_ …" dan dentang jam yang menunjukkan angka dua belas berbunyi tepat setelah Naruto mengucapkannya.

Onyx Sasuke sempat melebar tapi lalu memicing kembali menatap lurus sapphire Naruto. " _Ne~_ …" lirih Sasuke seraya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "Mau kuberitahu…kado ulang tahun yang kuinginkan darimu dan hanya bisa kau berikan sekali seumur hidupmu?

"Kado yang kau sebutkan waktu di aquarium bersama Sakura- _chan_ dan Sai?" ujar Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau masih menginginkannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Yeah, pastinya aku sangat ingin," Sasuke semakin menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Naruto dan membiarkan nafasnya berhembus di sana. Tangannya merayap ke dada Naruto lalu perlahan turun ke—…

"Ehm!" seseorang berdehm keras dan memaksa Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menengadah dan melihat Kuroe berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Kuroe- _san_ ," ucap Naruto dan segera bangkit.

"Mungkin kalian harus segera tidur. Bukankah besok harus pergi," ucap Kuroe.

"Ah, kau benar. Sasuke, ayo," ajak Naruto dan melangkah pergi mendahului Sasuke.

" _Gomen waka_ ," ucap Kuroe pada Sasuke tapi tanpa muka bersalah. "Anda boleh sudah _move on_ dari keterpurukan ditinggal Itachi- _sama_ , tapi saya belum bisa membiarkan Anda melakukan 'itu' di depannya. Tidak di sini."

Sasuke tertawa pelan. " _Haik haik, gomenasai_ Kuroe- _sama_ ," ia melangkah menyusul Naruto tapi Kuroe kembali menghentikannya.

" _Ano sa, waka_ ," ucap Kuroe dengan alis sedikit bertaut. "Memangnya Anda sudah menyiapkan pengama—…"

" _Haik haik haik_ , oke, _strop right there_. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkann oke," potong Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya sampai—…"

"Sasuke, ayo," panggil Naruto yang sudah melangkah jauh.

" _Haaaiik_ ," jawab Sasuke dan segera menyusul Naruto.

"Memangnya ngobrol apa sih?" tanya Naruto sembari mereka melangkah.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya bilang tidak menyiapkan kamar untukmu, jadi kau tidur di kamarku saja, kamarku cukup luas," ucap Sasuke.

"Bukan cukup lagi, super luas! Aku kan pernah masuk sekali. Ah, sekalian kubantu packing deh, kau pasti belum packing buat besok kan?"

"Huh, memangnya tidak ada lagi kegiatan yang bisa kita lakukan selama sekamar berdua? Biar Ashima saja yang packing."

"Memangnya kegiatan apa?"

Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. "Yeah, misalnya melanjutkan yang tadi?"

"Yang tadi? Ng…? Oh, pembicaraan soal hadiah yang kau inginkan. Kenapa tidak katakan sambil jalan saja, apa susahnya sih?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu dengan Naruto kalau bocah itu masih saja belum paham maksud tersembunyinya?

"Hoi, kenapa menghela begitu?" omel Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Sasuke.

"Tch! Tuh kan ngambek lagi."

"Siapa yang ngambek?"

"Kau lah. Masa—…mmpphh…" Sasuke membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. "Sasuukkkeeeeee…!"

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

(*) scene ini bisa dilihat gambarnya di facebook page: **Indonesian Manga** di album **Fanfiction: They Don't Know About Us**. Info lengkap lihat profil author.

Read the story, check out the picture and review please


	19. Chapter 19: Natsu Yasumi

Makasih banyak buat yg udah review :D here's your replies:

#Sas'key: bweehh itu namanya berlindung di balik bulu (?) kyuubi XD nyahahahha. Iyaps, makasih banyak semangatnya, makasih juga read reviewnya ya :D n sankyuu udah nunggu, ini update loh ;)

#CacuNaluPolepel: fufufufu iya dong doi pastinya ngaminin tuh XD btw sankyuu banyak read n reviewnya ya :D

#Guest : yohoooo pastinya si teme bilang amin tuh XD and ini next, sankyuu banyak antusias bin semngatnya yak ^0^/ and sankyuu buat read n review tentunya ;)

#tomat sasuke: wekwekwek dag dig dug nya ditunda dulu, rate T pembawa bencana wkwkwkwkwk XD uwaah apa itu nterdengar incest? XD niatnya sih si sasu Cuma sayang banget aja sama tachi, trus dia udah bahagia sama naru kan takutnya ngehianatin tachi ky ninggalin gitu kalo dia move on dg kebahagiaan lain XD tapi kalo incest gapapa #jduaakk!# btw makasih banyak semangatnya, makasih juga read reviewnya ya :D

#chifer : fufufu uke yg baik mah gitu XD wkwkwk btw lapur itu apa? Kuroe melakukan hal yg tepat loh, dia menyelamatkan rate ku #jduakk!# iya lah mereka jadi liburan fufufufu dan ehm ada ehm ada gitu deh XD baca aja yak XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#naginagi : sankyuu banyak apresiasinya :D ini lanjut kok, selamat membaca. Btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#D: iya ini lanjut, makasih banyak read reviewnya ya ;)

#tora-chan: iyaaa mereka mah haru bersama di hari sepenting itu kyaah XD ettoo kayaknya ini nggak mpreg, author sendiri gak terlau suka ide mpreg :'3a gomen. Trus…kan gak papa ortu kejem? Wkwkwkwkwk mungkin udah dari sononya XD lg kebanyakan nnton anime gore kali ore. Btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#LRS34 : iyaa ini ngejar ultah doi kemaren jadi update cepet XD iyaps gapapa kok, sankyuu udah ngikutin critanya ;) hmmm itu masih misteri dua dunia, blum bakal dibocorin di trilogy ini wekwekwek XD owh, half moon bentar lagi update kok, jadwal updatenya tgl 10. Ditunggu ya :D btw makasih banyak semangat, read and reviewnya ya…

#phiaNS : eh? Masa sih? XD usagi-chan kan dewasa tp kyk anak kecil tuh, lha misaki yg ngrawat kekekekeke bisanya sama ma sasunaru? :3 uwaaahh ore juga fans loh XD fans banget ma mereka! Fufufu pair fav. Sepanjang masa ini mah. Iyaaa makasih banyak semangatnya ya, tp btw ore jg kagak tau yg bener gimana wkwkwk kalo ada kata jepang ore biasanya jg minta koreksi ke temen author (oalnya dia jurusan b. jepang) XD and, sankyuu juga buat read reviewnya loh ;)

#Neko-Chan: hahahaw dia mah gitu, maklum polisi konoha #woy itu canon woy# kekeke kalo au naruto polos brarti anata udah gak polos tuh? Wkwkwk #just kidding XD# iyps, ini next, selamat membaca ;)) btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#arashilovesn : iyaaa dong, kan doi sayang banget ma sasu 3 XD kekeke itu namanya seme posesif kali, sama gantungan aja cemvuru XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D ini lanjut, selamat mmbaca…

#Kuro SNL: wkwkwk biar melampiaskan kemarahan dia sesekali XD iya dong, liburan mereka harus menyenangkan fufuufu and sankyuu udah nunggu, ini update kok :D makasih banyak buat read reviewnya ya…

#Guest : wekwekwek hana udah mati kok, itu chara sekali pake XD #kayak c****m aja XXDDD jadi santé aja. Iya ini next, selamat membaca ;) btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#ShaniaSN : iyaaaa ini lanjut kok XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya yaaa…

#maiolibel : uwaahh yg sibuk yg sibuk XD semoga lancar aja dg kesibukannya ;) kekeke biarlah, yakuza pasti berlalu, dan sasu emang gab is milih tempat wkwkwk XD and yohoo mereka liburan kok, dan horror pun sudah berlalu nak XD gomen gomen. Btw, makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D

.

Buat yang udah log in, bales lewat PM ya ;) = Dewi15, UchiKaze Ammy, Shiro-theo21, Sondankh641, Lusy922, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, saniwa satutigapuluh, michhazz, Cyclone Keviar, Suzuki Sora, liaajahfujo, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Habibah794, scorpionaruka, redclumsy242, Aiko Vallery, versetta, Sharyn Li, uzumakiey resty tafrijian, Shean Ren31, melani. s. khadijah, Jonah Kim, depdeph,

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 18: Natsu Yasumi

.

.

.

 _Nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya terasa panas. Ya, sangat panas. Naruto berada dalam masalah besar saat ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa yang harus—…_

.

.

.

Sesuai rencana, Naruto dan Sasuke menyusul liburan teman-teman sekelas Naruto hari berikutnya, sehari setelah ulang tahun Sasuke. Dan sekarang Naruto tengah ber-mangap-ria di depan Iruka- _sensei_.

"Eeeeeeeeehhhh? Sudah tidak ada kamar kosong?" shock Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kepala sekolah sudah menyiapkan kamar cukup untuk semuanya, tapi karena ini liburan musim panas, banyak sekali pengunjung datang dan akhirnya kamar yang tersisa diberikan ke pengunjung lain," jelas Iruka- _sensei_. "Jadi kurasa kalian harus nebeng kamar ke teman sekelas kalian."

"Uwaahh bagaimana dong? Satu kamar hanya untuk dua orang kan?" panic Naruto dan menatap Sasuke.

"Ya tinggal kita pisah kamar kan? Kalau sekamar tiga setidaknya lebih bisa ditolelir," jawab Sasuke santai.

"EEEHHH?" kelihatan sekali kalau Naruto ingin sekamar dengan Sasuke.

"Yo, Naruto," Kiba menghampiri bersama Shikamaru. "Aku sudah dengar dari Iruka- _sensei_. Aku bisa menampungmu deh, lalu dia menampung Sasuke," tunjuk Kiba pada Shikamaru. "Sasuke nggak suka keributan kan? Shikamaru sekamar dengan Shino, jadi sudah pasti kamar mereka bakalan lengang. Lalu aku sekamar dengan Kuze, kau nggak masalah kan?"

"U-ugh…iya…"

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu! Aku sudah baik-baik mau berbagi kamar nih!"

" _Ha~ik_ …"

Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto pun sekamar dengan Kiba dan Kuze, sementara Sasuke dengan Shikamaru dan Shino.

"Hari ini agendanya kemana, Kiba?" tanya Naruto setelah ia meletakkan barang-barangnya di kamar Kiba. Mereka berjalan di lorong saat teman-teman cewek mereka menghampiri sehingga Kiba tak jadi menjawab.

"Naruto- _kun_ , bisa minta bantuan?"

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Seharian ini tolong bawa Sasuke- _kun_ kemana saja kecuali tempat ini," cewek itu menunjukkan sebuah foto di layar ponselnya. "Atau lebih tepat, jauhkan dia dari sana sebelum jam 7 malam nanti."

"Ng…" Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Pesta kejutan untuknya?" tebak Naruto. Cewek-cewek itu mengangguk.

"Jangan bilang-bilang ya. Ah, yang penting juga jam 7 baru bawa dia kesini. Ok?"

"Ok. Kalau begitu ayo, Kiba," ajak Naruto.

"Eits, anak cowok bantu-bantu juga."

"Eeeehhh…" protes Kiba.

"Tidak ada kata 'eh', toh nanti kalian ikutan pestanya juga!" jadi begitulah, anak-anak cewek membawa Kiba pergi, dan Naruto menghampiri Sasuke di kamarnya.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto sambil masuk. Ia lihat Sasuke tengah memasukkan barang-barangnya ke lemari, tidak ada Shikamaru dan Shino. Mungkin mereka juga sudah diseret anak-anak cewek untuk membantu. "Sepi sekali," ucap Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu, ia duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Yeah, tadi mereka bilang sudah punya agenda sendiri jadi pergi duluan," jawab Sasuke yang kini tengah menyimpan kopernya di bagian terbawah lemari. "Temanmu yang lain?" Sasuke ikutan duduk dekat Naruto.

Naruto angkat pundak. "Tidak tahu juga. Chee, mentang-mentang kita telat sehari kita terusir dari jadwal mereka."

"Ya sudah, ayo main berdua saja. Kita kencan," senyum Sasuke.

"Hehe, iya dong," cengir Naruto.

Sasuke menggandeng Naruto berdiri, tapi bocah blonde itu tak bangkit. Sasuke menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kenapa? Ayo kencan," heran Sasuke. Naruto tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dengan tetap menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengerti itu hanya tertawa pelan. " _No no no no, it's dangerous_ ," ucapnya.

"Apanya?" gantian Naruto yang menggoda.

"Tentu saja karena kita sedang berduaan saja di sebuah kamar. Bukankah itu akan sangat berbahaya?"

"Oh, ayolah," Naruto menarik Sasuke duduk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke yang hanya bisa tertawa pelan, saat bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan Sasuke sempat kembali menarik wajahnya, tapi ia lalu meraup bibir Naruto beberapa detik sebelum melepasnya.

"Oke, oke, itu cukup," ucap Sasuke dan tanpa menoleh langsung keluar kamar.

"Hei," Naruto mengejar dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke, cowok itu berdiri di balkon yang menghadap ke laut. Perlahan Naruto mendekati Sasuke, apa cowok itu marah? Tapi lalu Naruto tertawa saat melihat Sasuke tengah menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Hei, jangan meledekku," protes Sasuke.

"Habis jarang sekali melihatmu begini," cengir Naruto. "Lagipula memangnya kenapa tidak mau?"

"Sudah kubilang itu berbahaya. Karena _well_ , tempat dan suasananya," jawab Sasuke dan mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Memang berbahaya bagaimana?" goda Naruto.

"Jangan buat aku mengatakannya," Sasuke menjewer pipi Naruto.

" _Ittai ittai_ ," keluh Naruto dan mengusap pipinya yang memerah. "Sasuke jelek," manyun nya. Sasuke Cuma tersenyum memerhatikan, namun detik berikutnya ia teringat kejadian malam itu. Naruto tidak mudeng saat Sasuke bermaksud melakukan 'itu' kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang seolah Naruto mengerti? Atau jangan-jangan Naruto betulan tidak mengerti definisi 'bahaya' yang barusan disebutkannya dan mereka memang beda pemikiran sejak awal?

" _Ano sa_ , Naruto," ujar Sasuke.

"Hng?"

"Kenapa kau tadi ingin tetap di kamar bersamaku?"

…blush…! Wajah Naruto memerah. "Kau sendiri yang bilang 'jangan buat aku mengatakannya', kalau begitu kau juga jangan buat aku mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas begitu dong!"

"Tidak. Kau seriusan harus mengatakannya padaku karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di otakmu," Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk dan malu-malu melirik Sasuke. "Te-tentu saja…ci-ciuman kan, atau pelukan. Pokoknya yang biasa dilakukan dengan pacar."

"…" Sasuke mingkem. "…hanya…itu?"

"Huh? Tentu saja kan? Memangnya apa lagi?"

"…" Sasuke makin _speechless_. Apa seriusan Naruto tidak berpikiran sampai ke situ? " _Ano sa_ ," ia kembali buka suara setelah cukup lama diam. "Kalau tidak salah kau dulu pernah bilang kau punya banyak koleksi porno kan?"

"Huh? Apaan sih! Wajar kan aku punya, aku cowok normal!" bingung Naruto. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakannya sih?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak berpikiran sampai ke bagian 'itu' saat kita berduaan saja di kamar?"

"Ettoo…maksudmu nonton film begituan bareng mumpung sesama cowok?"

"….." Sasuke super duper _speechless_. "Bukan," jawabnya dengan jeda dua detik. "Maksudku kau dan aku, _you know_ ," ia menunjukk dirinya dan Naruto bergantian. "… _doing ecchii thing like in the video_."

"…" kali ini giliran Naruto yang speechless dengan muka lempeng. " _Ano sa~_ Sasuke- _kun_ , kalau tidak salah kau ini cowok kan? Terus aku juga cowok."

"Mm hm…?"

"Terus, memangnya bisa kita begituan?"

….tik…tok…tik…tok…

Perlahan Sasuke terbelalak dan bilang 'HUH?!' tapi tanpa suara, detik berikutnya ia megap-megap seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa bersandar di pagar balkon sambil menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Yeah, kau dan aku. Sama-sama lelaki, dan kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Hebat sekali."

Naruto mengangguk bingung lalu menelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke menghela nafas super panjang lalu hanya bisa menutup mukanya dengan tangan seolah berpikir. Kalaupun Naruto tidak tahu s*x sesama laki-laki, apa dia tidak merasakan apapun saat melihat tubuh Sasuke? Normalnya, Sasuke akan bereaksi kalau melihat tubuh cewek, tapi tentu saja tubuhnya juga bereaksi kalau melihat tubuh Naruto meski Naruto lelaki, itu karena Sasuke menyukai Naruto tentunya. Jadi…apa artinya Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik pada tubuh Sasuke? Apa Naruto tidak menyukai—…

Sasuke langsung menggeleng saat pemikiran itu masuk ke otaknya.

"Sa-Sasuke…kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto karena sepertinya mereka sudah terdiam cukup lama.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Sasuke meraih pundak Naruto dan membawanya berjalan. "Ayo jadi jalan-jalan. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Memastikan apa…?"

"…hanya…" Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Penelitian tentang tubuh manusia. Untuk tugas biologi ku."

"…" Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Oh begitu," jawab Naruto. "Kalau begitu biar kubantu."

"…" lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa speechless.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Yohooooo pantaaiiii," girang Naruto. Ia memakai kaos dan celana renang selutut sementara Sasuke memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana selutut juga. "Uwaaahh segarnya…" ucap Naruto yang langsung masuk ke air dan menenggelamkan kepalanya sesaat untuk membasahi seluruh tubuh.

"Mungkin sebaiknya lepas baju saja," ucap Sasuke dan menatap kaos Naruto yang kini basah. Ia juga sudah masuk ke air hanya saja baru ke kedalaman setinggi lutut.

"Hng…tapi panas banget nggak ya?" balas Naruto.

"Sesekali tidak apa-apa kan, biar _tan_ sekalian," Sasuke melepas kaosnya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang super seksi dan mulus dengan six pack terbentuk di perutnya.

"Aku sudah _tan,_ _Teme_ ," protes Naruto tapi tetap ikutan melepas kaosnya. Sasuke Cuma bisa diam karena Naruto sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh godaannya (?). "Ayo kembali ke tempat penitipan," ajak Naruto sambil memeras bajunya. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat penitipan barang, sayangnya langkah mereka dicegat oleh gerombolan cewek-cewek berbikini.

"Hngk…!" Naruto segera menutup hidungnya yang nyaris mimisan melihat cewek-cewek sexy itu.

"Huh?" kesal Sasuke dengan aura membunuh menatap Naruto. Dia susah payah menggoda Naruto dan bocah itu tak terpengaruh, lalu sekarang dengan mudahnya—…

"Bu-bukan begitu…" Naruto kelabakan.

"Kyyaa…ano, a-apa boleh minta foto bareng?' tanya cewek-cewek itu pada Sasuke, cowok stoic itu menyeringai setan.

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Sasuke.

'Sasuke- _temeeee_ ….!' Jerit batin Naruto.

"Nah, tolong fotokan ya," cewek-cewek itu seenaknya memberikan camera dan ponsel mereka ke Naruto untuk minta difotokan.

"Khh…awas kau ya…!" gerutu Naruto pelan sambil memosisikan kameranya. Ia juga menyeringai setan saat sebuah ide muncul. Ia menge-zoom camera nya dan memotret malah scene di belakang mereka, sama sekali tak terlihat wajah Sasuke, hanya sebagian kepala cewek-cewek itu.

"Sudah," ucap Naruto.

"Terimakasih," cewek-cewek itu mengambil kembali kamera mereka dan Naruto langsung kabur begitu saja.

"Eeeehhhh?" shock mereka melihat hasil jepretan Naruto, mereka sudah mau protes tapi Naruto tentu saja sudah menghilang—begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Hei, kau memotret apa?" tanya Sasuke setengah tertawa, ia masih berlari di belakang Naruto.

"Hehe Cuma foto ga-je. Siapa suruh minta foto denganmu, tidak ada yang boleh dapat foto Sasuke kecuali aku," cengir Naruto setengah menoleh ke Sasuke sambil terus melangkah.

Sasuke sedikit tercengang lalu tertawa pelan. "Haha, tentu saja," ia mempercepat langkah dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang dengan erat, membuat langkah bocah _blonde_ itu terhenti. "Aku hanya milikmu, _Dobe_."

"Tch! Bilang begitupun kau mau saja diajak foto oleh mereka," kesal Naruto. "Dasar _Teme_!"

"Kan salahmu juga tergoda sama mereka."

"Tentu saja, aku kan cowok normal," cengir Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja, aku juga cowok normal," Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto. "Tapi dengan bodohnya aku jatuh cinta padamu, _Dobe_ ," Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan lari mendahului Naruto.

"Apa? 'dengan bodohnya' kau bilang? Ghhh…awas kau ya _teme_!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke. Saat dalam pengejaran, tanpa sengaja Naruto menabrak seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang tengah membawa beberapa kelapa muda sehingga kelapa-kelapa itu terjatuh dan isinya tumpah.

"Huh? Kau punya masalah _Teme_?" omel pria itu.

"Gyaahhhh _gomennasai gomennasai_ ," ucap Naruto.

"Kau harus ganti rugi!"

" _A-ano_ , dompetku ada di tempat penitipan barang, aku akan mengambilnya dulu."

"HUH! Kau mau kabur?!"

"A-aku tidak kabur, hanya mengambil dompet."

"Oi, ada apa?' beberapa pria lain menghampiri.

"Dia yang menumpahkan minuman untuk kalian dan dia mau kabur!"

"Eeehh, aku bilang aku hanya ingin ambil dompetku."

"Hooo ingin diberi pelajaran rupanya," mereka mengepalkan tinju mereka hingga berbunyi kretek.

'Gyaaahhh mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarkan,' jerit batin Naruto.

"Ayo hajar dia. Ha—…"

"Gyyaaaa…!" Dan Naruto pun kabur dari sana.

"Wooii…! Tunggu…!" merekapun mengejar.

Naruto terus berlari.Nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya terasa panas. Ya, sangat panas—tentu saja karena ini musim panas dan matahari pantai pastilah sangat menyengat. Naruto berada dalam masalah besar saat ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa yang harus—…

Ah, Sasuke…!

Naruto ingat pacarnya itu lari duluan, matanya mencari sambil kakinya terus berlari. Ah, itu di sana. Sasuke tampakanya juga melihat Naruto.

"Sasu—…" tapi ia batal memanggil saat melihat Sasuke malah tertawa dan berlari lebih jauh lagi. "Sasuke- _temeeeee_!" kesal Naruto lalu lari mengejar Sasuke, tak peduli lagi pada orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Hosh…hosh…" Naruto masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Ia kini berada di bebatuan karang, bersembunyi. Sasuke ada di dekatnya dan masih belum berhenti tertawa. "Dasar _Temee_! Kau bukannya menolong malah ikut lari!" omel Naruto. Ya, pada akhirnya ia bisa mengejar langkah Sasuke dan cowok itu membawanya kesini. Para pengejarnya? Naruto tak menoleh ke belakang jadi tidak tahu ia masih dikejar atau tidak. Tapi ia rasa ia sudah aman di sana.

"Haha kau bikin masalah apa sih?" Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Aku menabrak salah satu dari mereka dan menumpahkan minuman yang dibawanya, uhuuu," Naruto langsung pundung. "Sekarang bagaimana kita kembali ke _resort_? Bagaimana kalau mereka masih menge—…"

"Pfftt…!"

"Jangan tertawa sialan! Kau harusnya melindungiku tauk! Kau ini pacarku kan!"

"Haha iya iya," tawa Sasuke.

"Huh!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Hei, jangan ngambek begitu. Ini liburan loh…harusnya bersenang-senang."

"Berisik!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aish," Sasuke menjewer pipi Naruto.

"Ikkhaaii yyoo…"

"…" Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan lalu mengambil ipod dari sakunya.

"Eh? Kau bawa-bawa itu? Tadi kau masuk ke air kan?" ucap Naruto.

"Ini anti air kok," ia menaruh satu headset di kupingnya dan satu lagi di kuping Naruto. Naruto mendengarkan lagu yang diputar Sasuke.

"Ah, aku tahu lagu ini. Apa judulnya ya…? Hmm hmm hmm…" Naruto menggumamkan lagu itu tapi tanpa lirik, masih mencoba mengingat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Naruto. " _Sometimes I feel like the world is against me, the sound of your voice, baby that's what saves me. When we're together I feel so invincible_ ," sambil sok bergaya seperti artis di video klip. Naruto tertawa lalu ikut menyanyikan bagian reff bersama Sasuke.

" _Cause it's us against the world, you and me against them all. If you listen to these words, know that we are standing tall. I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall, cause it's us against the world tonight_ ," setelah itu Sasuke diam, membiarkan Naruto menyanyikan bait berikutnya.

" _There'll be days we'll be on different sides but that doesn't last too long. We find ways to get it on track and know how to turn back on. Sometimes I feel I can't keep it together, then you hold me close and you make it better .When I'm with you I can feel so unbreakable_ ," Naruto terdiam setelah itu, menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" bingung Sasuke. Tapi bukannya menjawab Naruto malah memeluk Sasuke, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang raven. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu membelai rambut Naruto. "Hei hei, kenapa jadi begini. Baiklah, ganti lagu deh, oke?" ia lalu menekan tombol next, membuat lagunya berganti jadi lagu BACCHIKOI! Naruto terkekeh karenanya.

"Apaan sih, tadi lagu so _sweet_ sekarang malah begini," ia melepas pelukan dan meninju pelan perut Sasuke.

"Hehe daripada bikin galau," Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, menatap _sapphire_ nya sesaat lalu meraih bibir Naruto ke dalam ciuman lembut. Tak berapa lama Sasuke melepas ciumannya. "Ah, kau pasti capek habis lari-larian. Kubelikan minuman dulu, kau tunggu di sini."

"Eh, bagaimana kalau mereka—…"

"Yang dikejar kan kau, mereka malah tidak tahu wajahku," Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tch! Dasar," hanya itu jawaban Naruto. Sasuke pun pergi, membiarkan Naruto hanya duduk diam di sana, menatap lautan luas sambil memainkan kakinya di deburan kecil ombak. Tak berapa lama Sasuke kembali membawa dua buah kelapa muda.

"Yo, maaf lama," ucapnya lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

" _Yatta_ , akhirnya minum," Naruto meraih satu kelapa muda di tangan Sasuke dan langsung meminumnya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang juga melakukan hal sama barulah ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto menunjuk sudut bibir Sasuke yang berdarah.

"Huh? Memang kenapa?" Sasuke menyentuh ujung bibirnya dan meringis kesakitan. "Aah, sialan. Pasti tadi saat terantuk karang."

"Eh?"

"Yups, bawa dua kelapa kan susah, terus tadi pas jalurnya menyempit sepertinya pipiku yang terbentur, tidak tahunya malah sampai bibirku yang berdarah," Sasuke menyedot minumanya.

"Haha, syukurin. Itu tuh gara-gara ngetawain aku, kena akibatnya kan," ledek Naruto.

"Ish, kau ini. Pacar sakit malah diketawain. Ah, bagaimana kalau kau menjilatnya supaya cepat sembuh?" goda Sasuke.

"H-huh?" wajah Naruto langsung memerah total.

"Ayolah, kan tadi kau yang nafsu banget pengen cium aku di kamar."

"Hh-huh! Si-siapa yang n-n-n-n-na-na-na…"

"Hei hei, ayo lakukan," Sasuke sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto.

"Geez, kau ini," Naruto meletakkan kelapa mudanya di karang, lalu dengan wajah sedikit memerah ia menjilat luka Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan menjaga jarak wajah mereka tetap dekat, tanpa sadar keduanya saling mengeliminasi jarak lalu menempelkan bibir mereka. Naruto bahkan menjilat bibir Sasuke, mengajak Sasuke ke ciuman basah, tentu saja Sasuke dengan senang hati menyanggupinya. Naruto naik ke pangkuan Sasuke tanpa melepas ciuman, kedua tangannya memeluk punggung Sasuke, sementara tangan si raven menahan belakang kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman.

"Ssshhh…" tapi Sasuke sempat melepas ciuman saat merasakan sakit di ujung bibirnya.

" _Sorry_ ," ujar Naruto dan kembali mencium Sasuke, kali ini lebih hati-hati, berusaha tak mengenai ujung bibir Sasuke yang terluka. Tapi lalu Naruto mendadak melepas ciuman saat merasakan sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya, tepatnya di tempat yang ia duduki. Ia hanya bisa melirik ke bawah dengan wajah diarsir.

" _Te_ —… _gomen_ , sepertinya tubuh bagian bawahku perlu didisiplinkan," ucap Sasuke, memalingkan wajahnya yang juga diarsir hitam.

" _Ano sa_ —…" ucap Naruto tapi lalu terdiam cukup lama tanpa mengucapkan apapun. "…me-memangnya ada cara lain yang bisa dilakukan sesama cowok. Etto…mungkin aku saja yang tidak tahu, err ettoo…maksudku mungkin kau tahu sesuatu yang aku tidak?"

"Ye-yeah, tapi apapun itu bisakah kau turun dulu dari tubuhku, aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diri," ucap Sasuke. Naruto pun turun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan keduanya duduk saling memunggungi. "Ng…?" tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa de javu. Apa kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya? Ah, dia baru ingat. Saat kencan pertama mereka yang mereka terjebak di menara itu, bukannya tubuh Naruto juga bereaksi? Sasuke melirik Naruto lewat pundaknya, wajah bocah itu sedikit merona. Sasuke tersenyum, _well_ , sepertinya ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau Naruto sebenarnya juga sama saja dengannya, hanya saja belum tahu soal yang satu itu. "Hihi," tanpa sadar ia terkekeh pelan.

"Ng…? Kenapa _Teme_?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa," ia meregangkan otot tangannya. "Aku lapar. Kau mau makan?"

"Boleh, kita kan memang belum makan siang," jawab Naruto. Mereka sampai ke resort memang sudah menjelang siang, dan mereka main di pantai sampai sekarang. Sepertinya masih sekitar jam 3, jadi menurut Naruto tidak masalah untuk pesta nanti meskipun mereka makan sekarang. "Eh, tapi memangnya kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Maksudku…etto…kau tidak perlu 'mengurusnya' dulu?"

"Kurasa tidak masalah kalau aku diamkan saja sedikit lagi. Hei, kudengar ada restaurant bawah laut di sini. Mau makan di sana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Wah boleh bo—…" Naruto baru ingat kalau teman-temannya menyiapkan pesta di restaurant itu. Mungkin menyewa satu ruangan atau semacamnya sih, tapi Naruto tak ingin ambil resiko Sasuke melihatnya. "Gimana kalau tempat lain?" usul Naruto langsung.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Umm…aku rencananya mengajakmu kesana untuk makan malam. Kan bagus tuh pemandangan bawah laut malam hari."

"Owh, boleh tuh. Bagaimana kalau pesan tempat sekarang? Siapa tahu nanti malam penuh."

"Err…i-itu, aku sudah pesan kok."

"Huh?"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Chee, tadinya aku mau beri kejutan mengajakmu makan malam di sana. Sekarang sudah tidak kejutan lagi deh," Naruto sedikit berbohong.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Tetap akan jadi kejutan kok," Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto. "Setiap moment bersamamu sudah pasti kejutan."

Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat speechless karenanya.

"Ya sudah, ayo cari makan di tempat lain," Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Err…bagaimana kalau tunggu sebentar lagi? Bagaimana kalau orang-orang tadi masih mencariku?"

"Tenang saja, seperti yang kau bilang, aku akan melindungimu. Aku pacarmu kan?"

Deg…

Naruto tak menjawab apa-apa lagi dan hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Mereka berjalan melewati jalur tadi, tubuh Naruto sedikit mengejang saat melihat pria-pria yang tadi mengejarnya. Mereka tengah berpesta dengan banyak sekali makanan dan minuman di hadapan mereka, tapi Naruto lalu mengernyit heran saat melihat beberapa dari mereka tampak babak belur.

"Ugh…" Naruto sedikit takut saat tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan pria yang pernah ditabraknya. Pria itu menatap marah tapi lalu memalingkan wajah sambil menenggak bir nya. "Sa-Sasuke, sepertinya mereka sudah tidak mengejarku lagi—meski masih terlihat marah," ucap Naruto dan menatap Sasuke.

"Benar kan? Masa iya Cuma gara-gara minuman mereka bakal mengejarmu terus," senyum Sasuke.

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk, tapi lalu tatapannya terhenti saat melihat luka di bibir Sasuke.

Deg…

Tunggu…! Bagaimana kalau tadi Sasuke menemui mereka untuk minta maaf dan ganti rugi, tapi mereka tetap menolak dan sempat berantem meskipun Sasuke kelihatannya menang dan bisa memaksa mereka memaafkan Naruto dengan sogokan 'pesta' yang sedang mereka nikmati?

Seketika Naruto membeku saat pemikiran itu masuk ke otaknya.

"Ada apa?" heran Sasuke saat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-ano, Sa-Sasuke…lukamu itu…betulan kena karang?"

"Huh? Memangnya apalagi kalau bukan itu?"

" _Well_ , mungkin kau berkelahi atau semacamnya?"

"Berkelahi dengan siapa?"

Naruto meneguk ludah berat. "De-dengan…mereka…menggantikanku…"

"Huh? Kau ini bicara apa? Kalau aku berkelahi dengan mereka aku pasti sudah babak belur, mana mungkin Cuma luka begini. Sudah kubilang ini terkena karang."

"Tapi kenapa mereka babak belur begitu?"

"Mana aku tahu, mungkin mereka berantem sendiri. Mereka terlihat seperti tipe orang yang selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan keributan."

"Tapi kan—…" Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Kau ini terlalu banyak nonton film," ia menjitak pelan kepala Naruto. "Sudahlah, ayo. Aku lapar."

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali berjalan menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Meskipun Sasuke bilang begitu, Naruto masih sedikit ragu. Entah bagaimana ia merasa kalau pemikirannya tadilah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sekarang ia jadi berpikir ulang apa dia tidak apa-apa pacaran dengan anak dari keluarga (mantan) Yakuza? " _Kami-sama_ …" gumam Naruto pelan dengan _sweatdrop_ menggantung di kepalanya.

"Huh? Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Hei Sasuke, kau sudah siap?" Naruto menggedor pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi. Masuklah," jawab Sasuke. Naruto pun masuk, ia mendapati Sasuke tengah merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin. "Aku tidak bawa baju resmi, jadi setidaknya aku harus berpenampilan rapi saat menghadiri undangan makan malam dari pacarku."

"Ghh kau ini," Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke, tapi Sasuke bisa melihatnya dari cermin kalau Naruto tersipu.

"Nah, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Sasuke dan berbalik menghadap Naruto. Dia memakai pakaian casual sih, Cuma kesannya sangat rapi. Mungkin kalau orang melihatnya bakal mengira dia model yang mau pemotretan.

"Jelek," komentar Naruto.

"Ish kau ini," Sasuke membopong tubuh Naruto dan memutarnya sesaat. "Kau tidak tanya bagaimana penampilanmu menurutku?"

"Untuk apa tanya. Aku kan memang sudah pasti keren," Naruto pasang pose sok keren.

"Keren dari mananya?" ejek Sasuke, tapi ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "Kalau menurutku sih sangat manis."

Blush…!

Naruto langsung memerah.

" _Ba-baka_! Sudahlah, ayo cepat!" Naruto segera menuju pintu.

" _Haik haik, ojou-sama_ ," Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto dan kembali membuat blonde itu tersipu lalu mengalihkan pandangan meski Naruto tak melepaskan gandengan tangan Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong teman-temanmu kemana sih? Seharian kita kencan sama sekali tidak bertemu satupun dari mereka."

"Umm…a-aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin sudah ada agenda sendiri-sendiri. Besok tanya deh," jawab Naruto.

"Hmm…begitu."

Merekapun menuju restaurant itu. Restaurant nya sangat indah, hampir seluruh bangunannya terbuat dari kaca sehingga pemandangan laut terlihat jelas. Tatanan ruangan dan dekorasinya juga sangat memukau, Naruto menikmati pemandangan yang ada sambil membawa Sasuke ke ruangan yang dimaksud oleh teman-temannya.

"Nah, ini dia," ucap Naruto saat mereka berada di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. "Kau siap?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis. "Ini hanya makan malam kan? Memangnya kejutan seperti apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Hehe lihat saja deh," Naruto membuka pintu itu dan menyuruh Sasuke masuk.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ …!" seruan itu langsung terdengar begitu Sasuke masuk bersamaan dengan bunyi 'flop' serta hujan kertas warna-warni.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , _happy b'day_."

" _Sorry_ telat, kemarin kau tidak di sini sih."

"Bla…bla…bla…"

Sasuke sempat mematung sesaat tapi lalu tersenyum tipis. " _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," ucapnya dan sedikit membungkukkan badan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalian mempersiapkan pesta untukku."

"Hehe pastinya dong. Kami menyuruh Naruto- _kun_ mengalihkan perhatianmu seharian ini."

"…" Sasuke melirik Naruto dan menyerngai tipis lalu mengacak rambut Naruto. "Dasar," gumamnya. Naruto Cuma nyengir ga-je.

"Ah, sekarang ayo tiup lilin dulu, setelah itu pestanya bisa berlanjut."

Sasuke menghampiri kue di meja tengah ruangan. Kue nya lumayan mewah, dan tentu saja dekorasi ruangan itu tak kalah mewahnya. Mereka menyalakan lampu redup sebelum Sasuke meniup lilin, lalu menyanyikan lagu tiup lilin saat Sasuke meniup semua lilin di atas kue. Tepuk tangan riuh kembali terdengar. Sasuke meraih pisau yang diberikan seorang cewek, lalu mengiris kue ulang tahunnya dan meletakkannya ke piring.

"Potongan pertama untuk yang paling special."

"Siapa hayo…"

Suara riuh terdengar, para gadis terlihat berharap. Sasuke hanya heran kenapa mereka pasang ekspresi itu saat sudah jelas ia akan memberikannya pada siapa. Ah, mungkin mereka memang menganggap hubungannya dan Naruto tidak serius. Lalu bagaimana kalau moment ini ia gunakan untuk memberitahu mereka? Apa Naruto juga akan setuju?

"Untukmu," tanpa banyak berpikir Sasuke langsung memberikan kue itu pada Naruto.

"Ciieeee…" sorakan kembali terdengar, meski bisa Sasuke lihat ekspresi cewek-cewek itu terlihat kecewa. Hanya Shikamaru yang menyeringai seolah mengatakan 'sudah pasti kan' dan Kiba yang pasti juga sudah menduga meski ekspresinya terlihat tidak begitu senang.

"Aaa," Sasuke menyuapkan kue itu ke Naruto.

"Ngh…" Karena Naruto sedikit menolak jadi krimnya pun belepotan di bibir.

"Dasar bocah," ucap Sasuke dan entah sadar entah tidak, detik berikutnya ia meraup bibir Naruto untuk membersihkan krimnya. Suasana tentu saja langsung hening, Naruto yang sama terkejutnya hanya bisa terbelalak lalu dengan kikuk melepaskan ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke juga tak berkomentar apa-apa, hanya mengusap bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

" _I love you_ , kuharap kita bisa tetap bersama di tahun-tahun berikutnya," ucap Sasuke yang membuktikan kalau dia memang sadar seratus persen dengan apa yang barusan dilakukannya.

Naruto tidak begitu ingat kejadian setelah itu, yang ia tahu pesta tetap berjalan meski suasananya sudah berbeda. Ya, sangat jauh berbeda. Cewek-cewek yang biasanya mengerumuni Sasuke kini lebih memilih mengobrol sendiri dan sesekali melirik dirinya atau Sasuke. Teman-teman cowoknya juga berkelompok sendiri meski mereka juga bersikap biasa saja kalaupun ia bergabung, tapi tetap saja terlihat sekali mereka menutup-nutupi. Sedangkan para _sensei_ seperti tidak begitu peduli dan hanya mengobrol bersama sambil minum.

"Hei, kau tidak makan? Nanti malam bisa kelaparan loh," Sasuke menghampiri Naruto membawa sepiring makanan.

"Umm, a-aku hanya haus. Malam ini panas sekali ya," Naruto menenggak minumannya. Sasuke Cuma mengangkat sebelah alis, pasalnya ruangan itu ber AC, dan tentu saja suasananya tidak panas.

"Baiklah, kau marah soal yang tadi," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku…tidak marah. Hanya saja…" Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "…entahlah."

"Kau belum siap memberitahu mereka?"

"Bukan itu juga. Aku menerimamu sudah pasti aku tahu konsekuensinya sejak awal."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau sekarang belum siap memberitahu mereka, kapan kau akan siap? Menurutku malah lebih cepat lebih baik, dengan begitu mereka punya lebih banyak waktu menyesuaikan diri dengan yang sebenarnya. Kalian masih akan menjadi teman sekelas sampai lulus nanti, jadi sebaiknya mereka sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri."

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan kembali menenggak minumannya. "Kau tahu, sering sekali cewek-cewek di sekolah menanyakan tentangmu kepadaku. Nomor telefonmu, e-mailmu, tempat les kita, semuanya. Mereka juga terus berteriak di telingaku bahwa mereka berharap ingin dekat denganmu dan bisa mendapatkanmu. Rasanya aku kesal sekali, aku ingin bilang kau ini pacarku dan mereka tidak boleh mendekatimu. Tapi sampai sekarang aku bahkan tak berani mengatakan kata-kata itu pada mereka. Jadi…" Naruto menatap lurus mata Sasuke. "Kurasa aku lega juga tadi kau melakukannya."

"…" Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup pipi Naruto. " _I love you_ ," bisiknya.

Naruto balas tersenyum tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Ia tahu teman-temannya melirik mereka tapi ia pura-pura tak menyadarinya.

"Ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu," Sasuke menyerahkan piringnya ke Naruto.

"Tidak perlu ditemani?" goda Naruto.

"Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan sambil melangkah pergi. Sepeninggal Sasuke, beberapa cewek langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Eeeehhhhh? Kalian betulan jadian?"

"Uwaahh nggak adil. Naruto- _kun_ yang beneran dapat duluan."

"Awas saja ya, mungkin suatu saat aku bisa merebutnya darimu. Hehe."

Naruto sempat tercengang dengan respon mereka, ia tak menyangka kalau teman-temannya akan bisa menerima itu.

"Yeah, aku akan berjuang supaya dia tidak direbut oleh kalian," cengir Naruto dan suasana diantara mereka kembali hangat seperti semula. Tapi Naruto juga melihat beberapa cewek lain yang hanya meliriknya dari jauh. Mungkin mereka belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya, jadi yeah…mau bagaimana lagi.

"Gila, elo beneran jadian sama tuh cowok."

"Awas jangan dekat-dekat, ntar gue ditikung sama Naruto lagi."

Begitu respon teman-teman cowok Naruto.

"Yee, gue udah punya pacar seganteng dia ngapain juga nikung elo," ucap Naruto membalas candaan mereka. Merekapun tertawa, sepertinya meski tidak semua tapi kebanyakan teman Naruto bisa menerimanya.

"Eh, tapi masa iya elo beneran _gay_ Naruto, biasanya kita kan main game _ecchii_ bareng."

"Gue nggak _gay_ , kebetulan aja gue suka sama Sasuke dan kebetulan lagi dia cowok," cengir Naruto. "Dan tentu saja, gue masih suka sama _oppai_ hahahaha."

Mereka kembali tertawa dan arah obrolannya malah menjurus ke obrolan R18++. Dan yeah, sepertinya pesta malam itu berjalan manis meski pada awalnya sedikit tegang.

"Hei, mau jalan-jalan dulu?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka menyudahi pesta dan keluar restaurant. Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Ecieehh yang mau kencan tengah malem," goda teman-teman mereka yang melihat mereka menyelinap pergi.

"Hm, tentu saja. Aku akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan pacarku," balas Sasuke dan mengecup tangan Naruto. Sorakan kembali terdengar, tapi Sasuke tidak begitu peduli dan membawa Naruto pergi.

Mereka pergi ke pantai, berjalan di perbatasan air dengan daratan.

" _Ne ne~_ Sasuke, hic…coba katakan lagi dong," ucap Naruto. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi heran dan menatap Naruto, ia mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah.

"Kau…mabuk…?" bingung Sasuke.

"Huh? Mabuk? Aku belum boleh minum alcohol _teme_ , hic," balas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke yakin kalau bocah itu memang mabuk.

"Arrgh, kau salah minum alcohol nya _sensei_ atau apa. Geez, ya sudah ayo kembali ke _resort_ saja."

"Twidak mwau, hic, pokoknya katakan dulu."

"Katakan apa?"

"Katakan…hic, aku siapamu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Tentu saja kau pacarku kan? Memangnya siapa lagi."

"Katakan lagi."

"Pacar."

"Lagi."

"Kau pacarku."

"Lagi."

"Kau pacarku, Namikaze- _Dobe_ -Naruto," Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Sudahlah, ayo kembali. Kau butuh istirahat."

"…" Naruto tak menjawab.

"Naruto…?"

"Aku pacarmu," ucap Naruto.

"Iya, kau pacarku."

"Katakan pada semuanya."

"Bukannya tadi aku sudah mengatakannya pada teman-temanmu?"

"Kalau begitu kau memang hic, pacarku. Kau tidak boleh bilang kau bukan pacarku, hic."

"…" Sasuke terdiam. Naruto memang tak pernah menceritakan soal hubungannya dulu dengan Sakura, tapi dengan ucapan Naruto ini tentunya ia sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan apa yang pernah terjadi pada Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum dan membelai pipi Naruto untuk kemudian mencium bibirnya. Ia mengernyit saat merasakan aroma alcohol.

"Ngh, kau memang mabuk," ucap Sasuke lalu tanpa persetujuan menggendong Naruto di punggungnya dan membawanya menuju resort.

"Sasuke aku mencintaimu aku menyayangimu kau pacarku pacarku pacarku, pokoknya kau pacarku," Naruto terus meracau sepanjang perjalanan. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dan dalam hati berharap Naruto tipe orang yang akan melupakan segalanya saat mabuk. Ia tidak peduli Naruto tak ingat ucapannya tadi, yang jelas ia sudah mengerti perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Mengerti kalau bahkan hal kecil seperti ia menyebut Naruto sebagai pacar sudah merupakan hal berarti bagi Naruto. Jadi mungkin soal membawa hubungan mereka ke tahap selanjutnya, Sasuke harus bersabar sedikit lagi. Ia rasa ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan kecil Naruto. Yeah, untuk saat ini Sasuke rasa itu sudah cukup, dan yang jelas dia benar-benar berharap Naruto tak ingat racauannya sendiri. Karena kalau tidak, bocah itu pasti bakalan malu setengah mati mengucapkan kata-kata itu sepanjang perjalanan. Yang artinya semua orang yang mereka lewati mendengarnya, termasuk teman-teman Naruto.

 _Well_ , kalau Sasuke sih tidak masalah dan tenang-tenang saja.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Liburan mereka berlalu dengan sangat cepat, mungkin karena hanya kejadian menyenangkan yang mereka rasakan sehingga waktu pun terasa berjalan dua kali lebih cepat. Lalu, hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan mereka di _resort_ itu, mereka sudah packing dan siap menuju bus.

"Ah, aku ke toilet dulu deh," ucap Naruto saat mereka mengangkut barang-barang mereka ke bus.

"Jangan lama-lama," ucap Iruka- _sensei_.

"Iya," balas Naruto lalu menuju toilet. Setelah keluar dari toilet dan berniat kembali ke bus, ia melihat teman cewek sekelasnya tengah menelfon. Naruto berniat menghampiri untuk mengajak kembali ke bus, tadi bukannya Iruka- _sensei_ menyuruhnya untuk cepat. Tapi Naruto batal memanggil saat mendengar cewek itu berbicara.

"Iya, mereka seriusan pacaran. Status di facebook itu betulan," ucap si cewek dan mendengarkan lagi suara di ujung telefon. "Cih! Kau tidak percaya karena kau tidak di sini. Mereka malam itu ciuman di pesta ulang tahun Sasuke- _kun_. Sasuke- _kun_ juga bilang semoga hubungan mereka berlanjut sampai—…" ocehan cewek itu terhenti saat ia berbalik dan melihat Naruto. Keduanya diam beberapa detik.

"Iruka- _sensei_ bilang cepat, bus nya sudah mau berangkat," ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya yang biasa.

"…" cewek itu gelagapan lalu melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Naruto juga hanya diam, mematung beberapa saat menatap kepergian cewek itu. Ia tahu tidak semuanya meneriman hubungannya dengan Sasuke, pasti banyak sekali fans Sasuke yang tidak rela idola mereka direbut apalagi oleh sesama cowok. Naruto sangat tahu itu. Jadi…jika liburan musim panas berakhir nanti dan ia harus kembali ke sekolah, ia benar-benar harus sudah menyiapkan diri dengan apapun yang akan terjadi. Ya. Harus.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

 _Sorry_ , ini long chapter :l semoga tidak membosankan. Ah, btw itu di atas lagunya Westlife yg judulnya _Us Against the World_ , terus _Bacchikoi_! itu ending Naruto punyanya Dev Parade.

Dan…ngomong-ngomong, ada yang domisili Jogja kah? Siapa yang besok Oktober mau datang ke MangaFest angkat tangan! XXDDD Muahaha author niatnya mau debut (ceilah, gaya lo), enggak, mau launching (?) komik baru author aja ;) jadi kemungkinan besar datang ke itu event. Mungkin readers ada yang datang juga dan bisa ketemu buat fangirlingan atau menistai cosplayer bareng? XD wkwkwkwkwk (udah ketauan niat tersembunyinya)

(*) Ah, scene kali ini bentuknya page komik loh :D silahkan check di facebook page **Noisseggra no Sekai** (ganti nama page XD, tp btw, td coba pake link lama masi bs konek k page ini kok) di album foto **Fanfiction: They Don't Know About Us**. Info lengkap lihat profil author.

Read, check out the picture, and review please :-)


	20. Chapter 20: I'm brOKen

Makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetn review :D here are your replies:

#CacuNaluPolepel: ufufufu iya dong, demi pacar tercinta XD ah, baru tau sebutanya westlifer XXDDD tapi yah author suka lagu2 mereka (yg lama tapi, karena udah gak update lagu baru mereka kekekeke) liriknya so sweettttt semua :'D btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya ^o^/

#Sas'key: muahahaha mau kondangan kalo mereka nikah? XD iya, makasih banyak semangatnya ya ^0^/ makasih juga read reviewnya…

#mika : amiiinnnn tulus banget doa nya neng X'D btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Guest : Hima-chan XD holla, karena gak log in bales disini yaa :D wkwkwkwk shojo manga rasa yaoi XD #berasa hatsukoi monster# ufufu author akan berjuang biar bisa ttp sweet critanya :3 dan uwaah makasih banget udah check gambarnya juga :D ahaha oke deh, abisnya kalo hapter panjang takut bosenin #gak PD# yup, lain kali bakal ada chap panjang lagi pastinya,and sankyuu apresiasinya ya :D sankyuu banyak juga buat read and reviewnya :D

#tora-chan: hu um, gak m preg :3a uke dah, sankyuu banyak udah read and reviewya :D

#phiaNS: iiyyyaaaaaaaaa suka banget JR, ceritanya sweet and lucu XD pengen punya seme kayak usagi-chan, ah, tapi ore suka juga yg junjou terrorist sih XD moga adaseason lanjutannya, manga nya masih jalan kok (meski lama). Ohoho sankyuu banyak apresiasnya :D iyyaaaaaa ore juga baca2 fic nya doi kok, hu um sayang gak dilanjut T-T tapi gak mungkin lah ore lanjutin nak, ntar peanggaran hak cipta itu XXDDD btw makasih banyak buat readand reviewnya ya :D

#D: iya ini lanjut :D makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya…

#Retnoelf: iyaps, ini nect ;) sankyuu banyak read reviewnya ya…

#Neko-Chan: iyyyaaaa sasuke nya udah bosen backstreet XD mehehe dan naru entah dapet dari mana tuh, salahambil gelas sepertinya XD btw makasih banyak buat read and reviewnya ya :D

#LRS34: iya masama :D wkwkwkwk iya, penjelasannya bang tachi kayaknya masuk ke trilogy keduanya nak XD ufufufu abang sasu capek backsreet nak,jadi berani aja mah dia XD and naru chan emang perlu pendidikan ttg anu anu deh XD btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D

#arashilovesn: mehehehe menghancurkan hayalan indahmu nak wkwkwkwk sasu nya udah bosen backstreet itu soalnya XD and sankyuu banyak udah read and review ya :D

#Kuro SNL: hohoho pasti banyak yang nentang dong XD makasih udah nunggu ya, ini update kok :D and gak lupa sankyuu banyak buat read and reviewnya :D

#sukasn: wekekeke biar polos gitu otak naru nakal loh haha makanya pengen sekamar XD btw makasih banyak buat read and reviewnya ya :D

# Guest : ufufufu sepertinya doa anata kali ini tidak terkabul nak #ketawa setan# btw makasih banyak apresiasi, read and reviewnya ya :D

# Guest : kekekesepertinya enggak kok XD ntar sasuke dibunuh ato naru ngumpet dibalik selimut mulu XD btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D

# ichigo : ahahaha ini masih T kok nak X'D jadi gak ada anu anuannya. Btw makasih banyak semangatnya, makasih juga read and reviewnya ya :D

# negisama : hoollaaa :D ahaha jaringan emang sering ngajak ribut nak, dan karena gak log in balesnya disini ya :D usui yg d kaicho kah? :3 ufufufu cowok tamvan. Kekekeke betuuullll bakalan begitu emang ceritanya XD #moga gak ngebosenin# dan….ummmm, mungkin beberapa chapter lagi end nya XD btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D

# ShaniaSN : iya masama, makasih juga udah ngikutin ceritanya. Sankyuu banyak loh semangatnya, and read and reviewnya pasti juga makasih :D

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya: Lusy922, Meli Channie, UchiKaze Ammy, Dewi15, Habibah794, Suzuki Sora, viskanurkhofifah, Yerin1106, Chaby332, saniwa satutigapuluh, lovely. win. 758, liaajahfujo, michhazz, versetta, redclumsy242, Classical Violin, Sharyn Li, depdeph, mahameru. kedamaian, Shean Ren31, Jonah Kim, Shafiosia Prakasa and uzumakiey resty tafrijian.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 20: I'm br **OK** en

.

.

.

Naruto tengah berusaha mati-matian melawan malas untuk mengerjakan tugas liburan musim panasnya saat Minato masuk ke kamar dia.

"Yo, Naruto," sapa Minato dan duduk di ranjang Naruto sambil memainkan bantal.

"Yo, _Tou-san_ ," balas Naruto.

"Mengerjakan tugas eh? Rajin sekali."

"Ugh…niatnya sih begitu. Biar kalau sudah selesai tinggal main sepuasnya menghabiskan liburan. Tapi rasanya malas sekali," Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

" _Tou-san_ berpikir untuk liburan keluarga."

"Wah boleh," cengir Naruto bersemangat tapi lalu tampak berpikir. "Tapi aku kan kemarin sudah liburan seminggu dengan teman-teman sekolah, bagaimana kalau sekarang _Tou-san_ liburan berdua dulu dengan _Kaa-san_ , biar seperti _honey moon_ , haha," goda Naruto.

"Yee kau ini, kan lebih seru kalau bertiga," Minato menghampiri Naruto dan meraih kedua pundaknya.

"Kalau liburan denganku sih bisa kapan saja," Naruto mendongak supaya bisa menatap wajah Minato yang berada di belakangnya. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong _Kaa-san_ mana?"

Minato angkat pundak. "Tadi pagi bilang mau pergi entah kemana tidak mau memberitahu, terus juga tidak mau diantar."

"Eeehh? Kok begitu?" Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghadap Minato. "Jangan-jangan dia pergi menemui selingkuhannya."

"Hoi! Yang benar saja," balas Minato langsung. Tapi meski sedikit, Minato tampak khawatir. " _Ano sa_ Naruto," kali ini Minato pasang muka sok sedih, ia bahkan berlutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pangkuan Naruto. "Uhuhuhu apa _Tou-san_ gagal sebagai suami? Bagaimana kalau _Kaa-san_ mu selingkuh betulan? Bagaimana kalau…?"

"Hoi hoi _Tou-san_ , tadi aku itu cuma bercanda. Lagipula mana mungkin _Kaa-san_ selingkuh punya suami sebaik _Tou-san_."

"Hehe bagus kalau begitu," cengir Minato menatap putranya itu. "Kalau sampai dia betulan begitu kau harus bilang kami tidak boleh cerai dan merengek supaya dia membatalkan niatnya, oke?"

"Yeee dasar. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan begitu kok."

"Haha, iya _Tou-san_ tahu," Minato bangkit dan mengacak rambut Naruto. Saat itulah terdengar pintu depan terbuka. "Ah, mungkin itu _Kaa-san_ mu."

Naruto ikut turun ke lantai satu, dan benar saja itu memang Kushina.

" _Kaa-san_ , kau dari mana?" tanya Naruto.

Kushina terdiam, tapi tampak sekali ia tengah menahan senyum.

"Ada apa?" Minato penasaran dan menghampiri Kushina. Tanpa kata, Kushina mengambil kertas dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Minato. Begitu melihat kertas itu ekspresi Minato langsung berubah senang.

"Serius?" tanyanya setengah tidak percaya. Kushina mengangguk, Minato pun tertawa senang dan langsung membopong Kushina dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"Aish, ada apaan sih," Naruto merebut kertas di tangan Minato dan melihatnya, Minato dan Kushina terdiam menunggu reaksi Naruto. "Huh?" Naruto membulatkan matanya tak percaya dan menatap kedua orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan punya adik?"

"Yeah," balas kedua orang tuanya.

"Yattaaa…" tak ayal Naruto pun ikut senang dan segera memeluk keduanya.

"Huh, jadi kau bakalan punya adik," ucap Sasuke di telefon saat Naruto memberitahu soal kehamilan _Kaa-san_ nya.

"Iyap, aku bakalan punya adik. Hohohoho."

"Kau terdengar senang sekali."

"Yeah, tentu saja. dengan begitu…" Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sebuah senyum terlukis di bibir.

"…" Sasuke juga terdiam tapi lalu tertawa pelan. "Yeah," jawabnya seolah mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Liburan musim panas sudah berakhir dan sekolah sudah kembali aktif. Naruto dan teman-teman sekelasnya saat ini tengah ngobrol ga-je di jam istirahat pertama mereka.

"Oi, kalian mau ngapain abis lulus nanti?"

"Nggak tau, masih bingung. Pengennya sih kuliah, tapi kalo nilai segini gue bisa masuk univ mana?"

"Kalo elo gimana Kiba?"

"Gue juga belum tau. Nilai kita kan nggak jauh beda, pengen kuliah juga tapi nilai nggak mencukupi gimana? Atau langsung kerja aja kali ya?" ucap Kiba.

"Langsung kerja kayaknya enak juga kali."

"Kerja apaan juga tapi."

"Hu um, lulusan SMU bisa apa ya? Chee, kalo Kiba mah gampang. Tinggal mendirikan usaha penitipan anjing atau semacamnya."

Mereka tertawa.

"Kalau kau bagaimana Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto. "Pasti ke universitas ternama ya."

"Hoahem, entahlah," Shikamaru menguap. "Aku sudah capek di SMU, kalau harus ke univ aku masih belum tahu."

"Yee sayang banget, padahal otak lo encer."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Naruto?"

"Ugh, aku juga tidak tahu. Pengennya kerja, tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya _skill_ apapun," _sweatdrop_ Naruto.

"Kalau begitu langsung jadi istri nya Sasuke saja."

Mereka tertawa, Naruto juga. Yeah, kini ia sudah terbiasa dengan candaan itu, dan teman-temannya memang juga tak berniat menyinggung. Naruto rasa semua sudah menerima hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

Kini ia tengah berdiri di depan loker sepatunya yang penuh sesak dengan sampah, bahkan sepatunya sudah berganti warna karena terlumuri cairan yang ia yakini sebagai saus, mayonnaise, dan kecap—atau mungkin oli.

"Astaga, mereka kira sepatuku spaghetti apa?" gumam Naruto sambil membersihkan lokernya, membuang semua sampah ke tempatnya, dan menenteng sepatunya keluar sekolah. Terpaksa ia harus pulang telanjang kaki.

"Yo, Naruto," susul Kiba bersama beberapa teman cowoknya, mereka terkejut melihat sepatu Naruto.

"Astaga, mungkin kau betulan harus lapor ke _sensei_ ," usul Kiba. "Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kan?"

"Sudahlah, nanti mereka juga capek sendiri," Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. Ya, semenjak seisi kelas Naruto mengetahui hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke yang sebenarnya, sudah beberapa kali Naruto mengalami hal ini. Ia tidak menuduh teman-teman sekelasnya yang melakukan, karena meskipun Naruto tahu banyak dari mereka yang masih tidak terima, tapi mereka sudah teman akrab dan Naruto yakin mereka tak melakukannya. Seperti halnya Kiba, dari tingkahnya Naruto tahu bahwa cowok itu belum terima hubungannya dengan Sasuke bahkan sejak tahu saat mereka liburan bersama, tapi toh Kiba tak melakukan apapun, jadi asumsi Naruto hanyalah berita itu sudah menyebar ke kelas lain dan merekalah yang melakukan itu. _Well_ , mau bagaimana lagi, kalau sudah menyebar satu kelas akan sulit untuk tidak menyebar ke seantero sekolah. Bukan berarti Naruto menyalahkan mereka sih, ia sudah sadar konsekuensinya sejak awal. Hanya saja Naruto tak habis pikir, memang dengan melakukan itu kepadanya Sasuke bakal mau putus dengannya dan jadian dengan orang yang melakukan ini? Dipikir logic pun tidak bisa.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah. "Dasar," gumamnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Hari ini pelajaran olahraga dan Naruto tengah berganti pakaian dengan teman-teman cowoknya.

"Naruto, ayo," ucap Kiba. Ia dan Shikamaru menunggu Naruto sementara yang lain mulai keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Bentar," Naruto memakai sepatu olahraganya tapi lalu mengaduh.

"Kenapa?" Kiba dan Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto yang kini kembali melepas sepatunya. Kini terlihat darah merembes dari kaos kaki putih Naruto. Bocah itu membalik sepatunya hingga beberapa paku jatuh dari sana.

"Astaga, trik murahan banget. Kita hidup di jaman apa sih?" ucap Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Geez, mereka sudah keterlaluan. Serius deh, ntar gue temenin lapor ke _sensei_!" kesal Kiba.

"Itu nanti saja, sekarang kau perlu ke UKS. Bisa infeksi nanti," ucap Shikamaru. Ia dan Kiba lalu memapah Naruto ke UKS.

"Heeh, bagaimana bisa kau dapat luka seperti ini? Anak cowok memang ceroboh ya," komentar _sensei_ sambil membersihkan luka di kaki Naruto. " _Sensei_ hanya memberikan pertolongan pertama, tapi akan lebih baik kalau nanti kau ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Soalnya lukamu dalam," saat _sensei_ memerban luka Naruto, telefon berbunyi. "Bisa tolong gantikan? Tinggal memerban saja."

Shikamaru mengangguk dan ganti membalut kaki Naruto.

" _Ano sa_ Naruto," ucap Kiba sepeninggal _sensei_. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau putus saja dengan Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Naruto menatap Kiba dengan sebelah alis bertaut.

"Maksudku di facebook, kau tidak perlu putus betulan dengannya kalau kau tidak mau," ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Err…entahlah."

"Terlepas dari itu mereka saja yang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan," komentar Shikamaru. "Apa dengan melukai Naruto atau mungkin membunuhnya Sasuke akan jatuh cinta pada mere—…" Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat ekspresi merinding Kiba dan Naruto. "Itu Cuma perumpamaan. Mana mungkin mereka betulan ingin membunuhmu!"

"Geez," Naruto hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto," ucap Kiba. "Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke soal ini?"

"Eh? Itu…" Naruto membuang pandangan.

"Huh?" Kiba loading sesaat tapi lau mengacungkan jari tengahnya. " _Teme_ , jangan bilang kau bahkan tidak mengatakan pada Sasuke soal bullying ini!" omelnya.

"Haha kupikir aku tidak ingin melibatkannya. Lagipula sebentar saja mereka juga bakalan capek kan?"

"Geez kau ini! Seharunya kau memberitahu dia. Setidaknya biar dia mikir juga!"

"Aku setuju dengan Kiba," tambah Shikamaru. "Dia juga bagian dari masalah ini."

"Hng…lihat nanti saja deh. Kalau bisa lebih parah dari ini mungkin aku akan memberitahunya, atau mungkin cukup _sensei_ saja."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Tatapan-tatapan aneh kini selalu Naruto dapatkan saat ia makan siang di kantin, ia berusaha tak peduli meski agak tak nyaman juga. Untung saja teman-teman sekelasnya tetap bersikap biasa kepadanya meski ada yang tidak suka, hal itu benar-benar menolong Naruto. Sayangnya, siang itu hampir semua cowok kelas Naruto dipanggil _sensei_ untuk remedial ulangan mereka yang jeblok, jadilah Naruto ke kantin sendirian.

Ia sudah merasa tidak enak saat mengambil makanan, tambah tidak enak lagi saat ia mencari meja kosong dan tiba-tiba saja semua terisi meski isinya cuma dua orang dan terdiri dari cewek-cewek se-geng yang biasa duduk bareng dalam satu meja. Heeeh, apa mereka tidak bisa lebih jelas dari ini? Saat kebingungan itulah tiba-tiba Sai dan Sakura menghampirinya.

"Sendirian saja. Mau makan bareng?" ajak Sakura sedikit memaksa dan menarik Naruto ke salah satu meja. Ada dua orang di sana tapi Sakura tidak peduli dan tetap duduk di sana tanpa minta ijin. Sai juga demikian dan dia menarik Naruto duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hellooo, meja ini udah ada yang punya," ucap cewek yang tadi di meja itu.

"Waah, sekarang kau jadi suka tomat Naruto. Kukira kau dulu tidak terlalu suka," Sakura cuek dan malah mengajak ngobrol Naruto.

"Aku benci tomat, kau boleh makan milikku," Sai juga cuek dan malah mulai memindah tomat ke mangkuk Naruto.

"Hei hei, bukan berarti sekarang aku suka banget. Kalau terlalu banyak aku mual juga," karena tidak terima Sai memindahkan tomat ke tempat makannya iapun terpaksa ikut mengabaikan cewek-cewek itu.

"Oi!" cewek-cewek itu menggebrak meja.

"Ups? Ada orang toh. _Sorry_ , tadi gue liat cecunguk lo ada di meja lain, jadi gue kira elo juga makan sama mereka," ucap Sakura.

"Eh? Elo buta ya? Dasar jidat lebar katarak!"

"Yeah, kalau kalian terus di sini mataku benar-benar bakalan katarak," ucap Sai. "Pergi sana, kalian mengganggu pemandangan. Jelek."

Mereka sudah mau ngeyel lagi, tapi penjaga kantin yang super sangar sudah melirik mereka, jadi merekapun pergi.

" _Seriously_ , Naruto, jangan ke kantin sendirian mulai dari sekarang," ucap Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Gimana kalau mulai besok kita makan bertiga di atap?" usul Sai.

"Harus bawa bekal dong, gue males," ucap Naruto.

Sakura menghela lelah. "Setidaknya jangan pergi sendirian."

"Haha kalian jadi parno sekali. Aku baik-baik saja kok," Naruto melahap makanannya.

"Tapi tadi kulihat kau berjalan pincang, _senpai_. Apa itu deskripsimu tentang baik-baik saja?" ucap Sai.

"Aku hanya ceroboh, tidak memastikan sepatuku dulu."

Untuk beberapa saat ketiganya makan dalam diam. "Terus, kau mau bagaimana Naruto?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana apanya? Ya diam saja lah, nunggu mereka capek."

"Kalau mereka nggak berhenti sampai kapanpun?"

"Masa iya sih? Nggak mungkin lah."

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. "Geez, aku tidak menyangka bakal jadi drama murahan macam ini. Mungkin memang sebaiknya kalian tetap merahasiakan hubungan kalian."

"Err…entahlah. Kurasa aku tidak menyesalinya. Aku tetap lega Sasuke memberitahukan tentang hubungan kami."

"Aku bisa mengerti itu," tambah Sai. "Kalau aku jadi Sasuke- _senpai_ aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar hal itu sementara Sakura hanya bisa terdiam.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Yang Naruto harapkan tak kunjung terjadi juga, bukannya capek, mereka bahkan lebih parah tiap harinya. Mereka yang tadinya hanya berani mem-bully diam-diam—seperti mengotori loker dan seragamnya—kini sudah berani terang-terangan seperti mengguyurnya dengan air bekas pel saat dia lewat. _Sensei_ yang memergoki itu tidak tinggal diam sih, tapi mereka nggak jera juga.

" _Ano sa_ , mau kalian apa sih?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lelah. Kini ia berada di kantin bersama Sakura dan Sai, ia menatap cewek-cewek berwajah sirik itu dengan tatapan datar. Mereka barusan menumpahkan makanan mereka tepat di meja Naruto sampai terciprat mengotori kemeja Sakura dan Sai juga, jadi mungkin karena inilah Naruto angkat bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan sudah kubilang tanganku terpeleset," jawab cewek itu sambil duduk di meja lain.

"Tadi kan jelas banget sengaja."

"Perasaanmu saja."

"Hmm, begitu. Jadi soal kalian yang sirik karena nggak bisa menggoda Sasuke juga Cuma perasaanku saja ya," ucap Naruto santai tanpa menatap mereka, tengah berusaha membersihkan seragam Sakura yang terkena cipratan makanan, sementara Sai tengah mengambil alat bersih-bersih di dapur kantin, meski begitu Naruto dapat melihat dari ekor matanya kalau cewek-cewek itu terlihat murka.

"Mungkin memang perasaanmu saja Naruto," ucap Sakura. "Soalnya manusia jelek kayak mereka mana bisa mengharap diperhatikan Sasuke- _kun_ , berharap saja harusnya mereka merasa tidak layak."

"Betul juga ya Sakura- _chan_ , aku kan yang paling paham Sasuke. Aku yakin 100% Sasuke pasti bakalan langsung muntah melihat mereka. Jadi memang perasaanku saja kalau mereka berani berharap bisa mendapat perhatian Sasuke," Naruto ikutan memanasi. _Well_ , sesekali boleh dong dia juga menumpahkan kekesalannya.

" _Ano sa_ , Naruto- _kun_ ," seorang cewek sok sexy dengan bedak setebal 5 senti menghampiri Naruto, sok genit dan sok santai. "Bukannya begitu, kami hanya kesal saja idola kami dimiliki oleh orang sepertimu. Jadi gimana kalau kau menghilang saja?"

"Hmm…itu sama saja kalian mengakui kalau kalian tidak lebih baik dari 'orang sepertiku' kan ya?" jawab Naruto santai. Cewek itu terlihat kesal dan tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram kerah seragam Naruto.

"Jangan sok ya, kami benar-benar bisa membuatmu menghilang."

"Terus kalau aku menghilang kalian mau apa? Tidak mungkin juga kan Sasuke bakal tiba-tiba perhatian pada kalian? Yang ada dia malah ikut menghilang menyusulku," seringai Naruto.

"Heh, percaya diri sekali kau! Kau pikir kau siapanya Sasuke- _kun_! Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu hanya untuk orang sepertimu!"

"Aish aish, kau tanya aku siapanya? Jelas kan aku PACARNYA. Mau kuceritakan bagaimana dia biasa menciumku, atau perlu kujelaskan bagaimana kalau dia membuka bajunya?" Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Kau—…!" ia mendorong dada Naruto keras.

"Dan tentu saja Sasuke akan melakukan apapun untukku, aku sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta sampai bertekuk lutut padaku," seringai Naruto.

Cewek itu benar-benar terlihat marah sekarang. Ia sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk menggampar Naruto kalu tidak tiba-tiba Sai menahan tangan cewek itu dan meletakkan kain pel di tangannya.

"Aku ingin membersihkannya, tapi kau ngomong terus dan menghalangi jalan. Kau saja deh yang beres-beres," ucap Sai lalu mengajak Naruto dan Sakura pergi. " _Ojii-san_ , mereka bilang mereka yang akan beres-beres," teriak Sai pada penjaga kantin sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Haha bagus _senpai_ , sesekali ngomong balik dong," komentar Sai sambil mereka berjalan di lorong.

"Habis lama-lama beneran ngeselin sih mereka," ucap Naruto.

"Lama-lama? Mereka sudah mengesalkan dari awal," tambah Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura- _chan_. Bagaimana seragammu? Kau bawa baju ganti?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kelasku tadi ada pelajaran seni, biasanya anak-anak cewek bawa baju cadangan. Mau coba pinjam? Kau kenal beberapa dari mereka kan?"

"Iya," Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Merekapun ke kelas Naruto dan mendapati keributan di sana. Terlihat teman-teman sekelas Naruto tengah adu mulut dengan anak-anak cewek dari kelas lain.

"Udah gue bilang, jangan bikin onar di kelas kita dong," ucap Kuze, ketua kelas Naruto.

"Kita nggak bikin onar, kita cuma punya urusan di meja Naruto kok. Hal lain di kelas ini nggak bakal kami ganggu."

"Itu namanya mengganggu, elo tau kan Naruto juga termasuk bagian dari kelas ini."

"Hiihh, udah deh kalian cowok-cowok diem aja. Kalian nggak bakal ngerti perasaan kita cewek-cewek!"

"Kita ngerti kok," jawab anak-anak cewek dari kelas Naruto. "Kita juga kesel kali cowok yang kita sukai dipacarin sama dia. Tapi kita punya otak, masih waras. Apa untungnya juga ngerjain Naruto mulu. Sasuke juga nggak bakal _notice_ kita dengan cara begini, dan kalau dia sampai tahu, yang ada dia malah bakal nge-black list kalian."

"Bener tuh, kan masih mending bisa temenan sama Sasuke daripada dibenci sama dia," sahut teman cewek Naruto yang lain.

"Udah deh nggak usah bawel. Kita-kita juga tahu kok! Cuma kita kesel aja ngeliat tampang Naruto! Sok banget! Lagian kalau dia nggak ada, Sasuke- _kun_ nggak bakal jadi _gay_!"

"Ih, sirik banget sih elo pada. Suka-suka Sasuke lah mau pacaran sama siapa. Kalo elo ngerasa suka sama dia ya kasih dia kebebasan dong."

"Udah minggir lo!" cewek itu menodongkan cutter yang mungkin akan ia gunakan untuk merusak barang-barang Naruto. Cewek-cewek se-geng nya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Woi woi, woles dong," ribut anak-anak cowok. "Masa Cuma karena ginian mau main bunuh-buunuhan."

"Ya makanya kalian minggir!"

"Kalian aja yang balik ke kelas kalian sana!"

"Minggirr!' cewek itu berniat menusuk meja untuk menakut-nakuti, tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto menahan pisau itu sehingga tangannya tertusuk lumayan dalam.

" _Seriously_ ," ucap Naruto santai, padahal yang melihatnya justru yang kelabakan. "Jangan bikin rusuh di kelas orang dong. Mau gue laporin ke _sensei_ nih?"

"Lapor aja! Biar kita bilang sekalian elo _gay_ supaya elo dikeluarin dari sekolah!"

"Boleh boleh, tapi elo harus bawa pisaunya ke ruang _sensei_. Dan gue juga nggak bakal perban luka gue. Kita lihat siapa yang bakal _sensei_ labrak duluan."

"…" cewek itu terdiam menahan kesal lalu pergi dari kelas Naruto bersama cecunguk-cecunguknya. Yang lain langsung bersorak huuuuuu sambil memberikan jempol terbalik, termasuk Naruto.

"Naruto, tangan elo nggak papa?" panik seorang cewek.

Naruto tertawa. "Hahaha, nggak pa—pa…ggyyaaahhhh sakiiittttt!" teriak Naruto seolah baru sadar. Yang lain pun hanya bisa menertawakan meski tetap membawanya ke UKS.

"Nekat lo," tawa teman-teman cowoknya sambil melihat luka Naruto diobati _sensei_.

"Aish," ia meringis kesakitan. "Abis kalau nggak gini mereka nggak bakal pergi dan bakalan debat ampe pulang sekolah kali," tawa Naruto. "Gue yakin aja mereka sebenernya nggak ingin melukai siapapun, Cuma nggertak aja."

"Haha iya juga sih. Keliatan banget loh pas mereka pucet liat darah di tangan elo."

"Tapi elo nggak papa tuh Naruto?"

"Nggak papa kok, cu—… _iittatatatatata_ ," jeritnya saat _sensei_ menekan lukanya kuat.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Luka di kakimu itu juga belum sembuh kan? Sekarang tambah lagi! Mau jadi seceroboh apa sih kau!" omel _sensei_. Yang lain langsung mengendap-endap pergi tak ingin mendengar omelan _sensei_ satu itu. "Gyaahhh kalian tunggu dong!" omel Naruto tapi mereka sudah lenyap dan dia harus menanggung omelan _sensei_ seorang diri. Untung saja tak lama kemudian Sakura dan Sai datang, setidaknya ada yang bisa diajak ngomong santai setelah dapat omelan.

"Kau sudah ganti baju Sakura- _chan_ ," ucap Naruto.

"Iya, Airi- _chan_ meminjamkannya padaku," jawab Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, kau betulan nggak mau lapor _sensei_?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Kurasa mereka bakalan jera dengan kejadian ini."

"Kalau Sasuke- _senpai_?" tanya Sai.

"Eh?"

"Entahlah. Aku tebak kau tidak bilang ke Sasuke- _senpai_ soal bullying ini kan?"

Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya. " _Please_ _please_ , jangan bilang Sasuke _pleaseeeee_ ," pintanya.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. " Memangnya kenapa sih kau keras kepala sekali tidak ingin Sasuke- _kun_ tahu?"

"Itu…" Naruto tersenyum tipis meski tatapannya tertunduk. "Aku tidak ingin…Sasuke menyesalinya."

"Eh?"

Naruto menengadah, menatap Sai dan Sakura dengan sebuah senyum bahagia.

"Kau tahu, aku senang sekali Sasuke mengakuiku sebagai pacarnya di depan teman-teman. Kalau dia sampai tahu tentang ini, aku takut dia akan menyesal sudah mengakui hubungan kami."

"…" keduana hanya bisa diam, lalu detik berikutnya Sakura memeluk Naruto.

"Maaf…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. "Maaf, maafkan aku."

"Eh? Apaan sih? Bukan salahmu kok Sakura- _chan_. Uwaahh, Sai lakukan sesuatu dong," panik Naruto saat Sakura malah terisak, namun Sai hanya menatap dalam diam dan tersenyum. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah dan mengusap punggung Sakura. Ia tahu mungkin Sakura merasa bersalah soal hubungan mereka dulu, tapi untuk sekarang ini Naruto sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi yeah, mungkin cewek itu tetap saja merasa bersalah.

"Hmm, ya sudah, ayo kembali ke kelas," ucap Naruto setelah Sakura melepas pelukannya.

"Ah, soal itu," Sai mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya. "Aku sudah dapat izin dari wali kelas _senpai_ supaya _senpai_ bisa pulang lebih cepat karena terluka," ia memberikan surat izin itu pada Naruto.

"Ehh? Kau tidak perlu melakukannya sejauh itu. Ini Cuma luka kecil."

"Sudahlah Naruto, sebaiknya kau memang istirahat di rumah," ucap Sakura dan mengusap ujung matanya yang berair. "Pasti capek menghadapi mereka seharian."

Naruto pun pasrah dan akhirnya pulang lebih cepat. Ia sudah siap-siap memperlihatkan surat izin pulangnya pada Kushina karena _Kaa-san_ nya itu sudah menghadang di depan pintu saat ia kembali. Tapi alih-alih mengomel, Kushina malah meraih tangan kirinya yang dibalut perban.

" _Ka-Kaa-san_ …" bingung Naruto. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Lain kali lebih hati-hati dong," Kushina mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Eh? Umm… _Ka-Kaa-san_ tahu dari mana?"

"Temanmu Sai menelfon, katanya kau terluka saat pelajaran memasak."

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Haha iya, lain kali aku lebih hati-hati," cengir Naruto.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Keesokan harinya Naruto berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Ia hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alis saat di jalan berpapasan dengan cewek-cewek kemarin dan mereka cuma pasang muka kesal tanpa mengganggunya.

"Haha sepertinya ini bekerja," gumam Naruto sambil mengamati perban di tangannya. Tapi ia _sweatdrop_ saat mendapati loker sepatunya masih penuh sampah. Geez, lagi-lagi dia harus pakai sandal dari ruang kesehatan sementara ia menjemur sepatu ruangannya itu.

"Sudah mencuci lagi eh?" ucap Kiba saat Naruto kembali ke kelas dengan sandal.

"Haha begitulah," ucap Naruto.

"Mereka nggak kapok juga! Kalau di loker sih kita-kita nggak bisa nyegah, kan nggak tau kapan mereka melakukannya."

"Biar deh, biar jadi kerjaan mereka. Pastinya mereka jadi bangun super pagi buat melakukan itu tanpa ketahuan."

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi dan Mizuki- _sensei_ pun masuk.

"Seperti yang _sensei_ bilang kemarin, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru," ucap Mizuki.

"Huh?" bingung Naruto.

"Ah, kau nggak tau soalnya kemarin pulang cepat," bisik Kiba.

"Geez, betulan tuh? Orang bego mana yang pindah sekolah pas udah kelas tiga. Tinggal nunggu ujian doang loh," komentar Naruto. Kiba Cuma angkat bahu.

"Silahkan masuk," ucap Mizuki.

Tap…tap…

Murid baru itupun masuk dan membuat mata Naruto sontak membola.

"HUHHHH?" omelnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ga-je sementara teman-teman sekelasnya langsung bersorak riuh.

"Nama, Uchiha Sasuke. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian. _Yoroshiku_."

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

(*) page komiknya bisa dilihat di facebook page **Noisseggra no Sekai** di album **Fanfiction: They Don't Know About Us.**

Read, check the picture and review please


	21. Chapter 21: Solved

Makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin review :D

#megumichan: hooo gitu toh, uke uke :) lain kali ore ganti, makasih sarannya ya… btw ufufufu iya dong sasu pindah karena tau apa yg terjadi sama ayangnya XD ikutin ceritanya kalo penasaran kekeke btw sankyuu buat read and reviewnya ya :D

#sas'key: wekekeke jadi gemes sendiri baca antusiasnya anata XD iya nak ini lanjut kok, ikutin ceritanya ya hehehe btw makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

#Elan: ufufu pastinya lah sasu pindah tuh buat lindungin naruto umumumumu XD dan sepertinya beberapa chapter lagi tamat kok, santai aja :) and updatenya tuh dua kali dalam sebulan. Makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#himawari wia: uwaahh semoga jaringannya cepet bener nak XD bales lewat sini lagi ya hehe. Wkwkwkwkwk kalo ada nominasi nih, author bakal nominasiin review anata kali ini buat jadi yang tergreget XD #mesam mesem sendiri bacanya, puas dah #plak dess! Makasih banyak read reviewnya ya, ini update sesuai jadwal kok, Cuma malem krn lupaaa XD siang harusnya bisa update padahal uhuhu #tidur kekeke

#snlovers: iyaaa karena chap kemaren udah panjang jadi ini pendek XD #baca: udah mentok ide nya wkwkwkwk# ufufufu iya dong si abang pindah demi naru-chan XD makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D dan semoga chap kali ini bisa mengobati kangennya drimu karena kmaren gak ada sasuke XD

#maiolibel: iya kan ngerti kan emang gitu kan? :'D itu berharga banget buat naru uhuhuhu dan tenang saja, adegan gore akan muncul disini wkwkwkwk btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#onyxsafireFL: hohoho kalau begitu silahkan baca kelanjutannya kalo penasaran XD and author punya wattpad, tapi nggak pernah diurus akun nya XD lebih sering nongkrong di ffn hehe and sankyuu banyak ya atas read and reviewnya :D

#tora-chan: ufufufu itu masih misteri nak, bakal dikuak di chapter terakhir XD untuk sementara bisa diisi sendiri titik-titiknya #plaak# iya lah, demi naru apa sih yg gak sasu lakuin XD jadi dibela-belain pastinya…btw makasih banyak semangatnya, makasih juga read reviewnya :D

#Neko-Chan: ufufufu tenang saja nak, sasu bakal balas dendam wakakakaka #ketawa setan# btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D

#arashilovesn: kukuku pemikirannya sama yak, tapi lihatlah kejutan nya nanti muahahaha btw makasih banyak semangatnya ya :D makasih juga read reviewnya, ini lanjut ;)

#Guest: ukukuku tenang saja, baka ditebas abis kok sama sasuke XD btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D

#Kuro SNL: hehehe cewek mah gitu #author ikutan XD #plaak# iyaaa dong kan demi pacar kekekeke btw makasih banyak read reviewnya :D ini lanjut

#sukasn: hohoho menurut anata gimana hayooo XD dan iya dong, sasu pindah. Biar naru gak teruka lagi eeaaaa XD btw makasih banyak read reviwnya ya :D

#ayame: makasih banyak apresiasinya ^0^ makasih juga semangat, read and reviewnya ya…ini lanjut kok

#D: iya, sasuke tahu makanya dia pindah :) btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya…ini lanjut

#negisama: ohohoho iya dong abang sasu tahu, makanya dia pindah XD iya nak, ini niatnya mau bikin trilogy sih (kalo jadi) -) lha, ini sasu nya dinistain gimana bang? XD uwooh lagi PKL ato apa kah kok diluar kota? #kepo deh thor# XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya, krn gak log in dibales lewat sini gak papa kan hehe semangat dengan kegiatan apapun nya ya… XD

#Guest: hohoho makasih banyak epresiasinya XD ini lanjut kok, silahkan membaca XD makasih banyak buat semangat, read and reviewnya ya…

#beplie: uwaaahh begitukah X'D jadi terharu nih #serius# makasih banyak apresiasinya ya…makasih juga buat semangat, read an reviewnya :D

.

Buat yang udah log in bales lewat PM ya: Lusy922, Yerin1106, Vilan616, Hime-UzumakieyResty, ithacollitha15, Dewi15, choikim1310, Hany Hyuuga, uzumaki megami, saniwa satutigapuluh, versetta, Jonah Kim, Suzuki Sora, liaajahfujo, Sharyn Li, michhazz, deshitiachan, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Hamano Hiruka, Habibah794, UchiKaze Ammy, Classical Violin, kusuma. lya, Scarlet Lim, Shafiosia Prakasa, viskanurkhofifah, Shean Ren31, redclumsy242, riri8894, depdeph and yuukinyan14121.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 21: Solved

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan di kegelapan malam, langkahnya terlihat gelisah karena ia melihat ke belakang berkali-kali. Ia merasa ada yang mengikuti. Hingga saat berbelok tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ahhh!" jeritnya dan terjatuh. " _Ittai_ …"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara seorang cowok. Gadis itu mendongak menatap cowok yang tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya itu. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucap cowok itu.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ …" gadis itu memanggil nama cowok tersebut dan berdiri dengan bantuan cowok yang ia panggil Sasuke itu.

"Kenapa sendirian? Ini sudah malam loh."

"I-iya, tadi aku dari rumah teman."

"Biar kuantar. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku sudah menabrakmu."

Gadis itu tersenyum senang dan mengangguk.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa mampir ke tempatku dulu? Tadinya aku mau ke _convenience_ _store_ tapi ternyata dompetku tertinggal," ucap Sasuke.

"Ke-ke-ke tempat Sasuke- _kun_?" wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Kau keberatan?" Sasuke berwajah sedih. Gadis itu menggeleng keras.

"Sama sekali tidak, aku malah senang," jawab si gadis. Iapun mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju sebuah apartement. Keadaan apartement gelap saat mereka masuk.

"Kau bisa tunggu di kamarku, aku mau mengambil sesuatu dulu di kamar mandi," ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk sebuah kamar tertutup.

"Iya," angguk gadis itu dan menghampiri pintu itu sementara Sasuke pergi ke ruang lainnya. Dengan berdebar gadis itu membuka pintu kamar, ia sudah tersenyum gembira membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke nanti di dalam sana. Tapi tiba-tiba senyumnya lenyap begitu ia membuka pintu kamar.

Di sana, di dalam kamar, begitu banyak tubuh wanita berserakan. Tubuh tanpa kepala, potongan tangan, kaki, dan kepala gadis yang digantung dengan mata melotot. Seluruh dinding dan lantai kamar dibanjiri oleh darah.

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa…!" jerit gadis itu, ia mundur dan terjatuh.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menghampiri. Gadis itu makin ketakutan saat melihat sebuah gergaji di tangan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ …" ucap si gadis dengan suara bergetar.

"Ada apa?" ulang Sasuke. Ia lalu melihat ke arah kamar dan tersenyum melihat mayat-mayat itu. "Oh, itu," ucap Sasuke. "Itu teman-temanmu loh. Aku hanya membalas perbuatan mereka pada pacarku Naruto. Terus kudengar kau juga ikutan membully nya ya? Jadi aku berniat menjadikanmu seperti mereka. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Sasuke tersenyum. Sebuah senyum langka yang dalam keadaan normal tidak akan dilihat oleh gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya.

"U-u…Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ …" gadis itu tak bisa bergerak saking takutnya, ia hanya bisa terisak saat melihat seringaian Sasuke. Perlahan tangan Sasuke terangkat, mengarahkan gergaji itu ke leher si gadis.

"GGYYAAAAHHHHHH! _STOP_ _IT_! Itu nggak masuk akal banget kan! Kau terlalu ngayal deh!" omel Naruto pada cowok di depannya yang barusan membacakan narasi seram dari hasil menghayal, sementara dua orang lainnya terkekeh.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bagus kan untuk menakuti mereka. Begini saja, mayatnya itu cuma _mannequin_ di _make up_ darah," ucap Sasuke.

"Tetap saja aneh. Nggak sampai segitunya juga kali. Dan kau tahu, yang bikin aku merinding bukan adegan _gore_ nya. Tapi sikapmu yang perhatian banget itu, kau ini orangnya kan super cuek. Kalau dalam kenyataan kau pasti ninggalin tuh cewek gitu aja tanpa membantunya berdiri."

"Hei, apa sedingin itu kesanku di matamu? Kukira aku sudah sangat perhatian."

"Geez kau ini!" kesal Naruto sedikit tersipu.

"Haha tapi boleh juga tuh Naruto, untuk menakuti mereka biar kapok," komentar Sakura.

"Setuju," tambah Sai.

"Kalian jangan ikut-ikutan! Ah, kalian juga kan yang mengadu pada Sasuke! kalau enggak kenapa juga si bodoh ini sampai pindah sekolah di tahun terakhirnya!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, _senpai_ tidak mau bilang sendiri jadi kami yang bilang," ucap Sai.

"Yup, kerja bagus. Terimakasih atas itu," ucap Sasuke. Ia meraih tangan Naruto yang diperban lalu mengecupnya. "Dengar, aku tersanjung kau melakukan ini demi aku. Tapi aku bisa mati kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu. Karena seperti yang kau bilang, 'aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu karena kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta sampai bertekuk lutut padamu'."

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah dan langsung menatap Sai kesal. Itu kan ucapannya ke cewek itu saat di kantin? "K-kau ngadu apa aja sih ke ni orang?" ucap Naruto.

"Semuanya," jawab Sai santai, Sakura tertawa.

"Ugh…" Naruto hanya bisa _speechless_.

Mereka menyelesaikan makan mereka dan turun dari atap, lalu saat berjalan di sepanjang lorong, dengan amat sengaja Sasuke merangkul pundak Naruto, membuat bocah blonde itu hanya bisa _speechless_ karena tatapan-tatapan yang diarahkan ke mereka. Cewek-cewek itu terlihat kesal, tapi tentu saja mereka tak melakukan apapun.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Tolong ambilkan modul di perpustakaan," ucap _sensei_. Biasanya yang mengambil adalah yang sedang piket hari itu, kebetulan yang piket Naruto, Kiba, dan yang lainnya. Tapi mengambil buku paling cukup dua orang. Jadi saat Naruto bangkit, tinggal—…

"Biar kubantu," ucap Sasuke.

"Ehm ehm…! Suit suit…" kelas sempat ribut beberapa saat sebelum Naruto meninggalkan kelas, tapi bocah blonde itu hanya bisa terlihat kesal meski pipinya sedikit bersemu.

"Apaan sih, ini kan bukan piketmu," omel Naruto saat mereka berjalan di lorong.

"Apa yang salah dengan membantu pacarku?" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kau ini…!"

Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan lalu mengacak rambut Naruto, hingga tatapannya terpaku ke salah satu arah. "Ah, kau bisa ke perpustakaan duluan? Aku mau ke toilet."

"Iya, cepat ya. Nanti _sensei_ ngomel kalau ambil bukunya lama."

"Iya," Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Naruto sebelum memisahkan diri, tak peduli boca blonde itu kini kelabakan dengan wajah memerah.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Beberapa cewek mengendap-endap ke loker sepatu membawa beberapa benda di tangan mereka.

"Psstt…ayo cepat, sebelum ada yang datang," bisik mereka lalu mengocok piloks di tangan masing masing. "Cih! Naruto makin belagu saja karena Sasuke pindah ke sini! Biar dia tahu ra—…"

"Hei," sapa Sasuke sebelum mereka sempat menyemprotkan piloks mereka ke salah satu loker.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ ," para gadis itu kelabakan dan segera menyembunyikan piloks mereka di balik punggung.

"Kalian sedang apa? Ini belum jam istirahat kan?" Sasuke menghampiri.

"U-umm…kami ada sedikit urusan," jawab mereka tanpa berani menatap Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ sendiri?"

"Aku sedang kesal pada Naruto, jadi bolos kelas buat refreshing. _Ano sa_ , apa kalian tahu cewek bernama Sakura? Kudengar Naruto menyukainya," dengan sengaja Sasuke mencondongkan wajah ke mereka, satu tangannya menumpu ke loker.

"Eh? Sakura? Ah aku tahu dia. Terlihat sekali Naruto- _kun_ memang menyukainya, dulu sebelum dengan Sasuke- _kun_ dia tergila-gila pada cewek itu."

"Geez, jadi benar!" Sasuke pasang tampang kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Sepertinya Naruto selingkuh dariku. Menyebalkan! Mungkin aku harus coba selingkuh juga. Tapi dengan siapa ya? Semua orang sekarang membenciku gara-gara aku pacaran dengannya dan dikira _gay_."

"Kyaaa aku juga mau denganmu kok," jiwa fangirlingan mereka kambuh.

"Eh? Betulan?"

Mereka mengangguk bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu boleh minta nomor ha-pe kalian?" Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Boleh! Boleh banget!" mereka mulai mendikte nomor ponsel mereka satu per satu.

"Hng…masih ada yang kurang," ucap Sasuke setelah mereka semua selesai dengan ocehan mereka. "Nomor ponsel _Tou-san_ kalian, juga nama tempat mereka bekerja?"

"H-huh? Untuk apa Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Aku berniat membuat perusahaan mereka bangkrut. Dengan begitu orang tua kalian tidak akan bisa membiayai kalian sekolah, nah dengan begitu kalian bakalan keluar dari sekolah. Meskipun caranya sedikit berputar-putar, tapi setimpal lah dengan cara main kalian yang juga berputar-putar, mulai dari mengotori loker Naruto dan semacamnya."

Cewek-cewek itu langsung bungkam dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ada apa? Mana nomor orang tua kalian? Masa sih aku tidak boleh tahu. Kalian menyukaiku kan?" tambah Sasuke dan detik berikutnya cewek-cewek itu kabur. Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai singkat lalu baru menyusul Naruto ke perpustakaan.

"Lama amat!" omel Naruto yang terpaksa sudah membopong semua modul.

"Maaf maaf," ucap Sasuke santai lalu mengambil sebagian besar tumpukan buku di tangan Naruto. Merekapun kembali ke kelas.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Mungkin karena pernah bersama saat festival kuliner waktu itu, Sasuke gampang banget akrab sama teman sekelasnya yang baru. Sama seperti hari itu di jam istirahat pertama, dia sudah ngobrol asyik dengan anak-anak sekelas, termasuk cewek juga. Harusnya Naruto sudah biasa dengan pemandangan itu, dulu di tempat les juga Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, dan harusnya ia senang karena teman-teman sekelas mereka memperlakukan mereka seperti betulan teman bukan memusuhi, Naruto tahu itu, tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal terutama tiap kali teman-teman ceweknya tertawa saat ngobrol dengan Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto pun pergi dari kelas tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Geez, harus diapain ya," gumamnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_?"

" _Well_ , ada rubah yang harus ku urus," ucapnya seraya bangkit. Tapi sebelum sempat pergi, Airi—teman sekelas Naruto—menghampiri.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , kau harus tahu ini," ia tampak panik. "Ah, Naruto- _kun_ mana? Kurasa dia juga harus tahu."

"Katakan saja, nanti kuberitahu dia," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Ini," ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. "Aku salah satu anggota komite sekolah, dan tadi saat aku bertugas mengambil kotak keluhan siswa aku menemukan ini di sana.

"…" Sasuke terdiam menatap isi amplop itu lalu menyeringai tipis. " _Thanks_ Airi- _chan_. Biar aku yang mengurusnya, kau tetap masukkan ini ke daftar keluhan siswa."

"Eh? Kau yakin?"

"Yeah, dan sebaiknya kau jangan bilang siapapun telah memberitahuku."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Seperti biasa, Naruto sedang sedikit kesal melihat Sasuke ngobrol dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Harusnya dia tidak marah ia tahu itu, dan kalau mau seharusnya dia ikut gabung saja. Tapi entahlah, mungkin dia sedang tidak _mood_. Jadi lagi-lagi ia keluar kelas, menuju taman dan nge- _game_ _online_ lewat ponselnya.

"Sekarang kau sering sekali sendirian di luar," Naruto mendongak dan melihat Sasuke menghampirinya. "Sudah tidak takut dijahili lagi?" Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kurasa mereka sudah tidak berulah semenjak kau di sini," jawab Naruto sambil tetap main _game_ nya.

"Hei," Sasuke meraih ponsel Naruto. "Kok aku dicuekin sih?"

"Ahhhhh…!" keluh Naruto karena game nya kalah. "Geez kau ini, aku jadi harus ngulang dari lima level sebelumnya kan," kesal Naruto.

" _Great_ , sekarang aku tidak lebih penting dari sebuah _game_."

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja sulit sekali mencapai level aman," Naruto meraih kembali ponselnya. "Lagipula kau kan lagi ngobrol sama yang lain, ngapain ke sini sih," Naruto kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hmm…" Sasuke kembali menurunkan ponsel Naruto supaya bocah itu menatapnya. "Cemburu nih?"

"…" terdiam sesaat, wajah Naruto blushing beberapa detik kemudian. "Enggak kok!" jawabnya sewot.

"Dasar," Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya, spontan Naruto memejam erat, takut Sasuke akan mengecupnya seperti waktu itu. Tapi ia kembali membuka mata saat tak merasakan sentuhan Sasuke di bibirnya. Ia makin _blushing_ saat melihat Sasuke malah tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kau ini!" kesal Naruto dan mencubit pinggang Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa, membuat cowok tu mengaduh meski sambil tertawa.

"Cieh cieh, akurnya," ucap Sakura dan mendekat bersama Sai.

"Hai," sapa Sasuke sementara Naruto masih manyun. "Dari mana?"

"Perpustakaan, Sai ada tugas bahasa Latin," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menatap buku yang dibawa Sakura.

"Owh, tadi sekalian pinjam," jawab Sakura dan memberikan buku itu pada Sasuke. Sebuah novel karya Oscar Wilde.

"Wow, kau suka karyanya juga?"

"Yeah, sangat suka. Terutama cerpen dia yang berjudul Nightingale and the Rose. Favorite banget tuh!"

"Yeah, romantis banget cerpen yang itu. Ah, boleh pinjam kalau kau sudah selesai?" Sasuke mengembalikan novel itu ke Sakura.

"Tentu sa—…" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari aura Be-Te muncul dari muka Naruto dan Sai karena ditinggal ngobrol sendiri. Naruto kelihatan banget ngambeknya dan tetap main ha-pe, kalau Sai meski tersenyum tetap saja Sakura sudah hafal ekspresinya. "Ugh…" _sweatdrop_ Sakura.

"Ya ampun," gemas Sasuke dan menjewer kedua pipi Naruto.

"Apaan sih! Rese deh! Ganggu aja orang lagi nge- _game_ ," omel Naruto dan langsung pergi dari tempat.

"Wah," ucap Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto.

" _Gomen_ Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak bermaksud," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyum. "Aku duluan," ucapnya seraya pergi mengikuti langkah Naruto. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara Sakura meminta maaf ke Sai dan cowok itu menjawab dengan riang meski penuh aura kegelapan.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke tapi bocah itu tak menghentikan langkahnya. " _Dobe_!" barulah Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Oooke, aku minta maaf. Sebagai gantinya, nanti kita makan bareng deh di atap atau di mana."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, melihat Sasuke panik kadang lucu juga.

"Nanti ajak Sakura dan Sai juga," tambah Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto cemberut lagi.

"Nggak! Gue mau makan sama temen-temen sekelas gue," ucap Naruto dan langsung pergi menuju kelas.

Istirahat kedua Naruto beneran makan bareng teman-temannya di kantin, tapi dengan watados-nya Sasuke juga ikut nggabung mereka, ikut makan dan ngobrol bareng seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan bisa dikatakan ia tidak begitu memperhatikan Naruto.

"Ghh…! Dasar _teme_! Maunya apa sih!" geruto Naruto siang itu. Ini entah sudah hari keberapa Sasuke bersikap begitu. Yang Naruto tahu biasanya Sasuke super perhatian padanya, perubahan sikap kecil saja sudah membuat Sasuke sadar ada yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Tapi sekarang entah kenapa Sasuke seolah lebih cuek padanya dan mengakrabkann diri dengan yang lain.

"Apa perasaanku saja ya," ujar Naruto pada akhirnya. "Orang kan emang nggak mungkin tahu perasaan orang lain, jadi nggak mungkin dong Sasuke tahu mau gue apa kalo gue nggak bilang," ia mengusap tengkuknya dan menghela nafas lelah. "Mungkin malah aku yang harus minta maaf karena akhir-akhir ini sering memarahinya," saat ia berniat menemui Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja ada panggilan untuknya dan Sasuke ke ruang OSIS. Meski heran apa yang membuatnya dipanggil, iapun pergi ke sana. Saat ia tiba di dalam sudah ada anggota OSIS lengkap, kepala sekolah, beberapa _sensei_ , juga terlihat beberapa cewek dari kelas yang berbeda-beda. Yang Naruto tahu mereka bukan anggota OSIS, kenapa mereka juga di sini?

"Silahkan masuk," ucap Airi menyambut Naruto. "Sasuke- _kun_ mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bersamanya," Naruto angkat bahu.

"Psst…tenanglah, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke- _kun_ pasti melakukan sesuatu," bisik Airi saat Naruto melewatinya. Naruto makin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke datang ke ruang OSIS dan rapat atau entah acara apa itupun dimulai.

"Baiklah, karena ini rapat dadakan sebaiknya _to the point saja_ ," ucap kepala sekolah. "Namikaze- _kun_ , Uchiha- _kun_ , sebenarnya beberapa waktu lalu ada yang melaporkan bahwa kalian memiliki hubungan khusus."

Deg…!

Jantung Naruto langsung berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Apa ini akan membahas tentang DO dia dari sekolah?

"Kami hanya ingin mengonfirmasi," tambah kepala sekolah.

Naruto kelabakan, ia harus jawab apa? Ia menatap cewek-cewek tadi menyeringai tipis, ahhh, pasti mereka yang lapor. Dasar sirik! Naruto beralih menatap Sasuke yang terlihat tenang. Itu memang bawaan dia atau memang dia sudah tahu bakal begini?

"Maaf Pak, apa ada bukti mengenai tuduhan itu?" ucap Sasuke.

"Yeah, sebenarnya karena itulah rapat ini diadakan," kepala sekolah mengambil beberapa surat keluhan siswa. "Semenjak kami mendapat surat keluhan ini sebenarnya kami telah memantau kalian secara sembunyi-sembunyi tapi kami tidak mengonfirmasi apapun. Kalian terlihat bergaul sama seperti kalian bergaul dengan teman-teman sekelas kalian. Kami bahkan memberi kebebasan pada pengirim surat keluhan ini untuk memberikan bukti apapun tapi kami tidak begitu yakin."

Cewek-cewek itu langsung terlihat tak senang.

"Tapi Pak Kepala Sekolah, kami sudah memberikan fotonya," ucap mereka.

"Hmm…" kepala sekolah menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat pada Sasuke dan Naruto, keduanya lalu melihat isinya yang ternyata berisi foto-foto mereka.

"Huh?" Naruto cengok melihat foto-foto itu. Di sana terpajang foto-foto mesra mereka, tapi Naruto rasa itu hanya kelihaian fotografernya saja yang mengambil foto mereka dari _angle_ yang salah. Misalnya seperti salah satu foto yang Naruto yakin saat itu ia hanya mengobrol biasa dengan Sasuke dan di sana bahkan ada Sakura dan Sai, Naruto ingat ia menjulurkan tangan untuk mencicipi bekal buatan Sakura, tapi di foto itu terlihat seperti ia tengah mencium Sasuke karena fotonya diambil dari belakang tubuh Sasuke. _Well_ , kebanyakan foto seperti itu, tapi beberapa foto mesra mereka Naruto bahkan tak mengingat pernah berada di tempat itu atau bersama Sasuke dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Bagaiana penjelasan kalian mengenai foto-foto itu."

"Etto…" ucap Naruto. "Apa ini editan? Saya tidak pernah merasa berada di tempat ini," ia menunjukkan sebuah foto. "Beberapa foto lainnya juga saya tidak merasa pernah di sana, sementara beberapa lainnya hanya diambil dari _angle_ yang 'terlalu' sesuai."

"Hmm…begitu. Apa pendapat kalian mengenai konfirmasi mereka?" kepala sekolah beralih menatap cewek-cewek pengadu itu.

"Itu hanya alasan dia saja. Hubungan mereka sudah tersebar ke seluruh sekolah kok, ah, waktu liburan musim panas di _resort_ Bapak juga katanya mereka ciuman di depan anak-anak sekelas. Tanyakan saja pada teman-temannya atau…ah, _sensei_ yang mendampingi mereka."

Semua mata kini tertuju pada anggota OSIS dari kelas Naruto dan _sensei_ yang ikut mendampingi di _resort_ , hanya saja dari pihak guru yang mendampingi waktu itu, saat ini hanya Iruka- _sensei_ yang hadir.

"Apa jawaban kalian" tanya kepala sekolah pada Airi dan temannya.

"Umm…me-mereka…" Airi menatap Sasuke, cowok itu mengangguk pelan seolah menyuruh katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya. "Sa-Sasuke _kun_ memang melakukannya, tapi hanya karena ada krim di wajah Naruto- _kun_. Kurasa itu candaan yang wajar di kalangan anak cowok."

"Yeah, anak-anak cowok kelas kami memang biasa menggila," tambah teman Airi.

"Iruka- _sensei_?" kepala sekolah beralih menanyai Iruka.

"Umm…" Iruka menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Saya tidak begitu ingat karena sedang ngobrol dengan _sensei_ yang lain."

"Tidak mungkin, Iruka- _sensei_ pasti hanya menutup-nutupinya," bantah cewek-cewek itu.

"Tapi kepala sekolah," tambah Iruka- _sensei_. "Terlepas dari mereka punya hubungan khusus atau tidak, menurut saya selama mereka tidak melakukan perbuatan tak senonoh di sekolah saya rasa itu tidak apa-apa. Saya tidak ingat ada peraturan sekolah yang melarang hubungan semacam ini. Maksud saya, siswa sekolah ini sebenarnya dilarang untuk menjalin hubungan asmara kan? Namun tetap saja banyak siswa yang melanggar. Dan selama ini pihak sekolah tidak menindaklanjuti karena tidak ada bukti mereka melakukan hal-hal tak bermoral terutama di lingkungan sekolah."

"Hmm…bagaimana menurut yang lain?" kepala sekolah memberikan kesempatan siapapun untuk berpendapat. Cewek-cewek pelapor itu terlihat kesal tapi mereka bungkam tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Saya setuju dengan Iruka- _sensei_ ," ucap Airi. "Selama mereka tidak membuat masalah saya rasa kita tidak perlu mempermasalahkan apa hubungan mereka. Namun jika ingin ditindaklanjuti, saya rasa semua siswa yang terlibat hubungan asmara juga perlu diperlakukan sama sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah," Airi menyeringai menatap cewek-cewek itu yang ia yakin juga punya cowok meski mengaku menyukai Sasuke.

"Yang lain?" tanya kepala sekolah.

"Setuju," ucap teman Airi yang membuka ucapan setuju hampir dari seluruh anggota rapat.

"Lalu untuk kalian berdua, ada yang ingin disampaikan?" tanya kepala sekolah pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Tidak, terimakasih banyak," jawab Naruto, sementara Sasuke menarik nafas lalu menatap kepala sekolah dengan serius.

"Kepala Sekolah, saya hanya ingin mengonfirmasi mengenai ucapan Iruka- _sensei_ ," ucap Sasuke. "Beliau tadi bilang 'terlepas dari kami punya hubungan khusus atau tidak' asal kami tidak berbuat tak senonoh di sekolah, selain itu karena keputusannya sudah jelas, saya hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kami memang benar punya hubungan khusus."

Suasana langsung senyap. Jantung Naruto kembali berdegup kencang dengan penuturan Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke harus mengatakannya? Padahal masalah sudah bisa terselesaikan sampi titik itu.

"Tapi seperti hasil keputusan tadi," tambah Sasuke. "Selama kami tidak melewati batas maka hubungan kami tidak akan dipermasalahkan. Saya harap hal tersebut bisa dihargai."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Huuaahhh tadi itu tegang banget," ucap Airi yang keluar ruangan rapat bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. "Tapi syukurlah semua baik-baik saja. Kalian yang rukun ya hehe."

"Te-terimakasih banyak Airi- _chan_ ," ucap Naruto. Wajahnya masih terlihat tidak begitu yakin.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya. Masih ada urusan OSIS di ruang administrasi," iapun pergi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke melihat Naruto sedikit tertunduk.

"Ano sa Sasuke, ka—…"

"Hei kalian," Iruka- _sensei_ menghampiri sehingga Naruto batal berucap.

" _Sensei_ , terimakasih banyak bantuannya," ucap Sasuke dan sedikit membungkukkan badan, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama.

"Iya tidak masalah. Lagipula aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," ia menatap kedua siswa itu. " _Well_ , tapi mungkin sesekali aku juga ingin ngobrol secara pribadi dengan kalian. Kapan-kapan mampirlah ke ruanganku," keduanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu sampai nanti," ucap Iruka- _sensei_ seraya berlalu pergi.

Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju kelas setelah sempat membungkuk hormat sekali lagi.

"Kau tadi mau mengatakan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Umm… _well_ , soal rapat tadi. Maksudku, seandainya kau tidak mengatakannya pun urusan sudah bisa selesai loh," jawab Naruto. "Maksudku…tidak harus mengatakannya pada para _sensei_ kan. Toh sebentar lagi kita lulus, kalau kita merahasiakannya sampai nanti—…"

"Begitu? Jadi kau ingin merahasiakannya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, maksudku tidak ada ruginya juga kan."

"Kau tahu? Mereka tidak begitu peduli, Naruto," mereka menghentikan langkah, saling berhadapan. "Rapat tadi menurutku hanya formalitas saja karena banyak laporan keluhan, jadi pihak sekolah akan terlihat buruk jika membiarkan begitu saja keluhan mengenai hal yang sama dalam jumlah banyak. Semacam, _well_ , hanya supaya pelapornya tutup mulut."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Bagaimana kalau memang benar dipermasalahkan."

"Terlihat sekali dari ekspresi mereka kalau mereka tidak begitu serius dalam rapat tadi," Sasuke kembali melangkah diikuti Naruto. "Dan buktinya walaupun aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya reaksi mereka tidak berubah, aliran rapat berlangsung mulus dan kepala sekolah hanya mengikuti arus. Bayangkan saja, hasil rapat tadi diputuskan hanya berdasar pada satu argumen."

"Ta-tapi…" Naruto tampak berpikir. "Iruka- _sensei_ kan memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang peraturan sekolah."

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Memang iya. Tapi kalau memang pihak sekolah serius mau mempermasalahkan urusan kita, tertulis di peraturan ataupun tidak mereka bisa saja ambil alasan mengenai moral bejat generasi muda atau _bullshit_ apalah untuk mendebatnya, tapi yang ada kepala sekolah hanya memoderatori dan yang lain juga bungkam saja."

"Ung…" Naruto kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," Sasuke merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto seolah baru sadar. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sasuke tak menyentuhnya di sekolah. "Aahh…!" tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. Jangan-jangan akhir-akhir ini Sasuke cuek padanya hanya supaya tidak ada yang memotret dan membuat bukti cukup kuat di rapat tadi? Kalau itu terjadi kan mungkin saja rapatnya bakal sedikit rumit.

"Huh? Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?" omel Sasuke seolah bisa membaca isi kepala Naruto.

"Be-berisik. Aku mana tahu kalau kau nggak bilang! Aku ini bukan cenayang tauk!" bela Naruto meski sedikit _blushing_ karena merasa bego.

"Geezzz! Kurasa memang pantas julukan _Dobe_ ada padamu!" ucap Sasuke entah kesal entah gemas mengacak rambut Naruto keras-keras.

"Arrghh…! Aku memang tidak sejenius dirimu Uchiha-Sasu- _Teme_! Tapi wajar dong gue nggak tau, uwaaahhh…!" ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Geez, karena kau bego jangan-jangan kau juga nggak bakalan ngerti kalau aku nggak memberitahumu soal alasan lain kenapa aku nekat mengatakan hubungan kita kepada mereka," Sasuke sok berpikir.

"Huh? Memangnya ada alasan lain?"

"Ada dong."

"Apaan?"

"Buat latihan lah, apalagi."

"Latihan? Latihan apaan?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Latihan berani. Kalau aku nggak berani ngomong gini ke mereka, gimana aku bakal berani pas bilang ke orang tua mu aku mau nikahin kamu," cengir Sasuke sambil berlalu. Sementara Naruto langsung membatu di tempat, beberapa detik kemudian barulah wajahnya memerah dan berasap seperti kepiting rebus.

"SASUKEEE….!" raungnya frustasi dan mengejar langkah Sasuke.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~


	22. Chapter 22: Ashima's Diary

Makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin review :D

#tora-chan: ahahaha sabar aja neng XD kekeke emang julukan dia Sasundere kan ya XD oog gitu toh, mungkin udah pada sibuk author nya jadi pada gak update2. Makasih banyak semangatnya ya, makasih juga read reviewnya :D ini update, chapter filler tapi. Semoga tetap menikmati ;)

#Guest: kekekekeke iya bentar lagi nikah kali, anata kondangan gak tuh? XD lha? Menma jadi anak mereka gitu? XD btw makasih banyak read review and semangatnya ya :D

#Funeko ST: chap 13: iya gak papa, makasih udah baca :D sorry juga kalo ngetag terus hehe

Chap 15: ehehehe iya biar pada jantungan, tapi gak nanggung kalo pada masuk RS #plaakk btw makasih banyak buat read reviewnya ;)

# Kuro SNL: ufufufu biar sadis gitu dia lumayan baik kok si sai itu XD ahaha kalo beneran ntar nih fic ganti genre jadi thriller bisa2 X'D btw makasih udah nunggu, ini update, tapi chapter filler, semoga ttp bs menikmati ;) makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

# ayame : uwaaahh sankyuu :D jadi semangat nih. Makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

# reader : ufufufu iya lah naru pasti klepek2 XD kekeke ya gak papa, nmanya jg reviewers y beda2 lah, malah keren tuh udah gak suka trus dibelain review, baek banget kan dia wkwkwkwk makasih aja concern nya :D and so pasti makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#Neko-Chan: hohohoho sabar aja, akan tiba masanya itu terjadi kukukuku #ketawa setan. Iruka mah sealu ada di pihak naru dimanapun dia berada XD dan gore nya kalo beneran ntar fic ini ganti genre neng XXDDD ah, makasih banyak buat read reviewnya ya :D

#arashilovesn : ukukuku lihat saja nanti nak #smirk. Ahaha iya lah, siapa yg gak cemburu pacarnya baek ma org lain #ambil golok # XD Ah ah, gak jantan dong kalo gak ngaku, demi pacar tercinta wkwkwk XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#sukasn : kekekeke biar gak disuruh ganti genre nak XD makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#Guest : hehe makasih XD iya ini lanjut, makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#D: ohohoho pastinya dong XD iyaps ini lanjut, makasih read reviewnya ya…

#phiaNS : wkwkwkwk anata terlalu sibuk kali jadi ampe update berasa cepet XD eh lha, love happen emang udah ada sequelnya kok, dan happy ending (menurutku), ohohoho santai, udah nyiapin yg special bwt naruto's b'day dong pastinya XD nantikan ya… iyaaaa masih alnjut kok manga JR XXDDD makin sweeeetttttt! Ova 2 udah nnton dong, itu omggg aaahhhhhh sweet bangeeettt XD ah ampe lupa, makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#Yoshio : uwaaah begitukah :'D jadi terharu nih saking senengnya…makasih banyak apresiasinya…makasih juga semangat and read review pastinya XD ini lanjut, chapter filler dulu tapi ya kekeke XD

#amura : wekekeke kalo sasu mesum ntar author gak kuat pengen naikin rated wkwkwkwkwk XD jd main aman dulu nak. Btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya: michhazz, kusuma. lya, Dewi15, Meli Channie, SN1096, saputraluc000, Samuel903, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Classical Violin, UchiKaze Ammy, Shafiosia Prakasa, Lusy922, saniwa satutigapuluh, Hamano Hiruka, CassieFujho12, Sharyn Li, Labrador Eksentriks, Jonah Kim, viskanurkhofifah, Suzuki Sora, Hime-UzumakieyDei, Habibah794, bakafangirl1998, AySNfc3, liaajahfujo, melani. s. khadijah and Shean Ren31.

.

Aaaaaahhh, maaf telat sehari update nya, karena terjadi beberapa hal wekekeke

Btw makasih banyak buat yang udah _concern_ buat author soal salah satu reviewer nya XD author santai kok, reviewers kan beda2, ya ada yg begini dan begitu, malah hebat kan dia nyempetin review :D gitu, intinya author baik2 aja, tapi makasih banyak buat yg udah pada _concern_ soal ini hehe ^-^

.

.

.

This is a filler episode XD hope you still enjoy the story

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 21, 1: Ashima's diary

.

.

.

 _Konichiwa mina-san_ , Ashima _desu_. Saya rasa kita sudah beberapa kali bertemu, tapi saya akan tetap memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Ashima, darah campuran Chinese-Japanese, berambut panjang sepunggung yang sengaja saya cat merah. Tidak seperi Kuroe dan Ken yang ber-iris alami warna _ivory_ dan _aquamarine_ , saya mengenakan contact lens warna _crimson_ untuk menyesuaikan warna rambut, selain itu juga karena mata saya minus setengah dan terlalu merepotkan untuk memakai kacamata. Saya salah satu dari ribuan members di bawah nama keluarga Uchiha. Tiga generasi sebelumnya mungkin kami disebut "Family", tapi setelah Uchiha hengkang dari dunia Yakuza, kami hanya menyebut diri kami sebagai pegawai, atau paling bodyguard keluarga Uchiha. Yeah, meskipun sebenarnya system nya sama; mengurus dunia belakang, membunu—…tidak, saya tidak akan menceritakan mengenai hal itu. Itu urusan dalam bagi Uchiha. Ehm, jadi sebaiknya saya menceritakan pekerjaan saya dan teman-teman saya sebagai 'pegawai' Uchiha saja.

Kami para pegawai tinggal di dalam ruangan-ruangan besar mirip asrama, tidak ada privasi, tapi menurut saya pribadi lebih banyak keuntungannya, terutama jika kami harus menjalankan tugas dan menyusun strategi untuk—…saya tidak akan menyinggung bagian yang itu. Keseharian kami jika sedang tidak ada 'tugas' tentu saja mulai dari bersih-bersih sampai patrol, mengawasi CCTV, juga mengurus kebutuhan _goshujin-sama_. Kami melakukan itu secara bergilir, tapi dalam mengurus kebutuhan _goshujin-sama_ , meski bergilir sekalipun, ada beberapa pengawal khusus yang dimandati untuk melayani. Seperti pelayan tetap, sementara yang lain bergilir sebagai back up saja.

Saya adalah salah satu dari empat pengawal tetap yang mengurus _waka_ , putra kedua keluarga Uchiha. Saya, Kuroe, Ken dan Hiiragi. Sebelumnya Kuroe adalah salah satu pengawal khusus Itachi- _sama_ , putra pertama keluarga Uchiha, sejak Itachi- _sama_ 'meninggal', Kuroe berganti menjadi pengawal khusus Sasuke- _sama_. Saya tidak begitu tahu, tapi saya dengar dulu Kuroe dan Itachi- _sama_ begitu dekat, seolah Kuroe siap melakukan apa saja demi Itachi- _sama_. Katanya dia menato bawah mata sampai ke leher juga sebagai penebusannya sendiri pernah membiarkan Itachi- _sama_ terluka. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Kuroe, sebaiknya saya deskripsikan saja sedikit tentang dia, juga kedua orang lainnya.

Kuroe memiliki rambut hitam pekat dan iris berwarna _ivory_ alami yang membuat Anda ingin berlama-lama menatapnya, dibanding kami bertiga, dia yang paling memerhatikan master yang kami layani. Ada tattoo di bawah mata kanan sampai ke lehernya yang saya tidak bisa menebak bagaimana sakitnya saat dia ditattoo di bagian sana. Lalu Hiiragi, dia bertubuh paling kekar diantara kami, dia juga yang paling tinggi. Tubuhya penuh tattoo dan piercing mengerikan, memberikan kesan sangar. Dan dia memang sangar. Musuh yang melihatnya pasti langsung meneguk ludah berat dengan tampang waspada, detik berikutnya mereka akan sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Mau bagaimana lagi, tubuh kekarnya bukan Cuma pajangan, dia serius bisa membunuhh orang hanya dengan satu pukulan. Pengawal ketiga, Ken. Dia yang paling muda di antara kami, perokok ter-akut, dan jumlah piercing nya nyaris saingan dengan Hiiragi. Dia sangat suka kelayapan dan seenaknya, tapi tugasnya tak pernah tercecer, itu yang saya kagumi dari dia. Matanya berwarna _aquamarine_ dan ia mengecat rambutnya menyesuaikan warna mata. Lalu saya, dibanding ketiga lainnya tubuh saya yang paling ramping. Bukannya saya kurang olahraga, saya rasa sudah bawaan lahir saja. Tapi bukan berarti saya lemah, bench-press saya 140kg, dan dibanding yang lain, saya lebih tahu soal teknik beladiri. Maksud saya, kebanyakan pengawal Uchiha hanya mengandalkan kekuatan tanpa teknik dasar, sementara saya menguasai teknik dasar dulu sebelum terlibat pertempuran.

"Ke _cabin_?" tanya saya memperjelas pernyataan _waka_ saat dia bilang ingin liburan bersama teman-temannya ke _cabin_ tengah danau. "Baiklah, kami akan ke sana besok untuk membersihkan tempatnya."

"Tidak perlu, sekalian kalau sudah di sana saja. Biar si Suigetsu tahu rasanya bersih-bersih," seringai _waka_. Saya belum pernah bertemu teman-teman _waka_ , hanya sesekali saja mendengar nama mereka kalau _waka_ sedang _mood_ menceritakan harinya di sekolah. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka pernah berkunjung, tapi kebetulan saja bukan saya yang sedang melayani _waka_.

Hari keberangkatan, ada lima teman yang akan ikut dengan _waka_. Saat kutanya Kuroe, dia bahkan belum pernah bertemu tiga lainnya, hanya Suigetsu dan Juugo dia bilang. Saya berada satu mobil bersama Kuroe dan _waka_ serta teman-temannya, sementara Hiiragi dan Ken berada di mobil berisi barang-barang, berani taruhan mobil itu akan berbau asap rokok hanya dalam lima menit.

Saya menikmati suasana perjalanan, candaan bocah-bocah di belakang kami, meski begitu sesekali saya mengernyit heran saat obrolan mereka sedikit mengarah pada _waka_ dan satu bocah bersurai pirang bernama Naruto. Hanya dari menguping saya bisa menebak kalau mereka…pacaran? Saya menatap Kuroe dengan alis bertaut, dia angkat bahu, wajahnya sama bingungnya dengan saya. Tapi kami bisa apa? Bukan hak kami mencampuri urusan pribadi tuan kami.

Saat liburan di _cabin,_ semakin jelas bahwa _waka_ memang pacaran dengan bocah-cowok itu, saya memang tidak pernah melihatnya membawa perempuan ke rumah, apa itu karena dia tertarik dengan laki-laki? Tapi saya tidak yakin juga, pernah sekali saya membersihkan kamar _waka_ dan menemukan dvd serta bacaan porno di sana, dan isinya normal. Jadi mungkin kasus dengan bocah itu…sedikit special?

"Apa _goshujin-sama_ tahu tentang ini?" tanya Hiiragi sambil mengisap rokoknya. Kami berada di kamar setelah semua pekerjaan beres, _waka_ dan yang lainnya sudah tertidur di kamar mereka.

"Kurasa tidak tahu. Lagipula kapan mereka pernah menanyakan urusan pribadi putra mereka?" balas Ken sambil menenggak bir nya.

"Hei, sebentar lagi giliran jaga mu," omel Kuroe dan merebut kaleng itu.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak akan sampai mabuk berat," bantah Ken.

"Apa perlu kita melaporkannya pada _goshujin-sama_?" tanya Hiiragi lagi. Kami berempat terdiam, bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Tapi mungkin kami akan tetap diam mengingat betapa kerasnya _goshuji-sama_ terhadap _waka_ , dan yang jelas, sekali lagi bukan hak kami ikut campur urusan pribadi tuan kami.

Kuroe panik setengah mati saat _waka_ nyaris tenggelam, kami juga panik, tapi kami masih bisa berpikir jernih, dan untung saja _waka_ juga berhasil meraih pohon dan bertahan di sana sampai kami bisa meraihnya.

"Yeah, pastinya," sahut Hiiragi. "Saat _waka_ terjun langsung untuk mengejar Naruto, Kuroe juga sudah mau langsung terjun saja tapi aku mencegahnya. Apa gunanya menambah jumlah korban? Begitu maksudku. Lalu aku mencari tali dan pelampung, sementara Kuroe kusuruh untuk terus memperhatikan _waka_."

"Dia memang sangat perhatian pada _waka_ ya," ucap Ken. "Tadi setelah menyelamatkan kalian ekspresinya juga lucu banget. Seolah setengah tidak sadar dan menganggap _waka_ masih entah di mana, padahal dia sendiri yang menyelamatkan mereka."

"Haha, mau bagaimana lagi," tambah saya. "Dia dulu akrab sekali dengan Itachi- _sama_. Jadi kurasa dia ketularan menganggap _waka_ sebagai _otou_ —…" _crap_ …! Saya tidak seharunya menyebut hal itu di depan _waka_ , apalagi di depan teman-temannya. "A—…ehm, saya akan buat minuman lagi. Minuman saya sudah habis," ucap saya dan dengan tidak bertanggungjawabnya kabur dari masalah.

"Biar kubantu," ucap Ken dan langsung mengikuti saya.

"A-aku…aku mau ke toilet," ucap Hiiragi dan juga menghilang dari ruang tengah.

" _Ano sa_ , kenapa kau mengatakan hal tadi," ucap Ken dengan helaan nafas lelah.

"Hei, aku bukannya sengaja juga," balasku.

Setelah itu Naruto- _kun_ demam dan _waka_ menjaganya sepanjang malam, karena khawatir, kusuruh Kuroe menemani mereka meski kurasa tanpa disuruhpun dia akan melakukannya. Saya sedang berpatroli keliling cabin saat melewati kamar _waka_ dan menatap ke dalam lewat jendela. Saya lihat Kuroe menyelimuti _waka_ , menaruh buku di meja, lalu berdiri diam beberapa lama dengan tatapan lurus pada _waka_ yang terlelap. Saya terbelalak saat beberapa lama kemudian bibir Kuroe berucap.

" _Oyasumi_ , Itachi- _sama_ ," ucap Kuroe lalu mematikan lampu.

Saya bejalan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk, melanjutkan patrol ku. Sesekali menatap danau dan berpikir apakah sebenarnya tindakan tepat menempatkan Kuroe sebagai pengawal _waka_. Itachi- _sama_ dan Sasuke- _sama_ memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip, kalau Kuroe sangat terluka dengan kepergian Itachi- _sama_ , menempatkannya berada dekat dengan Sasuke- _sama_ bukannya justru akan terus mengingatkannya pada luka itu? Atau mungkin dia bisa mengobati sedikit lukanya dengan menatap wajah itu.

Liburan berakhir dan _waka_ kembali ke kehidupan sekolanya. Kali itu dia super panik dan marah-marah karena status pacarannya dengan Naruto- _kun_ di facebook berubah, ia bahkan berganti status pacaran dengan seorang cewek bernama Sakura. Dia bilang sebelumnya sempat ada masalah dengan Naruto, tapi katanya sudah baikan. Tapi baru baikan semalam tiba-tiba saja dia diputus sepihak.

"Mungkin facebook Anda di heck," ucap Hiiragi.

"Kalau memang iya kenapa juga nomor Naruto tidak bisa dihubungi? Itu berarti dia sendiri yang menge-block nomorku! Dia pasti marah setelah melihat statusku berganti pacaran dengan Sakura," kesalnya.

"Temui langsung saja orangnya, _waka_ ," usul Ken.

"Yeah, tapi tetap saja harus menghubunginya dulu kan?"

"Mau coba pakai nomor saya?" Kuroe menyerahka ponselnya. _Waka_ mengangguk dan menggunakan ponsel itu. "

" _Moshi moshi?"_

" _Dobe_?"

"Sasuke?"

"Aku jadian dengan Sakura—…" tuut tuutt tuutt…

Sambungan telefon tertutup.

"Aaaahhhhhh ini kenapa?" ia menatap layar ponsel Kuroe yang kini gelap.

"A-ah, maaf, sepertinya baterainya habis," _sweatdrop_ Kuroe. Aku nyaris tertawa karena itu.

"Ken, aku pinjam ponselmu!" _waka_ langsung merebut ponsel Ken dan mencoba menghubungi lagi, kali ini langsung ditutup sebelum diangkat. "Aaargh, dia benar-benar marah pasti."

"Hei tenang dulu _waka_ , sepertinya saya bisa melacak hackernya," seringai Hiiragi yang dari tadi memang di depan komputer. Tapi seringainannya lenyap detik berikutnya. "Atau tidak."

"Hahh! Apa maksudmu, bukannya kau jago komputer!" omel _waka_.

"Y-yeah, tapi saya rasa _hacker_ kali ini hebat juga," alasan Hiiragi yang tak mengurangi cemberut _waka_.

"Biar saya lihat," saya meraih komputer Hiiragi, mengotak-atik nya beberapa saat lalu menyeringai. "Fufufu pantas saja Hiiragi tidak bisa. Musuh kali ini menggunakan cara _hack_ militer rupanya. _Wa—_ …ah-ah…" saya langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat keempat orang itu mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap saya ketakutan. Mungkin sebaiknya saya tidak menyeringai dengan tampang membunuh. Hei, mau bagaimana lagi. Rasanya menyenangkan saat berusaha melacak musuh dan tahu kau yakin bisa menemukannya meski sulit, membuat adrenalin berpacu.

"Ashima- _sama_ , tolong jangan pasang ekspresi saat kau bertugas di dunia belakang, itu kelewat mengerikan," Ken menepuk pundak saya.

"Haha _haik_ _haik_ ," balas saya dan kembali pada komputer di hadapan saya. "Hng…sepertinya hacker ini cukup ahli, mungkin anggota inti militer dan sudah senior. Tapi untuk apa orang sepangkat dia mengurusi urusan percintaan anak muda. Fufufu menarik," lagi-lagi tanpa sadar saya memasang ekspresi membunuh dengan tawa setan.

" _Ano sa_! Ashima- _teme_!" omel Kuroe sambil memeluk _waka_ yang gemetaran menatap saya.

" _Haik haik_ ," lagi-lagi saya _sweatdrop_. "Ah, _waka_. Boleh saya pinjam ponsel Anda?"

"Ng…yeah," _waka_ menyerahkan ponselnya pada saya, saya lalu menyambungkannya ke komputer, ah ah, sepertinya ponsel _waka_ juga di _hack_. Fufufu ahli juga dia. Apa yang harus saya lakukan ya? Kalau menyerang langsung sepertinya kurang menarik. " _Waka_ , bagaimana kalau mengikuti permainannya sedikit lagi?" senyum saya yang tetap membuat tubuh _waka_ mengejang sesaat meski saya sudah berusaha tersenyum biasa.

"Y-yeah, terserah kau saja," jawab _waka_.

"Oke," saya meraih ponsel _waka_ dan mengetik sesuatu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku."

"Fufufu," saya tak menjawab, hanya menunjukkan layarnya pada _waka_. Ia terdiam sesaat lalu terbelalak.

"HUH!" omelnya. "Kau mengirim pesan pada Sakura minta bertemu?! Kau ingin aku kencan de—…" tapi saya tersenyum dan membuat _waka_ bungkam.

"Oi Ashima- _teme_ , kau menyuruh _waka_ melakukan apa," ucap Hiiragi. Kami sedang mengawasi _waka_ di café lewat monitor. Saya tak menjawab, toh Hiiragi juga sepertinya tak menginginkan jawaban. Ia mengerutkan alis saat melihat monitor. "Apa kau juga menyuruhnya berakting seperti ini?"

"Yeah, dia harus terlihat tergesa-gesa kan kalau misal Naruto- _kun_ yang mengajaknya bertemu kan," jawab saya sambil memakan pocky.

"Eh? Di lantai dua? Itu Naruto- _kun_?" Hiiragi melirikku datar. "Kau seriusan melakukan ini? Bukannya bakal tambah parah?"

"Ayolah, tenang sedikit, nah, ini dia," aku mengotak-atik komputer lagi. "Orang panik cenderung akan lebih membuat banyak kesalahan. Kejadian ini tidak direncanakan oleh si hacker, sekarang dia pasti sedang panik dan mengotak-atik sistemnya, mencari apa ada _hacker_ lain atau semacamnya, dengan begitu aku dengan mudah bisa—…hahaha, gotcha! Benar kan apa kataku," ucap saya puas saat berhasil menemukan dengan tepat lokasi si _hacker_.

"Wow, cepat sekali," Ken menghampiri menumpukan kedua tangannya di pundak saya. "Kau bisa menampilkan lokasinya di monitor?"

"Sangat bisa. Aku bahkan bisa menampilkan wajah panic hacker nya sekarang," seringaiku dan menekan tombol enter. Kami langsung tertawa melihat wajah panic seorang bocah lelaki dalam mode zoom in. Mau bagamana lagi, saya menggunakan kamera di komputer bocah itu sendiri untuk melihatnya. Tak berapa lama ponsel bocah itu berdering. Dari monitor lain kulihat Naruto tengah menggunakan ponselnya, berarti Naruto- _kun_ yang menelfon. Jadi…

" _Moshi moshi_ ," jawab Sai.

"…" Naruto tampak diam beberapa saat, ia hampir menekan tombol untuk menutup telefon, tapi batal.

"Sai, kau dimana?" tanya Naruto- _kun_ pada akhirnya.

Sai menatap sekeliling seolah berpikir sebelum menjawab. "Aku di perpustakaan sekolah, _senpai_. Ada apa?"

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Aku kesana ya, tidak ada kegiatan nih."

"Iya, kutunggu," setelah berucap begitu iapun memberesi peralatannya, menunda pelacakannya lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Bukannya ini lebih parah!" omel _waka_ pada saya. "Sekarang dia jadi lebih dekat dengan si brengsek itu!"

"He? Memangnya bocah itu siapa _waka_?" tanya saya. Kukira hanya orang yang sirik saja pada _waka_ , yeah mau bagaimana lagi, dia kurang perfect apa sih? Dia selalu saja mengundang banyak _haters_ hanya dengan bernafas.

"Kemarin itu aku ada masalah dengan Naruto gara-gara bocah ini! Dia mencoba mendekati Naruto tahu!" omel _waka_ lagi.

"Eeeh?" saya lumayan shock.

"Apanya yang 'eeh'! kalau mereka betulan jadian aku akan membunuhmu Ashima," _waka_ meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke tangan lainnya, tampangnya sudah siap membunuh saya, sementara di pojok ruangan kulihat Kuroe, Hiiragi dan Ken tengah menahan tawa.

" _Ma~ ma~_ tenang dulu _waka_ ," saya mencoba menenangkan. "Saya punya rencana sendiri untuk itu," alasan saya tapi tampang _waka_ mengatakan dia tidak memercayai saya.

"Tch! Sudahlah, sekarang cari tahu dimana rumah si brengsek itu, biar kudatangi saja dan kulabrak dia!" _waka_ sepertinya putus asa.

"Ng…soal itu…" saya menekan beberapa tombol dan menunjukkan rekaman CCTV hasil mengehack kamera district dan menampilkan rekaman Sai memasuki rumah bersama Naruto- _kun_. "Sepertinya Naruto- _kun_ juga di sana."

"Aaaashhhiimmmaaaaa…!" geram _waka_ menekan tinjunya ke pipiku saking kesalnya.

" _Haik haik_ , Anda besok bisa kesana, sekalian bawa Sakura," ucap saya.

"Itu malah akan semakin parah!" omel _waka_.

"Tapi kalau cewek itu ikutan menjelaskan seharusnya Naruto- _kun_ percaya. Maksud saya, kalau hanya _waka_ yang menjelaskan, ada kemungkinan dia berpikir Anda berbohong demi bisa pacaran dengan dua orang," jelas saya. _Waka_ terdiam dengan bibir manyun. "Selain itu…" tambah saya lalu tersenyum menatap _waka_. "…dengan melihat reaksi Naruto- _kun_ saat melihat Anda bersama Sakura, akan ketahuan seperti apa perasaannya yang sebenarnya."

"…" _waka_ tak menjawab, tapi sepertinya setuju. Keesokan paginya saya mengantarkan _waka_ ke rumah Sai setelah menjemput Sakura terlebih dahulu.

"Sasu—…ke…" ucap Naruto.

" _Seriously_?" ucap _waka_ terdengar marah.

"A—…" Naruto gelagapan melirik Sai. Tampak kebingungan untuk menjelaskan tentang dia berada di rumah Sai, tapi ia langsung terdiam begitu melirik Sakura berada di mobil _waka_.

"Yeah, serius," ucap Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Sai. "Ayo Sai," ucapnya lalu menarik Sai pergi.

" _Dobe_!" kejar Sasuke dan meraih tangan Naruto- _kun_ , tapi Naruto- _kun_ menyentakkannya dan terus melangkah tanpa menoleh lagi. Sekarang tampang _waka_ sudah seperti mau menelan saya hidup-hidup, tapi saya malah tertawa pelan.

"Nah sekarang sudah jelas kan," ucap saya.

"Yeah, sangat jelas kalau sekarang mereka jadian!" omel _waka_.

Saya menghela nafas lelah lalu menatap _waka_. "Sudah sangat jelas Anda yang menang, _waka_. Naruto- _kun_ memilih Anda," jelas saya yang sempat membuatnya terbelalak beberapa detik. Setelah itu saya menyuruh Sakura kembali ke sekolah, saya suruh dia menjelaskan pada Naruto- _kun_ tentang semuanya dan memintanya mengatakan pada saya apa reaksi Naruto- _kun_. Saya dan _waka_ tetap berada di mobil tak jauh dari sekolah Naruto- _kun_ , biarlah sesekali dia bolos sekolah. Agak siang, Sakura menelfon dan mengatakan bahwa Naruto- _kun_ tersenyum lalu mengatakan, _"Gomen Sakura-_ chan _, aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Sasuke lebih dulu"._ Saya menyeringai puas menatap _waka_ , nah benar kan apa kata saya. _Waka_ juga tampak terbelalak senang. Saya menyalakan komputer pengehack saya, mengawasi.

"Ah, _waka_ , Naruto- _kun_ berada di atap," ucap saya.

"Lalu?" tanyanya.

Saya menyeringai. "Saya mengehack komputer Sai supaya mengeluarkan suara, Naruto- _kun_ pasti akan menemukannya."

Loading sesaat. "HUH? Sai mengehack nya lewat komputer di sekolah?"

"Eh? Memangnya saya belum bilang?" _waka_ menatap saya dengan tatapan lelah. Ahahaha.

"Ah, Sakura menelfon," _waka_ menatap ponselnya.

"Yeah, sekalian saja," saya mengambil headset lalu memasangnya di telinga kanan _waka_. "Silahkan mengamuk, _waka_ ," senyum saya. Dia menyeringai lalu keluar dari mobil. "Asal jangan sampai membunuhnya," teriak saya dan dia hanya tertawa pelan sambil terus melangkah. Saya mem-broadcast kan live percakapan Naruto- _kun_ dengan Sai di atap sekolah pada _waka_ , saya tertawa saat mendengar _waka_ bergubraak-ria ketika Naruto- _kun_ mengatakan kalau yang sebenarnya disukai Sai adalah Sakura. Tapi tetap saja, saat di monitor saya melihat _waka_ masuk ke atap dengan posisi Sai dan Naruto yang absurd, mau tidak mau _waka_ langsung mengamuk. Yeah, apapun deh, yang penting kali ini konflik selesai.

"Untuk ulang tahun _waka_?" tanya saya saat Kuroe mengatakan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk hari itu. "Bukannya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya saja? Lagipula pasti kau yang paling ingin memperingati Itachi- _sama_ kan?"

"Yeah, tapi…" Kuroe mengusap tengkuknya. "…entahlah, kurasa tahun ini harus berbeda. _Waka_ sedikit berubah—dalam artian baik maksudku—sejak mengenal Naruto- _kun_ , jadi kurasa apa salahnya kali ini membuat perayaan kecil."

Saya terdiam lalu menatap yang lain, saya rasa mereka setuju. Jadi kami mulai memikirkannya, tapi sepertinya ada saja yang menghalangi. _Goshujin_ - _sama_ kembali ke _mansion_ , yang artinya tidak akan bisa ada perayaan sama sekali, bahkan memperingati Itachi- _sama_ saja hampir mustahil.

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak saat malam itu _waka_ muncul di depan pintu kamar kami dengan ekspresi terluka.

"Kuroe…" ucap _waka_ dengan suara serak. "…aku melupakannya…"

"…melupakan apa _waka_?"

"Aku melupakannya…aku lupa besok hari ap—…"

Kuroe tak membiarkan _waka_ berucap lebih dari itu, ia langsung memeluknya erat. " _It's ok…it's ok_ …" bisik Kuroe.

"Aaaarrghhh…!" _waka_ menjerit sekeras-kerasnya sambil mencengkeram Kuroe erat.

"Dia sangat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri," ucap Kuroe. _Waka_ sudah tertidur di ranjang Kuroe, kami berada di luar. "Memangnya mau bagaimana lagi, dengan segala kekacauan akhir-akhir ini, _waka_ pasti…" Kuroe mengusap wajahnya lalu menghela nafas lelah. _Waka_ semakin tertekan dengan apa yang terjadi di tanggal 23, _goshujin-sama_ benar-benar bisa sangat keras kepala. Puncaknya terjadi saat akhirnya _waka_ mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat dada kami seolah diremas.

" _You know what_. _If you keep this up_ _I bet you'll soon lose not only_ 'him'!"

Hiiragi yang mendengarnya langsung dari mulut _waka_ , kami yang mendengarnya dari Hiiragi tidak kalah shock nya, terutama Kuroe. Rasanya dia sudah nyaris pingsan saja. Apa maksud ucapan _waka_? Jangan bilang—…

Keajaiban terjadi saat Naruto datang di hari ulang tahun _waka_ , entah keberuntungan atau apa, hari itu saya yang sedang bertugas mengawasi CCTV. Dia menunggu di depan gerbang, seolah ragu untuk mengetuk atau tidak, sepertinya dia tidak menghubungi _waka_ lebih dulu. Kurasa dia mungkin sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada _waka_ —soal _goshujin-sama_ kembali—atau dia hanya menebak saja, sebut saja telepati dengan orang yang dicintai. Haha.

Saya menelfon Naruto- _kun_ , meminta maaf tidak bisa membiarkannya masuk karena keadaan dalam _mansion_ sedang tidak mendukung meski _goshujin-sama_ dan _waka_ sedang pergi sekalipun. Saya bilang saya akan menghubunginya lagi kalau _waka_ sudah kembali supaya dia bisa istirahat di tempat lain yang lebih nyaman, tapi dia tertawa dan menolak. Katanya biar dia menunggu di sana sebentar lagi. Kalau ingin pergi dia juga akan pergi, begitu katanya. Lumayan lama setelah itu, Kuroe menemukan Naruto- _kun_. Dialah yang super nekat berani membawa Naruto- _kun_ masuk, bahkan saat _goshujin-sama_ kembali, dia masih menyembunyikan Naruto- _kun_ di dalam mansion. Saya sempat panik saat _waka_ tidak ada bersama mereka, tapi saya melacak ponselnya dan mengetahui dia baik-baik saja. jadi akupun menghela nafas lega.

Kuroe menelusup membawa Naruto- _kun_ keluar, katanya untuk membeli perlengkapan pesta. Seriusan, dia manusia super nekat atau apa! _Goshujin-sama_ sedang ada di rumah! Lebih parah lagi karena _waka_ pulang saat Naruto- _kun_ tidak ada. _Waka_ langsung bertengkar lagi dengan _goshujin-sama_ begitu memasuki rumah.

"Ken, _waka_ kembali. Jangan sampai dia pergi lagi," komando saya melihat pertengkaran itu, bisa-bisa _waka_ kabur lagi. Saya langsung menge- _hack_ ponsel _goshujin-sama_ , aaarrrgghh, sekarang level nekat saya sama dengan Kuroe. Setelahnya langsung saya hubungi Kuroe supaya kembali, untung saja dia hanya ke _convenience store_ dekat situ. Benar saja, _waka_ nyaris minggat lagi, Ken berusaha mencegah tapi _waka_ tak mendengarkan. Untung saja tepat saat _waka_ keluar gerbang, Kuroe kembali bersama Naruto- _kun_.

"Fuuuaaahhh…" saya langsung lemas di tempat. Untuuuuuung saja. Kuroe kembali menyelinapkan Naruto- _kun_ ke dalam _mansion_ , saya bekerja cepat melanjutkan _hacking_ saya. Nekat, saya samarkan suara saya menggunakan mesin lalu saya menelfon _goshujin-sama_ dan mengaku sebagai rekan kerja mereka, meminta bertemu sekarang juga. Kalau sampai ketahuan kepala saya pasti melayang. Jadi sebisa mungkin saya melakukannya dengan sempurna, saya _hack_ juga proyek Uchiha dengan instansi yang saya mengaku-ngaku tadi, membuat sedikit kekacauan, saya _hack_ juga kalau instansi tersebut yang membuat panggilan—sekalian saya taruh rekaman panggilannya—yeah, pokoknya saya atur semuanya sesempurna yang saya bisa, tak lama kemudian _goshujin-sama_ pun pergi dari mansion dan kami mengadakan pesta.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang terjadi," _waka_ menemui saya di sela-sela pesta. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada meski ia nyaris tak bisa menahan senyum.

"Memangnya ada apa _waka_?" tanya saya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ayolah, terlalu banyak 'kebetulan', dan biasanya yang bisa membuat 'kebetulan' tanpa ada yang curiga hanyalah manusia di balik layar."

"Ah, Hiiragi maksud Anda. Yeah, dia memang jago komputer," jawab saya, tapi _waka_ tetap menatap saya dan tertawa pelan. Saya balas tertawa lalu mengunyah satu potong daging panggang. "Saya hanya sedang ingin makan _barbecue_ ," ucap saya dan sukses membuat _waka_ langsung menubruk dan memeluk saya erat.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou, waka_ ," bisik saya seraya membalas pelukannya.

" _Arigatou…Ashima. Arigatou_ …" balas _waka_ dan masih memeluk saya beberapa lama.

"Ah, yang lain juga membantu," ucap saya setelah _waka_ melepaskan pelukan.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengucapkan rasa terimakasih ku pada mereka satu per satu," ucapnya. "Tapi kau yang pertama."

Mau tak mau saya tertawa senang dibuatnya. Memangnya apa penghargaan tertinggi bagi seorang bawahan selain mendapatkan rasa terimakasih yang mendalam dari tuannya? Saya menarik nafas dalam dan menatap langit. "Malam yang menyenangkan," ucap saya.

Keesokan harinya _waka_ liburan musim panas bersama Naruto- _kun_ dan teman-teman sekolahnya. Begitu kembali dari sana dia menceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi, soal dia membocorkan hubungan mereka ke teman-teman sekolah, bahkan ada _sensei_ di sana.

"Meski lega, aku sedikit khawatir," ucap _waka_ sambil memeluk bantalnya—…ralat, bantal Kuroe. Lagi-lagi dia membajak kamar kami dan seenaknya numpang di ranjang Kuroe, yeah, meski kujamin seribu persen Kuroe tidak keberatan.

"Soal apa, _waka_?" tanya Kuroe.

"Kalau berita itu menyebar ke seluruh kelas, tidak butuh lama sampai hubungan kami menyebar ke seluruh sekolah Naruto. Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi ada kemungkinan Naruto akan dibully atau semacamnya," balas _waka_. Saya mengotak-atik laptop saya.

"Kalau begitu ajak Naruto- _kun_ kesini, biar kuajari dia berkelahi," gurau Hiiragi.

"Kau mau melawan system sekolah dengan otot? Cerdas sekali," jawab Ken yang langsung mendapat pitingan dari Hiiragi meski keduanya tertawa.

"Tenang saja _waka_ ," ucap saya yang langsung menarik perhatiannya. "Butuh waktu agak lama karena bukan persetujuan asli dari wali murid tapi…" saya menghadapkan layar laptop saya pada _waka_. "…sebaiknya Anda belajar giat kalau mau pindah sekolah di akhir tahun kelas tiga Anda."

"Aaaasshhiiimmmaaaa…!" _waka_ langsung tersenyum lebar lalu menubruk dan memeluk saya erat.

" _You are welcome_ ," jawab saya sebelum ia berucap, ia hanya tertawa.

Heeeh, apa saya terlalu memanjakan _waka_ ya? Sekarang dia jadi sangat bergantung pada saya, _well_ , pada yang lain juga, tapi terutama pada saya. Sore itu saya sedang memberi makan koi saat _waka_ menghampiri saya.

"Ashima," panggilnya.

"Ya, _waka_?" saya berbalik menghadapnya.

"Soal ulang tahun Naruto…"

Saya tersenyum sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

Selamat menantikan chapter special untuk ulang tahun Naruto tanggal 10 Oktober nanti ya XD 3

Seperti biasa, gambar bisa di check di facebook page: **Noisseggra no Sekai** album **Fanfiction: They Don't Know About Us**. Info lengkap lihat profil author.

Read, check out the picture and review please :)


	23. Chapter 23: Rings

Makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin review, ini balasan review untuk kalian :D

#maiolibel : uwaaah brarti udah lama gak nongol kah? Selamat datang kembali XD kekekeke dia kan yakuza, pasti bisa deh begitu kufufufu iyaps, ini update tgl 10 koh, pas ultahnya naru-chan. Wkwkwkwk masaa buat kado ke adek, ajaran sesat itu XXDDD btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D

#Rei : uwaaah sankyuu banyak, jadi semangat deh XD meski kayaknya author yg nggak kuat kalo ampe chapter 100 wkwkwkwk XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya, selamat membaca kalo sempet :D

#D : theehee iya ini update di ultah narut-chan XD hmmm panjang gak ya ini masuknya? Btw makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

#biybuy : hehe makasih apresiasinya XD kekeke iya lah, dia kan bocchan, manja dong punya pelayan yg sgt bs diandalkan kyk mereka. Wkwkwk ore juga mau satu ashima kalo boleh XXDD iyaps ini lanjut, slamat membaca kalo sempet XD and makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#rurui : kufufufu sebenernya empat2 nya deket kok sama sasu, Cuma ini kan dr sudut pandangnya ashima, jadi seolah ashima terus yg crita pas lg dket sama sasuke :3 btw makasih banyak semangat and read reviewnya ya :D

#arashilovesn : kufufufu iya kerjaannya si ashima tuh XD kalo kuroe…yeah, sepertinya dia masih inget bgt ma tachi, tapi sadar sepenuhnya kok kalo itu sasuke. makasih semangatnya, iya ini lanjut :D makasih juga read reviewnya ya…

#Neko-Chan: hehew sasu nya aja yg manja XD #dichidori# ahaha boleh kok minta peluk naru, siap2 sasuke nerjang aja #plaak# btw makasih banyak semangat and read reviewnya ya :D

#mem : iyaps, ini lanjut. Makasih banyak semangat and read reviewnya ya :D

#Kuro SNL: kufufufu iya sama-sama, makasih juga udah read and review :D ini lanjut, selamat membaca kalo sempet…

#ayame : kufufufu makasih banyak semangatnya XD makasih juga read reviewnya…ini lanjut kok

#sukasn : kufufufufu jelas lah, perusahaan segede itu pasti berurusan dg dunia bawah juga XD jangan tertipu kufufufufu btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya..

#miruko : kufufufu iya lah, anak buahnya sasu mah sayang semua ma dia XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#Guest : makasiiiih XD makasih juga buat read reviewnya ya…ini lanjut kok :D

#ore : ekekeke mungkin ada XD pengen pengawal yg lain kah? Btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#kikiru : kufufufu ini update, selamat membaca kalo sempet XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#keropi : kufufufu iya lah, bocchama tersayang gitu loh #dichidori# btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#ShaniaSN : iya gak papa, makasih udah nyempetin review :D makasih juga buat reda reviewnya ya…

#amura : ekekeke iya dong, kan ocbocchama satu2 nya XD ore juga mau kali punya pengawal ky mereka #plaak# uwaaah ore nggak nonton asslmkm Beijing ik XD mirip ma ashima kah? Yosh, ini update, selamat membaca kalo sempet, and makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#phiaNS : kekeke cenayang gadungan XD yap, begitulah cerita di belakang layarnya, semoga menikmati. Hu um, ini update buat ultah naru, semoga menikmati XD ahaha judulnya love happened sequelnya XD iiyyyaaaa ore juga suka sekaiichi 3 favorite bgt takano-san ma ritsu, dan dengan bangke nya si rotsu itu hibari kyouya aaaaahhhhhhhhhh #jdukin kepala ke tembok #malah curhat# ah, hampir lupa, makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D

#Guest : iyyaaa ini update XD gomen baru jam segini, pagi gak dpt sinyal nih da nada kesibukan lain XD gomenne~ btw makasih byak udah read and review and minta updatean :D

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya: Habibah794, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Suzuki Sora, liaajahfujo, UchiKaze Ammy, michhazz, Sharyn Li, viskanurkhofifah, AySNfc3, Lusy922, Hime-Uzumakiey, saniwa satutigapuluh, Shafiosia Prakasa, Xiaooo, Shean Ren31 and Jonah Kim.

.

.

.

Etto, _Otanjoubi_ _Omedetou_ , Naru- _chan_. Semoga tetap jadi _uke_ terbaik buat Sasuke #plaaak# XD

Ah, chapter kali ini gambarnya belum selese jadi nyusul yak XD kalo bisa diupload hari ini, kalo enggak ya…nunggu selese kufufufu…And nantinya gambar akan di post di _facebook_ _page_ **Noisseggra no Sekai** di album foto **Fanfiction: They Don't Know About Us**.

Read, check out the picture and Review please…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 22: Rings

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah menatap kalender di dinding kamarnya sambil memikirkan soal hubungannya dengan Naruto yang bisa dikatakan sudah 'direstui' sekolah. Intinya mereka sudah tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi mengenai hubungan mereka. Berarti satu masalah teratasi, tinggal satu masalah lagi.

Bagaiman ia mengatakan tentang hubungan ini pada orang tua Naruto…?

Dipikir berapa kalipun Sasuke masih _stuck_ , ia sama sekali tidak ada bayangan bagaimana reaksi keduanya jika ia ehm melamar ehm Naruto. Ada kemungkinan diterima, tapi menurut Sasuke itu kecil sekali. Simulasi yang bermain di otaknya selalu saja mereka tidak menyetujui lalu melarang keras Naruto untuk bertemu dengannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah tiap kali kemungkinan itu mampir di otaknya. Ia kembali menatap kalender dan tersenyum.

"Hmm…apa yang harus kulakukan ya?" gumamnya penuh arti.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Saaaasuukkee," panggil Naruto dengan nada manja. " _Ano sa ano sa_ , kemarin loh itu loh aku membaca artikel baaaagus banget."

Sasuke Cuma menatap _flat_ lalu menjewer pipi Naruto. "Jadi katakan apa maumu?"

"Thehe kok tau sih aku ada maunya," cengir Naruto.

"Memangnya kapan kau sok manja kalau nggak ada maunya?"

"Ish ish, nuduh mulu. Tapi apapun deh, hehe, yang jelas aku ingin…ah, kita sudah sampai. Ceritanya nanti saja deh," cengir Naruto, sok membuat Sasuke penasaran meski muka cowok _stoic_ itu tidak berubah.

" _Hai haik_ ," jawab Sasuke santai dan mengetuk pintu ruangan di depan mereka.

"Masuk."

Merekapun masuk. "Iruka- _sensei_ , Anda memanggil kami?" ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, silahkan duduk," sambut Iruka dan membawa mereka duduk di sofa. "Seperti yang pernah saya bilang, saya hanya ingin mengobrol santai saja dengan kalian, sebaiknya kalian juga tidak perlu tegang."

Keduanya mengangguk pelan. Iruka memegang selembar kertas dan melihatnya.

"Ini angket _future_ _plan_ Naruto- _kun_ saat kelas dua, di sini tertulis ia ingin kuliah memasak setelah lulus nanti," senyum Iruka, Sasuke juga tersenyum sambil melirik pacarnya itu sementara Naruto Cuma sedikit _blushing_. "Kau baru saja pindah jadi saya tidak tahu. Sasuke- _kun_ , apa yang kau tulis di angketmu dulu?"

"…" Sasuke terdiam sesaat untuk mengingat-ingat. "Kalau tidak salah…meneruskan perusahaan _Tou-san_ ku."

Iruka mengernyitkan alis. "Kalau tidak salah?"

"Yeah, angket karir harus dikonsultasikan dengan orang tua dan salah satunya harus ikut menghadap _sensei_ saat pengumpulan angket, mereka membuatku menulis itu."

"Artinya itu bukan keinginanmu?"

Sasuke angkat bahu. "Waktu itu saya belum punya pendirian apapun dan memang berniat mengikuti saja apapun yang orang tua saya putuskan. Jadi bisa dibilang meskipun itu bukan keinginan saya, bukan sepenuhnya juga saya tidak menginginkannya."

"…" Iruka terdiam sesaat, mencondongkan tubuh ke arah kedua muridnya dengan kedua siku bertumpu ke paha. "Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Apa pilihan itu sudah berubah? Kau terlihat yakin," Iruka menatap serius mata Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab langsung, tapi ia menatap lurus Iruka. "Yeah, kurang lebih. Atau setidaknya saat ini saya sudah punya gambaran tentang apa yang ingin saya lakukan."

"Bisa kau ceritakan?"

Sasuke tersenyum datar. "Maaf, belum bisa saya katakan sebelum saya mendapatkan sesuatu untuk memastikan jawaban saya. Tapi setidaknya saya tahu apa yang sedang saya lakukan."

Suasana sedikit berat untuk beberapa saat. "Hmm…begitu. Baiklah," Iruka kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Nah, sekarang _sensei_ ingin tanya tentang apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah lulus nanti. Apa mungkin kalian akan kuliah di universitas yang sama atau semacamnya?"

Keduanya diam, Iruka menatap Naruto yang kini terlihat ragu. "Naruto- _kun_ , apa kau masih berniat untuk kuliah?"

"Umm…ye-yeah, niatan kuliah tetap ada. Tapi untuk sekarang saya juga tidak begitu pasti, _sensei_."

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu? Lalu seandainya tidak kuliah, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Itu…" tatapan Naruto sedikit tertunduk. "Saya belum bisa memastikannya," Naruto balas menatap Iruka. "Sama seperti Sasuke, ada satu hal besar yang akan mengarahkan kemana keputusan saya akan berlanjut nantinya. Sebelum hal tersebut pasti, saya tidak bisa menjawab apapun."

" _Sensei_ ," potong Sasuke tepat setelah Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya. "Bagaimana kalau Anda langsung ke pertanyaan inti saja. Apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan kepada kami."

Iruka menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah," ucapnya, menatap bergantian kedua muridnya itu. "Apa yang 'kalian berdua' rencanakan di masa depan nanti?" … "Saya tahu saya tahu," potong Iruka sebelum salah satu dari keduanya angkat bicara. "Kalian masih belum bisa menjawab karena 'satu hal besar' yang belum kalian tahu jawabannya itu. Jadi saya bertanya dengan asumsi jika hal itu terselesaikan dengan mudah. Kesampingkan dulu semua masalah, tak ada faktor pertimbangan dari sisi manapun, apa yang akan kalian lakukan di masa depan nanti."

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang sesaat, seolah memutuskan siapa yang akan menjawab. Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Kalau lepas dari semua faktor dan melihat dari kondisi kami saat ini tanpa pertimbangan apapun, kami akan tetap pada hubungan kami, entah kuliah entah bekerja atau apapun, setelah itu kami akan tinggal bersama atau semacamnya. Begitu sampai kami tak sanggup lagi dan memutuskan untuk melakukan hal lain," ucap Sasuke. Tapi saat Iruka hampir berucap lagi ia sudah berkata kembali. "Kami juga sudah paham semua konsekuensi nya tentang hubungan sesama jenis. Kami tidak akan punya anak dan tidak akan mengalami kebahagiaan keluarga normal. Tapi seperti yang saya bilang tadi, rencana barusan hanyalah berdasar pada pemikiran kami saat ini. Pemikiran yang masih labil, saat ini kami sama sekali tidak peduli mengenai kebahagiaan memiliki keluarga normal, bahkan menurut saya pribadi memiliki anak hanyalah hal yang mengganggu. Tapi kami juga tidak memungkiri jika setelah dewasa nanti pemikiran kami mungkin saja akan berubah lalu pada akhirnya menginginkan sebuah keluarga."

"…" tak langsung menjawab, Iruka beralih menatap Naruto. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sama dengannya?"

Naruto mengangguk pasti. "Pemikiran saya tepat seperti yang Sasuke katakan tadi," jawab Naruto tanpa keraguan sedikitpun di matanya.

"Lalu, bolehkan saya mengasumsikan bahwa 'satu hal besar' yang kalian maksud adalah persetujuan orang tua kalian?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Boleh aku tahu keputusan kalian dengan kedua pilihan yang akan kalian hadapi?"

"…kalau mereka setuju, kami mungkin akan kuliah dan melanjutkan hidup kami seperti sebelumnya," kali ini Naruto yang menjawab. "Kalau mereka menolak…" terdiam sesaat. "Maaf, saya tidak ingin mengatakan tentang hal itu."

"Hmm…berarti bisa dikatakan kalian lebih memilih jika orang tua kalian menyetujui."

"Yah, dan kami akan mengusahakannya sebisa kami untuk mendapatkan restu mereka," jawab Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya keluar dari ruangan Iruka, mereka berjalan menuju kelas dalam keadaan bungkam.

"Hei," ucap Sasuke melirik Naruto yang kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Bocah itu hanya balas melirik lalu membuang pandangan lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, mungkin tidak seharusnya ia membahas lebih lanjut. "Jadi…apa yang ingin kau katakan soal artikel yang kau baca?"

"Huh? Oh," Naruto seolah baru ingat obrolannya dengan Sasuke sebelum itu. "Ettoo…bukan apa-apa, mungkin lain kali saja," mereka memasuki kelas.

"Hei, ayo katakan."

"Sudah kubilang—…gyahahahahaha," Naruto tak bisa menahan tawa saat Sasuke menggelitik pinggangnya.

"Ayo katakan."

"Haha geez, iya iya," Naruto mengambil sebuah majalah di tasnya, menunjukkan sebuah halaman mengenai adaptasi anime menjadi sebuah film. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis saat membaca beberapa bait artikel itu dan menatap Naruto, bocah itu sudah nyengir gaje.

" _Ano sa_ , ini anime _favorite_ ku, aku suka banget _setting_ tempatnya. Padang rumput dan bunga bunga dan yang lainnya, terus terus terus adaptasi film nya juga berada di tempat yang sangat mirip dengan yang di anime. Dan….taraaaaaa," Naruto menunjuk pojok kalimat artikel itu. "Ternyata _setting_ tempatnya di lahan milik clan Uchiha."

"Ogah," jawab Sasuke langsung dan kembali ke bangkunya.

"Gyaaahhhh Sasuke- _teme_ , jangan pelit gitu dong! Ayolaahh ayolaaahhh aku ingin ke sana. Sasukeeeee…" rengek Naruto dan menarik-narik baju Sasuke.

" _Ano sa_ ," Sasuke mengetuk dahi Naruto dengan kedua jarinya. "Walaupun tempat itu milik keluargaku bukan berarti aku bisa seenaknya _booking_ , soalnya tempat itu memang ditujukan untuk bisnis. Kalau aku mau berarti setidaknya aku harus bicara 'baik-baik' pada kedua orangtua ku."

Naruto langsung bungkam. Ia sama sekali tidak suka ide tentang 'Sasuke' dan 'Orang tua' nya, bisa-bisa cowoknya itu bakal babak belur keesokan harinya.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku," ucap Naruto datar dan kembali ke bangkunya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hmm…apa yang harus kulakukan ya?" gumamnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Ohayou, Kaa-san_ ," sapa Naruto sambil menguap.

" _Ohayou_ , wah, tumben kau bangun pagi di hari Sabtu," ucap Kushina yang tengah membuat _pancake_.

"Hehe iya dong, mau jadi anak rajin. Ah, _Kaa-san_ , nanti Sasuke mau main kesini."

"Oh, baiklah. Nanti _Kaa-san_ siapkan cemilan," Kushina menyajikan _pancake_ di piring. Naruto menatap perut _Kaa-san_ nya itu yang sudah membuncit, sepertinya sudah memasuki bulan ketiga. Naruto jadi ngeri membayangkan bagaimana reaksi _Kaa-san_ Naruto nanti kalau ia dan Sasuke mengatakan tentang hubungan mereka. Jangan-jangan bakalan keguguran saking _shock_ nya, lalu jangan-jangan Minato bakalan langsung kena serangan jantung!

Naruto menggeleng keras untuk membuang pemikiran itu.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapa Minato dan menghampiri mereka di meja makan.

" _Ohayou_ ," balas Naruto dan Kushina. Kegiatan pagi keluarga itupun berjalan sempurna seperti biasa.

Gerimis mulai turun saat Sasuke tiba di rumah Naruto.

"Geez, nggak bawa payung?" ucap Naruto saat melihat pakaian Sasuke lumayan basah.

"Kukira nggak bakal hujan," ujar Sasuke dan mengikuti Naruto ke kamar.

"Mau ganti baju?" Naruto membuka lemarinya.

"Nggak usah, paling jaket doang yang basah," Sasuke melepas jaketnya.

"Lain kali jaga-jaga bawa payung dong," oceh Naruto dan meraih jaket Sasuke dan menggantungnya di dinding.

"Ini kan musim gugur, kukira kalaupun hujan nggak bakal deras kan."

"Iya sih, tapi—…" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto lewat tengkuknya.

"Kau ganti parfum atau apa?"

"Mm hm, kau suka?" Naruto menoleh, lalu tanpa kata perlahan wajah mereka mendekat dan bibir mereka saling menyatu, memagut bibir lawannya dengan lembut seolah melepaskan kerinduan.

"Rasa _mint_ ," komentar Sasuke. Naruto tertawa pelan lalu membalik tubuhnya, balas memeluk Sasuke lalu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Tok…tok…tok…

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Naruto yakin itu _Kaa-san_ nya, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Naruto.

Kenapa _Kaa-san_ nya mengetuk…?

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja yang Naruto tahu _Kaa-san_ nya itu tak pernah mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Biasanya ia langsung menerobos masuk karena pintu kamar Naruto tak pernah dikunci. Sama seperti sekarang.

Naruto membukakan pintu dan memang benar, Kushina berdiri di sana membawa nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

" _Kaa-san_ , kau sakit?" Naruto mengambil nampan di tangan Kushina.

"Yeah, hanya sedikit pusing dan agak mual. Orang hamil kan memang begini," Kushina tersenyum tipis.

"Mau ke dokter? Biar kuantar," Naruto masuk ke kamar dan meletakkan nampan di meja.

"Tidak perlu, istirahat sebentar saja juga akan baikan. _Kaa-san_ ke kamar dulu," ujarnya.

"Biar kuantar ke kamar," Naruto menghampiri.

"Tidak perlu, kau temani saja Sasuke- _kun_. Masa ada tamu ditinggal," senyum Kushina pada Sasuke. "Sudah _Kaa-san_ bilang _Kaa-san_ tidak apa-apa," Kushina menyentuh pipi Naruto lalu pergi dari sana.

Mematung sesaat, Naruto kembali ke kamar dan menatap Sasuke. cowok itu hanya balas menatapnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Apa cowok itu sudah bisa menebak apa yang Naruto pikirkan?

"Ah, aku ingin main game," ucap Sasuke seolah mengalihkan perhatian. Ia menuju rak video game Naruto.

"Yeah," balas Naruto lalu duduk di samping Sasuke dan meraih _remote_ game.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Besok adalah ulang tahun Naruto yang jatuh di hari Senin. Naruto tengah menatap kalender lalu menatap ponselnya. Tak ada kontak aneh apapun dari teman-temannya, hanya kontak seperti biasa. Tak ada tanda-tanda mereka bakal ingat soal ulang tahunnya besok.

"Mungkin memang nggak ada yang ingat," ucap Naruto. "Paling besok kutraktir mereka saja deh, nggak perlu bilang lagi ultah atau apa," senyumnya lalu menilik wallpaper nya yang terpajang foto Sasuke. Apa cowok itu bakal memberinya sesuatu? Tapi Naruto berpikir lagi kalau mungkin saja Sasuke malah tidak tahu hari ulang tahunnya. Dulu ia tahu ultah Sasuke dari Sakura, kalau tidak dia nggak bakalan tahu. Apa Sasuke sama saja? Gimana kalau tidak ada yang memberitahunya?

"Kok gimana sih, ya nggak papa kan," ucap Naruto kemudian. "Pokoknya besok traktir mereka deh."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Bip bip bip…

Naruto terbangun karena bunyi ponselnya. Ia menilik layar hape dan mendapati sms masuk dari Sasuke.

"Astaga, ini kan jam 2 pagi," keluh Naruto tapi tetap membuka pesan itu.

" _Kutunggu di depan,"_ begitu isinya.

"Huh?" bingung Naruto. Tapi akhirnya iapun memakai jaket sekenanya lalu keluar rumah. Sepi. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Ia berjalan agak jauh memeriksa sekitar rumah, barangkali Sasuke mengirim itu sambil jalan dari stasiun dan sekarang masih otw, jadi ia putuskan untuk pergi ke stasiun. Tapi Naruto tak berpapasan dengan siapapun, yang ia lihat justru beberapa pria dewasa tengah mabuk di salah satu sudut gank. Naruto berusaha mengacuhkan mereka dan tetap lewat, berharap mereka tidak cari masalah. Tapi harapan Naruto sepertinya tak terkabul, preman-preman itu melihatnya lalu menghampirinya.

Naruto masih pura-pura tidak peduli supaya mereka menjauh, meski begitu ia mempercepat langkahnya. Sayangnya mereka juga mempercepat langkah dan kali ini aksi kejar-kejaran betulan terjadi.

"Gyaaahh gimana dong!" panik Naruto. Langkahnya tentu saja kalah cepat dari orang-orang dewasa itu, jadi iapun tertangkap. Mereka tertawa sambil menjegalnya, Naruto memberontak dan melawan, menendang selangkangan salah satu dari mereka. Mereka terdengar marah lalu memukul keras belakang kepala Naruto hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Ngh…" Naruto terbangun dan mendengar orang mengomel. Ia mengumpulkan kesadarannya penuh lalu mencoba bangun, ia mengerjap beberapa saat saat melihat Sasuke. Cowok itu tampak tengah mengomel pada beberapa orang di depannya.

" _Etto_ , itu idenya Ken," ucap Hiiragi.

"H-huh? Kenapa aku?" protes Ken. "Aku hanya bilang buat supaya lebih menegangkan biar menarik. Bukan berarti harus melakukan adegan penculikan dan sampai memukulnya," omel Ken balik ke Hiiragi.

"Hey, bukan aku yang memukulnya."

"Tapi orang-orang suruhanmu!"

"Mereka saja yang tidak—…"

" _Shut up_ ," potong Sasuke datar tapi cukup membuat mereka bungkam. "Ashima, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tidak ada luka serius. Mereka hanya memukul tengkuknya untuk membuatnya pingsan," jawab Ashima.

"Tuh kan—…"

"Kau harus minta maf bego," omel Kuroe lalu menekan kepala Hiiragi supaya membungkuk.

" _Haaaik_ , _gomenasai_ , _waka_."

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah lalu berbalik ke arah Naruto, tampak terkejut saat melihat bocah itu sudah sadar.

"Hei," sapanya lalu menghampiri. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto. "Jadi…apa yang terjadi?" Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Err…hanya sedikit salah paham," jawab Sasuke. "Tapi kau sudah baik-baik saja kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

" _Great_ ," senyum Sasuke. "Kalau begitu kemarilah," ia menarik Naruto keluar dari _van_. Naruto mengamati sekeliling karena hari masih gelap. Begitu ia menyadari ia dimana, ia langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Serius?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya dan langsung berlari menjauh lalu berputar beberapa kali menikmati udaranya, ia lalu menatap Sasuke. "Ini tempat dalam film itu kan? Kan? Kan?" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Yup," ujar Sasuke dan menghampiri.

Senyum Naruto memudar lalu menatap tubuh Sasuke. "Umm…ba-bagaimana dengan…"

"Geez kau ini," Sasuke menarik naik bajunya, tak ada lebam satupun di sana. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Beneran?"

"Beneran," Sasuke membentuk tanda _swear_ dengan jarinya. Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Sasuke super erat.

" _Arigatouuuuu_ , _love_ _you_ Sasuke muah muah. Hehe," cengir Naruto.

"Yeee kalo ada maunya doang bilang _love_ _you_ ," sindir Sasuke tapi membalas pelukan Naruto dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. " _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , Naruto."

"Ah, iya ya ini ulang tahunku," Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"Huh? Jangan bilang kau sendiri yang lupa ultahmu?"

"Bukan begitu, baru sadar saja ini sudah lewat jam dua belas. Habis masih gelap," cengir Naruto. "Ah, gimana kau tahu hari ultah ku?"

"Memangnya apa yang aku tidak tahu dari kamu?" goda Sasuke.

"Dasar," Naruto meninju pelan dada Sasuke yang hanya tertawa pelan menjawabnya. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, nggak harus jam dua pagi juga kan."

"Aku ingin kau melihat _sunrise_ di sini."

"Waaah."

"Ya sudah, sana ganti baju, sebentar lagi mataharinya terbit. Nggak lucu banget perayaan ultah pake baju tidur."

"Aish, salah siapa sok sokan main culik. Ah, tapi aku kan nggak bawa baju ganti."

"Udah disiapin di _van_ kok."

"Oke," Naruto pun kembali ke _van_. Ia mandi sekalian lalu ganti baju, gilanya ukuran bajunya pas banget.

"Sudah kubilang, apa sih yang aku nggak tahu dari kamu?" goda Sasuke saat Naruto menanyakan soal itu.

"Ghh…kumat deh."

"Ayo," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hehe," cengir Naruto sedikit tersipu dan menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan ke tengah padang rumput.

"Ini musim gugur sih, bunga nya nggak mekar," ucap Sasuke.

"Nggak papa, ini juga bagus," ucap Naruto. Mereka berjalan di antara ilalang yang menguning, bunga ilalangnya bergoyang mengikuti hembusan angin. Sasuke membawa Naruto ke bawah sebuah pohon besar yang daunnya sudah rontok semua, menyisakan cabang-cabang coklat yang menawan.

"Uwaah, bagus banget," komentar Naruto.

Jpret!

Mereka menoleh saat melihat kilatan kamera. Terlihat Kuroe dan yang lainnya menghampiri.

"Jadi…kalian butuh fotografer atau sedang ingin berdua saja," ucap Kuroe.

Naruto nyengir. "Lebih ramai lebih seru," ucapnya sementara Sasuke hanya menghela nafas maklum akan sifat pacarnya itu yang lebih suka keramaian. "Uwaahh lihat lihat, mataharinya mulai terbit."

Garis cakrawala mulai menguning, pemandangan saat matahari mulai muncul sangatlah indah. Saat perlahan sinar mentari mulai merambah titik-titik gelap bumi, menerangi rerumputan yang menguning dan memantul di titik-titik embun. Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengagumi itu, Kuroe mengambil banyak foto. Naruto juga merebut kameranya dan bergantian memotret yang lain. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Aku lapar," keluh Sasuke saat matahari sudah lumayan tinggi.

"Kami sudah siapkan bekal," jawab Ashima dan menunjukkan apa yang dibawanya.

" _Great_ , ayo makan."

"Sasuke," Naruto menarik-narik baju Sasuke.

"Ooke, apalagi?"

"Hehe," cengir Naruto lalu menunjuk sebuah pohon, ada rumah pohon di puncaknya.

" _Haik_ _haik_ ," ucap Sasuke lalu membawa Naruto kesana diikuti yang lain.

"Lho? Kalian tidak ikut?" ucap Naruto saat ia, Sasuke dan Ashima sudah naik ke rumah pohon tapi tiga yang lainnya tak ikut.

"Kami di sini saja," jawab Kuroe. Ternyata setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk _waka_ nya, Ashima juga turun.

"Sasuke, makasih banyak banyak banyak ya. Aku seneng banget bisa kesini," ucap Naruto sambil makan. Ia tak melepas matanya dari pemandangan di sekeliling yang benar-benar memukau.

"Mm hm," jawab Sasuke sambil mengunyah. Ia tengah melihat-lihat hasil jepretan Kuroe di SLR nya. Naruto mendekat dan ikut nonton.

"Hehe yang ini _favorite_ banget," tunjuk Naruto pada foto mereka berdua dengan background matahari terbit. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan tertawa sementara Sasuke cool seperti biasa. "Yang ini juga," tambah Naruto melihat foto semuanya dengan kamera yang di _timer_.

"Kalau _favorite_ ku sih yang ini," Sasuke menunjukkan foto mereka berdua saling menempelkan dahi, ia memegang pinggang Naruto dan Naruto balas menyentuh pipinya. Sasuke hanya memejam sementara Naruto tersenyum manis. _Background_ nya masih matahari terbit sehingga mereka nampak seperti siluet. "Atau yang ini," Sasuke menekan tombol next, memperlihatkan foto ciuman mereka.

"Ka-kau ini," ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. Naruto balas tersenyum lalu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, membawanya dalam pagutan lembut.

"Hei, aku masih ingin berkeliling," ucap Naruto.

"Akan kutemani. Hari ini khusus untukmu," balas Sasuke dan meraih tangan Naruto lalu mengecupnya.

Naruto betulan mengexplore tempat itu seharian, sampai matahari terbenam baru dia mau tenang dan istirahat di van. Yang kewalahan tentu saja yang lainnya karena mengikuti Naruto pergi seenaknya kesana kemari. Tak lama setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali, mengantar Naruto sampai di rumah.

"Sasuke, terimakasih untuk hari ini ya," ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu. "Aku senang se—…"

Pop pop pop…!

" _Otanjoubi Omedetouuuu_!" terdengar sorakan dan hujan kertas warna-warni membanjiri Naruto. Naruto menatap tak percaya teman-temannya menyambutnya seperti itu.

"Uwaahh nggak nyangka banget kalian datang," ucap Naruto.

"Iya dong. Kita minta bantuan Sasuke- _kun_ untuk mengajakmu pergi sepulang sekolah, nggak tahunya malah kalian bolos."

"Dia tuh yang menculikku."

Mereka lalu ke ruang tengah Naruto untuk pesta. "Potong kuenya potong kuenya…" mereka bernyanyi sembari Naruto memotong kue pertamanya. Mereka bertanya-tanya akan diberikan pada siapa potongan pertama itu, mungkin Sasuke, tapi akhirnya Naruto memberikan itu pada _Kaa-san_ nya.

"Semoga sehat selalu, _Kaa-san_ ," ucap Naruto di tengah tepuk tangan, ia mengecup pipi Kushina.

" _Arigatou_ ," jawab Kushina dan balas mengecup pipi Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto menerima kado dari semuanya, ia berniat membuka beberapa, dan yang pasti ia membuka kado dari kedua orang tuanya lebih dulu. Setelah itu ia membuka kado dari Sasuke.

"Wow," komentar Naruto karena kotak yang diterimanya lumayan besar. Naruto membuka kotak itu dan _speechless_ mendapati sebuah boneka rubah di dalamnya. " _Seriously_? Boneka?" ia menatap _flat_ ke Sasuke.

"Menurutku mirip denganmu," ledek Sasuke.

"Dasar," tawa Naruto dan memperhatikan boneka itu. Karena gemas melihat benda berbulu itu, Naruto mencubit hidung si rubah, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari boneka rubah itu.

"Naruto- _chan_ , _otanjoubi_ _omedetou_ , Naruto- _chan_ , _otanjoubi_ _omedetou_ " Naruto tertawa mendengar suara lucu rubah tersebut.

"Kau seriusan khusus memesan boneka ini supaya mengatakan—…"

"Naruto- _chan, there's something in my pocket_ , Naruto- _chan_ , _there's something in my pocket_."

Naruto mengernyit mendengar kelanjutan ucapan rubah kecil itu. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan alis bertaut tapi cowok itu tak mengatakan apapun, Naruto pun merogoh kantong di perut si rubah. Perlahan ia mengambil benda itu, sebuah kotak kaca dengan dasar berwarna _onyx_ , bentuknya memukau. Sebenarnya sedikit ragu karena ada orang tuanya, tapi Naruto tetap membuka kotak itu. dan tepat seperti dugaan Naruto, dua buah cincin ada di dalamnya.

"…" Naruto tidak tahu harus apa, yang lain juga bungkam, teman-teman Naruto akan bersorak dalam keadaan normal, tapi ini bukan keadaan normal. Bagaimana dengan orang tua Naruto…!

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sepelan yang ia bisa, ia lalu mengambil kotak cincin itu dari tangan Naruto. Tapi bukannya ke Naruto, Sasuke malah berlutut di hadapan kedua orang tua Naruto.

"Saya berniat melamar putra Anda."

.

.

.

~To be Continue~


	24. Chapter 24: They Dont Know About Us

Makasih banyak buat yg udah review :D

#ayame : sankyuu apresiasi n semangatnya ;) ini lanjut, selamat membaca ya…

#arashilovesn : thehehe nerima gak ya XD jawabanya ada di chapter ini, selamat membaca #promo plaak# btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D ini lanjut…

#miruko : makasih semangat and read reviewnya :D ini lanjut…

#rei : uwaaah maaf lama XD niatnya mau update pagi, tapi ada beberapa kendala jadi update male. Gomenne…btw makasih banyak semangat juga read n reviewnya :D

#D : amiiiinnn #apaan sih XD btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya …ini lanjut :D

#phiaNS : uwaaahhh gomeenn XD niatnya mau update siang, tp krn beberapa alesan kmaren malah update malam. Maap yaaa…kufufufu firasat anata benar, ini emang udah mau end XD ikutin ceritanya ya hehe wkwkwkw tapi kan intinya masalah udah selese, sasuke mau bunuh keluarga naru apa enggak tergantung imaginasi readers nya #plaakk# uwaah yullen udah ada tuh XD chapter pendek tapi (4 chapter), belum bikin baru lagi XP btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D

#oka : ay aayyy kapten XD bingung sendiri nih balesnya. Jadi ikut fangirlingan aja deh authornya ya wkwkwkwk kyyaaaa kyyyaaa begitulah, sasu mah udah cinta ati jadi ya gitu XD iyaps, ini lanjut, makasih banyak semangat and read reviewnya ya :D

#shira : makasih banyak apresiasinya :D iya ini lanjut, makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya…

#ShaniaSN : kufufufu iya dong XD biar pada nyecream #apaan coba# iyaps, makasih balik buat read reviewnya ya :D

#maiolibel : theheee biar dia segera mengambil keputusan bwt kedepannya kekekekeke XD wkwkwk itu namanya menjerumuskan namanya nak #dor! Lha lha, jadi begitu persepsinya wkwkwk uke dah. Btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D

#Neko-Chan: nyahahaha lha mau doain apa lagi kalo bukan yang itu wkwkwkwk XD hohoho iya dong biar langsung direstui sama semuanya kufufufu. Iyaps ini next, makasih banyak read n reviewnya ya :D

#Guest : iya ini lanjut :D makasih banyak bwt read reviewnya ya…

#sukasn : thehehe bagus dng kalo anata jg terkejut muahahaha #ketawa nista# btw makasih banyak read reviewnya :D ini lanjut…

#Guest: iyaaa ini lanjut XD sankyuu antusiasnya, makaih jg read reviewnya ya…

#keropi : thehee gimana ya XD dibaca aja gimana? #promo #plaakk# XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya: negisama, Hany Hyuuga, retvianputri12, humusemeuke, Hamano Hiruka, SN1096, saniwa satutigapuluh, Habibah794, Sharyn Li, Suzuki Sora, bakafangirl1998, UchiKaze Ammy, NowMe, BoltItou-ku RT, Xiaooo, ithacollitha15, Jonah Kim, Vilan616, viskanurkhofifah, just kimberly, liaajahfujo, Hime-Uzumakiey, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, LuHunHan, AySNfc3, melani. s. khadijah, Labrador Eksentriks, Ai no Est, Shean Ren31, aptx4890 and michhazz.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 22: They Don't Know About Us

(The End of the First part of a Trilogy)

.

.

.

Perlengkapan pesta masih pada tempatnya, ruang tengah itu masih berantakan oleh kertas warna-warni dan balon, bahkan _cake_ bertuliskan _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ masih tersisa di meja. Tapi suasana sudah hening, tak ada seorangpun di sana. Ya, setidaknya tidak di ruangan itu.

Di ruangan sebelah setidaknya ada delapan orang tersisa, tapi empat lainnya baru saja diusir oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Tapi, _waka_ —…"

"Cukup Kuroe! Sudah kubilang kalian tunggu di luar!" bentak seseorang yang dipanggil _waka_ itu. Kuroe menatap tak percaya, bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan _waka_ nya dengan keadaan bibir robek begitu? Bagaimana jika nanti ada luka tambahan?

Tapi seseorang dari mereka akhirnya menyeret Kuroe keluar diikuti dua lainnya yang sempat membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan tempat, meninggalkan ketiga tuan rumah bermarga Namikaze bersama _waka_ mereka.

"Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke, sekarang tarik ucapanmu kembali," ucap Minato, kepala keluarga Namikaze itu dengan suara tegas dan sedikit nada marah.

"Maaf, saya tidak akan menarik perkataan saya," Sasuke menundukkan kepala cukup dalam. "Saya mencintai putra Anda dan memohon restu dari Anda berdua."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan!"

"Saya tahu persis apa yang saya katakan," Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. "Saya akan bertanggung jawab penuh untuk putra Anda."

"Bertanggungjawab penuh? Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan!"

"Saya akan menikahiny—…"

Plaakk!

Satu tamparan lagi mendarat di pipi Sasuke, membuat darah kembali mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang terkoyak.

" _Tou-san_ hentikan!" cegah Naruto dan meraih lengan Sasuke.

"Naruto! Kau diam saja!" Minato beralih menunjuk Sasuke. "Dan berhenti mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Menikahinya? Kau sadar kalian sesama laki-laki kan? Apa yang bisa didapat dari hubungan antar laki-laki?"

"Tapi aku mencintai Sasuke, _Tou-san_!" timbrung Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang kau diam saja!" bentak Minato dan kembali bicara pada Sasuke, sepertinya ia takkan beralih pada hal lain sebelum urusannya dengan Sasuke selesai. "Lalu apa-apaan kau tadi! Melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu di depan semuanya! Mereka teman-teman kalian! Apa kalian masih punya muka untuk bertemu mereka lagi?"

"Mereka sudah tahu," jawab Sasuke. "Pihak sekolah juga sudah tahu, mereka menerimanya."

"Dan kau berharap kami juga menerimanya?!"

Tak menjawab, tapi Sasuke menatap lurus Minato.

"Kau gila! Kami tidak akan pernah menerimanya!" ia menatap Kushina, istrinya, yang hanya bisa terdiam sambil menahan tangis. Minato mengerutkan alisnya seolah melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, iapun menggeleng pelan menyadari itu. "Jangan bilang kau juga sudah tahu?"

Kushina terisak. "Aku juga tidak yakin," ucap Kushina. "Aku hanya merasa kalau hubungan mereka terlalu dekat, tapi kupikir mungkin itu hanya cara mereka menunjukkan persahabatan mereka. Sampai hari itu aku melihat mereka berpelukan di kamar—…" Kushina tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya dan terisak makin keras.

Ah, jadi betul dugaan Naruto, _Kaa-san_ nya melihat dia bersama Sasuke waktu itu. Karena itulah Kushina mengetuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya!" ucap Minato.

"Aku masih berusaha menyangkalnya!" tegas Kushina balik. "Aku masih tidak percaya—…hiks…dan berharap bukan ini yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Mereka bungkam untuk beberapa saat, hanya suara isakan Kushina yang terdengar dan nafas Minato yang naik turun menahan amarah.

"Ne~ _Kaa-san, Tou-san_ ," akhirnya Naruto membuka suara. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan hubungan kami? Kami saling mencintai dan kurasa itu sudah cukup. Tentang bagaimana kedepannya kami yakin kami bisa mengatasinya jika kami bersama."

"Kalian masih terlalu awal untuk mengatakan hal semacam itu! Yang kalian ucapkan dan putuskan saat ini hanyalah berdasarkan pemikiran kalian yang belum matang! Belum dewasa!" bantah Minato.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menjalaninya sampai dewasa. Kalau suatu saat nanti kami berubah pikiran, kami juga akan mengambil jalan lain!"

"Lalu kenapa tidak ambil 'jalan lain' itu sekarang!" suara Minato kembali meninggi. "Dengar! Kalian berdua dengarkan baik-baik," tapi kemudian kembali rendah, seolah ia tengah berusaha mengontrol emosinya. "Tidak ada yang dihasilkan dari hubungan sesama jenis. Tidak ada sama sekali! Persetan dengan kata cinta yang kalian bangga-banggakan, ideal itu tidak ada dalam dunia nyata. Dan aku sangat yakin kalian akan memahaminya saat dewasa nanti, kalian akan menyesali apa yang kalian lakukan saat ini, kalian akan menyesali hubungan kalian ini. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, sebaiknya kalian akhiri hubungan kalian saat ini juga."

" _Tou-san_ , kalau kami akan menyesalinya nanti kami tidak akan menjalin hubungan ini," ujar Naruto. "Mungkin suatu saat pemikiraan kami akan berubah, tapi kami yakin kami tidak akan menyesali ini. Lalu…lalu seperti yang kubilang tadi, 'suatu saat' itu bukan sekarang. Sekarang yang kami rasakan hanyalah kami saling menyukai dan kami ingin bersama sampai kapanpun."

Minato tak menjawab, tapi ia menatap lurus pada Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sampai kelulusan," ucap Minato. "Sampai upacara kelulusan nanti kalian tidak boleh bicara, jangan mengadakan kontak apapun. Aku ingin lihat apa setelah itu kalian masih ingin terikat satu sama lain."

Setelah berucap begitu Minato langsung meninggalkan tempat, Kushina terdiam sesaat lalu menghampiri Naruto, nyaris mengusap pipi Naruto seperti biasanya tapi batal dan ia mengikuti langkah suaminya pergi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Satu yang Naruto yakin, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ nya tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sudah pindah sekolah ke sekolahnya, ke kelasnya, karena itulah Minato memutuskan perjanjian sepihak itu.

Naruto tetap bertemu Sasuke di sekolah, hanya saja di rumah ia tak pernah mengadakan kontak dengan Sasuke. Ia dan Sasuke sudah setuju soal itu. Mereka juga sudah tidak pernah lagi kencan di akhir pekan, mereka kadang bisa pergi bersama hanya kalau teman-teman sekelas mereka juga pergi. Seperti hari ini misalnya.

"Heeh, pasti berat ya buat kalian," komentar Sakura sambil mencatat tulisan yang ada di bawah kaki Date Masamune. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di museum sejarah untuk tugas sekolah, karena itulah orang tua Naruto tidak mungkin melarang dia untuk pulang telat sepulang sekolah.

"Yeah, gitu deh," ucap Naruto.

"Bukannya lebih gampang difoto," ucap Sai sambil memotret tulisan tadi.

"Capek liat layar gadget terus kalau pas ngerjain. Enakan pakai buku," jawab Sakura.

" _Ne~_ Sai, ini kan tugas buat kelas tiga. Kau ngapain ikut? Ada tugas juga?" tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya salah menemai pacar?" jawab Sai santai sambil memotret Sakura.

"Dasar," Sakura mencubit lengan Sai. Meski begitu ia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Chee, kalian mesra sekali," manyun Naruto.

"Kau iri?" goda Sasuke dan merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Gyaahh enggak deh enggak," Naruto melepas tangan Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. "Geez, daripada itu kau nggak mencatat?"

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya."

"Huh? Mana bisa."

"Bisa."

"Geez, coba ku test deh," Naruto mengetest Sasuke sambil membuka buku catatannya, hasilnya dia cengok sendiri karena Sasuke bisa mengingat sempurna tepat seperti apa yang ia catat.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan meragukan kejeniusan Sasuke- _kun_ Naruto," tawa Sakura. Naruto Cuma bisa manyun.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau cepat selesaikan ini? Supaya kita masih punya waktu untuk main sebentar," Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto. Merekapun bergegas menyelesaikan urusan mereka di musem dan meninggalkan teman-teman sekelas mereka yang masih belum selesai.

"Eeeehh? Curaannngg, masa kalian duluan sih," keluh teman sekelas Sakura.

"Hehe, iya dong," cengir Sakura.

"Tch! Yaelah, group jenius emang gini," goda Kiba dan yang lain.

"Kami paling mau ke café museum, kalian susul saja nanti ke sana," jawab Naruto.

Merekapun setuju.

"Café museum eh," ujar Sasuke tak bersemangat setelah mereka duduk di salah satu meja café.

"Habis jaga-jaga kalau orangtua ku menelfon atau apa, setidaknya masih di kompleks museum," ujar Naruto.

"Kurasa Naruto benar," setuju Sakura.

" _Haik_ _haaaiiiik_ ," jawab Sasuke datar tapi terlihat sekali ia ingin main entah kemana bersama Naruto.

Dan benar saja, saat mereka makan orang tua Naruto menelfon untuk menanyakan dia ada di mana.

"Masih di museum kok _Kaa-san_ , ini lagi makan di café nya," ujar Naruto. " _Haaik_ , aku bakalan langsung pulang kalau sudah selesai," tak lama kemudian ia menutup telefon sambil menghela nafas lelah. "Tolong fotoin dong, biar _Kaa-san_ percaya," ia menyerahkan ponselnya ke Sasuke.

"Nggak bakal ketahuan tuh? Bayangan Sasuke- _senpai_ terpantul di kaca loh," ucap Sai.

" _Shit_ ," umpat Naruto saat memeriksa hasil jepretan Sasuke. memang bayangan cowok itu terpantul di kaca jendela gedung di belakang Naruto. Untung saja dia belum menekan tombol _send_.

"Sini deh kubantu," Sakura menawarkan diri dan memotret Naruto, bahkan sedikit sengaja membuat bayangannya terlihat jelas di pantulan jendela.

" _Sankyuu_ , Sakura- _chan_ ," ucap Naruto lalu barulah mengirim fotonya.

" _Ano sa_ , Naruto, Sasuke- _kun_ , kalau tidak keberatan, apa aku boleh tahu apa rencana kalian kedepannya? Maksudku, kalau orang tua kalian tetap menolak, apa kalian akan terus sembunyi-sembunyi begini?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang. "E-etto, kalau keberatan tidak perlu dijawab," ralat Sakura.

"Hng…entahlah Sakura- _chan_ , kami sendiri belum pasti," ucap Naruto. "Tapi yang jelas sih, apapun pilihan kami, sama sekali tak berpikir kalau kami akan memutuskan hubungan kami," cengir Naruto.

"Naruto…" lirih Sakura dan tersenyum, Sai juga tersenyum tipis. "Dengar kalian berdua," tambah Sakura. "Apapun yang terjadi, kami pasti akan mendukung kalian. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan meminta bantuan kami jika kalian memang membutuhkannya, kami pasti mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua."

" _Arigatou_ , Sakura- _chan_ ," senyum Naruto.

"Hei, jangan lupakan kami dong," ucap Airi dan menghampiri bersama teman-teman lainnya. "Kami juga pasti mendukung kalian sepenuhnya. Jadi, jangan pernah menyerah ya dengan apa yang kalian perjuangkan."

Yang lain pun memberikan tanggapan-tanggapan setuju dan dukungan. Naruto benar-benar merasa beruntung mempunyai teman seperti mereka.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Naruto saat memasuki rumah.

" _Okaeri_ ," sambut Kushina. Naruto menatap _Kaa-san_ nya itu, kandungannya sudah semakin besar.

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa sampai jam segini," Minato menghampiri mereka.

"Dari museum _Tou-san_ , setelah itu ke perpustakaan kota," jawab Naruto.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan teman-teman sekelas, juga anak-anak dari kelas F."

" _Tou-san_ harap tidak ada 'orang luar' yang ikut."

Naruto tahu yang _Tou-san_ nya maksud pastilah Sasuke. "Tidak kok," jawabnya. _Well_ , Sasuke memang bukan orang luar kan?

Naruto naik ke kamarnya. Hubungan dengan kedua orantuanya memang jadi agak kaku semenjak hari itu, kedua orang tuanya yang biasanya hangat menyambut dia saat pulang kini selalu menyambut dengan penuh tatapan curiga. Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto yakin mereka hanya menghawatirkannya saja. Sebagai orang tua mereka wajar melakukan itu.

Hujan deras turun saat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi bukannya menutup tirai jendela, ia malah membuka jendelanya sekalian. Ia naik ke ranjang mengambil boneka rubah dari Sasuke lalu membawanya ke jendela dan duduk di sana. Ia merogoh kantong rubah tersebut, tidak ada apa-apa pastinya, cincin pemberian Sasuke disita oleh orang tuanya, dan Naruto tak berani bertanya dimana mereka menyimpannya, atau mungkin mereka sudah membuangnya?

"Heeeh," Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan menatap rintik hujan yang turun. Ia kadang berpikir, seandainya ia menuruti perjanjian _Tou-san_ nya apa yang akan terjadi ya? Tidak kontak dengan Sasuke sampai kelulusan nanti, apa perasaannya pada Sasuke betulan akan berkurang?

Tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana, karena saat ini ia tetap bertemu dengan Sasuke di sekolah, soal untuk tidak kontak dengannya di rumah dan di hari libur hanya membuat Naruto semakin merindukan pacarnya itu.

Naruto menilik ponselnya, membuka _facebook_ untuk sekedar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke di foto profil. _Well_ , Naruto mencabut memory ponselnya sehingga semua foto Sasuke yang tersimpan disana tak ada di hape kalau-kalau orang tuanya memeriksa.

"Sasuke _I miss you_ ," gumam Naruto. Kalau dipikir lagi, ini seperti saat Sasuke tak mengontaknya karena ada orang tua Sasuke di rumah, dan bukannya perasaannya berkurang, Naruto malah semakin merindukan Sasuke. Geez, dia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya pada Sasuke bisa hilang atau bahkan berkurang. Yang ia rasakan adalah bahwa ia akan mencintai Sasuke seumur hidupnya.

Tengah memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Naruto bergetar halus, sebuah pesan dari Sasuke ia terima di whatsapp nya. Naruto sempat terbelalak lalu celingukan sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka pesan itu.

Sasuke mengiriminya sebuah lagu.

 _Well_ , bukan Sasuke yang nyanyi sih, tapi Naruto rasa itu lagu yang ingin Sasuke nyanyikan untuknya. Naruto pun memutar lagu itu.

 _People say we shouldn't be together_

 _We're too young to know about forever_

 _But I say, they don't know what they're talking about_

' _Cause this love is only getting stronger_

 _So I don't wanna wait any longer_

 _I just wanna tell the world that you're mine_

 _They don't know about the things we do_

 _They don't know about the 'I Love You's_

 _But I bet you if they only knew_

 _They will just be jealous of us_

 _They don't know about the up all night's_

 _They don't know I've waited all my life_

 _Just to find a love that feels this right_

 _Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

 _One touch and I was a believer_

 _Every kiss gets a little sweeter_

 _It's getting better, keeps getting better all the time_

 _They don't know how special you are_

 _They don't know what you've done to my heart_

 _They can say anything they want_

' _Cause they don't know us_

 _They don't know what we do best_

 _It's between me and you, our little secret_

 _But I wanna tell them, I wanna tell the world that you're mine_

 _(One Direction_They Don't Know About Us)_

Naruto tersenyum mendengar lagu itu. Geez, bagaimana Sasuke bisa menemukan lagu yang sangat cocok dengan mereka? Naruto hanya menatap rintik hujan sambil memeluk rubahnya lalu kembali memutar lagu itu sekedar untuk mengobati rindunya pada Sasuke.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto terus berlanjut dalam keadaan itu sampai akhir semester. Saat ini sudah mulai tryout untuk ujian akhir.

" _Ittekimasu_ ," pamit Naruto pagi itu pada _Kaa-san_ nya.

" _Iterasai_ ," ucap Kushina.

Naruto sempat menatap _Kaa-san_ nya sebelum pergi. "Sepetinya bayinya akan lahir sekitar upacara kelulusan nanti ya," gumam Naruto.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Akhirnya hari kelulusan pun tiba, meskipun tidak masuk 10 besar peringkat tertinggi sekelas tiga, Naruto tetap masuk sepuluh besar di kelasnya. Sementara Sasuke? jangan tanya lagi, dia langsung menyabet peringkat pertama sekelas tiga, menyalip Shikamaru yang biasanya bertahan di peringkat itu. Terlepas dari soal peringkat, seluruh anak kelas tiga tengah bersorak gembira karena lulus 100%, ya semuanya. Hanya saja tiba-tiba Naruto panic.

"Sasuukkeee, gimana dong soal besok! Upacara kelulusan kan orang tua bakalan datang! Mana kau peringkat satu pula, pasti suruh pidato di depan!" panic Naruto.

"Huh?" ucap Sasuke. "Err…aku baru ingat."

"Eeeeeehhhhhh? Jadi seriusan belum ada rencana nih!"

"Chee, sudahlah. Untuk hari ini santai saja, masa kelulusan murung gitu. Gak seru ah."

"Ugh…" Naruto pun menurut dan ikut bersenang-senang dengan yang lainnya. _Well_ , meski dalam hati tetap khawatir sih.

Hari esok pun tiba, Naruto makin gelisah karena Sasuke tak mengabarinya. Akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan tanpa kata membiarkan orang tua nya datang ke upacara kelulusan.

Naruto sempat panik dan celingukan mencari-cari Sasuke, tapi sampai acara dimulai ia tak menemukan Sasuke di jejeran para siswa, juga tidak ada wali nya yang datang. Lalu saat pemberian penghormatan pada peringkat tertinggi, yang dipanggil justru Shikamaru.

"Huh?" cengok Naruto. 'Nekat tuh orang,' pikir Naruto. 'Bisa gitu kerja sama ampe begini sama pihak sekolah?'

Shikamaru memberi ceramah singkat dengan tampang malas tetap ia pasang, dan di ceramahnya ia sempat menyebutkan secara tidak langsung bahwa sebenarnya bukan dia yang ranking 1, hanya saja ia mengatakannya dengan bahasa super halus sehingga hanya orang yang bersangkutan saja yang mengerti.

Seusai acara, para wali murid mengambil kesempatan untuk berfoto dengan putra putri mereka , mengobrol satu sama lain dan juga mengobrol dengan para _sensei_. Saat orang tuanya tengah ngobrol dengan wali murid lain, ponsel Naruto bergetar halus. Ia terbelalak mendapati pesan dari Sasuke. Ugh…ia harus bilang apa pada orang tuanya?

"Err… _Tou-san_ , _Kaa-san_ , aku mau ke toilet sebentar," bohong Naruto.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama."

" _Haik_ ," Naruto pun segera pergi dan menemui Sasuke. "Astaga, kau kemana saja?" senyumnya.

"Hehe, cari aman dong," balas Sasuke dan mengecup pipi Naruto. "Ah, aku ingin foto bersama, setelah ini kau bakalan pulang sama orangtuamu kan? Kapan dong bisa foto bareng pas kelulusan."

"Hehe iya deh."

Sasuke mengambil kameranya dan menyetting untuk beberapa jepretan sekaligus. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

Jepretean pertama normal, mereka tertawa sambil membawa bukti kelulusan mereka, kedua Sasuke mulai melirik Naruto, ketiga, jangan ditanya lagi, Sasuke mulai mencondongkan wajahnya, foto-foto berikutnya adalah foto ciuman mereka, foto malu-malu Naruto dan wajah menggoda Sasuke setelah ciuman.

"Da-dasar kau ini," ucap Naruto sambil mereka melihat hasil jepretan tadi sementara Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan. Saat melihat foto-foto itulah tiba-tiba mereka terkejut, karena di foto-foto terakhir saat Sasuke mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya, di background terlihat Minato berdiri di belakang mereka.

Dengan horror merekapun berbalik, Minato masih berdiri di sana dengan tampang sangar. Detik berikutnya ia melangkah menuju Sasuke, bersiap menghajarnya.

" _Tou-san_!" Naruto menghalangi di depan Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Minato tak berhenti. Tepat sebelum ia menghajar bocah di hadapannya, Kushina menghampiri dan mendekap tubuh Minato, mencegahnya untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

" _Anata_! Hentikan!" cegah Kushina.

Minato menunjuk Naruto dengan marah. "Kalau kau masih berhubungan dengannya, keluar dari rumah dan jangan pernah lagi menganggap kami sebagai orang tuamu!"

Deg…!

Naruto tak bereaksi apapun kecuali membelalakkan mata, begitu juga dengan Kushina. Tak ada yang bereaksi untuk beberapa saat.

" _T-Tou-san_ …" lirih Naruto. Minato juga terdiam, seolah baru sadar akan apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

" _Anata_ …" lirih Kushina. Deg…! "Aww…" Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengaduh sambil memegangi perutnya.

" _Kaa-san_!" Naruto segera menghampiri, Minato memapah istrinya itu. "Ayo ke rumah sakit!"

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Suara dokter yang tengah memberikan instruksi dan suara erangan Kushina terdengar dari ruangan sebelah, sementara Minato dan Naruto duduk menunggu di luar ruangan dalam diam. Cukup lama keduanya begitu hingga Minato akhirnya angkat bicara.

" _Ano sa_ Naruto," ujarnya lirih. "Maaf soal yang tadi. Kau tahu, _Tou-san_ sama sekali tak bermaksud mengatakan hal tersebut. Tadi hanya…amarah sesaat," Minato menatap lurus mata putranya. " _Tou-san_ benar-benar…minta maaf."

Naruto tersenyum menanggapinya. "Aku tahu kok," jawabnya. "Dan bukannya aku tidak menduga _Tou-san_ bakal berkata seperti itu, atau bisa dikatakan…mungkin aku sendiri yang akan mengatakannya."

Giliran Minato yang terbelalak.

" _Tou-san_ …aku—…" tapi sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, ruangan Kushina terbuka dan suster keluar dari sana mengatakan kalau bayinya sudah lahir dan mereka diizinkan masuk.

"Wow," takjub Naruto mendapati bahwa adiknya kembar laki-laki dan perempuan. Yang perempuan mirip dengan dirinya—atau ayahnya, berambut pirang dengan mata biru, sedangkan yang laki-laki mirip _Kaa-san_ nya, berambut merah dengan iris coklat, keduanya memiliki garis tipis di kedua pipi.

"Boleh kugendong?" ujar Naruto. Kushina mengangguk lembut, ia masih terlihat lemah. Dengan hati-hati Naruto menggendong adik laki-lakinya, dipandanginya dengan sayang lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang adik.

"Tolong jaga _Tou-san_ , _Kaa-san_ dan juga adik perempuanmu ya," bisik Naruto yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu ia kembali meletakkan adiknya di dekapan Kushina, ia beralih membelai pipi adik perempuannya.

"Naruto, tolong jaga _Kaa-san_ sebentar ya. _Tou-san_ akan ambil baju ganti dulu, _Kaa-san_ masih akan di rumah sakit beberapa hari lagi," ucap Minato yang baru saja berbicara dengan dokter.

"Eh? Oh, biar aku saja _Tou-san_. Aku yakin _Kaa-san_ lebih membutuhkan _Tou-san_ di sini," senyum Naruto.

"…" terdiam sesaat, tapi lalu Minato tersenyum. "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Iya," angguk Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sampai dokter dan para suster menyelesaikan urusan mereka di ruangan itu, baik Minato dan Kushina tak membuka suara. Begitu mereka pergi barulah Kushina memanggil suaminya itu.

" _Anata_ …" lirih Kushina seolah bisa membaca pemikiran Minato dari apa yang dilakukannya barusan.

Minato tersenyum. "Mungkin aku harus lebih lembut pada Naruto, juga…lebih mempercayai dia," ujarnya. "Aku tahu aku salah, aku akan minta maaf baik-baik padanya—…atau mungkin pada mereka berdua. Aku akan minta maaf pada Sasuke- _kun_ atau setidaknya bicara baik-baik padanya."

Kushina balas tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan Minato. "Ini baru suamiku yang kukenal," ujar Kushina.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku sudah menerima hubungan mereka loh," ralat Minato. "Hanya memberi mereka kesempatan bersama sampai mereka sendiri yang menyadari apa yang harus mereka lakukan."

" _Haik_ _haaaaik_ ," goda Kushina. "Itulah tugas orang tua, membimbing putra putri mereka sampai mereka memiliki kekuatan sendiri untuk memilih apa yang mereka anggap benar dan patut dijalani."

Minato tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Kushina.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, nama apa yang mau diberikan untuk anak kita? Kita kan belum sempat memastikan nama yang akan digunakan dari hasil pemilihan kita," ucap Minato.

"Hmm…soal itu, bagaimana kalau nanti diskusikan dengan Naruto juga?" usul Kushina.

"…" terdiam sesaat. "Setuju," cengir Minato.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Minato tengah menimang putra nya dan Kushina tengah membelai putri nya saat seorang suster memasuki ruangan membawa sebuah tas.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze, seseorang menitipkan ini untuk Anda," ucap si suster.

"Siapa?" tanya Kushina.

"Seorang remaja laki-laki bersurai pirang," suster meletakkan tas tersebut di dekat ranjang lalu pamit pergi. Minato dan Kushina saling pandang, lalu tanpa kata Kushina meraih tas itu dan membukanya. Isinya adalah pakaian Kushina yang dijanjikan Naruto akan diambilnya. Tapi kenapa bocah itu menitipkannya pada suster?

Gerakan Kushina terhenti saat melihat sebuah amplop di sana, lalu dengan sedikit gemetar Kushina membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya.

.

.

Kaa-san, Tou-san, omedetou _atas kelahirannya. Kau tahu, aku senang sekali loh punya adik, dengan begini…kalian tidak akan kesepian sekalipun_ _aku…_

 _Ah, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk semuanya. Ya, semuanya. Terimakasih sudah merawatku, menjagaku, pokoknya semuanya. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menyebutkan semua hal yang kalian lakukan demi aku, karena amat sangat banyak tentunya. Kemudian juga…maaf. Aku bukan putra yang bisa kalian banggakan, aku bahkan sangat jauh dari harapan kalian, tapi aku tahu meski aku mengecewakan begini, kalian tetap menyayangiku. Aku yakin itu. Karena aku juga sangat menyayangi kalian makanya aku tahu._

 _Dan…karena itulah aku harus pergi._

 _Aku tidak ingin terus menyakiti kalian, orang yang paling kusayangi di seluruh dunia—meski ada seorang lagi yang kalian tahu siapa hehe—aku tidak ingin menambah corengan burukku pada kalian, pada keluarga ini. Tidak tidak, bukan karena ucapan_ Tou-san _aku pergi, aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu, atau bisa dikatakan aku sudah menduganya. Yang membuatku terkejut hanyalah saat ia mengatakan hal yang kedua—aku tak ingin mengatakannya, cukup kuingat saja hehe—hanya saja aku juga tahu_ Tou-san _hanya terbawa emosi dan pada akhirnya_ Tou-san _sangat menyesalinya._

 _Jadi yang jelas, kepergianku bukanlah karena siapapun, ini karena keputusanku sendiri. Aku sudah memikirkannya—…bukan, maksudku, kami sudah memikirkannya sejak lama tentang kemungkinan ini. Karena dengan begini kami bisa bersama tanpa melukai siapapun, tanpa mencoreng nama siapapun. Dan kalian tidak perlu khawatir, kami pasti akan baik-baik saja. Entah bagaimana aku sangat yakin kami akan baik-baik saja asalkan kami tetap bersama. Mungkin terdengar konyol dan tidak rasional, juga mungkin terlihat ceroboh dan bodoh keputusan yang datang dari pemikiran kami yang belum dewasa, tapi kami yakin dengan keputusan kami dan kami ingin menjalaninya. Lalu meski terdengar seperti omong kosong…kami percaya adanya cinta sejati, dan kami meyakini bahwa cinta kami adalah salah satunya._

 _Ah, maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara. Sekali lagi maaf dan terimakasih atas segalanya, aku titip salam pada kedua adik tercintaku. Aku yakin mereka berdua tidak akan mengecewakan kalian seperti apa yang kulakukan._

 _Dari Putra Kalian_

 _coret*Namikaze*coret_ _Naruto_

 _P.S: jika_ Kaa-san _dan_ Tou-san _tidak menceritakan tentang keberadaanku pada kedua adikku kurasa aku juga tidak keberatan, akan lebih baik jika mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka memiliki_ aniki _sepertiku, aku tidak ingin mereka sampai mengikuti jejak_ aniki _mereka._

.

.

Tes…

Cairan bening turun dari mata Kushina, membasahi kertas di tangannya yang ia pegang dengan gemetar. Sedetik kemudian tangisnya pecah, ia menangis seperti bocah yang menumpahkan segala perasaannya saat itu juga.

"Sssshh…" Minato berusaha menenangkan. "Jangan menangis dong, anak kita jadi ikutan nangis nih," ucap Minato karena kedua bayi mereka menggeliat tak nyaman dan mulai menangis. Dan meski mengatakan hal setengah bercanda seperti itu, suara Minato juga bergetar dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Dasar anak bodoohh!" ucap Kushina di tengah tangisnya. "Awas saja kalau kau sampai tidak memberikan kabar, _Kaa-san_ akan melarangmu makan ramen selama setahun!" Kushina meneruskan tangisannya, melepaskan segala perasaan sesak yang menimpa dadanya.

Sementara tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto hanya bisa duduk di lantai, bersandar di depan pintu ruangan mereka dengan mata berair.

"Dasar bodoh, kau sudah memutuskan kan? Jangan menangis dong," ucapnya pada diri sendiri sambil menyeka air matanya. Ia terisak sesaat lalu bangkit, menilik beberapa detik untuk terakhir kalinya ia melihat wajah kedua orang tua, juga kedua adiknya. Setelah itu Naruto memberikan senyum terbaiknya meski air mata tak berhenti mengalir.

Iapun melangkah pergi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Cowok bertampang stoic itu menilik jam di tangannya lalu menatap ke kejauhan, orang yang dinantinya belum datang juga. Ia menghela nafas lelah karena masih harus menunggu, tapi ternyata orang yang dinantinya muncul tak lama kemudian. Seorang cowok bersurai pirang.

"Yo," sapa si cowok stoic. "Mukamu jelek sekali," ia mengusap wajah cowok pirang itu yang berwajah sembab.

"Berisik, kenapa kau malah baik-baik saja sih Sasuke- _Teme_ ," ujar si surai pirang sambil kembali mengucek matanya yang memerah.

"Iya dong, aku bukan orang cengeng sepertimu, Naruto- _Dobe_."

"Geez kan nggak salah aku nangis, itu tandanya aku masih manusia yang punya emosi. Kau apa? Android?"

"Mungkin," jawab Sasuke. "Android ganteng."

"Ghhh kau ini. Sok sekali deh!" Naruto mengusap sekali lagi matanya. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana perpisahanmu dengan orang rumah?"

"Hng…apa yah. Aku bilang pada Kuroe dan yang lainnya kalau aku akan kuliah di luar negeri mengikuti orang tuaku. Lalu pada orang tuaku aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

"EEEEHHH? Terus?"

"Apanya yang terus? Orang tua ku jarang di rumah, sekalipun di rumah kalau aku tidak muncul mereka juga nggak akan tanya aku di mana. Jadi…"

"Jadi…"

"Jadi ayo pergi," Sasuke meraih gagang kopernya dan mulai melangkah. Satu tangannya lagi menggandeng Naruto.

Wajah Naruto sempat memerah, ia lalu tersenyum. "Iya," jawabnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana?"

"Hng…tidak tahu. Gimana kalau ke bulan?"

"Jangan ngaco! Seriusan nih, masa belum kepikiran sedikitpun kita mau kemana?"

"Mau kemana kita, ke gunung? Mau kemana kita, ke gunung?" ucap Sasuke ala D*ra the Explorer.

"Sa-Su-Ke," geram Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa pelan lalu meraih dagu Naruto. "Memangnya apa masalahnya? Asalkan aku bersamamu kemana saja juga tidak masalah kan?"

"…" terdiam sesaat. "Iya juga sih," cengir Naruto kemudian.

Langkah merekapun kian menjauh, meninggalkan jejak masa lalu mereka dan menuju masa depan yang ingin mereka jalani bersama.

.

.

.

~The End~

.

.

.

 _Owari_ :D _sankyuu_ banyak buat readers and reviewers yang udah mengikuti ceritanya sampai akhir, semoga menikmati. Sampai ketemu di _second trilogy_ nya (niatnya sih begitu—semoga masih ada yg mau baca XD)

Ngomong-ngomong, pastinya banyak yang tahu lagu itu kan? _They Don't Know About Us_ nya One Direction. Itulah lagi yang menginspirasi author buat fic ini :-)

Ah, gambar di chapter ini juga bisa dilihat di facebook page **Noisseggra no Sekai** , album **Fanfiction: They Don't Know About Us**.

Akhir kata, _arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ , _soshite_ , Read, check out the picture and Review please…

 _See you soon_ ;-)

.

.

P. S. btw reviews nya untuk chapter ini mau dibales langsung atau dibales di second trilogy nya kalau udah upload aja? XP and bales langsung hanya berlaku untuk yang log in XD kalau nggak log in gimna balesnya kufufufu XD


End file.
